El mundo en mi contra
by negruu120
Summary: Estoy asustado,veo gente...suicidándose desde los balcone de sus casas en llamas,y mi hogar...mi hogar fue destruido por gente demente,su rostro estan desfigurado y no dejan de gritar mi nombre con furor. Quiero pensar que esto es un sueño,¡quiero pensar,que yo no soy el responsable de esto! No puedo dormir, soy un monstruo...lo siento tanto,por favor,lo siento...lo siento.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola n.n, si no has leido el ultimo episodio de chocoaventuras te ruego porfavor que lo leas antes de leer este capitulo si no no lo entenderas**_

_**Pero como se que algunos no me haran caso les explicare rapidamente**_

_**Este fic es el remplazo al fic de La destruccion de peaceville y el fin de grojband por razones que ya explique pero como sea, les juro que este reemplazo sera mucho mejor que el original pero seguira teniendo la misma tematica con ligeros cambios en la trama**_

_**Ahora al fic .3.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una ilusion perfecta<strong>_

El reflejo de una ciudad en llamas habitaba en mis ojos, mi cuerpo cedio ante el peso de la culpa y me a tirado al cuidad gigantesca destruida en tres horas por unos chicos de una banda que casi nadie conoce, debe ser un record no?Un logro del que nadie puede estar orgullozo y mucho menos porque la culpa no me invade solo a mi sino a mis companieros de clase, mis integrantes de la banda,mis mejores amigos,mi unica familia.

No se que es lo que pasara pero si uso por una vez en mi vida mi cabeza creo que sera mejor quedarce el dia de hoy en mi casa, no quiero que pase otra catastrofe

-_**Chicos**_-le dije a mis amigos levantandome del frio piso de mi cochera-_**Cierren esa puerta porfavor**_-dije sin animos mientras veia al suelo con culpa

-_**C-corey estas bien**_-dijo Laney que acercaba su mano hacia mi rostro para levantarlo y verme a los ojos

-_**DIJE QUE CERRARAN LA JODIDA PUERTA!**_-grite apartando con brusquedad la mano de mi mejor amiga-_**S-solo aganlo si**_?-dije fotandome el tabique de mi nariz y apartandome de su vista, no queria verla a los hojos

Kin y Kon cerraron la puerta y pusieron un gran candado para evitar que alguien entrace, al terminar de instalar la poca defensa que teniamos nos dirijimos a mi habitacion para esperar que el dia pase, pero para que demonios estabamos esperando?No lo se, talvez un simple milagro o un gran te enganiamos, lo que sea pude ser mejor que esta mierda

**-En el cuarto de Corey-**

Abri la puerta de mi habitacion y los deje entrar antes que yo, sin que se den cuenta tome una gran bocanada de aire y entre ya con mi supuesta actitud relajada por la que todo el mundo me conoce

-_**Que quieren hacer ahora chicos?**_-les pregunte intentando hacerles olvidar todo lo que estaba pasando afuera

-_**No lo se**_-respondio Kin-_**No hay nisiquiera luz**_-dijo accionando una y otra vez el interruptor de la luz

-_**No necesitamos luz para divertirnos**_-dijo Kon con su sonrisa casi tan grande como su corazon-_**Juguemos esto**_-dijo sacando un juego de mesa que encontro urgando entre mis cosas

-_**Twistir?**_-dijo Laney con la cabeza de lado mostrando su duda-No es muy para ninios?

_**-Ni que fueramos muy grandes Lanes, cauntos tenemos,14 anios?**_-respondi sentandome en la calida alfombra de mi habitacion-**_No llegamos ni a prepubertos_**

**-Unas horas y retorcidas mas tarde-**

Solo quedabamos Kin y yo, tan entrelazados como un monio en la cabeza de una ninia pequenia

-_**Pie izquierdo rojo**_-dijo Laney viendo el pequenio tablero que giro con anterioridad

Al oir eso intente poner mi pie en el circulo rojo, hubiese sido sencillo si mi cabeza que estaba puesta en un circulo no estorbara asi que tenia que para ganar tenia que poner mi pie alado de mi cabeza y por razones obvias me cai y perdi

-_**Ja gane**_-dijo Kin sin moverse

-Me levanto del suelo adolorido por las torceduras-_**Almenos yo puedo levantarme**_-dije sacandole la lengua burlandome

-_**Claro que**_-exclamo Kin intentando moverse de su incomoda posicion-_**KON ayudame no quiero ser un pretzel el resto de mi vida**_

-_**MMMM pretzels**_-dijo Kon acercandose mientras litros de baba salian de su boca-_**Hmm talvez solo una probadita**_-dijo Kon que habia levantado a su gemelo con la boca abrierta

-_**Ni se te ocurr**_-intento decir Kin pero una gran lengua lo detubo en seco_**-Te odio..****.**_

-_**Puaj sabe a jabon**_-exclamo Kon decepcionado por el sabor de su hermano

-_**Esos dos no aprenden no?**_-dijo Laney apollandose en el misma pared que yo

-**_No_**-dijo sonriendo de lado_**-Y espero que nunca lo hagan**_

El tiempo pasaba rapidamente como si fuese un dia cualquiera, creo que logre que mis amigos olvidaran lo que esta pasando ahi fuera pero ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de mi, todo el tiempo me la pasaba pensando el que estaria pasando ahi fuera, si alguien tal vez nos rescate y como estaran los newmans en este momento.

Y como naturalmente pasa el tiempo hizo que las estrellas volvieran a bajar para que nosotros las pudieramos apreciar, mire varias veces por las cortinas para ver como seguian las cosas y todo era igual, las llamas que se apreciaban a lo lejos y no parecian tener fin pero almenos ya no se escuchan los incesantes gritos de ayuda de las demas personas...quien sabe, tal vez ya esten muertos

**-En la noche-**

-**_Y bien?_**-dije estirandome y vostezando por el cansacio-_**Como quieren dormir esta noche?**_

-_**Pues Kin y yo somos hermanos haci que dormimos muchas veces en la misma cama**_-respondio Kon levantandose del suelo_**-No se como les gustaria dormir a** **ustedes dos-**_dijo por ultimo lanzando una mirada picara sabiendo lo que pasara acontinuacion

-_**Pues creo que dormiremos en la misma cama tu y yo Corey**_-dijo Laney bajando su cabeza para intentar ocultar su gran sonrojo

No respondi y deje a los chicos dormir en mi habitacion para llevar a Laney hacia la habitacion de Trina ya que era la unica disponible,cuando entramos nos bombardeo un olor muy fuerte a perfume, cosa que no solo me asqueo a mi sino tambien a mi mejor amiga,pero sin poco mas que hacer nos adentramos al terreno desconocido conocido como el cuarto de mi hermana

-_**Core**_-dijo Laney jalandome un poco de la manga de mi playera-_**No tengo ninguna pijama**_

-_**No te preocupes, en el banio debe haber unas cuantas ropas de Trina**_

-_**Aj de seguro deben ser color rosado como su oxigenado cabello**_-dijo Laney algo enfadada por la forma en la que deberia dormir esa noche mientras se dirijia a la puerta del banio

**-Un rato mas tarde-**

Mientras estaba Laney en el banio me puse mi propia pijama y segundos despues salio ella vistiendo una camisa de tirantes rosados junto a unos pans del mismo color y tenia su pelo sujeto con un chongo,se veia adorable enverdad

-_**Bueno, creo que tu dormiras en la cama no?**_-pregunte aunque ya sabia la respuesta-**_Yo solo necesito una almohada, dormire en el suelo_**-dije encaminandome hacia la cama sin preocupacion alguna

-_**De ninguna manera**_-exclamo Laney tomandome de la munieca con firmeza-_**No quiero que te resfries ni nada**_-dijo comenzando a sonrojarce-_**Tu dormiras junto a mi** **esta noche**_-termino de decir Laney mientras me mostraba su rostro con los ojos cerrados y con las mejillas algo coloradas pero con una hermosa sonrisa

Sonrei de lado y tome la mano de Laney y la dirigi hacia la cama donde dormiriamos esa noche,nos recostamos en la mullida cama y me separe un poco de ella para no incomodarla ni nada pero...por que se vio decepcionada cuando lo hice?

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas y no podia dormir aun, tenia un serio problema de insomnio que siempre se veia solucionado por las fuertes cargas de adrenalina que recibia a diario cuando me enfrentaba a la muerte pero como el dia de hoy no tuve ninguna solo me dedique a dar vueltas en la cama hasta que unos murmullos departe de Laney me desconcertaron

-_**Fr-fr-frio**_-susurro entre dientes la pelirroja que estaba abrazandose a si misma

-_**Lanes te encuentras bien?**_-pregunte sin hacer mucho ruido-**_Lanes_**-susurre mientras la agitaba con delicadeza para despertarla

-_**Corey?**_-dijo abriendo un poco los ojos confundida

-_**Si Laney soy yo**_-dije pasando mi mano por su cabello

-_**Tengo mucho frio**_-exclamo mientras se sonrojaba un poco-_**Me abrazas?**_-dijo levantando un poco sus brazos

-_**Cl-claro**_-respondi y la abrazedejandola reposar en mi pecho

Pase un tiempo en esa comoda posicion, ella se veia feliz, escuchaba su calmada respiracion y veia la adorable sonrisa que me encantaba.

-(A dejado de temblar menos mal,se ve tan hermosa...,al demonio lo intentare)

-_**Pss Laney...Laney**_-susurraba

-_**Oh?Que pasa?**_-dijo Laney sin soltarce de mis brazos y dirigiendome una mirada cansada y descorcentada

-_**Te puedo besar?**_-dije viendola directamente a sus hojos verdes con una mirada picara

-_**QUE?!**_-dijo despertandose completamente por la sorpresa que se llevo al oir esas palabras que expluse hace segundos atras

No espere una ninguna respuesta y la bese, primero fue un beso suave y lento pero increiblemente placentero el cual a los pocos segundos fue correspondido pero para unos amiguitos dentro de mi no les parecio suficiente asi que decidi hacerles caso y comenze a dejar que mi cuerpo tomara el control,me puse encima de Laney y comenze a besarla de una manera mas pacional, tanto que nuestras lenguas decidieron hacer una danza dentro de la boca del otro,Laney me abrazo con sus piernas y me tomo del cuello con sus brazos, el beso duro un tiempo indefinido en mi cabeza hasta que mi cuerpo guio mi boca a otro lado,forme un camino de besos desde sus labios hasta su cuello y como era un area mas sensible y su boca ya no estaba ocupada los gemidos de Laney se hisieron presentes

-_**Jajaja Corey para me hases cosquillas**_-dijo Laney aun abrazandome-_**Aaah**_-gimio levemente ya que comenze a lamer su oreja

Seguia jugueteando con su boca y cuello y hasta di varios mordiscos leves a sus orejas produciendo mas de sus hermosos gemidos por el placer que le provocaba

-_**Ah!Co-core**_-intentaba decir pero los gemidos la detenian-_**Ya basta saco ardiente de hormonas**_

-_**Eh?**_-dije parando de besarla-**_Lo siento_**-dije liberandome de su abrazo-_**No me pude contener jeje**_-dije llevando mi mano hacia mi nuca como senial de verguenza

-_**Tranquilo**_-dijo Laney viendome de manera provocativa-_**A mi igual me gustarias hacer ya sabes...**_-dijo y al instante se sonrojo-**_Pero no tenemos proteccion me entiendes jejeje_**

**-Hace unos momentos en el otro cuarto-**

-_**Hermano escuchaste eso?**_-dijo Kon levantandose de la cama con los ojos llenos de ojeras por la falta de suenio hacia su supuesto gemelo

-Uuh, que si lo escuche-respondio Kin levantandose de la cama-_**USTEDES DOS DEJEN DE ESTARCE TOCANDO POR AMOR DE DIOS, O POR LO MENOS HAGANLO EN SILENCIO**_-grito Kin que golpeaba con fuerza la pared que conectaba las habitaciones

**-En el presente-**

Rei por lo bajo y me volvi a recostar,no dijimos nada mas porque sabiamos dentro de nosotros que el sentimiento era mutuo haci que sin mas Laney me volvio a abrazar con mucha mas fuerza que antes pero esta vez con una gran sonrisa de satisfaccion, se vei tan tranquila,yo por mi parte me la pase acariciando su cabeza intentando dormirme de una vez hasta que de la nada escuche el sonido de mi guitarra caerce al suelo, me procupe muchisimo haci que quite las manos de mi amada con cuidado y la recoste denuevo, me aleje un poco y la vi temblar otravez

-(_**Aah, solo puedo hacer una cosa**_)-pense y me quite mi playera y con suma delicadeza se la coloque a Laney que al cabo de unos segundos dejo de temblar

Ya con la mente tranquila sabiendo sobre su condicion abri la puerta sin hacer ningun ruido y cerre la puerta y la de los gemelos con seguro para evitar otra catastrofe.

-_**(Mierda, no veo nada**_)-pense mientras bajaba lentamente por las escaleras

Al terminar de bajar las escaleras me dirigi agachado hacia la cocina para almenos poder tener un arma,en cuanto llegue pare en seco al ver que una silueta caminar por ahi.

-(_**Grasias al cielo no me vio**_)-pense

Pense y pense una manera de distraerlo hasta que se me ocurrio algo, me agache y tome una de las botellas de soda que conserve como recuerdo de una de mis aventuras y la lanze hacia el otro lado de la habitacion haciendo que el sujeto ingenuamente se dirijiera hasta ese punto.

Aproveche los pocos segundos que tenia y fui rapidamente a la cocina, habri con prisa un gabinete y saque de el una linterna y un cuchillo muy largo,me apoye en la pared entre la cocina y el escenario a esperar a que el sujeto se acercara para haci poder matarlo sin problemas,cuando se acerco me lanze sobre el y puse el cuchillo a milimetros de su cuello y apunte a su rostro con la linterna.

Al ver al intruso me di cuenta de que casi habia cometido dos grandes estupides el dia de hoy,vi a Trina por primera vez en mi vida con miedo, con pequenias lagrimas contenidas en su rostro,tembloroza al ver como como su hermano tenia un punial bordeando su cuello,en otros momentos me hubiese encantado ver a Trina asi pero esta vez no pude evitar sentirme mal, solte mi arma y abraze a mi hermana con todas mis fuerzas mientras ella hacia lo mismo y lloraba en mi cuello, yo me la pase mordiendome el labio porque no queria llorar aunque era muy dificil escuchando los llantos de mi hermana

-_**Corey lo siento**_-dijo Trina que aun seguia llorando en mi cuello

-_**Shh**_-exclame acariciando su suve cabello rosado para tranquilazarla un poco-_**No importa ahora**_

Habeses piensas que nunca puedes perdonar a alguien en tu vida pero llega un momento en el que aquella persona a la que tu odias se vera vulnerable y ahi sera el momento en el que tu decidiras entre vengarte o perdonarla y olvidar de una buena vez el pasado,antes pense que aquellas solo eran palabrabrerias sin sentido pero ahora estoy consolando a la persona que mas me a odiado en el mundo, pero almenos se que apartir de ahora ella sera diferente

-_**Ya estas mejor Trina?**_-pregunte al ver que dejo de llorar

-_**Si-**_respondio Trina pasandose la llema de sus dedos por sus ojos para quitarce las lagrimas sobrantes-_**Otra cosa, por favor llamame Catherine ahora**_

-_**Catherine?**_-pregunte apartandola del abrazo-_**Por que Catherine?**_

-_**Por que como Trina soy muy pero muy mala**_-dijo viendo hacia otro lado con una cara de arrepentimiento-_**Y Katrina puede ser demaciado buena aveces**_-dijo poniendo una cara de fastidio-_**Quiero estar en un punto medio como la gente normal,como tu, como tus amigos, es por eso que quiero ser Catherine**_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba alegre por la decision de mi hermana, su cambio de nombre supuestamente significara un cambio en su personalidad,aunque odio los cambios repentinos no pude rechazar este, quiero por lo menos tener a un miembro de mi familia con vida,al menos mi madre esta asalvo ya que se fue de viaje de trabajo.

Le insisti a mi hermana que durmiera en su habitacion pero se nego y decidio dormirse en el sofa de la cochera.

Estando mas calmado subi denuevo por las escaleras, quite el seguro de las puertas y entre denuevo a la habitacion,al entrar me detuve a centimetros del lado de la cama por donde estaba Laney y me dispuce a contemplarla con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro

-Me incline hasta la altura de la cama-_**Te amo**_-dije dandole un beso en su frente y al instante ella sonrio, creo que me escucho

Me volvi a recostar y la abrace por detras, oculte mi cara entre su cabello y me dispuce a oler su agradable aroma, el escuchar su tranquila respiracion me tranquilizo tambien y con el tiempo porfin pude dormirme, despues de tantas emociones porfin logre calmar mi corazon

* * *

><p><strong><em>Que tal?<em>**

**_Espero que lo hallan disfrutado tanto al leerlo como yo al escribirlo y repito si no han leido el ultimo capitulo de chocoaventuras les ruego que lo lean porfa:c_**

**_Pero bueno, soy negruu120 y les deseo buenas noches.3._**


	2. Nuevos miedos

**Un nuevo miedo**

**P.O.V. de Carrie 32 horas antes del dia C**

Sentada en una banca sola, maniana tranquila, dia tranquilo...muy aburrido a mi parecer, eran apenas las 10:30 de la maniana y no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer, mis amigos no estan conectados en wasa haci que no puedia hablarles, solo me queda esperar a que pase algo interesante en esta fria y dura banca.

Me recoste en la banca boca arriba y puse mis manos detras de mi cabeza como almohada, el sol rociaba su luz enfrente de mi rostro de una manera agradable,me sentiacomo una flor recibiendo los rayos solares que necesitan para sobrevivir, el clima era perfecto habia sol y todo eso pero la brisa era fria haciendo que fuera capaz de salir con un sueter por el agradable frio.

Veo a los pajaros cantar una y otra vez sus multiples melodias con una perfeccion que ningun humano a sido capaz de alcanzar...pero esta bien no?,no creo que ningun ser humano meresca el titulo de "perfecto"

Y por defecto ante el arruyo de la brisa y el calido manto del sol cai dormida haciendo que no me diera cuenta las horas pasaron volando al igual que las aves que decidieron irse a otro lugar

_**-Hmmmnaa-**_gemi al levantarme de la banca nada comoda en verdad_**-Rayos...cuanto tiempo dormi?**_-dije aun somnolienta sacando mi celular de mi bolsillo tracero_**-Meh son solo las 12 de la tarde**_

Me retire del lindo parque al que ya habian llegado multiples personas a hacer las tipicas actividades cotidianas, ya saben, ninios jugando, hombres y mujeres corriendo, senioras gordas bailando zumba...

Caminaba lentamente por las tranquilas calles de peaceville mientras veia mi celular muy atenta a los mensajes del grupo que tenia con mis mejores amigos al que decidimos llamar Newgrojband ya que ese es el nombre que siempre soniamos tener cuando las bandas se fucionen algun dia, algun dia...

_**-Coripu-**_**Carajo, cayo catsup en mi proyecto final de historia:c**

_**-Kon**_-**Callate tengo hambreD:**

-_**Kim**_-**Tu siempre tienes hambre:p**

-_**Kon**_**-El dia en que ya no vea mis pies me preocupo por eso jajajaja**

-_**Kin**_-**.-.**

-_**Laney**_-**Mientras no te sientes denuevo encima mio todo bien 737**

-_**Lennybebe**_-**Yo ligando**

**-oye te gusta el agua?**

**-Si**

**-Muy bien entonces ya te gusta un 70 % de mi vamos bien vamos bien:3**

-_**Carrie-**_J**AJAJAJAJAJA**

-_**Laney**_-**Jajajajajaa**

-**_Coripu_**-**Pff idiota jaja**

-_**Konnie**_-**Aoc.**

-_**Coripu**_-**Es por esto que no tengo novia**

**-Por que me dejas Maria:c?**

**-Por que soy Sofia**

-_**Konnie**_-**JAJAJJAJAJAJA**

-_**Kon**_**-JAJAJJAAJA**

-_**Kin**_-**XD**

-_**Kim**_-**Lol**

-_**Carrie**_-**Listos para su tocada grojlosers?ewe**

-_**Coripu-**_**Claro care, de hecho tengo un loco plan que talvez funcione:D**

-_**Carrie**_-**Mientras no incendias la ciudad todo bien jajaja**

-_**Coripu**_-**Espero que no.3.**

-_**Kon**_-**Lenny para reina gay:D**

-_**Laney**_-**Ahora que lo recuerdo, Lens supiste que en su fanblog hay muchos que piensan que eres gay?**

-_**Lennybebe**_-**POR QUE DICEN ESO DDDDDD:**

-_**Carrie**_-**Esque tampoco es que ayude mucho tu atuendo...**

-_**Lennybebe**_-**Que tiene mi ropa?**

-_**Carrie**_-**Eres el unico hombre que conosco que sabe mas de combinaciones de ropa que yo.-.**

-_**Coripu**_-**Ademas eres muy miedoso...**

-_**Konnie-**_**Solo sales con nosotras**

**-_Kon_-Casi no tienes amigos hombres**

-_**Carrie**_-**Y podriamos escribir un libro sobre eso Lenny, yo que tu hago algo para que no te tachen de homosexual**

_**-Lennybebe-**_**.-.**

-_**Carrie**_-**Te amo.3.**

Camine durante un tiempo indefinido sin observar hacia alfrente, completamente atenta hacia los mensajes sin fin de mis amigos, me alegran mucho el dia desde el comienzo de hasta el fin de este, y como siempre alfinal de las largas horas de lenta caminata llegue a mi casa con mi hermana

-Abro la puerta de la casa-_**MINAA, ya llegue**_-dije al entrar a mi casa_**-Donde estas?**_

-_**Estoy dandome una ducha**_-respondio mi hermana que estaba arriba-_**Sube tengo algo importante que decirte**_

Subi las escaleras hasta el cuarto en donde dormiamos mi hermana y yo, al entrar me sente en la punta de la gigantesca cama y espere unos mometos hasta que salio mojada y con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo de joven adolecente

-_**Hola hermanita**_-exclamo mi hermana abrazandome fuertemente de sorpresa aun con el cuerpo mojado por la ducha-_**Adivina que?**_-pregunto restregando su mejilla contra la mia

-_**Jeje que cosa?**_-dije sonrojada al tener el cuerpo de mi hermana tan cerca del mio

-_**Hoy tengo una cita**_-respondio sonriendo tiernamente

-_**Con ella no es asi?**_

_**-Si-**_respondio con un leve sonrojo pero sin quitar su sonrisa

-_**Pero ya pensaste en lo que te diran no?**_-dije algo incomoda ya que no sabia como podria responder Mina

-_**Aah**_-suspiro cansada-_**Se que nos veran mal hermana-**_exclamo la joven viendo hacia otro lado con tristesa-_**Hasta ahora solo tu sabes de mis gustos sexuales y estoy muy contenta sabiendo que tu no me jusgaz pero...las miradas duelen sabes?**_

-_**Y por que no solo las ignoras?**_-pregunte con seguridad,como si supiera resolver ese tipo de problemas

_**-Care...todo lo que te an enseniado sobre que si alguien te molesta etc etc son,con el perdon de la palabra, son puras mierdas,esos consejos solo le serviran al 1% de la gente,al otro 99% no les servira... no es tan facil resolver un problema simplemente ignorandolo, y mucho menos uno tan fragil como mi homosexualidad ya que no solo tendre miradas de odio o asco de la gente de mente pequenia, sino que tambien tendre miradas pervertidas de muchos hombres malos y eso no se resolvera solo con ignorarlo no crees?**_-se expreso Mina con fluidez-_**Pero como sea,debo terminar de arreglarme**_-exclamo mi hermana besandome en la frente para luego irse a maquillar al banio

**-Unas horas mas tarde-**

Como regla natural la noche cayo, me encontraba en mi cuarto sin ninguna luz recostada placidamente en mi cama con mi pijama puesta, las sabanas cubrian mi cuerpo y mi rostro que estaba siendo iluminado por la luz cegadora de mi celular, era suficientemente fuerte como para iluminar completamente mi cuarto haci que no podia tenerlo en mi cara por tanto tiempo pero estaba platicando con Corey y eso para mi valia mas que mi vision

_**-Coripu**_-**Hola platonico.3.**

-**_Carrie-_Jajajaja soy tu platonico?**

-_**Coripu-**_**Ci:3**

-_**Carrie**_-**Jajajajaja**

_**-Coripu**_-**Adivina que Care n.n**

-_**Carrie**_-**Que paso?**

_**-Coripu-**_**Creo que me estoy enamorando de Laney**

_**-Carrie-**_**Encerio?**

-_**Coripu**_-**Si**

_**-Carrie**_-**Encerio?**

-_**Coripu**_-**Que si -.-**

_**-Carrie**_-**No estas jugando conmigo verdad?**

-_**Coripu**_**-No mentiria con algo como eso**

-_**Carrie**_-**Pero...por que Laney?**

-_**Coripu**_-**Yo que se, el amor puede ser ciego no?pero nunca sera sordo**

-_**Carrie**_-**PERO COMO PUDISTE ENAMORARTE DE ESA TIPEJA!**

-_**Coripu**_-**OYE TU!, no tienes derecho a decirle tipeja a Lanes, ella es tu amiga tambien no?, se que estas celosa por lo de hace tiempo, yo sigo un poco triste todavia...buenas noches Care**

Ese fue el ultimo mensaje de Corey antes de desconectarce por la rabia, lo admito la cague pero no puedo dejar las cosas asi, debo hablar con alguien mas o si no ire a la cama de mala gana y despertare de mal humor,Lens espero que sepas animarme...

-_**Carrie**_-**Hola Lens...**

_**-Lennybebe**_-**Hola Care que pasa?estaba dormido**

-_**Carrie**_-**Es Corey**

-_**Lennybebe**_-**Que sucedio?**

-_**Carrie**_-**A cambiado no lo crees?**

-_**Lennybebe**_-**Aaah Care Care Care, la gente siempre cambia pero siempre pensaras que tu eres la misma de siempre...buenas noches Care cuidate:***

Decidi no contestarle me habia dejado pensando,realmente soy diferente?realmente no lo se, nisiquiera yo se el porque soy asi, el porque aun mantenemos oculta nuestra relacion con grojband entre otras cosas que no me dejaban dormir

Apague mi telefono haciendo que la brillante luz se desvaneciera dejando porfin descanzar mi cansada vista, cerre los ojos y espere tranquilamente hasta dormirme pero como no pude decidi dar vueltas en mi cama buscando acomodarme mejor, claro sin abrir los ojos ya que la oscuridad me aterra,eran apenas las 11 de la noche y recuerdos alegres llegaron a mi cabeza y habian hecho que una calida sonrisa se postrara en mi rostro pero por mala jugada del destino vinieron a mi cabeza los momentos mas tristes de mi vida

Uno de ellos fue mi cortamiento con Corey, teniamos una relacion hermosa, a diario eran besos suyos, caricias, palabras llenas de amor pero sobre todo esa forma de mirar suya...esa manera de verme con amor mientras da a luz su blanca sonrisa de comercial de TV, eso me hacia mas feliz que nada, es una pena que solo duramos 11 meses y luego tuvimos que terminar por mi culpa

En mi cabeza se hizo una pequenia pelicula en donde vi todos los momentos maravillosos que pase con mi contraparte haciendo que sonriera de un lado por la satisfaccion de un bonito recuerdo, poco a poco los recuerdos fueron enegresiendose, imagenes de peleeas, gritos, golpes de parte mia, todo estaba haciendo que mi sonrisa desapareciera hasta que llego un momento en donde simplemente me quebre..., recordar a Corey llorar al momento que termine con el me destrozo viva

Cerre fuertemente mis ojos brillantes como las estrellas y de ellos salio una lagrima rebosante de amargura, cada vez que el recuerdo avanzaba mi tristesa se hacia mayor, comenze a respirar con dificultad y mis lagrimas salian con mayor fluidez hasta que no aguante y comenze a sollozar como nunca antes en mi vida,sentia verguenza de llorar aunque no hubiera nadie en la casa por lo que cubri mi cara con mis manos que al poco tiempo quedaron empapadas por las lagrimas

Llorar por horas lamenteblemente fue lo que hizo que me cansara haciendo que cayera dormida a altas horas de la noche

**-Al dia siguiente-**

Me desperte tarde ya que el dia anterior me dormi practicamente al amanecer por cosas que realmente no quiero recordar

-_**Que horas seran?**_-me pregunte a mi misma mientras buscaba con mi vista un reloj-_**3 pm, bueno hoy no hay practica asi que sera un dia aburrido**_-dije fastidiada ya que desde que iniciamos la banda decidimos no exedernos con la practica

Me levante de la cama que compartia con Mina y me quede extraniada ya que ella no estaba y a menos que se haya quedado en la casa de su novia,que dudo mucho,quien sabe en donde podria estar asi que baje a la sala,si tengo suerte estara ahi o cocinando algo

-_**Minaaaa**_-exclame buscando a mi hermana-_**Donde estara?**_-dije fastidiada al no encontrarla despues de mucho rato de estar gritando su nombre

Busque durante varios minutos por la casa que extraniamente no tenia luz haciendo que esta se volviera poco extranio, al poco rato despues me rendi y decidi esperar a mi hermana en el sofa

-_**Aaaaah**_-dije molesta-_**Que demonios puedo hacer ahora?**_

De repente entro Mina por la puerta principal

-Cierra la puerta con fuerza-_**CARRIE!**_-mi hermana grito mi nombre y me abrazo bastante fuerte

-_**Mina que sucede?**_

-_**Algo paso-**_respondio viendome con sus ojos llenos de preocupacion-_**No se que lo provoco pero hay que salir de aqui rapido**_

-_**Pe-pero**_-tartamudie nerviosa aunque en el fondo de mi pensaba que era un malentendido suyo

-_**DIJE QUE NOS VAMOS**_-grito mi hermana y me llevo a rastras hacia al garaje donde estaba su motoneta,es la primera vez que Mina me grita

_**Mina**_ me llevo hacia el garaje en donde estaba su motoneta, se subio de un salto y la encendio con rapidez,al ensenderce el motor me hizo una senial para que me subiera y lo hize,al sentarme en el vehiculo abraze a Mina por la espalda no porque quisiera evitar caerme, de hecho era lo que menos me preocupaba en ese momento,abraze a mi hermana porque en realidad estaba asustada,austada porque si Mina fue capaz de gritarme es porque es algo real...desgraciadamente es real

-_**Adonde vamos?**_-le pregunte a mi hermana que miraba el horizonte con seriedad

-_**A la casa de Corey, ellos son los unicos en los que podemos confiar ahora**_-respondio mi hermana y apreto un boton que hizo que la puerta de mi cochera se abriera

Al abrirce la puerta pude ver el fin ante mis ojos,una ciudad en llamas, casas en llamas y litros de sangre que pintaban la pared de mi casa, el calor que emanaba de las llamas que estaban a lo lejos era abrazador, se sentia como si estuviese en un gritos...los gritos que pedian ayuda eran lo peor

-AYUDA-grito una voz cerca mio que desgraciadamente reconoci al instante-_**PORFAVOR**_-sollozo

-_**Mina la gente se esta muriendo**_-le dije a mi hermana con preocupacion-_**POR QUE NO LOS ESTAMOS AYUDANDO?**_-exclame algo molesta ya que no me respondia, mas bien siquiera mostraba seniales de vida-_**MINA!**_-grite manteniendo mi actitud anterior

-_**TE QUIERES CALLAR MALDITA SEA**_-me grito por segunda vez,fue aun mas doloroza que la anterior-_**Las cosas van mal**_-exclamo cambiando repentinamente su actitud molesta a una triste-_**No quiero arriesgar la vida de lo que queda de mi familia**_

Curiosamente esas palabras me afectaron, me volvieron un poco mas fria en mi interior, mas incensible hacia los demas,lo quiera o no debo acostumbrarme a dejar morir a las personas que no conosca aunque me duela verlos sufrir o hasta llorar en mis pies rogando por ayuda

Avanzamos lo mas rapido que la pobre motoneta podia, era agobiante viajar a 50 kilometros por hora y la casa de Corey estaba muy pero muy lejos,ni siquiera estabamos a medio camino

**-Un rato mas tarde-**

-_**Falta mucho hermana?**_-le pregunte a Mina que ya estaba mas relajada

-_**Faltan como 10 minutos de tramo**_-respondio secamente sin quitar la vista del camino

Seguimos tranquilamente por unos minutos hasta que derrepente salieron varios sujetos de todas direcciones,salieron de los arbustos, de los automoviles y hasta hubieron estupidos que saltaron desde los techos de las casas y que se rompieron las piernas al caer y pocos lograron pararce despues de la gran caida

Comenzaron a rodearnos lentamente haciendo que me alarmara al igual que mi hermana aunque ella no lo demostraba, yo lo sabia porque al estar abrazandole sentia como temblaba

-_**Carrie...corre-**_susurro Mina

-_**P-pero que hay de ti?**_

-_**Yo te seguire tu solo corre-**_respondio y me empujo fuera de la motoneta

Al estar fuera del vehiculo Mina acelero todo lo que pudo y trabo la velocidad, la motoneta se dirigio hasta donde estaban unos cuantos de esos sujetos que se apartaron y nos dieron una oportunidad de escapar

Aproveche la oportunidad y corri a todo lo que mis piernas podian con la esperanza de que mi hermana estuviera detras mia pero lamentablemente no era asi, habian tomado a mi hermana, al momento me lanze a auxiliarla pero los sujetos me lo impedian ya que eran mucho mas fuertes que yo, me habian atrapado tambien

-_**NO**_-grite forzejeando en un intento de librarme de su fuerte agarre-_**Sueltenme**_

-_**SUELTALA**_-grito Mina que milagrosamente logro safarse del agarre del sujeto

Mina se acerco hacia el tipo que me estaba agarrando y lo golpeeo lo mas fuerte que pudo haciendo que me soltara pero eso hizo que los demas se enfurecieran haciendo que todos se fijaran en ella, obviamente no planeaban nada bueno

-_**CARE CORRE-**_grito mi hermana que estaba siendo tomada por los sujetos

-_**No Mina...**_-exclame lentamente y con tristesa sin importar que los tuviera alado mio_**-No me obligues a dejarte-**_dije empezando a lagrimar por lo que sabia que estaba apunto de pasar

-_**Carrie...**_-dijo mi hermana y sonrio como si solo estuvieramos nosostras dos-_**Te amo**_-dijo con tristesa y literalmente me pateo para que me largara de ahi de una buena vez

Comenze a correr lo mas rapido que pude hacia cualquier direccion para alejarme de ahi,me voltee varias veces en el trayecto para asegurarme de que no me estubieran siguiendo, grasias al cielo nadie lo hizo

Estaba sola y la oscuridad de la noche se hizo presente, tenia que esconderme si queria evitar lo peor y lo unico que estaba a mi alcanze como escondite y refugio era un contenedor de basura vacio, estoy de racha el contenedor estaba limpio

Al entrar en el contenedor me di cuenta que era bastante pequenio para mi tamanio pero no importo ya que lo primero que hize fue abrazar mis piernas y llorar, el tiempo que pase ahi dentro en ese oscuro contenedor fue incalculable y aterrador, lo unico que me iluminaba era la luz de mi celular pero detodos modos no habia nada interesante que ver

Sentia varios golpes afuera del contenedor que me alarmaban, pensaba que en algun momento entraria uno de esos sujetos y me tomarian, y no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasaria si me tomaran denuevo,los gritos de ayuda eran tortuosos, me hacian llorar por el panico, gritaba varias veces que se cayaran ya que sentia que estaban dentro de mi cabeza, lo unico que lograba calmarme eran ver las fotos de mis amigos e intentar sonreir y olvidar todo lo que pasaba, lamentablemente era muy dificil

No pegue ojo por toda la noche,ahora que lo pienso no sabia si era de dia o de noche o cuanto tiempo pase encerrada en ese horrible contenedor, solo sabia que ya habia amanecido por que un rayo de luz del sol entro por un agujero que tenia el viejo contenedor

Al salir de el mire por los alrededores para saber en donde demonios me encontraba ya que la noche anterior corri sin una dirreccion definida

_**-Donde estoy?**_-me pregunte a mi misma y seguido me mire a un espejo_**-Mierda, estoy del asco**_-me mire en el espejo y me veia espantosa, mi maquillaje estaba completamente embarrado, mi cabello estaba despeinado y mis ropas estaban algo rasgadas-_**Oh miren, es la casa de Lenny, que conveniente**_-dije senialando a la casa de Leens que convenientemente estaba alfrente mio

Camine lentamente hacia la casa de mi amigo con dificultad por la falta de suenio,el suelo temblaba a mi alrededor haciendo que cayera varias veces por lo mareada que estaba pero despues de superar todo eso logre llegar a la puerta

-_**LEEEENS-**_grite aunque sabia que no debia hacerlo

Espere por varios minutos y nada, estaba a punto de irme decepcionada hasta que de la nada Lenny abrio la puerta, se veia bastante serio y cansado pero al darce cuenta de que era yo la que estaba enfrente suyo su actitud cambio drastricamente

-_**CARRIE**_-grito el enano sumamente alegre en comparacion a hace un momento-_**Grasias al cielo estas bien**_-Lenny me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y yo le correspondi, necesitaba ver a un amigo

-_**Igual me alegra verte Lens**_-le dije algo sonrojada por el abrazo

-_**Entra**_-exclamo volviendo a su estado de seriedad-_**No es seguro estar tanto tiempo a la vista**_-dijo Lenny viendo hacia todos lados y con impacienca me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia la casa

Dentro de la casa de mi mejor amigo comenze a caminar un poco hasta que de repente los mareos volvieron haciendo que cayera al suelo con brusquedad

-_**Care**_-casi grito el pelirrojo con preocupacion-_**Estas bien?**_

-_**Si si, estoy bien**_-le respondi y comenze a levantarme sola del suelo pero no pude y volvi a caer

-_**No te ves nada bien**_-me dijo Lenny inclinandose a mi altura-_**Vamos, te cargare hasta mi cuarto**_

Lenny me levanto del suelo y me cargo como si fuera su esposa en nuestra luna de miel y me llevo hasta su cuarto, era la primera vez que me cargaba y me sorprendio el hecho de que no le costo mucho hacerlo

-_**Oye Lens**_-le dije en sus brazos para llamar su atencion

_**-Hm?Si Care que sucede?**_-me pregunto viendome a los ojos

_**-Desde cuando eres tan fuerte?**_-le volvi a preguntar sin quitar mis ojos de los suyos

-_**Eso te lo contare en otro momento, ya llegamos-**_respondio y empujo la puerta de su habitacion que ya estaba abierta-_**Toma esto**_-dijo entregandome una camisa muy grande,lo suficiente como para dormir en ropa interior y no se vieran nadamas que mis piernas,creo que era como de la talla de Kon

Lenny se dio la vuelta para que me pudiera cambiar, aunque me daba mucho verguenza hacerlo enfrente suya no tuve otra opcion asi que lo hice sin mas y me volvi a recostar en la cama

-_**Al parecer ya te acomodaste**_-dijo mi mejor amigo con una sonrisa-_**Yo me ocupare de cuidar la casa, tu descanza si?**_-exclamo Lenny postrando un calido beso en mi frente mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba mi cabello

Lenny salio por la puerta y la cerro con seguro, me sentia tranquila y relajada al saber que estaba en un lugar seguro,y les soy sincera, me la pase oliendo el dulce aroma de Lenny que estaba impregnado en su camisa y en sus sabanas al igual que su almohada que me ayudo a dormir bastante por su agradable aroma

Despues de todo debe haber un momento de tranquilidad no?


	3. Un beso para hacerte recordar

Desperte despues de unas reparadoras horas de suenio, seguia en el cuarto de Lars en donde aun despues de despertarme decidi quedarme un rato mas a pensar un poco,me levante de la cama perfumada con su aroma camino al banio para refrescarme, camine algo atontada como todas las veces que me despierto de golpe y camine lentamente hacia el lavabo, cuando llegue abri la llave y un frio chorro de agua salio de la boquilla,tome algo de esa revitalizadora agua y me lave la cara con ella

-_**Aaaah**_-suspire complacida al contacto con el agua-_**Ojala tuviera algo de maquillaje me veo del asco,pero que mas da, con el o si el me veo hermosa verdad?**_-me dije a mi reflejo al que le guinie un ojo

Sali del banio con calma, como si fuera un dia cualquiera,aburrido como cualquiera, como no tenia algo que hacer me dispuce a mirar las cosas que tenia mi mejor amigo en su cuarto ya que no soy la unica que tiene curiosidad sobre que tiene un hombre en su cuarto verdad?

**(Advertencia-Lemon estas advertido)**

Urgue por sus cajones y lo primero que me encontre fue uno lleno con su ropa interior, no me pude contener...

-_**No Carrie controlate-**_me dije a mi misma intentando no sucumbir a la tentacion, pero como por arte de magia ya tenia una de las prendas interiores de Lenny en mi mano-_**T-talvez solo una vez**_-dije viendo la prenda con tentacion

Lleve su boxer a mi rostro y comenze a olfatear su intoxicante pero adictivo aroma, mi cuerpo comenzo a calentarce por el fuerte olor proveniente de la parte intima de mi amor secreto, era tan exitante saber que tenia en mi cara la prenda con la que su pene rozaba que hizo que mis piernas comenzaban a fallar y un cosquilleo en una parte de mi rogaba por ser saciada,deslice mi espalda por la pared hasta quedar en el suelo y segui olfateando su ropa interior de manera desesperada mientras frotaba mis piernas entre si como intento de calmar ese cosquilleo...no funciono,mi cuerpo estaba en llamas, tenia los ojos cerrados con fuerza imaginandome como seria realmente tener el miembro de un hombre cerca de mi rostro o mejor aun,tener el pene de Lenny cerca de mi rostro

-_**Lenny...**_-gemi su nombre, mi rostro estaba sonrojado a mas no poder

No lo aguante mas, lleve mi mano hasta mi pecho y comenze a frotarlo por encima de mi ropa, giraba mi mano en circulos mientras comenzaba a gemir con mayor intencidad y mi otra mano sostenia la prenda de Lenny, pase unos momentos haci hasta que la incomodidad me vencio

-_**(Ah, no puedo hacer esto aqui en el suelo)**_-pense con molestia hasta que levante mi rostro y vi la cama de Lenny-_**La cama...**_

Mi cabeza me daba vueltas y mi respiracion agitada no ayudaba mucho que digamos,mis piernas al igual que todo mi cuerpo eran como gelatina haci que me tropezaba a cada momento hasta que porfin llegue a la cama

Me recoste en ella y comenze mi pervertido acto denuevo,acomode mi cabeza en una de sus almohadas y retire las prendas de mi cuerpo,puse su ropa interior en mi rostro y lleve una de mis manos hacia mi pecho mazajeandolo con delicadeza haciendo que mis pezones comenzaran a erectarce y con mis dedos pelliscaba mis pezones provocando que mi placer se hiciera cada vez mayor haciedo que me mojara

-_**Aaaaah**_-gemi con mayor intensidad que antes

Necesitaba mas y como si fuece un acto involuntario mi otra mano se dirijio a mi vagina mientras que la otra jugaba con mi seno, al instante de rozarla con la llema de mis dedos tuve un fuerte espasmo que hizo que mi espalda se curveara pero eso no evito que mis dedos siguieran haciendo su trabajo,comenze a frotar mi segundo par de labios mientras que en mi mente me imaginaba que Lenny me comenzaba a tocar con pervercion

Primero introduci con delicadeza mi dedo indice, el placer era inmenso,lo metia y lo sacaba rapidamente para que mi vigina se lubricara y pudiera introducir los demas con facilidad,mi otra mano estaba jugueteando con mi erecto pezon,lo jalaba y estiraba haciendo que mi pecho rebotara, me dolia pero me gustaba

-_**Si Lenny, sigue asi**_-dije con dificultad ya que mis orgasmos me lo impedian

**-En la mente de Carrie-**

-_**Estas lista para esto Care?**_-me pregunto el pelirrojo viendome a los ojos con una sonrisa pervertida

Le devolvi la picara sonrisa y me lanze a besarlo con desesperacion,durante aquel gran beso lamio mis labios para pedir entrada a mi boca a lo que yo accedi gustosamente,su lengua juguetaba dentro mi garganta,la sensacion de tenerlo dentro de mi boca era simplemente deliosa,tanto queno podia esperar a sentirla dentro de mi conio,cuando ya casi no quedaba oxigeno en mis pulmones el mordisqueo mi lengua y la saco de mi boca, al tenerla fuera comenzo a divertirce con la suya en una danza sumamente placentera ya que el cosquilleo que me provocaba era simplemente unico en su clase, el sabor de Lenny me encantaba al igual que el olor varonil que desprendia su cuerpo al sudar,estaba tan exitada y pude ver como mi pareja igual ya que cuando baje la mirada vi como su amiguito estaba listo para la accion

-_**Creo que alguien tambien quiere atencion hmm?**_-le pregunte a Lenny con un tono sensual mientras tocaba la punta de su erecto pene con mi dedo

-_**AH AH Care, porfavor**_-rogo el pelirrojo

-Sonrio victoriosa y me incline hasta la altura de su pene-(_**Mierda, entrara en mi boca?**_)-pense al ver su gran virilidad

Estaba algo nerviosa ya que no sabia si seria capaz de introducirlo completamente en mi boca pero no podia dejarlo asi,practicamente estaba a mis pies asi que tome confianza en mi misma y comenze a lamerlo,comenzando desde sus testiculos

-_**(Gracias al cielo estan razurados**_)-pense aliviada al verlos

Lamia sus dos manzanas, las succionaba,las saboreaba, era algo que solamente probandolo podria entenderce,los geminos de mi hombre eran como un afrodiaciaco, me incitaban a seguir dandole placer haci que con mi mano libre masturbaba su pene con rapidez,cuando ya habia saboreado bastante sus testiculos mi lengua comenzo a subir lentamente por su erecto falo hasta que al llegar a su cabeza vi una pequenia gota blanca proveniente de su virilidad,pase mi dedo por la punta de su miembro y dirigi la pequenia gota a mi lengua, su sabor era algo salado pero me encantaba

-_**M****mm delicioso-**_dije viendo a mi pareja directamente a sus verdes ojos, exitandolo mas

No aguante ni un segundo mas haci que meti su duro y firme pene en mi boca, movia mi cabeza hacia atras y hacia adelante para que mis labios lo masajearan por fuera mientras que por dentro mi lengua juguetaba con el provocando varios gemidos de placer de mi pareja,mientras jugueteaba con su virilidad subi mi mirada hasta su cuerpo,se veia adorable sonrojado pero no podia mantener mucho la idea ya que estaba succionandole el alma

La exitacion era inmensa,una de mis manos seguian masajeando los testiculos de Lenny mientras que con la otra estaba metiendo y sacando mis dedos rapidamente dentro de mi conio que estaba tan mojado que dejo un pequenio charco de mi venida en el suelo de su habitacion

Despues de unos minutos de placer oral Lenny comenzo a hacer presion en su pene lo que significaba que estaba apunto de correrce,gracias al cielo,crei que se me dislocaria la boca

-_**Carrie, me voy a venir**_-dijo Lenny con dificultad ya que estaba conteniendo su venida con todas sus fuerzas-_**AAAAAAAAH**_

Sostubo mi cabeza con firmeza,como si pensara que me alejaria de ese manjar que esperaba desde un principio pero no me importo ya que senti como un liquido caliente se depocitaba en mi boca,lo saborie y trague con gusto pero era demaciado haci que tuve que sacar su miembro de mi boca haciendo que se viniera un poco mas en mi rostro y en mis pechos

Saboree cada gota de su semilla pero ninguno de los dos estaba satisfecho aun haci que tome su mano y lo dirigi a la cama

-_**Es mi turno Lars**_-le dije de manera sensual mientras abria mis piernas y con mis dedos dilataba un poco mi parte intima-_**Tomame**_

Lenny se acerco gateando lentamente hacia mi con su cara sonrojada por el extasis,Lenny retiro mis dedos y con los suyos extendio mi labios haciendo que mi ciclorosis se hiciera presente,comenzo a lamer mi vagina, su lengua se movia rapidamente a varias direcciones haciendo que comenzara a mojarme denuevo

-_**Carrie**_-dijo parando de repente

-_**Que sucede Lars?**_-le pregunte algo desesperada ya que habia dejado de darme placer-_**Por que paras?**_

**_-Puedes ponerte de a cuatro?_**

Sabia exactamente a lo que queria referirce haci que me levante de la cama y quede a cuatro patas dejando mi tracero enfrente de su cara

Lenny no soporto tener mi culo tan cerca de el haci que comenzo a lamer cada centimetro de mi tracero provocando un hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo,cuando termino de saborear mis muslos regreso a mi vagina y volvio a chuparla con mucho mas intencidad que antes

-_**Si Lenny, no pares**_-dije completamente exitada-_**AAAAAAAH**_-gemi derrepente

Y como si hubiese leido mis pensamientos mi pareja introdujo dos de sus dedos en mi ano mientras que con su lengua saboreaba mi intimidad, la sensacion era extrania pero al mismo tiempo tan exitante,no aguantaba tanto placer, era simplemente agotador haci que deje reposar mi torso en la cama mientras que con mi boca mordia una almohada que tenia abrazada intentando controlar un poco mis multiples gemidos

Mis hormonas de adolecente estaban hasta las nubes,gemia y gemia mientras mordia con fuerza aquella almohada,mi companiero no paraba de darme placer haciendo que el extasis tomara mi cuerpo hasta que senti como si mi cuerpo fuera explotar

-_**Lenny...LENNYYYY**_-gemi su nombre mientras con mi mano lo "obligaba" a no quitar su cara de mi-_**AAAAAAAAAAAH**_-gemi y cuerve mis espalda explotando del placer

Me habia corrido en su boca como el lo habia hecho en la mia,trago cada gota de mi escencia como yo lo hice con la suya, estaba exausta por tanto esfuezo al igual que el

-Se deja caer en la cama-**_Satisfecha?_**-pregunto el pelirrojo que ya se veia bastante cansado

-Me pongo encima de el-_**Debes estar bromeando**_-le respondi con una sonrisa

Lo volvi a besar con la misma intencidad que la de un principio mientras frotaba mi vagina contra su miembro erectandolo denuevo,mi Lars volvio a exitarce rapidamente y me agarro el culo con fuerza y deslizo su miembro dentro de mi conio, por primera vez en mi vida senti lo que realmente es un orgasmo,antes de aquello habia experimentado con mis juguetes pero nada se comparaba a tener un pene palpitante dentro de mi

-_**Ah ah,i-inten-intentamos otra po-posicion?**_-pregunto Lenny con dificultad ante el placer

No le respondi ya que no se me entenderia ni una sola palabra asi que simplemente accedi y cambiamos de posicion, me recoste en la cama de lado y levante mi pierna izquierda y la deje apoyada en el hombro de Lenny dandonos mas libertad para admirar nuestros rostros de placer mutuamente al igual que nuestros cuerpos ya sudorosos por el esfuezo

-_**SI LENNY JUSTO AHI**_-grite entre gemidos

Mi pareja lo estaba haciendo de maravilla,no se si era habilidoso pero con cada golpe que me daba lograba rozar mi punto G,sus embestidas eran magnificas, tan fuertes, tan vigorosas, incomparables,mis orgasmos eran continuos, gemia cada vez mas fuerte pero como todo llegue a mi limite al igual de el

Cambiamos denuevo de posicion, me encontraba denuevo en cuatro patas como hace un momento,Lenny me penetraba con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, estaba tan mojada que cada vez que me golpeaba sonaba un sonido muy pervertido pero a la vez tan exitante

(-_**Es mi imaginacion o se puso mas grande)**_-pense-_**AAAAAAAAAH**_-gemi con los ojos en blanco,su pene habia logrado llegar a mi limite

Lenny comenzo a esforzarce mucho mas que antes,tanto que comenze a sentir sus embestidas de una manera distinta,como si fuese una Carrie diferente ya que habia logrado alcanzar el final dentro mio,estaba completamente exitada, ya no podia controlar mi cuerpo, estaba completamente a su merced,gemia y gemia hasta el punto que ya no podia mas hasta que llegamos a ese punto sin retorno denuevo

Comenze a sentir como su pene se ponia mucho mas firme que antes al igual que mis muslos que estaban apretandose provocando presion en su pene, estabamos a punto de corrernos denuevo y con cada embestida sentia el contacto con su piel...sus gemidos...mi orgasmo

-_**AH**** l****-lars**_-dije con dificultad, estaba conteniendo mi venida

-_**Si Care?ah,ah**_-exclamo con dificultad al igual que yo

-_**Haslo**_-respondi,ya no pude mas, estaba a punto de venirme-_**CORRETE DENTRO AAAAAH**_-grite entre gemidos

Lenny dio una ultima enbestida, la mas fuerte y placentera de todas,se habia venido al mismo tiempo que yo

-**En la realidad-**

-_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH**_-gemi, me habia venido despues de toda esa fantasia

Mis fluidos estaban replegados por toda la cama,estaba mareada y desorbitada,estaba tan cansada despues de tanto movimiento de caderas haci que cai rendida en la cama mientras que multiples espasmos me hacian moverme de manera involuntaria,tenia metido en mi vagina una lata alargada del desodorante de Lenny que tuve que utilizar como consolador provicional y en mi tracero igual solo que una mas pequenia

**P.O.V. de Lenny unas horas antes**

Habia puesto una silla enfrente de la puerta del garaje,me sente en ella y me quede vigilando la puerta,no era el trabajo mas atractivo del mundo pero si no lo hacia no quiero ni pensar en que podria pasar,lo unico que tenia para entretenerme era mi fiel encendedor el que prendia y apagaba como si no hubiera un maniana,me encantaba el fuego,quemar cosas y hasta sentir el calor de esa hermosa luz en mi piel de vez en cuando

-_**Es curioso**_-me dije a mi mismo mientras pasaba mi mano por el fuego-_**Como es posible que el hijo de unos bomberos sea un jodido piromano**_-exclame con recelo, no sabia si sentirme decepcionado o orgulloso de ser lo que soy

Estaba tan distraido viendo la hermosa llama que salia de el plateado encendedor, era tan hipnotizante ver como su luz iluminaba la oscura sala,aquel brillo siempre hacia que recuerdos que creia olvidados volvieran a mi mente

Estaba enfrente de una casa en llamas,me vi a mi mismo en un pedazo de vidrio fragmentado y me fije que me veia justamente igual que cuando tuve 6 anios,el calor era tan agradable para mi pero estoy seguro que para una persona normal seria como una tortura el estar tan cerca de una llamarada,estaba disfrutando el placentero calor proveniente de la casa hasta que una explosion me regreso a la realidad

Estaban alfrente mio,enfrente mio estaban mis padres que estaban envueltos en llamas, su piel se caia al suelo como si fuera una masa pastosa,sus ojos apunto de explotar, sus quejidos de dolor y todo por mi culpa...

-Abro los ojos y miro a todos lados rapidamente-_**Haaa**_-suspire agitado al despertar de aquella pesadilla,espero que solo sea una-_**Tranquilo Lenny respira**_

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano logre bajar la intencidad de mi pulso cardiaco,me volvi a sentar en aquella banca a reflexionar sobre lo que habia cruzado por mi mente pero un sonido proveniente de la tapa de la alcantarrilla que hay en el garaje me distrajo haciendo que fuera a investigar

-_**Que mierda fue eso**_-dije extrañado al escuchar ese sonido derrepente

Estaba nervioso, supuestamente nadie sabia como llegar a la casa mediante a las alcantarillas a ecepcion de Corey y los demas y viendo como estan las cosas espere lo peor, tome un ladrillo bastante grande y pesado y lo puse en la tapa de la alcantarilla para retrazar al intruso el mayor tiempo posible,al dejarlo ahi me fui lo mas rapido que pude de aquel cuarto en donde solian dormir mis padres,hacia ya muchos anios que no entraba ahi

Puede sonar extranio pero practicamente vivo con Carrie ya que como quede huerfano a los 6 anios me quede solo en la casa,me crio una seniora enviada por el gobierno y era bastante agradable y todo pero simplemente no era lo mismo haci que cuando cumpli los 12 anios le pedi que se fuera,ahora vivo solo por la pencion del seguro y el dinero con el que nos pagan en los conciertos pero como realmente no me gusta estar solo tanto tiempo me quedo a dormir muchas veces en la casa de Carrie

Abri la enpolvada puerta del aun mas enpolvado cuarto,ellos jamas llegaron a dormir aqui pero realmente era algo mas simbolico,la cama seguia perfectamente arreglada como un principio pero el paso de los anios si que eran visibles, tenia nostalgia de aquellos momentos familiares que aun que fueron practicamente pocos los disfrute como no tienen idea,con nostalgia pase mis dedos por las sabanas de la cama y me sente en el borde de esta,levante mi mirada hacia el frente y pude ver la unica foto que me quedaba con mis padres,el hueco que tenia en mi pecho era simplemente gigantesco...incurable

-_**Haaa**_-suspire con nostalgia al tener tantos objetos de mis padres junto a mi-_**Ojala pudiera recordar lo que paso**_

Queria seguir descargando un poco mas mis penas pero no podia aun tenia que cuidar de Carrie,me levante de la cama y dirigi mi mirada hacia el cuadro que habia encima de el cajon en el que habia guardada el hacha que usaba mi padre,tome aquel cuadro en donde estaba aquella afilada herramienta y la saque,al momento de tener la no tan larga hacha me dirigi hacia la tapa de la alcantarilla

-Pateo aquel ladrillo y tomo el hacha con mis dos manos con fuerza-_**AAAAH**_-grite al momento que la tapa se movio e hice un tajo hacia el intruso

-_**AAAAAAAAAAH**_-gritaron dos chicas,gracias al cielo no les corte la cabeza

-_**QUE MIERDA LES SUCEDE**_-les reganie a las gemelas-_**Casi les corto la cabeza**_

Las chicas ya se veian asustadas pero creo que mi actitud las asusto mas aun, me arrepenti al momento de ver como me miraban con miedo,simplemente es algo que no quiero volver a sentir

Respire resentido por como les grite y sin mas les extendi mi mano para que pudieran salir de ahi,al salir del agujero volvi a cerrar la entrada de la alcantarilla y me dirigi cabisbajo haci donde estaban mis amigas mientras aun empuniaba el hacha

-_**L-lenny nos estas asustando**_-dijo Kim que estaba siendo abrazado por su "gemela"

No les respondi, simplemente seguia caminando sin ningun fin hacia ellas, al momento de estar a centimetros suyos pare derrepente dejando aun mas temblorosas de como ya estaban aquellas dos

-**_Chicas..._**les pregunte sin quitar mi vista del suelo-_**Creen que soy alguien malo?**_

-_**Por que lo dices Lenny?**_-pregunto Konnie extraniada por la pregunta

-_**Si, por que lo preguntas?**_-replico la otra chica que la acompañaba

-_**Olvidenlo**_-dije resentido devolviendo mi vista hacia esas dos-_**Vamos,Carrie ya deberia de estar despierta**_

Me aleje de esas dos a paso lento,al llegar a las escaleras me detuve al no haber escuchado ningun paso proveniente detras mio haci que con curiosidad gire mi cabeza para encontrarme a las dos gemelas estaticas sin razon alguna,las espere unos segundos hasta que simplemente me desespere y baje por los escalones simplemente para preguntarles que les pasaba

-_**Que sucede chicas?**_-les pregunte extraniado,no se que les pasaba-_**Se encuentran bien?**_-pregunte con preocupacion,tal vez esten enfermas

-_**Nosotras no iremos**_-dijo Kim en parte de ambas con una actitud jodidamente seria

-_**Por que?**_-pregunte aun mas extraniado que en un principio

-_**Porque no queremos**_-respondio con el mismo senblante

_**-Como que no quieren?acaso no ven como estan las cosas ahi fuera?**_

_**-Claro que lo sabemos,simplemente estamos artas de ti y de Carrie**_

Esas palabras me llegaron e hirieron de lleno,siempre los insultos han existido en mi vida como la de cualquiera pero nunca de alguien tan cercano como ellas,nunca espere recibir ese conjunto de palabras llenas de odio hacia mi,jamas pense escuchar aquello de mis "hermanas"

-**_Por que estan artas de nosostros...por que de mi?_**-pregunte sumamente deprimido-_**Que les e hecho?**_

_**-Juju,nos han hecho de todo amigo-**_respondio Konnie con sarcasmo-_**Recuerdas el concierto de anio nuevo?**_

Al escuchar esas palabras recorde lo que habia pasado en aquella fecha,en la noche de anio nuevo oficial y no la estupida fiesta que hizo el alcalde hace un tiempo atras tuvimos talvez el mayor concierto de nuestra corta vida,en aquella gran tocada Carrie y yo la cagamos mucho,fallamos varios acordes y no llegamos a las notas multiples veces pero en cambion Kim y Konnie se lucieron increiblemente,al final del concierto estabamos orgullosos por como habian tocado esas dos y mi mejor amiga y yo estabamos preparados para un abucheo por parte de los fanaticos pero en cambio nos felicitaron por como seguir tocando con ganas sin importar que la habiamos arruinado,creimos que si asi nos recibieron los fans Kim y Konnie seria alabadas por toda la noche pero me equivoque,aquellos fanaticos abucharon a las gemelas por acaparar la atencion y tocar demaciado bien o mejor dicho mejor que nosotros,al terminar de quejarce volvieron como si nada hubiese pasado y nos sacaron del escenario en sus brazos,antes de alejarme demaciado gire mi cabeza y pude verlas con una cara decepcionada que hizo que al instante me sintiera mal conmigo mismo

-_**Oye**_-exclame un poco molesto-_**No es mi culpa que esos sujetos no les aplaudieran**_

_**-Jajaja**_-rio sarcasticamente-_**Eso es solo un ejemplo Lenny**_-exclamo con una sonrisa macabra que paso a una mirada enojada_**-No importa lo que hagamos siempre estaremos mal y ustedes bien**_

_**-Eso no es cierto-**_dije intentando excusarme auque sabia que tenian razon

_**-Ah no?-**_exclamo Kim indignada por mi argumento-_**Solo mira nuestro Fanblog-**_dijo y me lanzo su celular

**Fanblog actualizado hace 4 dias-The Newmans son mi vida**

**-Newlover-En el ultimo concierto Lenny y Carrie estuvieron increibles:3**

**-Newomens-Lenny es tan lindo:3**

**-Amantedelqueso69-Carrie es super guapa**

**-LennyxCarrie-Por que no demuestran sus sentimientos el uno al otro:c**

Deslizaba mi dedo hacia abajo viendo el sin fin de comentarios que tenia nuestro blog, a simple vista se ve como algo normal en una banda en desarrollo pero algo estaba mal, en ninguno de ellos se mencionaba a Kim o a Konnie,es como si solo existiera un bajo y una guitarra en la banda

Habia captado el mensaje que me decia la chica pero simplemente era algo que no podia aceptar, debe de estar loca si piensa que las dejare salir solas afuera

-_**Haaaa**_-suspire derrotado al terminar de leer-_**Entiendo que no se sientan reconocidas chicas pero...encerio tienen que odiarnos?**_

-_**No es solo por esas cosas Lenny,son por cosas mas intimas**_

-_**Como que cosas intimas?**_-pregunte extraniado,es como si me hablaran en clave o algo parecido-_**Puedes explicarte de una puta vez porfavor?**_

-_**Ahi esta la clave,tu nunca has querido escucharnos a nosotras dos,ni tu ni Carrie**_

Estaba hecho una piedra,mis ojos estaban sumamente abriertos mientras que en mi cabeza repasaba si ese hecho era real o tan siquiera similar pero...lamentablemente era cierto,Carrie y yo siempre hemos sido como hermanos y hemos tenido a Kim y a Konnie como amigas pero aun asi no las tratabamos muy bien,a Kim siempre le hablabamos en un principio para que nos construya alguna clase de maquina en una hora o hasta menos y Konnie...creo que la ultima vez que le hablamos directamente fue cuando le rogamos que no se acabara siempre la comida del refrigerador

Mientras trataba de buscar una,solo una vez en la que las hayamos tratado de buena manera o tan siquiera una excusa para no parecer un imbesil las dos chicas comenzaron a alejarce a paso apagado con direccion a la puerta del garaje

-_**Adios Lenny**_-exclamo Kim,sonaba triste o era mi imaginacion?

-_**Adios hermanito**_-dijo la rubia igual de deprimida que su hermana

-Suelto el hacha al reaccionar-_**ESPEREN!**_-grite desesperado al correr rapidamente hacia ellas-_**No nos dejen,porfavor no..**_

Las estaba abrazando por la espalda,me sentia de la mierda, el peso de la culpa era incargable y esas palabras que salieron de Konnie simplemente me arraniaron el corazon porque aunque no las hayamos tratado muy bien que digamos ellas nos querian,me querian como si fuera su hermano tambien

-_**Lo siento Lenny...se acabo**_-dijo la pelinegra sin voltearme a ver

-_**NO!**_-grite

-_**NO LO HAGAS MAS DIFICIL!**_-grito la mas grande ellas

Comenze a llorar en su hombro,me sentia como un ninio denuevo llorando porque no queria irme de un lugar,ambas chicas intentaban separarme de ellas pero mi agarre era sumamente fuerte,jamas las dejaria ir

-_**(No me queda otra opcion)**_-penso Kim que tomo una botella con su mano

No me soltaba de ellas,no queria hacerlo pero derrepente siento el impacto de un objeto de cristal en mi cabeza que hizo que me desmayara practicamente al instante de recibir aquel golpe

-_**Adios**_-dijo Konnie secamente cuando ya estaba al otro lado de la puerta

**-Unas horas mas tarde-**

**-_Lars,lars_-**dijo una voz femenina que escuche sumamente debil

Esa voz de alguna manera logro despertarme de mi trance, levante mi cabeza y no se el por que pero pense que habia visto a mi madre,creo que pense que estaria muerto para estas horas

-_**LARS,LAAAAAAARS!**_-grito aquella voz femenida a la que ya se le escuchaban sintomas de que comenzaria a llorar-_**No me dejes sola otravez por favor**_

-_**Ah?**_-pregunte extraniado,no sabia quien era esa chica

_**-LENNY**_-exclamo con una felicidad inigualable-**_Vi la sangre y como estabas tirado en el suelo,pense que estabas muerto_**-dijo aquella chica y me abrazo fuertemente

-_**Q-quien eres?**_-le pregunte aun sonrojado por el abrazo

-_**L-Lars soy yo,Carrie recuerdas?**_-pregunto la chica con suma preocupacion-_**Lars**_

-_**Lo siento-**_dije apartandola un poco de mi ya que me incomodaba abrazar a un extranio-**_No se quien eres_**

_**-Nononononono**_-dijo Carrie tomandose la cabeza con ambas manos-_**Esta esta mal, muy mal**_

-_**Estas bien amiga?**_-le pregunte algo preocupado mientras que llevaba mi mano a su hombro

Estaba confundido,habia despertado en el suelo y me dolia mucho la cabeza pero lo que mas me confundio fue que aquella chica que acabava de conocer se tiro encima mio y me beso con dulzura,tenia los ojos abiertos como un par de platos ante tal beso,era una chica hermosa pero apenas la conocia y no se que intenciones puede tener

-La aparto de mi-_**P-primero inventame a cenar no?**_-dije sumamente sonrojado-**_Por que lo hiciste?_**

-_**C****rei que te acordarias de mi si nos besabamos como cuando nos fuimos a la cabania-**_dijo aquella chica con los ojos fijos en los mios,se veia triste,demaciado triste-_**Se que fue un reto y que jamas volvimos a hablar de ello pero crei que almenos te daria una idea de quien soy**_

-_**Pues si nos besamos por un reto en ese momento no creo que pueda recordar como se sintio**_

_**-Haaa-**_suspiro derrotada_-**Lo intente-**_dijo y tomo mi mano

_**-Que hacemos ahora?**_

_**-Busquemos suministros en la casa, saldremos en unos horas**_

Le hize caso a aquella bella chica y comenze a buscar comida,ropa y demas cosas en aquella gigantesca casa,me dirigi al banio y como me dolia bastante la cabeza y seguia sangrando un poco decidi vendarla y como por arte de magia pasaron varias horas y por suerte todas aquellas cosas que recogimos dieron en dos mochilas de tamanio regular, una para mi y otra para esa Carrie

-_**Listo viejo?**_-pregunto Carrie ya mas animada extendiendo su mano

_**-Listo**_-respondi sonriente tomando su mano y nos fuimos de ahi

Salimos de ahi tomados de la mano no porque me gustara o algo,bueno talvez un poco pero detodas maneras tome su mano porque no tenia ni puta idea de en donde me encontraba y aquella chica parecia conocerme

Miraba hacia todos lados y lo admito me aterraba un poco ver cadaveres en el suelo,algunos incinerados o hasta descuartizados,cada vez que pasabamos por alguno de ellos Carrie se resguardaba en mi hombro y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados caminaba donde yo fuera aunque no sabia donde hibamos

Caminanos por horas hasta el punto que ya no pudimos mas o nuestros pies se nos caerian haci que paramos en un lago que habia por ahi el que se veia como si la corrupcion aun no le hubise llegado haci que nos sentamos ahi, sacamos una manta y unas latas de comida y nos sentamos a comer

-Llevo una cucharada de frijoles enlatados a mi boca-_**Y dime, como es que me conoces?**_

-**_Pues nos conocimos a los 6 anios_**-dijo la peliazul acentando su lata-_**Siempre hemos vivido aqui en Peaceville pero nunca nos vimos antes**_

_**-Entonces estamos en Peaceville...**_

_**-Sip**_

_**-Y como llegamos a hablarnos?**_

-_**Con la musica**_-dijo Carrie haciendo una pose rokera mientras sacaba la lengua-_**Es increible que sepamos tocar desde antes de los 6 anios jaja**_

_**-Tu tocas algun instrumento?**_

_**-Yo toco la guitarra acustica y la electrica, y tu tocas el bajo y la guitarra acustica,ah y tambien sabemos cantar bastante bien**_

-_**Valla**_-dije sorprendido ante sus palabras-_**Supongo que deberiamos tener una banda entonces**_

-_**La tenemos**_-respondio con una sonrisa_**-Se llama The Newmans**_

_**-The Newmans?,por que ese nombre?**_

_**-En realidad nuestro primer nombre fue Anotherband por que eso eramos,una banda cualquiera pero decidimos cambiarlo porque en nuestro primer concierto medianamente grande y cuando cante una cancion que escribi hace mucho logramos hacer que varias personas que se veian deprimidas sonrieran y hasta se rieran sintiendoce identificados haciendo que al final del concierto salieran como personas completamente distintas,por eso es que nos llamamos The Newmans**_

_**-Increible**_-dije sorprendido

-_**Bueno**_-exclamo la chica levantandoce del suelo_**-Es hora de irnos Lars**_

_**-Por cierto,a donde nos dirigimos?**_

_**-A casa de Corey**_

Nos levantamos del suelo y volvimos a caminar, pense que despues de varias horas de caminata estariamos medianamente cerca de la casa de ese tal Corey pero conio que me equivoque ya que caminamos por el suficiente tiempo que se hizo de noche denuevo

Aquella chica me dijo que teniamos que dormir encima de algun techo por una razon que cinceramente no entendi haci que son mas subimos hasta el techo de una casa medianamente grande para poder descanzar por una noche

_**-Tragiste alguna manta Carrie?**_-le pregunte sacando la mia de mi mochila

-_**Mierda, creo que no**_

_**-Haaa**_-suspire fastidiado-_**Ten, puedes tomar la mia**_

_**-P-Pero te moriras de frio-**_dijo Carrie preocupada, no queria tomar la manta-_**No, quedatela,yo dormire sin ella ya que no traje la mia**_

Estaba arto de su actitud infantil, se que se preocupaba por mi pero simplemente no queria que durmiera con frio asi que sin decir ninguna plabra la mire con seriedad,tenia el senio fruncido de tal manera que hizo que su rostro enojado pasara a uno asustado,segui con ese mismo semblante hasta que Carrie que ya estaba algo temblorosa tomo la manta

Carrie se acosto en el suelo del techo y acomodo su cabeza entre sus brazos mientras que yo havivaba el fuejo de una humilde fogata que hice con varias ramas que el viento habia dejado por aqui, miraba el fuego pensativo mientras me sobava mi adolorida cabeza envuelta en bendajes,me los retire y los bote ya que estaban tintados en mi sangre,tome algo de agua que traje y me lave el cabello que aunque fuera rojo se notaba bastante la mancha de mi sangre

Al terminar de lavarme la cabeza me fije si volvia a sangrar y como no paso guarde las vendas denuevo en su sitio y me dormi con tranquilidad

-_**Al dia siguiente-**_

Ya habian pasado varias horas desde que despertamos,Carrie me dijo que talvez seria mejor ir encima de los tejados de la casa para evitar los peligros asi que avanzamos varios kilometros por encima de los techos que por suerte estaban bastante juntos hasta que llegamos a un punto que Carrie vio la casa de su amigo a lo lejos

-_**Lars mira-**_dijo Carrie agitandome con alegria mientras senialaba la casa a lo lejos-_**Ya estamos cerca**_

Carrie estaba tan emocionada por alguna razon que comenzo a correr por los techos practicamente sin fijarce de cuanta distancia hubiera entre ellos lo que provoco que tres casas antes de la que queriamos llegar Carrie salto y pude ver como caia

_**-CARRIE!**_-grite preocupado,estabamos bastante lejos ya que yo camine tranquilamente cuando comenzo a correr,estabamos colocados de tal forma que vi como si se cayera al vacio-_**CARRIE!**_

_**-LENNY AYUDAME-**_grito la peliazul que estaba soteniendose con una sola mano por la corniza del techo

Corri y salte por los techos a todo lo que mis piernas podian,saltaba con agilidad pero como la mochila era una gran carga hizo que me tropesara y me golpeara fuertemente la cabeza con la punta de una roca

Cai al suelo inconsiente por el fuerte golpe,Carrie comenzaba a gritar y gritar para que la ayudara pero simplemente no podia moverme,mi cuerpo y mi mente no me respondian

-_**LENNY PORFAVOR**_-sollozaba ya que su mano no aguantarian mucho mas su peso

Aquel llanto logro despertarme de mi inconsiencia, me levante del suelo aun con la cabeza sangrando y un segundo antes de que Carrie cayera al vacio de ese gran agujero que habia debajo suyo tome su mano con fuerza salvandola de una muerte instantanea pero a la vez tortuosa ya que la caida era gigantesca y con mucho esfuerzo,ya que no era muy fuerte,logre subir a Carrie denuevo a un lugar firme

_**-Ah ah ah-**_gemia agotado**_-Te encuentras bien?_**

-_**Si Lenny, gracias**_-respondio Carrie que se puso encima mia

Y de la nada Carrie se puso encima mio y me vio picaramente a mis ojos,estaba clavado en sus hermosos ojos azules como el agua pero lo extranio empezo cuando Carrie comenzo a bajar su cabeza con sus ojos cerrados y sus labios preparandose para darme un beso,no entendia nada de lo que estaba pasando asi que rapidamente puse mi mano entre su boca y la mia evitando el beso,al momento de evitar aquel extranio acto me quite de encima a Carrie

_**-Y eso como por que?-**_le pregunte extraniado y sonrojado

-_**No recuerdas lo de ayer?**_-dijo la peliazul sonriente

_**-Que cosa?**_

_**-Espera Lenny...como se llamaban tus padres?**_

_**-Por que la pregunta Care?**_

_**-Solo respondeme**_

_**-Eleanor Alten y Robert Penn**_

_**-Recuperaste tu memora Lens**_-dijo Carrie increiblemente feliz abrazandome con fuerza

-Me suelto de aquel repentino abrazo-_**Bueno Care es hora de irnos**_-dije con seriedad-_**Por cierto...en la vida intentes besarme denuevo**_

Antes de bajar por aquel techo me volvi a envolver la cabeza en vendas,baje enojado de ahi sin importarme por que mierda Carrie intento besarme y sin importarme de que la haya lastimado,no quiero volver a amar a alguien en mi vida

Camine con mis manos escondidas entre mis bolcidos por el frio abrazador que habia afuera,por suerte no era mucha distancia entre la casa y nosotros haci que nos tomo solo unos minutos llegar ahi

Entramos con una copia de la llave que tenia para emergencias al acceder a aquella casa, caminamos lentamente por el garaje de grojband buscando seniales de Corey pero nada, estaba preocupado porque pasaron en mi cabeza multiples situaciones en donde ellos morian,los torturaban,los deboraban y muchas mas cosas que no quiero ni mencionar,pasaron varios minutos hasta que me detuve en seco al ver una nota encima de el escenario

-_**Que es esto?**_-me pregunte a mi mismo al ver la nota

**Testamento de Corey Swam Riffin**

**Si estas leyendo esto amigo mio es porque ya estoy muerto...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holi boli mongoli chop chop chop n.n<strong>_

_**Despues de varios dias ya les traje el nuevo capitulo que la verdad me costo trabajo planear de manera correcta ya que esta historia es muuuuuy pero que muy compleja mis amigos y tengo buenas noticias, las canciones que tengo preparadas para este fic son muchas y son increibles asi que cada vez que lean una presten mucha atencion a la letra y quien las canta ya que todas tienen un gran significado con quien las canta y eso repercute en la historia**_

_**Ya saben chicos dejen sus reviews diciendome si les gusto y tambien tenia pensado en algo,dejen su reviews diciendo que creen que pasara en el proximo capitulo o como les gustaria que siguiera(no escibire nada de los comentarios, es solo una dinamica xD)**_

_**Por cierto, les tengo una pregunta a los que leyeron el primer lemon que hice,(que se que fueron muchos xD)mejoro?jajajja**_

_**Eso es todo soy negruu120 y les deceo buenas noches.3.**_

_**Los amo.3.**_


	4. Diario de una loca

**~10 de Enero del 2013~**

_Hola soy Carrie Datte Beff y esta es mi vida,todos mis sueños,secretos y esperanzas estarán guardadas en este pequeño libro que me he conseguido en una tienda de descuento que esta a tres cuadras de mi casa pero como sea no se por que rayos les estoy poniendo esto...no se tampoco por que puse "les" si ni siquiera pienso mostrarle esto a alguna otra persona por el resto de mi quiero ni imaginarme la pena que seria si alguien llegara a leer esto y que luego lo ande publicando en blogs como realidades peaceville o peor aun D:...bueno es el único ofensivo que hay pero no quiero arriesgarme_

_Ahora que lo pienso por que rayos estoy escribiendo un discurso tan grande explicando esta cosa,se supone que nada mas debería escribir mis "traumas" o como me cae mal tal tipa o si alguien me insulto o cualquier otra mierda que pondría una adolecente bipolar como yo pero como sea, es mi vida diaria_

**~15 de Enero del 2013~**

_Estoy algo preocupada, he oído como mis papas conversaban de una enfermedad que ataco a peaceville y que estuvo a punto de matar a todos en su momento._

_Dijeron que la enfermedad se controlo y curo pero aún así tengo miedo de que me toque vivir una epidemia como ellos contaron_

**~9 de Febrero del 2013~**

_Ya casi se acerca San Valentín, la época donde las rosas son el objeto mas bello del mundo y los chocolates lo mas codiciado, no puedo esperar a ver que cartas me mandaran de anónimos como todos los años y que sonando cruel o no he rechazado al instante por el simple hecho de que no me gustan ni nada pero en serio tienen que ponerse a llorar en mi cara para luego irse corriendo como niñitas -.-_

_Aunque siendo sincera estoy comenzando a sentirme atraída por un amigo de mi infancia..._

_**~14 de Febrero del 2013~**_

_DEJEN DE MANDARME CARTAS CANIJO!me estoy literalmente ahogando en cierto, en serio tenían que ponerme un condón(extra grande.-.)en el final de la carta mas sucia y pervertida de todas?!_

_El chico que me gusta no me envío nada,mas bien ni me dirigió la palabra:/,pero que se le puede hacer, ser atractivo y músico es una combinación difícil de ignorar para el sexo femenino_

**~26 de Abril del 2013~**

_Hoy es mi cumpleaños:3_

**-Ese mismo día-**

_**-Todo debe estar perfecto**_-dije desesperada mientras corría de aquí para haya con sodas y demás cosas-_**TODO!**_

_**-No crees que estas exagerando?**_-pregunto mi hermana mayor que estaba sentada encima de una mesa-_**Es tu cumpleaños y te preocupas de lo que yo debería estar** **preocupada**_-replico con una semblante bastante relajada-_**Relájate**_

-Tiro la mesa por la ventada-_**Como me voy a relajar?Todo debe estar perfecto para ya sabes...**_

-_**Como es posible que te guste ese chico Care jaja**_-se burlo mi hermana

-**_Tu cállate que eres adoptada y no te ando molestando todo el dia con ello_**

**_-Touche_**-exclamo mi hermana y se bajo de la mesa-_**Estoy seguro que le gustas también hermanita tranquila**_-dijo Mina con un tono calmante en su voz que me relajo-_**Solo apegate al plan y todo saldrá bien**_

_**-No se si tendré la confianza para hacerlo**_-dije con una mueca que mostraba inseguridad-_**No soy así de extrovertida**_

_**-Todo el mundo lo es,solo que muy pocos tienen el valor de decir "Yo soy increíble"**_

_**-Yo soy increíble...-**_dije recapacitando lo que me dijo mi hermana-_**Tienes razón, yo soy increíble**_

-_**Así se habla, ahora toma**_-exclamo la peli verde y me lanzo un vestido-_**Conquista a tu chico**_

_**-U-UN VESTIDO?**_!-grite alarmada al ver el corto vestido-_**Sabes que odio usar un vestido**_

_**-Muchas mujeres odian usar vestidos Care,yo me incluyo**_-dijo mi hermana señalándose con el dedo pulgar-_**Pero a los chicos les enloquece ver a una mujer en vestido y tu hombre es uno de ellos**_

_**-Odio mi vida**_-dije con un aura depresiva,no quería usarlo pero valdría la pena al final

**-Un rato después-**

Había subido a mi cierto y estaba terminando de ponerme ese vestido tan corto,era de color negro y dejaba a la vista mis blancos hombros y parte de mi espalda,tenia puestos unos tacones algo altos de color azul fuerte y mis uñas estaban pintadas con un lindo esmalte negro que me regalo mi mama por mi cumpleaños,mi cabello estaba suelto y planchado y aunque no fuera tan largo se veía muy hermoso sin ese gorro ocultándolo

_**-Maldita sea**_-me queje,ese vestido era demasiado para mi-_**Tengo frio y casi no puedo caminar por lo ajustado que esta,por que decidí hacerle caso a Mina!**_

-_**POR QUE SOY MAS INTELIGENTE QUE TU!**_-grito mi hermana desde la parte de abajo

-_**TE ODIO!**_-le grite,en broma claro

_**-IGUAL YO MI AMOR**_-respondió-_**EN NUESTRA LUNA DE MIEL ME LO AGRADECERÁS**_

-_**Haaa amor de hermanas**_-dijo una chica que entraba por mi ventana-**El mejor de todos**

_**-Laney!**_-grite emocionada al ver a mi mejor amiga entrar por la ventana a la que abrase al instante-_**Que te he dicho de entrar por la ventana jovencita?**_

_**-Tranquila Care no es la primera vez que lo hago jaja**_-dijo mi amiga con un aura positiva que me contagio al momento-_**Además era la única manera en la que nadie podría verme entrar a tu casa**_

_**-Eso si...oie que linda te pusiste jaja**_

-Se sonroja a mas no poder-_**C-cállate,mínimo el color de mi cabello si es natural**_  
>Laney tenia puesta una blusa sencilla de color blanco que tenia estampado la palabra Chanell junto a su logo, tenia unos leggins ajustados de igual color blanco como su blusa pero tenia unos dibujos de varios triángulos y demás cosas de color negro en ellos y tenia puesta unas botas de color marrón,su pelo al igual que el mío estaba suelto y sin su habitual clip de siempre y tenia puesta una gorra plana de color blanco en la parte de al frente y negro por todo lo demás<p>

_**-Oye**_-exclamé molesta ante el comentario de mi amiga-_**Al menos yo no estoy mas enana que un pitufo**_

_**-Eso es por que te pusiste unos jodidos tacones que hicieron que crecieras dos metros!**_

Laney y yo nos mirábamos con odio,nuestras frentes estaban pegadas a la de la otra mientras que nuestras manos estaban fuertemente apretadas como si estuviéramos a punto de golpearnos

_**-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA**_-reímos Laney y yo como si nada hubiese pasado

_**-Te amo Laney jajaja**_-dije y la abrase,era divertido pelearnos de vez en cuando

-_**Igual yo Care-**_dijo la pelirroja plantando un pequeño beso en mi mejilla

_**-Solo espero que no intentes quitarme a mi hombre**_-dije poniéndome seria de repente,amigas o no el era solo mio

_**-Ya sabes que a mi no me interesan esas cosas**_

Y así permanecimos,Lanes y yo nos quedamos conversando por mucho rato sobre cualquier cosa que nos viniera a la mente y sobre que cosas haríamos en nuestro viaje de mañana a las montañas nevadas que están cerca de Aircity

Y como si nada pasaron 2 horas,lleve mi mirada hacia la pared blanca de mi cuarto para darme cuenta que eran las 9 de la noche lo que significaba que mis amigos ya tenían 30 minutos de retraso lo que me preocupo y molesto un poco a mi amiga

_**-Donde estarán esos bobos**_-dije con un tono de fastidio bastante notable

_**-No lo se**_-dijo Laney que se veía mas preocupada que molesta-_**Tampoco contestan su celular**_-dijo alarmandose mas que antes,tanto que llego al punto de hiperventilarce-_**Donde están?!**_

-_**Calma Lanes respira**_-le aconseje a mi amiga para relajarla un poco

-_**Haaa**_-suspiro liberando un poco de tensión-_**Ya ya,gracias**_

-_**No hay de que**_-exclamé sonriendo de oreja a oreja-_**Vámonos abajo a esperarlos**_

Mi pelirroja amiga me respondió con un movimiento de cabeza y se levanto de la cama en donde estábamos recostadas hace un momento,se puso de nuevo su gorra y me acompaño a las escaleras en donde en la parte de abajo,mas específicamente el garaje,esperaríamos a todos los demás que en teoría ya deberían estar aquí desde hace mucho

Laney y yo nos sentamos en el escenario a esperarlos por un tiempo indefinido en mi cabeza ya que técnicamente estaba despierta pero no estaba consiente de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor por lo que fue necesario un leve golpe de parte de mi amiga para devolverme a la realidad

-Me da una bofetada-_**DESPIERTA!**_-grito la pelirroja

-_**Au!**_-me queje por el dolor-_**Por que fue eso?!**_-pregunte exaltada y molesta mientras me sobaba la mejilla con mi mano

-_**Perdón jeje pero tenia que darte un leve golpe para que reaccionarás**_-respondió mi amiga con un tono de vergüenza mas que notorio

_**-Leve golpe?!**_-grite-_**Lo sentí mas fuerte que la patada de una vaca**_

_**-Me estas diciendo gorda?!**_-replico Laney enfurecida

Estábamos a punto de discutir otra vez,la tención era mas que clara y en esta ocación lucia bastante serio pero el ambiente fue cortado por un ruido que ni ella ni yo lográbamos reconocer lo que nos asusto un poco

Pasados unos segundos de temblorina escuche una voz familiar, una que esperábamos mi amiga y yo desde hace mucho rato

-Levanta la tapa de la alcantarilla-_**Hola chicas, me perdí de algo?**_-dijo aquel chico que salió de el subsuelo

_**-Para nada Corey como crees**_-dije sarcástica

Me acerque para besar a Corey en su mejilla como saludo, estaba algo molesta pero a la vez aliviada porque por fin estaban aquí,estaba a tan solo centímetros de la cara de mi amigo pero por alguna razón Corey salió disparado hacia otro lado

_**-Te dije que quitarás tu gordo trasero de la escalera**_-dijo un pelirrojo algo pequeño que sonaba muy molesto-_**Hola chicas**_-nos saludo como si nada

-Empuja a Lenny fuera del agujero_**-Y tu quita tu pie de mi cara**_-dijo Kim que salía del hueco también,sonaba enojada

-_**Alguien mas?**_-pregunto Laney que se encontraba con las piernas y brazos cruzados por el fastidio

Después de unos momentos de "Y tu" salieron todos mis amigos,todos y cada uno de ellos estaba tan bien arreglados como Laney y yo pero aun así no podía evitar la vergüenza de tener puesto un vestido

Corey llevaba puesto un gorro de color gris alargado dejando la punta colgando por detrás y dejando al descubierto una parte de su puesta una playera roja claro con un dibujo de un cerdo con las y jeans rasgados en las rodillas con unos zapatos negros con detalles blancos

Lenny usaba una camisa de color gris con rayas blancas y una chaqueta de mezclilla de azul fuerte casi negro de manga larga y unos shorts rojos con unas alpargatas de color blanco con una línea roja

Kin llevaba puesto una camisa de vestir con cuadros rojas y verdes de manga larga y unos pantalones de mezclilla azul claro y botas negras

Kon llevaba puesto un suéter gris con detalles negros en forma de rombo y pantalones de color negro doblados un poco en la parte de abajo para que sean visibles sus botas naranjas

Konnie llevaba puesto una blusa de tirantes negra con lunares blanco y unos mini shorts blancos con unos tacones rosados

Kim tenia puesto un vestido igual de pegado y corto que el mío de color verde con unos tacones negros

La fiesta fue perfecta, reímos y bailamos durante toda la noche como los mejores amigos que éramos,me estaba divirtiendo como nunca pero aún tenia que poner en marcha mi plan para conquistarlo...bueno el de Mina

_**-(Hora de la acción)**_-pensé-_**Lenny,puedes venir por favor!**_-le grite a mi mejor amigo a lo que el obedeció

-_**Si Care que pasa?**_-dijo el pelirrojo que se encontraba muy sudado por tantas horas de movimiento de caderas

-_**Tengo algo muy importante que decirte**_-dije algo apenada,mi sonrojo se haría notorio a este paso

-_**Que cosa?**_-exclamo Lenny con un tono de inocencia e ingenuidad en su voz mientras se me acercaba un poco mas

-Me tapo la cara por la pena-_**Quieres...**_

_**-Aja?**_

_**-Querrías...**_

_**-Si?**_

_**-Te gustaría?...**_

_**-Dilo de una vez!-**_dijo Lenny desesperado por mi tardía

-_**Te gustaría ser mi ayudante para conquistar a Corey!**_-semi grite quitando ambas manos de mi cara mostrando mi cara tan roja como su cabello,no se como nadie me escucho gritar

-_**Aaaa era eso jaja,claro,para eso están los amigos**_-exclamó Lenny sonriente

-_**Por eso eres mi hermano mayor**_-dije mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente por sus hombros ya que era mas pequeño

-_**No es justo**_-dijo mi "hermano" con una mueca de tristeza forzada-**_El mayor debería ser el alto_**

-_**Por que lo esta abrazando tanto?!**_-susurro la pelirroja desde el escenario tan débilmente que nadie la escucho

_**-Entonces cual es el plan sis?**_-me pregunto Lenny después de terminar con aquel abrazo

_**-Pues necesito que tu,Stacy,Laney y Logan suban al techo**_

_**-Co-como supiste que llame a mi bajo Stacy?**_-dijo el pelirrojo nervioso ya había descubierto su "secreto"

_**-Hablas entre sueños...MUCHO, y Laney... pues ella me lo dijo**_-respondí como su nada,no era algo que me sorprendiera la verdad

-Le da un tic en el ojo-_**Como sea, por que nos quieres en el techo?**_

_**-Necesito que tu y Laney hagan el ambiente romántico y por si las dudas**_-dije y le di mis tacones-_**Prefiero no llevar ningún arma por si me rechaza o algo**_

**-Un rato mas tarde-**

Había logrado convencer a Corey de que me acompañara a mi cuarto y no dio resistencia por el hecho de que lo llevará a mi habitación sin razón alguna...hombres, estando ahí abrí la puerta que conectaba mi cuarto con el pequeño balcón por donde siempre entraba Laney

-Me apoyó en el barandal-_**Hermosa noche no crees?**_-pregunte de la manera mas relajada que podía,estaba mas nerviosa que nunca

-_**Si que lo es**_-dijo Corey con una sonrisa

-_**(Dios esos ojos,esos ojos me hacen que me mi corazón lata como loco)**_-pensé mientras lo veía disimuladamente-(_**Donde están esos dos!)**_

De repente escuche el zumbido que hacen los amplificadores al encenderse a la par que los rechinidos provenientes de la madera al ser presionada lo que solo significaba una cosa

_Huuuuuu...huuuuuu_

Escuche la voz de una mujer tararear al igual que la de un hombre,eran demasiado conocidas como para no identificarlas al momento

**_Mi motor es el amor(versión resumida por negruu120).3._**

_Solos tu y yo, el momento que nos unió_  
><em>No necesito una explicación,mi motor es el amor<em>  
><em>Una sonrisa es lo que me convenció<em>  
><em>La noche siempre contigo me acompaño(acompaño)<em>

_Se lo que siento y no me arrepiento_  
><em>Solo pienso en ti cada momento<em>  
><em>Un simple beso es lo que mas espero<em>  
><em>Eres tu lo que yo mas quiero<em>

_El momento que nos unió...solos tu y yo... el momento que nos unió_

_Huuuuuu...huuuuuu_

Lo admito, no sabia de donde mierda había sacado Lenny una letra tan perfecta para la ocasión pero así era...perfecta

Mi mirada esta fija en esos dos no podía evitarlo estaba impresionada pero no solo yo sino también mi amor secreto que tenia la mirada clavada en ellos que continuaban cantando

Al momento de empezar a tararear de nuevo decidí llevar mi vista hacia el hermoso cielo nocturno para disfrutar un poco mas el momento pero algo inesperado y conveniente paso,Corey y yo nos viramos al mismo tiempo lo que hizo que nuestras caras estuvieran muy cerca a la otra,era tan poca que nuestras narices estaban pegadas una a la otra

No podía aguantarlo mas, ese era el momento que me había contado mi hermana,debía de aprovechar esa oportunidad para besarlo y expresarle lo que siento así que tome fuerzas y lo hice

Cerré mis ojos y acerque mis rosados labios a los suyos esperando poder disfrutar de mi primer beso y amor correspondido pero aquel momento nunca llego

Abrí mis ojos asustada por la reacción de Corey y me lo encontré peor de lo que esperaba,me miraba con el ceño fruncido,con un odio que nunca podría haberme imaginado de el o de nadie

**-No-**dijo el peli azul secamente

Estaba destrozada por dentro,oculte mi rostro entre mis brazos apoyados en el barandal del balcón para ocultar mi gesto de tristeza total acompañada de mis lagrimas que a simple vista parecerían eternas

Pensé por mas de un momento en saltar de aquel balcón y caer a una muerte rápida y segura pero unas manos que se postraron en mi mentón me lo impidieron

_**-No no no**_-dijo Corey juguetonamente-_**Yo debo hacerlo**_  
>Entonces me acerco rápidamente a su rostro y me los 10 segundos que duro el corto beso pase por un cambio de emociones rápido y extraño,al principio estaba triste por que creí que no sentía nada por mi,luego me moleste por haberme hecho sentir mal,después me alegre al saber que le gustaba también y me moleste de nuevo sin razón alguna y por ultimo me alegre de que me estuviera besando y le correspondí con el mismo cariño que el me estaba transmitiendo, que mal que necesite respirar porque si no lo besaría toda la noche<p>

-Se separa del beso-_**Que tal?**_-pregunto Corey de forma burlona,le gustaba verme sufrir

-_**Te odio**_-dije haciendo pucheros y cruzando mis brazos

-_**Perdón no te escuche-**_exclamo mi amor correspondido acercando su oreja para escuchar mejor-_**Creo que la palabra que buscas es te amo no así?**_-dijo tomando me de las caderas-_**Te amo Carrie**_

_**-Te amo Corey-**_dije con lagrimas de alegría en mis ojos_**-Te amo mucho**_  
>Después de esa reafirmación de nuestro amor nos unimos en un acogedor abrazo, estaba llorando de alegría en su hombro,no me importaba que mi maquillaje estuviera corriéndose en toda mi cara y la ropa de Corey,solamente quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo sobre el mío<p>

_**-Y ahora que?-**_pregunto Lenny a su compañera-_**Me siento excluido tu no?**_

_**-Seee-**_respondió algo incomoda ya que Lenny tenia razón

_**-Que quieres hacer ahora?**_-pregunto el chico con curiosidad mientras se acercaba mas a su amiga

_**-Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tención...**_-dijo la chica acercándose al rostro del chico

Estaban aproximándose a una velocidad peligrosa hacia los labios del otro pero como por acto de magia pararon de golpe y se alejaron mucho mas rápido que antes

_**-Jajajajajaja-**_rieron ambos

_**-Que asco viejo ibas a besarme jajaja-**_rió la pelirroja después de separarse

_**-No, tu me ibas a besar jajajaja**_

_**-Como van ustedes dos?!**_-les pregunte después de separarme del abrazo,mis dedos estaban entrelazados a los de Corey

Intente llamar la atención de aquel par de pelirrojos pero ninguno se inmutaba a mis palabras ni a las de mi nueva pareja así que decidimos subir con cuidado a donde se encontraban esos dos para decirles que se bajen de ahí de una buena vez antes de que se lastimaran o algo

Corey me ayudo a subir por el tejado,todo iba bien hasta el punto en el que todos nos quedamos parados en el mismo punto ya que unos crujidos sonaron al momento de que llegamos lo que me asusto bastante

_**-Que fue eso?**_-dijo el peliazul desconcertado por el crujido al igual que yo

Y como si hubiese sido una palabra clave el techo se rompió haciendo que cayera por el agujero que dejo,gracias al cielo fue solo una caída de 3 metros además de que termine encima de mi mullida cama,estaba a punto de levantarme de la cama pero Corey cayo encima mía entre poniendo sus brazos para evitar chocar conmigo

Nuestros ojos azules estaban clavados en los del otro,estábamos maravillados por la dulzura con la que nos veíamos a los ojos y el sonrojo que ya era más que notorio reflejaba la inocencia de nuestro amor,el amor que sentía hacia a el era casto,sin mancha,no existían necesidades carnales en el,mi corazón solo pedía estar con el y abrazarlo todo el día, es simplemente el primer amor tan perfecto y mágico

No pude evitar los deseos de mis labios con juntarlos con los suyos así que simplemente desconecte mi cerebro de la realidad y comenze a besarlo de nuevo,quien dice que la segunda vez no puede ser mejor?

Estaba tan concentrada en mis deseos que no me percate en cuanto mi amiga cayo por el mismo agujero por donde yo caí hace unos momentos sin razón aparente

-_**AAAAH...**_-grito al caer al suelo parando en seco al momento de probar el sabor a escombro-_**Ay ay ay mi cabeza**_-se quejo por el dolor con ambas manos en su cabeza

-_**QUECHENPAJA**_-grito Lenny al momento de caer  
>Un estruendo me despertó del trance haciendo que volteara hacia un lado para ver a mis amigos tirados en el suelo,Laney se veía mucho mas adolorida que Lenny ya que el cayo encima suya<p>

-_**Perdón me sentía solito**_-dijo el pelirrojo haciendo una mueca de tristeza forzada ya que por dentro estaba que se descojonaba

_**-Quítate de encima!**_-semi grito la chica que se encontraba debajo de su amigo quitándolo de encima

Estaba desconcertada al momento de analizar lo que había pasado,estaba a punto de pronunciar una palabra pero el sonido de que alguien llamaba a la puerta me lo impidió

**_-QUE PASO AQUÍ?!_**-grito la rubia con preocupación al ver semejante desastre

-_**Pues...**_-dije esforzándome para recordar todo lo que acababa de pasar-_**Lleve a Corey a mi cuarto,luego Lenny y Laney comenzaron a cantar,después me le declare y el muy cabron me dijo que si después de jugarme una broma pesada,luego caímos por el techo y**_

_**-Y me queda hacerlo oficial**_-interrumpió el peli azul que ya no estaba encima mía-_**Quería esperar un poco pero creo que ya es hora...**_

De repente Corey se hinco apoyándose en su rodilla haciendo que me quede paralizada,eso solo podía significar una cosa pero no tenia sentido,somos muy jóvenes para eso pero no podía contener mi emoción y creo que todos lo notaban,no podía ni respirar por las ganas de escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca del amor de mi vida y cuando finalmente llegaron mis ojos se humedecieron de nuevo por la gran alegría que experimentaba

_**-Carrie Beff-**_dijo Corey con sus ojos humedecidos al igual que yo mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsillo trasero-_**Quieres ser mi novia?**_

Entonces Corey abrió la pequeña cajita mostrando en ella un hermoso anillo de oro que tenia inscritas las palabras-Si la perfección existiera tendría celos de ti-Comenze a llorar de nuevo al momento de verlo y mi respuesta era mas que obvia para todos aunque para el no tanto ya que se veía bastante nervioso al ver que no respondía

-Conteniendo las lagrimas-_**Si, si quiero-**_respondí con la sonrisa mas grande que alguna vez haya hecho en mi vida,estaba tan feliz que me tire encima de el para abrazarlo

-_**Wow tranquila Care**_-exclamo mi novio apartandome un poco de el

-_**Lo siento**_-exclame abochornada-_**Me emocione**_

-**_No importa cielo_**-dijo Corey tomando mi mano izquierda-_**Este anillo expresa todo lo que siento por ti y si algún día ya no sientes lo mismo quitatelo y lo sabre**_-explico mientras me lo ponía en mi dedo

_**-Jamás lo haría**_-dije sonriéndole y acercandome de nuevo para besarlo

_**-Owwwww-**_exclamaron las chicas con un leve rubor en las mejillas debido a la ternura del suceso-_**Por que no pueden ser tan lindos como Corey**_-dijieron todas un poco molestas acertandole un golpe a su contraparte

_**-Espero que Corey me pague esos 100 dólares que necesitó para acompletarle el dinero para el anillo**_-susurro Kin que estaba sobándose la cabeza adolorida

**-Unas horas mas tarde-**  
>Me encontraba acurrucada en la cama entre los brazos de mi amado,en muchos años no había sentido una sensación tan agradable,tan amorosa,tan perfecta...<p>

Pero no lograba pegar el ojo ya que Corey y yo nos la pasamos disfrutando el sabor de los labios del otro durante un tiempo indefinido hasta que caímos por el cansancio,creo que fue igual por no haber respirado en tanto tiempo...

El mejor cumpleaños de todos:3

**~27 de abril del 2013~**

_La noche mas loca de mi vida jodida vida.-._

**-Ese mismo día-**

Nos habíamos despertado temprano en la mañana para tener todo listo para nuestro viaje a las montañas

Cuando llegamos nos instalamos en la cabaña en donde hicimos un montón de locuras, esquiamos durante todo el día hasta que nos cansamos así que regresamos a la cabaña

No teníamos nada que hacer,Trina y Mina fueron a hacer quien sabe y Corey y Lenny estaban en alguna parte,estaba algo preocupada por Corey ya que se que hace estupideces cuando se aburre al igual que yo pero al menos yo me contengo un poco mejor

Mis ansias se calmaron cuando vi que entraron esos dos por la puerta,llevaban una bolsa así que no aguante la curiosidad y les pregunte por ella

-_**Que traes ahí amor?**_-le pregunte a Corey por la bolsa

_**-Ah esto?**_-fingio ingenuidad-_**Es algo para divertirnos un poco mas esta noche**_

Y de repente Corey saco de la bolsa 3 botellas de vodka y un cartón de cerveza,estaba impresionada al ver que el traía todo eso y pensé que Lenny lo estaría igual pero no...se veía complacido

_**-Corey como mierda conseguiste todo eso!?**_-pregunte alarmada al ver semejante cantidad de alcohol-_**Se supone que debes tener mayoría de edad para que te lo vendan no?**_

_**-Esas son mentiras Care,cualquiera le vende alcohol a unos niños,solo les importa el dinero**_-respondió Corey con naturalidad y desinterés

_**-Y que piensan hacer con todo eso?!**_

_**-Pues disfrutarlo no?**_-respondió Lenny como si fuera la pregunta mas obvia de mundo

_**-P-pe-pero**_-tartamudie,estaba muy pero muy nerviosa

_**-Tranquila Carrie**_-dijo mi novio poniendo su mano encima de mi hombro_**-No te obligaremos a hacer algo que tu no quieras**_

Esas palabras de alguna manera me dieron una confianza increblemente grande y en menos de lo que canta un gallo ya nos encontrábamos todos bebiendo aquel licor en un circulo mientras jugábamos a la botella que en ese instante paro en mi lugar

_**-Que haré?...-**_comencé a pensar pero los efectos iniciales de la borrachera me dificultaban la tarea de imaginar algún buen castigo para alguien-_**Ya se,Corey y Lenny los reto a besarse en la boca**_

-_**QU-QUEEE!**_-gritaron ambos sorprendidos y avergonzados

_**-Si aganlo-**_dijo la pelirroja decidida,sonaba mas ebria que yo

_**-Pero están locas o que?**_-pregunto Corey

_**-Vamos chicos es solo un besito,además los otros ya están dormidos por tomar tanta cerveza así que será nuestro secreto**_-dije intentando convencer a mi novio y a mi mejor amigo para que se besaran-_**E****_s _mas,si ustedes lo hacen Laney y yo nos besaremos trato?**_

_**-P-pero no creo que Laney este de acuerdo**_-dijo el pelirrojo nervioso como intento de esquivar el reto_**-No es así Laney?**_

_**-La verdad no me importa**_-respondió la chica con naturalidad  
><em><strong>-Deben de estar de broma...-<strong>_dijo Corey con cara de querer morirse

Estaba a punto de hablar pero el acto que hizo Lenny me quito las palabras de la boca,estaba realmente sorprendida,de la nada mi mejor amigo había tomado a mi novio por los hombros y lo acerco a el bruscamente y lo beso,fue un beso bastante fuerte y corto pero a la vez increíblemente exitante de ver para mi y mi amiga,me calentaba la sangre la idea de ver a mi novio y a mi mejor amigo,dos chicos muy atractivos,besándose con tanta intensidad

_**-Que sexy**_-dijo mi mejor amiga con un tono sensual en su voz

_**-Ya!**_-exclamo mi mejor amigo con un sonrojo gigantesco

Corey se encontraba con la vista nublada,no respondía a nada pero no le tomamos importancia,en algún momento reaccionaria

_**-Les toca a ustedes chicas**_-dijo Lenny viéndonos con una cara de perverción

_**-Meeh jeje**_-dije incomoda y nerviosa ya que no me esperaba que cumplieran ese reto

_**-Que pasa amor**_-dijo mi mejor amiga de forma burlona-_**No te gustaría besar a esta belleza?jajajajajaja**_

_**-AAAAH!**_-grite desesperada,me tenían contra la espada y la pared

No tolere mas la presión de mis amigos así que accedi a besar a mi mejor amiga,jamás en la vida había tenido la idea de "experimentar" como dicen las locas que van a las fiestas semi desnudas pero la experiencia fue simplemente algo que no podría olvidar,besar a tu mismo genero es como saborear algo nuevo,algo que no esperas sentir,se que no tengo mucha experiencia besando hombres pero estoy completamente segura que la fue muy distinta y lo peor de todo fue que...me gusto

Después de unos segundos me separe de esos labios sabor cereza que tanto me encantaron,mi cara estaba impregnada en un color rojizo bastante fuerte debido al éxtasis del no tan inocente beso

Estaba mareada por el placer del beso de Laney pero aun así me pude dar cuenta de que mi novio había reaccionado y a la vez que estaba sorprendido no parecía que haya sufrido por verme besar a otra chica

Intente no darle mas vueltas al asusto así que decidí volver a girar aquella botella de vodka vacía que usábamos para jugar

El embace giro bastante debido a la fuerza con la que lo impulse así que tardo unos largos segundos en parar,lo veía algo nerviosa por la posibilidad de hacer un reto así pero mi miedo aumento exponencialmente cuando paro en Laney,sabia que la muy estúpida haría algo grande

_**-Reto a besar a nuestro mejor amigo!**_-grito la peli roja con los brazos en el aire por el entusiasmó

_**-Pero que puta mierda pasa por tu cabeza!**_-le grite molesta a mi mejor amiga,estaba excediéndose esta vez

_**-Tranquila Care es solo un besito de cariño jaja-**_río la chica,realmente no le importaba lo que dijieran de ella

_**-Como que un beso de cariño!**_

_**-Tranquila cielo es solo un juego-**_exclamo mi novio calmadamente haciendo que entrara en razón-_**Yo no lo haré si tu no quieres**_

_**-Tsk**_-me queje entre dientes-_**Vale lo haré pero solo será uno pequeño entendiste Corey**_-dije viendo amenazantemente a mi pareja

_**-S-si-**_tartaudeo nervioso por la intencidad de mi mirada

Después de "amenazar" a mi novio me acerque lentamente hacia mi mejor amigo,mi hermano mayor

Puedo asegurar que en ningún momento se me paso por la cabeza la idea de besar a Lars y mucho menos hacerlo por el reto de una loca,solo espero que Corey no se moleste por esto además que ni se le ocurra disfrutar su beso con Laney

Me coloque a un lado de el,no sabia que me pasaba pero no podía moverme,mi cara estaba excesivamente sonrojada mientras que mi cuerpo estaba congelado por los nervios,no quería hacerlo pero tenia que o si no Laney me obligaría que es lo mas seguro pero es que simplemente no podía,era incapaz de besar a otro hombre que no fuera Corey,el chico que amo

Después de unos segundos de ser una estatua paso lo que esperé,Laney se arto y nos tomo de las cabezas para luego juntar nuestros labios a la fuerza,no hubiese estado tan mal si no me hubiera pegado tan fuerte contra su nariz debido a la velocidad con la que me empujaban

Después de múltiples forcejeos nuestros labios se unieron en ese tan "esperado" beso y no éramos los únicos que estaban disfrutando ya que mi amiga rápidamente se fue a besar a mi novio después de pegarnos con tanta brusquedad

Intentaba no disfrutar aquel acto con mi mejor amigo pero era demaciado difícil,tenia los ojos abiertos para no concentrarme tanto pero como por acto reflejo se cerraban a cada rato hasta el punto que me rendí

El beso paso de ser inocente y sin sentimiento a uno pasional lleno de lograba articular ninguna palabra o pensamiento que me hiciera parar,solamente estaba al merced de la ágil lengua de Lenny que hace unos momentos se introdujo a mi boca,estaba tan metida en ese beso francés que me abstine de la idea de parar provocando que aun después de detenernos por unos segundos para respirar volviéramos a unir nuestras bocas en ese acto pecador

Después de unos laaaargos minutos,aun sin querer parar,algo o mas bien alguien se interpuso entre nosotros y nos detuvo a la fuerza,con la fuerza de sus palabras

_**-Ya?**_-pregunto mi pareja con los brazos cruzados que se veía increíblemente enojada,su voz sonaba tan seria y penetrante a los oídos

Al escuchar esas palabras mi corazón se detuvo,si Corey no me hubiese hablado de esa manera habría seguido complaciendo a los placeres de mi cuerpo por quien sabe cuanto tiempo

Estaba asustada,nunca había escuchado a Corey tan molesto y a la vez tan decepcionado,me sentía culpable ya que yo fui la que le dijo que no se excediera y miren como he terminado,soy una basura

_**-Co-Corey l-lo siento**_-tartamudie,el nerviosismo no me dejaba hablar con fluidez-_**No es lo que tu crees**_

Estaba rogándole a Corey para que me perdonara pero no parecía reaccionar a nada,se encontraba parado con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados como si estuviera meditando

Pensé que me perdonaría pero la pesadilla estaba apunto de empezar,al momento de abrir los ojos pude ver a un Corey que no conocida,sus ojos estaban bañados en lagrimas contenidas por su propio esfuerzo mientras me veía con ira,ya estaba aterrada por aquella mirada pero al ver como levantaba su mano para abofetearme me destrozo

Cerre mis ojos con fuerza y me prepare para ese golpe,tenia miedo y a la vez estaba tan triste,como es posible que haya traicionado a Corey en menos de 24 horas?

-Detiene su mano de golpe-_**No**_-dijo el peli azul con una calma perturbadora-_**No vales la pena**_

En vez de estar aliviada por que Corey no me haya golpeado solamente provoco que mi angustia aumentara,ver a mi pareja alejarse lentamente por el pasillo hizo que haya preferido mil veces mas aquel golpe

Solo me quedaba perseguirlo,no me importa que me odie,lo amaba demaciado como para dejarlo ir

_**-La cagaste amigo**_-le dijo la pelirroja a Lenny con un tono de decepción  
><em><strong>-Haaa-<strong>_suspiro resignado_**-Lo se...**_

Corri lo mas rápido que mis piernas podían hacia donde se encontraba Corey,de alguna manera había logrado esconderse bastante bien pero si lo conozco lo suficiente solo se me ocurre un lugar en donde pueda estar

_**-Por que rayos confíe en ella?**_-dijo el chico de ojos azules con un tono quebradizo y decepcionado

Aquel joven se encontraba fuera del calor que proporcionaba aquella cabaña de troncos,la nieve y el frio erizaban su pálida piel lo que provocaba que estornudara de vez en cuando, al ver que no podría aguantar mas el tiempo decidió refugiarse de nuevo en la cabaña

**-Unos minutos mas tarde-**

**_-Corey!-_**grite al momento de abrir la puerta que conectaba con el exterior de la casa-_**No esta...**_

Había logrado encontrar la salida de la casa con la esperanza de que Corey estuviera fuera ya que ama el frío y dice que lo relaja pero no encontré mas que huellas de las botas que usaba así que con la cabeza baja y aun arrepintiendome de lo que habia hecho decidí ir a la habitación donde dormiriamos el y yo,si tengo suerte estará ahí

Entre a la cabaña y me dirigí a paso apagado hacia la habitación,solo había un gran pasillo entre mi y mi destino y quien sabe?,tal vez solo unos minutos entre mi y mi primer rompimiento

Al llegar a la puerta mi corazón estaba mas que alborotado,retumbaba tan fuerte que hasta me dolía pero tuve que aguantarme,entre a la habitación solamente para encontrarme a Corey sentado en la ventana de la habitación

_**-H-Hola-**_le salude nerviosa,no sabia como podría encontrarse

_**-Hola-**_exclamo con una frialdad mayor que la que había en el exterior

_**-Como estas?-**_le pregunte intentando hacerle platica  
>Corey no me respondió,intente hablarle varias veces pero no parecía querer hablarme,estaba triste por la forma en que me trataba que aun en el fondo sabia que me merecía,por un momento pensé en dejarlo solo pero no podía,necesitaba saber que si no me odiaba así que le grite para que reaccionara<p>

**_-Corey por favor háblame!_**-le grite desesperada por una señal de vida suya

_**-Por que lo hiciste?-**_pregunto aquel chico de una manera tan silenciosa que apenas la escuche,no apartaba su mirada del horizonte

_**-Ah?**_-replique confusa pero al momento entendí a que se refería-Fue un error Core,no era mi intención que el beso fuera así

_**-Me hiciste pensar que te importaba-**_exclamo Corey con el mismo semblante

**_-Claro que me importa es mas_**

-Se baja de la ventana-_**SI TE IMPORTARA NO HUBIESES SEGUIDO BESANDO A LENNY**_-interrumpió mi pareja de manera violenta- _**LENNY ES COMO MI HERMANO **__**PERO LO QUE ME HICIERON JAMÁS SE LOS VOY A PERDONAR!**_

-_**Pero que rayos te pasa Corey!**_-le grite de vuelta,ya me estaba molestando-T_**e estoy pidiendo perdón de rodillas y así es como me pagas!**_

_**-Como demonios quieres que lo olvide eh,como esperas que me quite de la cabeza la imagen de ti besandote con mi hermano!**_

_**-YA TE DIJE QUE LO SENTÍA, QUE MAS QUIERES QUE TE DIGA!**_-le grite mucho mas fuerte que antes-_**Me duele muchisimo que me veas de esa manera**_-exclamé con tristeza pero rápidamente volví a mi postura enojada-_**POR QUE TIENES QUE SER ASÍ!**_

_**-Por que te amo vale!**_-grito con la voz cortada-_**Te amo y no quiero que me dejes...**_

Al momento de decir eso pude notar claramente que sus ojos estaban llorosos,había entendido lo que estaba pasando lo que hizo que me sintiera aun peor con migo misma,Corey estaba ocultando su tristeza con la ira pero al parecer ya no pudo fingir mas tiempo

_**-No sabes cuanto tiempo espere para decirte lo que siento**_-dijo Corey débilmente mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas-_**Y ahora que por fin estamos juntos me** **mata la idea de que te puedas ir con otro**_-dijo con el mismo semblante cerrando sus puños y ojos con fuerza-_**Espere por años escuchar un te amo salir de la persona por la que estoy locamente enamorado,es por eso que estoy así Carrie**_

Mi pecho me dolía al ver al amor de mi vida llorando de esa manera y peor aun por mi culpa,no podía sentirme enojada con el,el es la persona mas importante en mi vida

_**-Corey yo...**_

-_**No Care, es mi culpa**_-interrumpió el peli azul conteniendo un poco las lagrimas-_**Si quieres terminar con migo puedes hacerlo no te juzgaré-**_dijo con una voz sumamente deprimida mientras se dirigía hacia la cama

Corey se recostó en la cama y oculto su rostro en una almohada para que no lo viera llorar,no quería verlo mas así pero no sabia que podría hacer para consolarlo

Se veía muy pero muy mal,no hacia quejidos ni nada pero simplemente con ver con que fuerza tomaba la almohada y como estaba respirando fue mas que suficiente para saber que estaba sufriendo

_**-(Vamos Care piensa piensa)**_-pensé-_**(Recuerda lo que te dijo Mina)**_

**-****Flashback un día antes-**

Estábamos solas yo y mi hermana en su habitación en uno de nuestros "sisters day" pintandonos las uñas de los pies,yo con un esmalte negro y mina con uno rojo, platicabamos de cosas triviales hasta que llegamos al punto de hablar de parejas y como ella es mayor que yo le preguntaba como ligar etc

_**-Y si por alguna razón le hago daño y no se como resolverlo?**_-le pregunte a mi hermana al terminar de pintarme las uñas

_**-Pues con los hombres y mujeres es igual sabes-**_respondió mi hermana soplandoce las uñas para secarlas-_**Lo mas inteligente seria hablar**_

_**-Y si no se que decirle?**_

_**-Ahí si es un problema hermanita,cuando el corazón esta triste debes demostrarle que es amado para que pueda sanar y dependiendo de que tan importante sea esa persona para ti sabras que hacer para que ya no este triste**_

**-Fin del Flashback-**

Por fin sabia que tenía que hacer así que lo hice,camine silenciosamente hasta la cama en donde estaba Corey y me recosté a su lado,el al momento de sentir que alguien se acostó en la cama se dio la vuelta para alejarse dándome la oportunidad perfecta para abrazarlo fuertemente por la espalda ocultando mi cara en su momento de hacerlo los casi inaudibles quejidos de Corey se tranquilizaron un poco pero aun tenia que hacer mas así que aproveche que estaba cerca de su cuello para mordisquearle con delicadeza la oreja ya que eso le eriza a todo el mundo y si tengo suerte hasta le gustaría

No se cuanto tiempo estuve besando la mejilla y acariciando la espalda y cabello de mi amado pero no me importo ya que por lo menos había logrado que se volteara a verme,me rompía el corazón verlo así, con los ojos rojos e hinchados y con una cara de tristeza que descartaría hasta al mas duro corazón

_**-Me odias?-**_ le pregunte viéndolo a sus aun llorosos ojos

_**-No no-**_respondió de manera apagada y callada con un movimiento de cabeza mostrando negación

_**-Sigues enfadado?**_-le pregunte con tranquilidad mientras ponía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello

**_-Aja_**-respondió afirmando con un movimiento de cabeza

_**-Lo se mi cielo-**_le dije de manera calmada dándole un pequeño beso en los labios_**-Yo igual lo estaría**_

No se me ocurría nada mas,había hecho todo lo que mi corazón me dijo al pie de la letra,al parecer no se equivocó

Me acerque mas hacia el cuerpo de mi amado con lentitud para que no se sienta nervioso,tenia mi rostro a milímetros del suyo,estaba tan cerca de el que podía sentir su respiración fichar contra mi cara,al menos por la forma en que respiraba sabia que ya no estaba mal

_**-Corey-**_dije su nombre para llamar su atención

_**-Ah?**_

_**-Sigues sintiendo lo mismo por mi?**_-le pregunte lagrimando,ya no podía contenerme mas

Habido logrado tranquilizar a Corey o no aun seguía con una pregunta retumbando en mi cabeza-Corey seguida sientiendo lo mismo por mi?-Tan solo esa duda lograba ponerme a llorar por que aun que yo lo ame demaciado le había hecho un daño y traición enorme y lo que hice era una razón mas que suficiente para dejarme,no quería eso,si lo hiciera preferiría morir en ese instante

Corey no respondía, mi tristeza aumentaba en mi interior y como no quería que me viera llorar apoye mi rostro en su pecho,mis lagrimas empapaban la camisa de mi inmóvil pareja

_**-Care...**_

_**-Ah?**_-pregunte dudosa por la repentina toma de palabra de mi novio

-Me levanta por el mentón-_**Te seguiré amando sin importar que pase,no me importa que el mundo se acabe te prometo que yo siempre estaré a tu lado**_-respondió el peli azul viéndome directamente a mis ojos

No podía resistirme a esos ojos,al momento de que Corey me miro de esa manera no pude evitar sonreír ya que sabía que lo decía en serio

_**-Te amo te amo te amo te amo-**_exclamé con una alegría inmensa mientras lo estrujaba entre mis brazos con un abrazo

_**-Solo necesito una mirada tuya para saber que te dolió lo mismo que a mi-**_dijo mi pareja viendome con una calmante sonrisa-_**Solo necesito oirte respirar para saber**_ **_como te encuentras_-**dijo acariciando mi mejilla con cariño-_**Tan solo necesito probar tus labios para saber si me amas**_

Esas palabras me hacían sonrojar cada vez mas que antes,no podía aguantar sonreír de manera tonta mientras lagrimeaba un poco por la alegría

Todo había sido perdonado,mi corazón por fin podía estar calmado ya que sabia que todo lo que había pasado no importaba ahora así que podía hacerlo...

Me acerque desesperadamente a su boca y lo bese mucho mas pacionalmente que a cierto otro chico,ya nada me importaba ahora solo estábamos Corey y yo acostados en la cama demostrandonos nuestro amor de la mejor manera que conocemos y valla que era muy placentera para nuestro cuerpo,llegamos a tal borde del éxtasis que no pudimos evitar los rozes de ciertas partes de nuestro cuerpo pero al menos paramos antes de que pasara a mayores

Despues de todo lo que había pasado me encontraba mas que feliz me encontraba en paz sabiendo que el amor de mi vida me amaba con todas sus fuerzas al igual que yo... como siempre lo quise

_La noche mas perfecta que una chica pudo haber tenidox3_

**~8 de Febrero del 2014~**

_No no no no NO!,esto no puede estar pasandome_

_He logrado superar todos los obstáculos que me a dado la vida con ayuda de Corey pero este es demaciado y nisiquiera puedo pedirle mi ayuda_

_No quiero hacerlo por favor no me obliguen a terminar con el,por favor lo amo demaciado como para hacerlo_

**~23 de Marzo del 2014~**

_Se acabo...ya no quiero vivir mas en este mundo,esta es mi nota de suicidio_

**-Un día antes-**

Estaba sola en la parte trasera de la escuela junto a un chico que por desgracia conocí hace un par de meses,aquel me chantajeaba con revelar mi secreto con Corey

_**-No quiero hacerlo!**_-le grite a aquel chico de piel blanca y cabello alborotado  
><em><strong>-Tienes que hacerlo si no quieres destruir la banda de tú amado chico y la tuya-<strong>_dijo aquel chico con calma y sonrisa cinica y aterradora-_**No querrías eso verdad?jajaja**_

Me sentía impotente,no podía hacer nada,me obligaba a terminar con el por que si no le contaría a todo el mundo que los Newmans y Grojband son amigos de toda la vida y que sus lideres son pareja,si todo el mundo lo sabe pasarían cosas parte de nuestros fanáticos nos odiarian y ya no nos querrían y otra parte nos haría cosas peores a mi y a Corey por haberlos engañado

Lo amo demasiado como para permitir que alguien le ponga un dedo encima

-Caigo al suelo de rodillas_**-Por que me haces esto?**_-le pregunte con la mirada al suelo

-_**Para devolverte el mismo dolor que me causaste hace mucho tiempo**_-explico aquel con una voz que emanaba odio e ira sin precedentes-_**Para la próxima piensa las palabras que le dirás a la gente,nunca sabes que podrían hacer en tu contra**_  
><em><strong>Tienes hasta mañana para terminar con el y espero que le duela<strong>_-explico antes de alejarce caminando de donde estaba dejandome sola con el corazón en la garganta

_**-Que hago?!**_-me pregunte a mi misma levantandome del suelo-_**Tengo una cita con el en unas horas...**_

**_-Unas horas mas tarde-_**

Mi mente me obligaba cometer ese acto pero mi corazón rogaba por ignorar aquellas amenzasas del chico pero...que tal si eran ciertas?

Me arregle un poco para salir con Corey,no muy poco como para que pensara que no me importara pero no demasiado por que no debía verme mas como su pareja,aunque me duela ya no se podrá,ya no podre disfrutar el tacto de sus manos...

Al llegar al centro comercial me prepare mentalmente para no llorar enfrente suya y parecer que ya no lo quiero mas

Camine un poco por los grandes pasillos del segundo piso del centro comercial en busca de mi novio el cual había quedado ver en la heladería a la que siempre íbamos después de la escuela

Esquivaba a la gente y hasta salte encima de algunas personas gracias a mis dotes atléticos para llegar lo mas antes posibles hacia donde estaba Corey ya que estaba retrasada

-Muevo hacia un lado a un sujeto con traje-_**Quítese señor**_-le dije de una manera no tan educada mientras lo empujaba fuera de mi camino-_**Donde mierda esta Corey?...**_

Y ahí estaba,a tan solo unos metros de mi escribiendo algo en una libreta,su mirada mostraba ilusión y esfuerzo,sea lo que sea que estaba escribiendo sobre el papel debía de ser importante ya que casi se atreve a escribir algo por su tonta inseguridad y miedo a lo que podría decir la gente a sus canciones

Quería terminar ya con todo,no me veía por la concentración que traía a la libreta y tan solo estaba a unos pasos de el,intente avanzar o tan solo hablar múltiples veces pero mi corazón no me dejaba hacerlo a lo que mi cerebro respondía de manera violenta mandando millones de razones por la que seria lo mejor acabar con esto ya antes de que pueda lastimarlo mucho mas de lo que voy a hacer ahora

Al fin y al cabo mi cabeza gano e hizo que mis piernas volvieran a funcionar con un rumbo establecido a la banca en la que mi chico estaba sentado pero mi corazón obligo a mi boca a cerrarse haciéndola incapaz de pronunciar alguna palabra pero por lo menos podía moverme que era lo de menos

_**-A-a-aaa-**_pronuncie palabras sin significado,no podía hablar con claridad

-Guarda la libreta con rapidez-_**CARE**_-dijo mi nombre sorprendido al tenerme enfrente-_**No te había visto amor jeje**_

_**-Core y-y-yo...**_

_**-Eh?-**_dijo Corey dudoso ante tanto tartamudeo y falta de palabras-_**No importa cielo vamos-**_dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja-_**Tenemos toda una noche para estar juntos**_

Después de decir aquellas palabras se acerco a mi y me dio un pequeño pero cariñoso beso en mis labios,amaba cada vez que me besaba por és de eso me tomo de la mano y me llevo prácticamente a rastras por todo el centro comercial con la característica de que paraba en puntos específicos

Pasamos por muchos lugares,una peluquería,la fuente principal,la heladería otra vez y al final paramos en la pista de patinaje

Ya en ella Corey me invito a patinar con el tomados de las manos a lo que yo acepte gustosamente,me dolía tener un momento tan lindo con el pero si seria el ultimo debía de disfrutarlo

Patinamos o bueno,intentamos mantenernos en pie durante horas,era realmente divertido y mas con todas las bobadas que hacia Corey pero de la nada nos detuvimos en medio de la pista ya que mi novio quería decirme algo

_**-Y como te la estas pasando?**_-pregunto el peli azul con un sonrojo en su rostro por el frio y por tenerme tan cerca suya

_**-Bien jeje**_-respondí igual de sonrojada que el-_**Oie**_

_**-Si?**_

-Por_** que pasamos por todos esos lugares y te les quedaste viéndo con tanto afecto?**_

_**-Jajajaja en serio no lo recuerdas?**_

_**-Recordar que?**_

_**-La peluquería donde nos pintamos el cabello de azul, ese día juramos mantener nuestra amistad en secreto**_

_**-Y por que la heladería?**_

_**-Por que ahí es donde te veo casi a diario,es como nuestro trocito de cielo jaja**_

_**-Y la fuente?**_

_**-Ese fue el día en el que te robe un beso,recuerdo perfectamente como me molestabas diciendo que no me atrevería a besar a alguna chica y yo te bese por sorpresa para hacerte tragar tus palabras**_

-Me sonrojo de repente-_**Y-y aqui fue?**_

_**-Aquí cielo-**_respondió viendome a los ojos de una manera cariñosa y tierna-_**Aquí es donde me enamore de ti,al momento de verte bajo la luz de los reflectores santo cielo pensé que me desmayaria al ver un ángel patinar de esa manera**_

No podía evitar sonrojarme cada vez mas, era tan dulce y tierno el que Corey recordara aquellos momentos tan especiales que tuvimos juntos que simplemente no podía sacarme de la cabeza la idea de saltarle encima para abrazarlo,besarlo y amarlo por toda la vida pero...no podía hacerlo

Corey me guió hasta la salida,me ofreció su mano pero se la rechace de manera cortante y violenta a lo que estoy segura que le dolió por el hecho de que su rostro triste me lo dijo

Por múltiples ocasiones Corey intenso expresarme su amor hacia a mi pero cada vez que lo intentaba lo rechazaba sin pensarlo dos veces

_**-Carrie te pasa algo?**_-dijo el peli azul de manera preocupada ante mi actitud

_**-Nada que te importe**_-le respondí de manera cortante y grosera para ofenderle

Mi maniobra estaba en marcha,ser grosera y intentar ser lo mas zorra que pueda hacia los demás chicos

-Unos minutos mas tarde-  
>El plan iba de maravilla,por desgracia lo vez que pasaba un chico moderadamente atractivo me le quedaba viendo de la manera mas seductora que podía y cada vez que Corey me abrazaba por los celos en un acto de decirle al mundo "ella es mía" lo empujaba o hasta lo abofeteaba...no se como puede ser tan paciente<p>

Y así como si nada me la pase ligando con los demás chicos hasta que la oscuridad de la noche llego y la iluminación del centro comercial se hizo mayor

Aun después de todo lo que había hecho Corey seguí con una semblante aterradoramente tranquila y como si nada me invito a tomar un helado en nuestra heladera, nuestro "trocito de cielo"

Dentro de la linda heladería nos dirigimos a nuestra mesa de siempre,una que estaba en el centro del lugar ya que nos encantaba ver la luna por el adornado tragaluz que había encima nuestra

_**-Piensas decirme por que mierda estabas comportandote de esa manera?**_-dijo mi novio con un animo increíble...increiblemente serio

_**-A que te refieres?**_-le pregunte haciéndome la inocente-_**Yo soy así y tu no tienes derecho a cambiarme**_

**_-Haaaa-_**suspiro exhausto por todo lo que pasaba_**-Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que eres una increíble cantante pero pésima actora**_

Me habia atrapo,me conocía mas de lo que pensaba lo que me alegro un poco por dentro pero me derrumbo mucho cosa por lo que me arrepentiré deporvida por hacer esto

_**-Esta bien,me atrapaste-**_le dije con la mejor falsa molestia que podía hacer

-_**Por que lo haces?**_

-_**(No quiero hacerlo)**_-pensé-_**Se acabo Corey...ya no quiero nada contigo**_

Dos oraciones...tan solo dos oraciones bastaron para detener el corazón de mi pareja y no lo culpo,yo abría reaccionado de la misma manera que el si me hubiese dicho esas mismas palabras,bueno,yo lo hubiese abofeteado tan fuerte como para que sus dientes llegaran al polo norte

_** -D-d-de qu-que estas hablando C-Care**_-dijo el peli azul con dificultad ante la sorpresa-_**Como que ya no quieres nada conmigo? **_

_**-(Perdóname,por favor perdoname)-**_pensé-_**Como lo escuchaste Corey ya esta se acabo,no quiero volverte a ver en mi vida es todo**_-dije de la manera mas hipócrita que podía hacer y soportar,hasta yo misma me daba asco

_**-Pero de que hablas Care**_-dijo Corey con una actitud angustiada y agitada por las múltiples declaraciones_**-No me puedo creer que ya no quieras nada con migo,acaso e hecho algo mal!**_

_** -Ash podría darte millones de razones **_

_**-Dime solo una,solo dime una razón y me iré **_

_**-(Vamos Care debes ser cruel)**_-pensé para autoconvercerme-_**Eres muy inmaduro,por que no puedes ser mas como Lenny,tan tranquilo e inteligente,siempre tan dulce**_

Supuse que esas palabras bastarian para que Corey se enfadara conmigo y se alejara por mi forma tan hipocrita y grocera que le trataba pero me equivoque

Perdi la cuenta de la cantidad de insultos o ofensas a su aspecto o vida que le dije para cumplir mi desagradable objetivo pero nada,estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de paciecia que podria tener un chico como Corey para aguantar todo lo que le decia sin hacer queja u objecion alguna

_**-Ademas nunca supiste como escribir por tu parte,vamos Corey eres el lider de una banda y no sabes como escribir una jodida**_** cancion?-**le dije para ofenderle cosa que no funciono

Corey seguia quieto,con una mirada sombria y sin vida clavada en el suelo,seguia intentado hacerlo reaccioner a base de insultos pero nada funcionaba o eso creia hasta que de repente comenzo a acercarce lentamente hacia mi

Estaba algo asustada ya que no sabia que intenciones podria tener en mente pero toda duda fue resuelta ya que al momento de estar a milimetros de mi flexiono sus brazos y me abrazo con una mescla de dulzura y tristesa que me intristecia de igual manera

-**Carrie no me importa cuanto me insultes jamas me alejare de ti,se que no eres asi**-exclamo Corey con amargura ocultando su cara en mi pecho

Estaba muriendo por dentro,no queria ser mas asi y si seguia de esa manera lloraria y no puedo dejar que me vea llorar o si no sabra que aun lo amo

-Lo alejo de mi-_**Ya basta Corey,tienes razon no soy asi pero era verdad que ya no quiero tenerte cerca asi que toma-**_dije con una actitud serena mientras me quitaba el anillo de mi dedo-_**Dijiste que te lo diera cuando ya no quisiera seguir asi que te lo doy**_

**-**Con lagrimas en sus ojos-_**Vale...entiendo**_

**-Unas horas mas tarde-**

Estaba llorando,por varias ocaciones pense que mis lagrimas me ahogarian y todo fue por mi culpa y por la de aquella tonta cancion que me encontre en la libreta de Corey que tenia porque me la dio para que se la cuidara cuando patinamos

Me sentia tan mal,me sentia una mierda de persona,ya no queria vivir mas y lo unico que hacia era cantar aquella parte de la cancion que habia logrado escribir Corey antes de que lo sorprendiera

**_(Los veteranos de mi primer fic recordaran esta ^^)_**

_Te quiero,te quiero mucho mas que ayer_

_desde la punta del cielo a tus pies_

_ya quiero que salgamos otra vez_

_si tu sientes lo mismo...hasmelo saber_

_Es media noche me despierto helado sin tu calor_

_mi corazon sabe que te extranio_

_debo ser fuerte en unas horas volveremos a vernos por el mismo camino_

_y volvere a sentir tu amor_

_Ya no quiero vivir mas,si alguien quiere encontrar mi cadaver estara en el fondo del mar debajo del puente colgante que usamos para salir de la ciudad,aunque no creo que a nadie le importe_

**_~25 de Marzo del 2014~_**

_Papa perdoname..._

**_Continuara..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y qui el fic de la semana n.n<em>**

**_Perdonen la tardanza pero la verdad es que me dio flojera escribir jajajaja no veo motivos por los cuales mentirles chicos,pero como sea he estado ocupado pensando en ideas para los one-shots de "La musica en mi sangre" ya que son varias canciones que elegi y creanme que no es facil pensar en tantas cosas si que se me olvide ninguna_**

**_Por otro lado he estado pensando en que no creo que les sea muy agradable el orden general que llevo con las historias ya que llevo mucho tiempo escribiendoles varias historias y se que a algunos les gusta mas tal fic u otro haci que he decidido establecer un orario/orden en el canal?,pagina? o como sea que le pueda llamar a esto,como sea es este:_**

**_1-El mundo en mi contra_**

**_2-Grojband detras de camaras_**

**_3-Realidad incierta(este puede variar ya que no quedan muchos capitulos)_**

**_4-La musica en mi sangre_**

**_Y creo que eso es todo y ya saben dejen su review si les gusto o comentando que les parecio ya que me alegra mucho el dia y me dan mas ganas de seguir escribiendo las historias que tanto amo y ustedes tambien ^^_**

**_Yo soy negruu120 y les deceo buenas noches.3._**

**_Los amo *3*_**


	5. Un reencuentro inolvidable

**_~Testamento de Corey Swam Riffin~_**

_Si estas leyendo esto amigo mío es porque ya estoy muerto...o me fui de casería,tal vez estés algo sorprendido por nuestra situación actual así que te contare un poco de la verdadera razon por la que todo se a ido a la mierda tan de repente_

_Por una estupidez mía ahora toda la ciudad esta destruida,mucha gente a muerto por mi culpa y ahora mismo estoy haciendo de todo por sobrevivir,creo que tu igual deberías empezar a buscar un refugio ya que esta es mi casa y si te encuentro ahí te sacaré a las buenas o a las malas_

_No busco pelear con alguien,solamente busco vivir el mayor tiempo posible con mi familia_

_Si necesitas algo de comida puedes buscar en las alacenas,toma lo que necesites,te daré el gusto de "tomar prestado" algo de mi hogar ya que supongo que no eres uno de esos imbéciles que intentan matarme no?,bueno eso creo ya que últimamente los adultos han estado actuando muy raro y cabe mencionar que ya no son tan listos como fueron así que dudo que alguno de ellos pueda leer_

_Una ultima cosa,cuídate y recuerda las siguientes cosas:_

_.Nunca andes solo_

_.En la noche es cuando normalmente los adultos o como yo les digo exhaladores(ya que no paran de gritar)salen a cazar_

_.Hasta ahora lo único que sabemos es que Aircity es la menos afectada en comparación a las otras 5 ciudades que están esparcidas por todo el continente,esta algo lejos,como a uno o dos meses a pie pero si tienes suerte habrá algo de ayuda por ahí_

_.Cuando gustes puedes poner el casete que estaba encima del "testamento",es una pequeña grabación de algo muy importante,tal vez lo mas importante que puedes esperar en tu viaje así que si te agrada la idea velo y presta atención_

**_-(Con que fue el el hijo de puta que hizo esto!)_**-dije en mis adentros mientras arrugaba el papel con ira-**_(Si me lo encuentro juro,JURO que lo matare!)_**

_**-Que decía?-**_pregunto la peliazul poniendo su barbilla entre mi hombro,claramente me incómodo

-La aparto con delicadeza-_**Nada importante-**_dije de la manera mas natural posible para que no se diera cuenta de mi profundo enojo

Arroje la arrugada hoja de papel a un sesto que había por ahí y me dirigí hacia la cocina del que antes llamaba mejor amigo pero no sin antes de pedirle un pequeño favor a Carrie

**_-Carrie_**-dije su nombre para llamar su atención

_**-Si?-**_pregunto de vuelta

**_-Puedes poner_** **_e__l__ casete mientras busco algo para desayunar?_**

Carrie al escuchar esas palabras sonrió e hizo un gesto de afirmación con su cabeza a lo que yo al verlo me dirigí devuelta a la cocina de la casa

Ya ahí me quede contemplando unos segundos,pueden decirme nostálgico o no pero extraño las tardes en las que pasábamos Corey y yo jugando y entrenado como los hermanos,no sanguíneos,que éramos y que al final del día siempre la mama de Core nos preparaba la cena

Acaricie con afecto la pequeña banca de madera que aun con el paso de los años seguía luciendo como el día en el que la inocencia me protegía con el cálido manto de la ingenuidad

Me di la vuelta para ver las alacenas,abrí una de ellas y lo único que salió de ahí fue una pequeña polilla

Cerré aquella pequeña "puerta" con enojo y abrí otra pero aun seguía sin haber nada

Pase varios minutos buscando por los interminables anaqueles de la casa hasta por fin encontrar algo de comida en la única que no busque...que conveniente no?

Era una gran lata de frijoles,un puñado de arroz y dos bollos de pan,lo suficiente como para que comamos Carrie y yo,pero antes necesitaría cocinarla,que bueno que la mama de Corey me enseño a cocinar

**_-Carrie ven para acá!-_**le llame para que viniera a lo que me obedeció sin quejas

**_-Si Lens que pasa?_**

**_-Nada es solo que quería algo de compañia_**

Tome la gran lata de frijoles y la puse en la mesa para luego abrirla con la daga que tenia trabada en mi cinturón por la parte de atrás

-**_Y...como te a ido Carrie?_**-le pregunte mientras aun seguía preparando el desayuno

-**_Bien,bien supongo..._**-respondió no muy convencida,cosa que note claramente

**_-Pasa algo sis?-_**le volví a preguntar pero esta vez con preocupación

_**-No,no es nada**_-respondió sonriéndome de oreja a oreja

Era mas que claro que algo le molestaba a Carrie pero por ahora lo mas inteligente seria no forzarla a hablar de algo que no quiere

_**-(Estará triste por como la trate?)**_-pensé mientras ponía a hervir el agua para el arroz

Me sentía mal por como había tratado a Carrie,la amo,la amo con todo mi corazón pero no como ella quisiera que fuera,siempre e sabido que esta enamorada de mi y por que?,no lo se,lo único que se es que no quiero volver a saber del amor en mi vida,no quiero volver a lastimar a una chica del mismo modo que como lo hice con la primera

_-Un rato mas tarde-_

Habíamos terminado de comer,estábamos llenos y sonrientes ya que mientras comíamos hice de todo para que Carrie no dejara de reírse y olvidara,por lo menos un rato,todo aquello que estaba pasando afuera

En medio de las bromas pude escuchar claramente como alguien abría la puerta del garaje así que silenciosamente le dije a Carrie que no hablara

_**-Shhhhhhh...no hagas ningún ruido,yo me encargaré**_-le susurré tapándole la boca

Asome mi cabeza por la esquina del pasillo y pude divisar unos cabellos azules revolotear con el viento que salía de la aun abierta puerta del garaje

_**-Quien es?-**_pregunto Carrie de la manera mas callada que pudo

**-Tiene el cabezo azul,podría ser Corey pero no estoy seguro**

**-Definitivamente es Corey,es el único idiota que se atrevería a pintarselo de ese color**!-semi grito la peliazul emocionada,gracias al cielo nadie nos escucho-**_Bueno...además de mi,COREEEY!_**

**_-No Carrie no vallas así como así!-_**grite intentando tomarla con mi mano pero se escapo-**_Haaaaa..._**

Mi amiga se fue corriendo hacia sus brazos así que no me quedo mas remedio que salir de mi escondite y mostrar mi cara con la esperanza que si fuera el y no alguien mas

Era el,abrazando con todas sus fuerzas y besando todo el rostro de Carrie,Laney se veía celosa,espero que ya se le haya declarado la muy loca

En cambio yo simplemente no me pude contener,quería cobrar cuentas con ese cabron,había hecho que mi ya frágil vida se fuera aun mas al caño y peor aun la de mi familia,espere,espere sin decir ni una palabra,tan siquiera respirar nada mas buscando el momento de poder tirarmele encima y apretujarle su maldita garganta,cuando llego ese momento me le lanze apretando su garganta con toda la fuerza que tenia con el fin de romper su cuello y librarme de otro imbesil

**_-Lenny suéltalo!_**-grito la pelirroja con terror y preocupación en respuesta a lo que hice

**_-Déjalo!_**-chillo Carrie mientras intentaba safarme de mi agarre

No lo soltaba,estrujaba su cuello con toda la fuerza que tenia,ignoraba todo aquel quejido que salía de su boca o el de mis amigos rogando por el que lo soltara

**_-Lenny por favor suéltalo!_**-grito la pelirroja apunto de romper en llanto y desesperación

**_-Ggn...no,esp-esperen_**-dijo Corey entre sus últimos alientos

**_-Dejenlos_**-exclamo Kin con tranquilidad

**_-Necesitan desahogarse-_**agrego su hermano con el mismo semblante

Al terminar aquellas palabras seguí con mi cometido,aun si no lo hubiesen dicho hubiera continuado pero al menos ahora ya no habría nadie que me molestara

-**_Jejeje_**-río Corey con una sonrisa

_**-Que es tan gracioso?**_-le pregunte

**_-Aun necesitas practicar mas hermano_**

Al terminar esas palabras Corey aprovecho la posición en la que estaba y me pateo ambas rodillas con sus pies haciendo que cayera encima suya sin dejar de estrangularlo aún

Estando mi cara tan cerca de la suya mi rival golpeo mi nariz con su frente con una fuerza descomunal lo que provoco que finalmente lo soltara

Aún encima suya retire mis manos de su cuello y las dirigí a mi nariz para enderezarla después de semejante golpe a lo que Corey aprovecho para apoyarse con sus manos en el suelo y retirar sus piernas de mi y aprovechando la velocidad que llevaba semejante carrera devolvió sus pies hacia mi abdomen empujándolame lejos de el

**_-Jajaja-_**río Corey aun sosteniedose con sus manos-_**Hace tiempo que no peleamos así no crees Lenny?**_

Estaba ardiendo por dentro por la ira,junte de nuevo todas mis fuerzas y me levante saltando con el apoyo de mis manos detrás de mi cabeza

En cambio,Corey,comenzó a alardear su mayor flexibilidad poniendo su cuerpo en el suelo en una posición de descanso para luego girar con el impulso de su torso dando patadas en el radio del giro apoyándose en sus manos de manera intercalada y finalmente poner pies sobre la tierra con una pancha que lo levanto completamente con tan solo la fuerza de sus brazos

Aun mas enfurecido por el alarde de mi rival me lanzé al ataque corriendo hacia a el a toda velocidad

A tan solo unos centímetros de distancia di el primer golpe apuntado hacia su cabeza,a mi desgracia Corey lo paro entreponiendo su antebrazo

Como detuvo mi golpe no me quedo otra mas que lanzarle una patada con mi pierna izquierda pero la historia se repitió ya que Corey se agacho en el ultimo segundo para luego reincorporase e intentar acertarme un golpe en el rostro,cosa que no pudo hacer ya que en el trayecto de mi anterior patada di la vuelta y con el impulso que llevaba lo golpee en el abdomen con la otra pierna haciéndolo retroceder un poco

_**-Grrr-**_se quejo Corey por el dolor pero rápidamente lo dejo pasar

De repente,mi rival comenzó a correr hacia mi con claras intenciones de agarrarme,no podía dejarlo,si me tomaba posiblemente me ganaría ya que no tengo la suficiente fuerza como para liberarme de su agarre asi que tuve que hacerle frente con la esperanza de que mi cualidad no me fallará ahora

Ya a casi nada de distancia concentre toda mi fuerza en mis piernas y salte encima de su cabeza esquivando su atemorizante agarre quedando por detrás suya  
>Estando detrás suya lo golpee en la nuca con mi codo lo mas fuerte que puede haciendo que cayera al suelo<p>

Ya en el suelo no dude ni un segundo y corri hacia el en busca de rematarlo,cosa que hice mal ya que no preste atención a la oportunidad que le deje de atacarme con una patada a ras de suelo utilizando el mismo movimiento que uso para levantarse al principio de la disputa

Con aquella patada logro tumbarme al suelo,pensé que era mi final,tenia la oportunidad de acabarme en ese preciso instante así que cerré mis ojos en espera del final...cosa que nunca llego

Abrí mis ojos y lo primero que pude ver fue a Corey ofreciéndome su simplemente la acepte sonriente

Me levante de aquel suelo con la ayuda de mi amigo y lo primero que hice fue abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas

-_**Que están esperando?**_-les pregunte a mis amigos,tenia a Corey abrazado por el hombro-**_Vengan para acá!_**

Al instante todos ellos saltaron encima nuestra y nos abrazaron como nunca antes,nos encantaba la idea de que todos estábamos bien así que no pensábamos en nada mas que disfrutar un rato ese afectuoso momento

-Se separa del abrazo-**_Y como es que llegaron aquí?_**-pregunto mi mejor amigo con curiosidad

**_-La verdad no tengo idea_**-respondí algo agobiado ya que no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle

No tenia idea de como demonios había podido llegar a la casa de Corey tan rápido,hasta donde se estaba en casa de Carrie y valla que están lejos una de la otra

-**_E-eso no importa ahora jeje-_**dijo la cabellos azules con nerviosismo en intento de cambiar de tema

-**_Hmm...bueno como sea-_**dijo Corey con desinterés-**_Quieren comer algo?_**

**_-No gracias ya comimos,por cierto...creo que ya no hay comida aquí-_**exclame nervioso ya que nos habíamos acabado las pocas proviciones que había dentro de la casa

**_-No hay problema-_**dijo aquel con una sonrisa-_**Kon muestrales lo que conseguímos**_

-Tira a un venado que cargaba en la espalda-**_Tada!_**-exclamó con emoción

-**_A que horas cazaron todo eso?_**-pregunto Carrie

**_-Como hace dos horas,creíble o no Kin es muy bueno fingiendo ser un venado hembra-_**respondio el chico aclarando sus dudas

-**_Créeme yo me opuse al plan-_**agrego el chico de anteojos con cara de que no quería hablar mas del tema

Seguía procesando todo lo que acababa de pasar hasta que la voz de mi mejor amigo me saco de mis pensamientos

-**_Lars leíste la nota que estaba en la mesa?_**-dijo el peliazul mientras buscaba por todos lados aquel papel

**_-Si por?_**-respondí acercandome a el

-**_Por nada,nosotros nos encargaremos de preparar a este bebé_**-dijo Corey refiriéndose al venado

_~Un rato mas tarde~_

Había pasado ya un rato,mientras esos cocinaban al animal Carrie y yo subimos a la habitación a hacer cosas de adolecentes hormonales...no,no eso pervertidos!

**_-Chicos la cena esta lista!_**-grito una voz masculina desde la parte de abajo

**_-Vamos?-_**pregunto Carrie

**_-Si si,ahora te alcanzo_**

Bajamos las escaleras y lo primero que nos encontramos fue a los chicos sentados en el suelo con un plato de plástico con la cena que consistía en una porción de carne salada y de complemento algo de los frijoles y arroz que prepare en la mañ estaban sentados al frente de un televisor con un reproductor de casetes,tal vez veríamos una película

-Me siento alado de Laney-Que vamos a ver?-les pregunte mientras tomaba un plato que me paso mi amiga

_**-Una película**_-respondió para luego llevarse una cucharada de comida a la boca

_**-Cual?**_

-Se encoje de hombros indiferente**_-No lo se,pero seguramente es una cliché de amor o algo así en donde un tipo se enamora de una tipa y para conquistarla la hace sentir celosa y bla bla bla...ya sabes lo usual en una tonta película de amor moderna_**

_~Unas horas mas tarde~_

La película no estuvo mal,el final fue la cosa mas predecible del mundo así que no me sorprendió en lo absoluto pero al menos a las chicas les encanto,además,hubiese sido un poco mas cómodo el ambiente si Laney hubiera estado atragantandose con Corey hasta el punto que hasta nauseas me dio

-Alza los brazos para estirarse-**_Como quieren dormir esta noche?-_**pregunto Kon acomodándose en su lugar-_**Nosotros podemos dormir en el sofá si gustan**_

-**_Seguros?-_**pregunto Corey no muy convencido por la declaración de sus amigos**_-Seguro Kin?_**

**_-Si tranquilízate viejo,e dormido tantas veces en este sofá que ya se volvió un hábito para mi_**

-_**Y yo siempre duermo sobre su estomago-**_agregó su hermano dándole un pequeño golpesito al estomago de su gemelo

-Pone su brazo alrededor de mi cuello-**_Supongo que esta noche dormiremos juntos no hermano?-_**me pregunto mi mejor amigo sin quitar su sonrisa

-Afirmo con la cabeza-**_Si_**-respondí de manera decidida

Después de eso los cuatro subimos las escaleras con rumbo hacia las habitaciones,Corey y yo dormiriamos en la suya y las chicas dormirían en la de Trina que,por casualidad,no e visto en todo el día...espero que este bien

Antes de entrar a la habitación nos fuimos en donde las chicas para darles las buenas noches

Por mi parte basto solo con un pequeño beso en las mejillas mis amigas,en cambio Corey beso de manera dulce a su pareja y luego se le acerco a mi mejor amiga para darle un beso en su mejilla y luego abrazarla nota que el es el afectuoso del grupo

Después de demostrar nuestro amor entramos finalmente al cuarto de Corey en donde dormiriamos esa noche

Cerramos la puerta con llave por precaución,cada quien tenia una copia de la llave por las dudas

Ya seguros de que nadie nos molestaría esa noche nos despojamos de nuestras prendas quedando solamente en ropa interior para luego vestirnos con una pijama que había por ahí

-**_Por cierto Corey,donde esta Trina?_**-pregunte con una preocupación mas que notoria

**_-Ahora mismo debe de estar buscando un refugio auxiliar-_**respondió mi amigo con una semblante relajada,demaciada tomando en cuenta los peligros de afuera

_**-No te preocupa?**_

_**-Algo, pero se que estará bien,debería regresar mañana al medio día**_

_**-Si tu lo dices...**_

_~Un par de horas mas tarde~_

La noche había caído de manera absoluta,ya no se veía absolutamente nada del exterior a exepción de pequeñas áreas en donde iluminaban las farolas que sobrevivieron al vandalismo

En el cuarto no había mas que un pequeño foco de pared para le teníamos a la oscuridad pero en estos tiempos es necesario no dejar de ver todo lo que pasa

**_-No puedo dormir...-_**murmure mientras me daba la vuelta en la cama que compartía con cierta persona-_**Corey,Corey-**_dije su nombre mientras le tocaba su rostro con mi dedo índice en busca de despertarlo

-**_Hmmp_**-se quejo el peliazul al despertar**_-Que sucede?_**

-**_Oh,si estabas dormido_**-dije avergonzado,que bueno que casi no veíamos nada o si no mi sonrojo seria visible-_**Lo lamento**_

De repente comenzó a escucharse como alguien abría la puerta,nuestros oídos se crisparon al escuchar el rechinido del mecanismo para luego mostrar la figura de una pequeña chica con cabello de fuego,aquella chica puso sus dedos en sus labios de manera que supiéramos que no hiciéramos ningún ruido

**_-Me prestas a mi novio?-_**pregunto la chica mientras entraba y cerraba delicadamente la puerta

-Me levanto de la cama-**_Claro,pero no lo dejes muy agotado si sabes a lo que me refiero_**

Al escuchar esas palabras ella tan solo se sonrojo e hizo una macabra sonrisa,sabia que tendría en mente y no me molestaba en lo absoluto,solamente quería bromear un poco con ella

_~Fin del punto de vista de Lenny~_

Aquella hermosa chica espero a que su amigo,prácticamente igual a ella,saliera de la habitación para al instante saltar a la cama con su amada pareja quedando así encima suya

-**_No podías aguantar mas verdad?_**-dijo el chico que estaba sometido por el agarre de su novia

**_-No_**-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de besarlo apacionadamente

Aquel par comenzó a desmostrarse su amor en forma de besos,abrazos y caricias pubertad...

No podían evitarlo,su corazón y su cuerpo los obligaba a amarse con locura,además,sabían muy dentro de ellos que de ahora en adelante cada segundo que pasen juntos serán los mas importantes de su vida ya que el destino les había enseñado que todo puede cambiar con tan solo una acción,o un clic de manera mas especifica

Sus muestras de afecto llegaron a un limite después de mucho rato con el resultado de dos adolecentes sonrojados como nunca antes en su vida y transpirando debido al calor generado por sus cuerpos tan tan grande su cansancio que al final la pelirroja dejo reposar su cuerpo encima de el de Corey

**_-Te amo_**-dijo la pelirroja y al instante cayo dormida encima suya

**_-Yo igual Lens-_**dijo su pareja dejando reposar su cabeza en la almohada

El momento no era mas que adorable,una pareja feliz abrazándose en una cama después de demostrarse su mutuo amor...bueno,no llegaron a tal punto pero de todas maneras cuenta

**-Afuera de la habitación-**

El chico el cual habían sacado "a patadas" de cuarto se había dirigido a la cocina de la casa para beber algo y reflexionar que haría mañana al amanecer

La sala en donde se encontraba estaba completamente a oscuras,era increíble el como podía caminar por ahí sin ningún problema pero no hay mucho de que sorprenderse ya que todo el mundo tiene alguna cualidad en especial y al parecer esa era la suya

Cuando termino sus bebida dejo su vaso en el lavatrastes para luego irse denuevo a la habitación, que por mucho que le desagradaba la idea de dormir junto a Carrie por dilemas mentales tenia que ás sabia que la panza de Kon ya estaba ocupada así que no tenia otra opción que conociera

Subió las escaleras sin ningún problema alardeando denuevo su facilidad de vista pero se detuvo de repente al sentir un fuerte dolor en su cabeza

-Cae al suelo_**-Aaah!-**_grito Lenny levemente ya que aun doliendole o nono quería despertar a los demás

El ojiverde llevo su mano hacia el mismo punto en donde había sido golpeado hace unos días atrás en busca de apaciguar aquel sufrimiento,cosa que no funciono

Aquel chico paso agarrándose la ya sanada herida por unos momentos pero de la nada dejo de levanto del suelo y volvió a caminar como si nada,había algo extraño y distinto en el solo que no era visible

-_**Uh,donde estoy?**_-pregunto Lenny a la nada mientras veía a todos lados con miedo

La cara del chico había cambiado,ya no se veía seria y tranquila,ahora era mas...inocente

Al no saber en donde estaba busco en todos lados algo con el que ubicarse pero no encontró nada

Dirigió su mirada hacia el final del no tan largo pasillo y pudo darse cuenta de que había una puerta semi-abierta así que no dudo mas y entro de la manera mas callada que pudo

Al entrar lo primero que pudo reconocer fue a cierta chica que le ayudo a recordar algo de su pasado así que al verla salto de emoción

-**_Carrie!_**-dijo fuertemente su nombre,nadie mas que ellos lo escucho

-_**Uh...Lens?-**_pregunto Carrie forzando sus cansados ojos para reconocer a su visitante-**_Que haces aquí?_**

-**_Bueno la verdad eso quería preguntarte_**-dijo el chico aún de manera tímida e inocente

**_-De que hablas Lenny?,bueno no importa,ven acuéstate conmigo es algo tarde_**-dijo la ahora sonrojada chica levantando las frazadas de la cama

El chico al escuchar esas palabras sonrió ampliamente y se encamino hacia la cama con su amiga pero de la nada se detuvo,su rostro lucia asustado,como si hubiese visto un fantasma o algo así

-_**C-Car-Carrie...estas en ropa interior!**_-semi-grito el pelirrojo sonrojado hasta las orejas señalando el descubierto cuerpo de la chica

-**_Pues si,hace mucho calor ni modo que este toda tapada_**-declaro Carrie

La situación era muy poco común como para ser solo una casualidad así que no seria complicado imaginarse que la chica lo planeo llevar a Laney con su novio para que luego Lenny viniera a su cuarto y por ultimo tentarlo con su cuerpo,o bueno,tal vez solo sea casualidad que Carrie estuviera semi-desnuda y que solo quisiera ser cortez dándole un lugar en la cama junto a ella...aunque si lo pensamos mejor...ellos dos tan juntos y faltos de ropa...y que Carrie esta locamente enamorado del chico...si claro,que casualidad

El aun sonrojado chico se recostó alado suya quedando cara a cara

Estaban muy,pero muy sonrojados,era algo que simplemente es inevitable debido a la corta distancia entre sus narizes

Al cabo de unos segundos Carrie se dio la vuelta fastidiada ya que su amor secreto no se atrevía a hacer nada y como no tenia nada más que hacer se recostó para dormirse

-Suspira-**_Hombres...-_**dijo Carrie con fastidio para luego cerrar sus ojos

Después de eso el ambiente se volvió tenso,frio,ninguno de los dos hablaba,el pelirrojo solo se la pasaba contemplando la belleza de la chica que estaba al frente suya hasta el punto que no pudo contener mas sus sentimientos hacia ella así que la abrazo fuertemente por la espalda acercando considerablemente su cuerpo con el de ella cosa que la sorprendió mucho

Aquella chica estaba que se descojonaba de alegría, era de las pocas veces en las que su amada le ponía un dedo encima y esta era mas que suficiente como para hacerla delirar debido al fuerte amor que le tenía

Se dio la vuelta nada mas para ver su sonrojo que claramente aumentaba a cada segundo

Y ahí se encontraban denuevo,como en un principio,nariz contra nariz,sus miradas estaban perfectamente alineadas y parecía que literalmente no tenían ojos para nadie mas

No pudieron contenerse más y se besaron,el chico fue el que llevo la iniciativa pero no hizo mucho mas que besarla de manera afectuosa e inocente

-**_Hmmp, eso es todo?-_**se quejo Carrie cruzándose de brazos

La chica con algo de recelo tomo al chico por los hombros y lo acercó de manera atrevida a su boca para luego besarlo con desesperación

Aquella chica cabellos de lapislázuli lamió los labios de su inocente amado pidiendo entrada a lo que el temerosamente acepto ya que no tenia ni idea de que podría esperarse

Carrie introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Lenny y comenzó a juguetear con su lengua haciendo que ambos soltaran uno que otro gemido en el trayecto

-**Esto no se acaba aquí Lens-**dijo la ojisazules mientras lamia la oreja de su amado-**_Aun tenemos tooooooda la noche para divertirnos jiji_**

Lenny no podía procesar toda la información,lo único que hacia era respirar con dificultad con la lengua fuera de su boca debido al fuerte beso que tuvo hace unos instantes

Al momento la chica le dio denuevo un cálido beso en su boca para luego mordisquearle la oreja haciendo que gimiera por el cosquilleo

-**_A-Aaaah Carrie pa-para_**-dijo el pelirrojo como intento de parar el cometido de su pareja,cosa que no funciono

Carrie había ignorado todo ruego que escuchaba salir de la boca de seguía los instintos carnales de su cuerpo que le rogaban a gritos algo mas que un simple beso en los labios

No dudo ni un momento mas y bajo los pantalones del chico con todo y ropa interior mostrándole el moderadamente grande y vigoroso miembro de su amado que en esos momentos por la exitación estaba al tope de su esplendor

_**-(Es exactamente como me lo imaginé)**_-pensó Carrie con una mirada llena de perversión y lujuria

Aun ignorando toda petición de su pareja la chica no aguanto más la tentación de ver semejante masculinidad al frente suya así que lo hizo

Tomo su miembro con ambas manos y comenzó a masajearlo con delicadeza dejando de vez en cuando un poco de su saliva para que resbalaran mejor sus más que notorio que aquellos movimientos le encantaban al joven

**_-Aaaaah...nnnnnh!-_**gimió Lenny mientras mordisqueaba una almohada

Con cada gemido que escuchaba Carrie aumentaba más y mas la velocidad de sus manos provocando aun mas la exitación del joven que en esos momentos estaba en la nubes pero de la nada paro de jugar con el

_**-No pares...-**_dijo el pelirrojo aun aturdido por todo lo que pasaba

-**_Quiero que aguantes un poco mas amor mío jiiji-dijo_** Carrie aun sonrojada pero con una felicidad mas que clara

Carrie beso una vez mas a Lenny y lo recostó con delicadeza en la cama pero esta vez con la cadera levantada con unas almohadas y sus piernas mucho mas abiertas que tenia planeado y su mirada pervertida no era bueno señal

La chica se puso denuevo en posición,puso su rostro muy cerca del pene de Lenny,hasta el punto que podía verlo al captar eso solto una traviesa risilla y lo tomo denuevo en sus manos

Abrió ampliamente su boca e introdujo su pene con suavidad para disfrutar cada centímetro de ese manjar

-_**Nnnnng**_-gimió denuevo el pelirrojo en respuesta a la felación

No había manera por la cual determinar que estuviera pasando,tal vez la chica era muy habilidosa y logro que su pareja llegara al éxtasis casi al instante o que al ser su primera vez simplemente no podía contenerse

**_-C-Care me voy a_**-titubeo el chico aguantándose con todas sus fuerzas

-Quita la boca de su masculinidad-**_Aún no,e esperado mucho tiempo esto así que voy a aprovecharlo el mayor tiempo posible_**

Aquella chica puso su dedo en el escape del miembro de chico conteniendo su venida por un rato mas

El adolescente ya no podía mas,despues de toda esa exitación había quedado agotado provocando así que su miembro volviera a su tamaño original por lo cual Carrie se decepcionó al ver esto pero rápidamente se le ocurrió una loca idea

Se bajo de la cama y se encamino hacia el ropero de la dueña de la habitación en busca de algo

Después de unos momentos todas la ropas de Trina estaban esparcidas por el al parecer a la chica con ojos azul cielo no le importo en lo mas mínimo ya que encontró lo que buscaba y que en esos instantes escondía en su espalda

Carrie se le acercó a su ya no tan aturdida pareja y le dijo que se volviera a acomodar como estaba antes cosa que al principio no acepto pero después de unas cuantas muestras de afecto le hizo caso y se puso denuevo con las piernas abiertas

Ya denuevo en esa posición tan comprometadora,Carrie,sonrió con malicia,como si estuviera a punto de hacer algo grande y valla que lo era ya que saco de su espalda un pene de plástico y de color rosado de un tamaño increíble lo que puede haber en la habitación de una mujer de 19 años no?

Lenny al ver semejante monstruo se asusto pero fue calmado por las palabras de la peliazul

Consiguiente a eso Carrie tomo aquel consolador y lo introdujo lo mas profundamente posible a su boca para darle algo de lubricación mientras que con la otra mano comenzaba a juguetear la virilidad de su compañero

Cuando el juguete estaba lo suficientemente mojado dejo de jugar un momento con su pene para centrarse en un nuevo lugar,lugar que al parecer nunca nadie habia tocado

Carrie abrió abrió un poco mas las nalgas de su amado para presenciar mejor aquel agujero oculto que tenía

Cuando dejo de contemplarlo acerco su boca hacia ahí y comenzó a lamerlo como si de una peleta se tratará,mientras tanto Lenny se encontraba gimiendo como nunca antes,jamás hubiera pensado que ser lamido en esa parte pudiese sentirse tan bien

La chica disfrutada cada centímetro del ano de su pareja hasta que llego un punto en el que decidió subir de nivel

Aparto su cara de la zona y comenzó a lamer dos de sus dedos para luego introducirlos dentro del agujero de Lenny provocando que este chillara del placer

Al parecer Carrie nada mas se estaba preparando ya que unos momentos después de sacar y meter sus dedos en ese orificio tomo el pene de plástico y lo puso denuevo en su entrada

-**_Espera!_**-semi-grito Lenny con preocupación

**_-Hay algo malo?_**-le pregunto igualmente preocupado por el-**_Quieres que me detenga?_**

-**_Nonono_**-respondió muy rápidamente de manera que casi no se le entendió-Solo avísame cuan...N-GAA!

Lo habia hecho,de un solo tirón había introducido todo el juguete dentro de el provocando que su pene de alguna manera creciera aun mas dentro de su boca

Pasaron tan solo unos cuantos minutos llenos de lamidas y penetraciones hasta que llego un punto en que si Lenny no se venia posiblemente explotaría

-**_C-C-Carrie por-por favor déjame venirme-_**dijo Lenny con dificultad-**_LO NECESITO!_**

Carrie al escuchar eso retiro el consolador de su ano y dejo su pene fuera de su boca

**_-Hazlo Lenny,descarga todo sobre mi!-_**grito con desesperación

Lenny hacia usaba sus ultimos esfuerzos en detener su semilla dentro pero al cabo de unos instantes su pene exploto del placer liberando un gran chorro de su semen en todo el cuerpo de su amada

_**-Aaaaaaaah**_-gimió el pelirrojo con tras sus fuerzas mientras se corría-**_C-Carrie...te amo...TE AMO!_**

-**_Mmmmm,nnnnnng-_**gimió de igual manera su compañera viniéndose de igual manera ya que desde un principio se estaba tocando

El adolescente había por fin logrado desahogarse después de semejante tortura dejando caer mucha de su semilla en el rostro y cuerpo de su amada la cual solo se preocupo por disfrutar cada gota de su és de todo eso Lenny no pudo mas y cayo dormido

**_-Creí que podríamos jugar un poco mas pero bueno_**-dijo Carrie aplazándose de Lenny

Después de decir esas palabras Carrie se enjuagó un poco la cara para quitarse lo pegajoso de encima para luego ir denuevo a la cama para dormir abrazada de su amado

Cuando llegó a la cama miro algo avergonzada como había dejado a su chico tirado por ahí,desnudo y con sudor encima no debía de ser una buena combinación a menos que intentara pescar un resfriado así que lo vistió denuevo con la ropa que ya tenía antes de todo este alboroto y se recostó a su lado

-**_Gracias Lens_**-le agradeció la chica a su durmiente principe-**_Gracias por una noche tan mágica y por hacerme saber que me amas como yo a ti_**

Al terminar esas bellas palabras la adolescente se acerco denuevo al rostro del chico y lo beso con dulzura para luego finalmente dejarse llevar por el cansancio y dormir abrazada suya

_~Al día siguiente~_

La noche había terminado,un radiante sol comenzaba a liberarse de sus cadenas mientras gritaba con alegría que seria su turno de gobernar la tierra en forma de rayos llenos de calor que le daban a todo,contandonos a nosotros

En cada una de las habitaciones se encontraban las parejas con una amplia sonrisa en su uno de ellos habían pasado una noche inolvidable y que tengan por seguro que jamás olvidaran en su vida

Bueno,claro esta que una de ellas hizo algo mas que solo besarse por la noche pero ya es punto y aparte

Un par de gemelos comenzaban a levantarse de manera perezosa de aquel sofá color carmesí.Al ver sus rostros uno notaba perfectamente que tenían una "resaca dominguera"

-Toma mucho aire-**_Ooooooowa_**-bostezo Kin el cual estaba sentado en el prepotente estomago de su hermano**_-Oye Kon levántate ya es de mañana y tenemos cosas que_ _hacer-_**dijo y comenzó a picar el rostro de su gemelo para despertarlo

Kin intentaba levantarlo pero no lo lograba,estaba tan concentrado en un sueño que no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba en el mundo que por las incoherencias que decía ya estaba mas que claro que soñaba

**_-Kon!_**-grito el cuatro ojos sacando todo el aire de sua pulmones-**_KON DESPIERTATE COÑO!_**-grito denuevo pero esta vez dándole una bofetada a su durmiente hermano

-**_No tomate yo te amo no me dejes!-_**grito el gordo adolescente al despertar de golpe-**_Wow, que loco sueño tuve-_**dijo agobiado mientras tomaba su cabeza con su mano

_**-Soñaste denuevo con el panque que quería comerte?**_

_**-No como crees**_-respondió con extrañez a su pregunta-**_Fue el que estaba casado con una hamburguesa y luego esta me fue infiel...puta Casandra!_**-grito de manera estrepitosa a lo ultimo ocacionando que su hermano cayera al suelo

-_**Auch-**_exagero su dolor de manera dramática-_**Como sea-**_dijo y se levanto del piso-**_Vamos a levantar a los demás_**

-**_Y si no quiero estúpido?_**-le desafío el mas grande de los dos

-_**Kon...necesitas comer verdad?**_

_**-Tu abuela necesita comer! Mi necesitar dormir mas!**_

_**-Haaaaa-**_suspiro agobiado el cuatro ojos mientras se sobaba las sienes

Mientras aquel par discutía una de las parejas había empezado a despertarse de manera era la que casi rompe el marco de madera de la cama con tantos golpes y sacudidas

El primero en levantarse de la cama fue el chico con cabellos en llamas,su mirada reflejaba un cansancio mas que justificado además de un dolor insoportable en cierta parte de su cuerpo

-Se sienta en el borde de la cama-**_Aaah mi cabeza...como llegue aquí?...y por que demonios no tengo camisa!-_**dijo alarmandose cada vez mas con cada oración-**_Y por que mierda me duele tanto el trasero!?_**

Lenny estaba en shock,en si sabia que no pasaba nada malo pero le perturbaba la idea de que no recordara absolutamente nada después de aquel fuerte dolor de cabeza que tuvo la noche anterior

Al ver que no podía hacer nada mas se volvió a recostar con algo de cuidado ya que su posterior le dolía como el demonio y se dispuso a dormir un poco pero no pudo al darse cuenta de un pequeñísimo estaba solo en la cama

-**_A-a-a-_**susurro el pelirrojo no solo por su sorpresa sino por que verla así le dejo sin mas palabras

Por fin el chico se había dado cuenta de algo que había pasado de noche,el había dormido junto a la chica que esta locamente enamorada de el y peor aun en ropa se veía nada buena su reacción

-**_(Que demonios paso anoche?)_**-se pregunto así mismo dentro de su cabeza-**_(No recuerdo haber bebido o algo, solo recuerdo que me comenzó a doler la cabeza y después de eso todo se puso negro...me abre desmayado y Carrie se habrá dado cuenta?Tal vez ella me puso en la misma cama que ella para asegurarse que estuviera bien pero aun así algo no me cuadra,por que putas esta semi-desnuda?!)_**

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando unos gemelos "idénticos" asomaron la cabeza para en la ya abierta puerta para ver si ya se habían despertado

Aquel par de alguna manera logro dar se cuenta de que su amigo se encontraba ya levantado así que lo dejaron para que se despejara el solo

Mientras tanto en la habitación del otro lado del pasillo se encontraba la segunda pareja disfrutando de un cálido amanecer complementado de las miradas amorosas de su pareja

**_-Eres hermosa lo sabías?_** -le pregunto el chico a su novia mientras la veía aun con ternura

-_**Si,lo se-**_bromeo aquella de manera orgullosa

-_**Je,me encantas**_-confeso aquel Corey haciendo que su amada sonriera de manera tonta debido al piropo

Al poco de decir eso el chico de cabellos azules tomo por la cintura a su amada a lo que ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para luego acercarse lentamente y comenzar otra vez los mimos que se hacían uno al otro

Hubieran seguido besándose y abrazándose pero un gran grito los asustó haciendo que se detuvieran

_**-AAAAAAAAAAAH-**_se escucho un grito femenino desgarrador desde la parte de abajo,mas específicamente afuera de la casa

**_-Que fue eso?-_**pregunto Corey sosteniendo aun mas fuerte a su novia por temor a que le sucediera algo

**_-No lo se-_**le respondió la peliroja igual de confundida y asustada que el

-**_Hire a abajo a revisar que pasó,tu ve al cuarto de Trina con Carrie,Kin y Kon-_**le ordeno a la chica mientras se levantaba de la cama

-**_Y que pasara contigo y con Lenny?_**

**_-Nosotros iremos a investigar-_**dijo con un semblante frio y serio cosa muy rara en el

El chico se deshizo de sus ropas para dormir y se puso su ropa habitual ya que era la única que le tan solo presenciar su mirada se era posible deducir que estaba planeando algo

Cuando termino de vestirse se encamino a la puerta con claras intensiones de salir para enfrentar a lo que fuera que hubiera detrás de la entrada de la casa pero una pequeña y delicada mano lo detuvo

**_-Corey por favor no salgas-_**rogo la pelirroja con un rostro que parecía que estaba a punto de llorar

_-**Tengo que hacerlo**_-dijo con seriedad,estaba muy concentrado en su cabeza

**_-Por favor no quiero que te maten!_**

**_-Laney tranquilízate_**-dijo Corey en intento de apaciguar a su novia-_**Estaré bien...lo prometo**_

Al final de estas palabras el chico acercó a su pareja tomadola de la cintura para poder besarla con mucho mas sentimiento que el de anoche

-Se separa del beso-_**Es una promesa**_-dijo y la beso en la frente

Gracias a eso Laney pudo tranquilizarse un poco,aun tenia miedo de que le ocurriera algo malo pero poco podía hacer ante su persistencia

El chico de ojos azules tomo la mano de su amada y salió junto a ella nada mas para encontrarse con Lenny que al igual que el ya se encontraba vestido para el enfrentamiento

Corey le hizo unas señas a su novia para que supiera que entrara a la habitació solo obedeció pero se detuvo antes de cerrar la puerta

**_-Te amo_**-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de cerrar con seguro la puerta

-**_Bueno, cual es el plan?_**-pregunto el mas pequeño de los dos con curiosidad

-**_No lo se,supongo que primero deberiamos saber que hay afuera-_**respondió aquel

**_-Vale,yo veré por la ventana de la cocina,tu mira por la del garaje_**

Cuando acabaron aquel plan improvisado bajaron lo mas silenciosamente posible por aquellas viejas escaleras de madera con la esperanza de que no crujieran esta vez como es habitual en ellas y cuando finalmente tocaron suelo se fueron a sus respectivos lugares

Cada uno se fue,pero al parecer uno de ellos no le fue exactamente como lo era Corey,lamentosamente para el debido al ángulo de visión que tenia desde la ventana no podía ver mas que una pierna de lo que parecía ser una chica de piel blanca tirada en el suelo

En cambio el pelirrojo que estaba parado encima de un taburete debido a su baja estatura podía ver absolutamente todo,pero igualmente lo podían ver a el

-_**Mierda-**_dijo enojado mientras se bajaba de la silla-**_Corey,Corey!_**-murmuraba el nombre de su amigo cosa que funciono

**_-Que sucede?-_**pregunto el chico confundido

-**_Escondete,van a entrar!_**

De repente la puerta de metal del garaje empezó a crujir,uno de los sujetos de afuera estaba golpeando la puerta con una roca en un estúpido intento de romperla sin saber que el sonido habia alertado a todos los que estaban dentro

-_**Salgan de ahí malditas sabandijas!**_-grito una voz adulta y masculina desde la parte de afuera

No importaba cuantas amenazas escucharan,debían mantenerse en sus escondites si querían salir vivos de esta

**_-Cuantos crees que son?_**-pregunto Corey a su hermano del alma con cautela desde atrás de una batería

**_-No lo se,tal vez 5 o mas-_**respondió aquel que estaba escondido detrás de una maquina de painbooll

**_-Estarán armados?_**

**_-No lo se,no escuche ningún disparo,tal vez nos están subestimando y vinieron aquí desarmados_**

**_-No lo creo,son estúpidos pero no tanto_**

**_-Viejo...vi como uno de esos idiotas lamia un panal porque decía que buscaba miel y tu crees que no son estúpidos?!_**

Los dos chicos discutían sus puntos de vista por varios minutos mientras que por afuera los "chillones" aun buscaban una manera de pero al final la encontraron

De repente loa chicos dejaron de discutir cuando escucharon un golpe metálico proveniente de afuera

Bajaron sus miradas y pudieron darse cuenta de alguna manera habían conseguido una palanca y en ese presido instante estaban forzando la puerta

Aun sabiendo que no los encontrarían si se mantenían ahí escondidos tenían miedo,ansiedad,tenian la necesidad de proteger a su familia y eso es un peso muy grande

De repente volvió a sonarse aquel sonido metálico pero esta vez no fue un golpe sino un crujido,como si hubieran doblado algo de metal y esa precisa cosa era la puerta del ían logrado romperla al final de jodidos

Utilizando la fuerza bruta los ya aclamados chillones habían accedido a la casa

El par seguía escondido,ambos cerraron sus ojos y se dispusieron a escuchar cada paso que dieran aquellos para así determinar cosas como: cuantos eran?,eran grandes o pequeños? o a donde iban en esos momentos

Cuando creyó que ya no había nadie por ahí el pelirrojo asomo la cabeza por una esquina de su escondite para comunicarle a su amigo lo que captó.Como vio que no había nadie decidió correr lo mas rápido posible hacia el otro escondrijo

**_-Yo conte cinco y tu?-_**le murmuró algo sonrojado ya que la distancia entre sus rostros era muy corta

_**-Igualmente,creo que están armados,escuche claramente como rebotaban los casquillos de las balas-**_respondió Corey asomando su cabeza de su escondite

No bastaron mas palabras,habían pasado tantos años entrenando juntos que ya podían determinar en que estaba pensando el otro y valla que era acertada su predicción ya que caminaban con una sincronización perfecta

Debían apurarse,los sujetos estaban ya en la segunda planta lo que significaba que no quedaba mucho para llegar al cuarto de Trina en donde estaban todos escondidos

Subieron las escaleras prácticamente volando y sin hacer ruido alguno,es como si en sus pies tuvieran unas especies de alas o algo así

Cada quien dejo su cuerpo reposar detrás de un mueble dándoles algo de cobertura por si las moscas

Ambos respiraron profundamente,en su cabeza meditaban y recordaban por que estaban peleando lo que les daba las fuerzas para cometer semejante locura,ya que así era su plan...una puta locura

Se miraron a los ojos mientras 6 por unos instantes como una manera de decírse-te quiero,confío mi vida en ti-para luego salir sin hacer ningún ruido de su escondite

Los sujetos estaban alineados en dos en dos,la situación era mas que perfecta,Corey tomo por el cuello al de la derecha y Lenny del mismo modo solo que al lado contrario

Al estrangularlos comenzaron a hacer quejidos de ayuda haciendo que otros dos se voltearan con claras intenciones de tirar a matar pero rapidamente fueron pelirrojo habia matado al que tenia alfrente suyo la dándole un cuchillo entre ceja y ceja que habia conseguido del tipo que asecino asfixiandolo y Corey asesino a su compañero disparándole un cargador completo de pistola en todo su pecho

Al recibir aquellos letales impactos cayeron al suelo como sacos de plomo provocando que el sonido de un golpe seco hiciera eco por las grandes dimensiones de la ruido alerto al quinto de ellos

Alertado de lo que había pasado rápidamente tomo su arma y comenzó a disparar a los dos chicos pero ninguna bala lograba alcanzar sus cuerpos ya que estaban usando un par de cadáveres como escudo

Lentamente se acercaron mas al sujeto que con cada paso que daban se ponía mas nervioso provocando que sus disparos fueran mas imprecisos pero uno de ellos logro alcanzar a uno de los adolescentes

-**_GRAAAAAAA!-_**chillo de dolor al recibir el impacto de una bala que atravesó su hombro

La bala había traspasado sin ningún problema la piel de Corey que por el intenso dolor comenzó a enfurecerse lo que provoco que cometiera una ultima locura

Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación una chica de ojos verdes se encontraba destrozada,había escuchado el grito de dolor de su amado y luego como un cuerpo caía al solo podía significar una cosa para ella

**_-Co-corey...COREY!_**-grito la pelirroja que estaba tomándose la cara mientras lloraba-**_No..._**

La chica rompió en llanto, el amor de su vida había quedaban algunas esperanzas dentro de ella de que estuviera vivo pero unos disparos y el sonido de un cuerpo caer extinguieron toda esperanza que le quedaba

**_-Corey-_**dijo una chica de ojos azules que dejo caer una fría lagrima-_**Por favor no te mueras**_

Lenny...me prometiste que me amarias por toda la vida pero si tu ya no estas esto ya no es una vida

La puerta comenzó a sonar,la perilla de la puerta comenzó a girar de manera forzada lo que significaba que alguien quería entrar

La pelirroja solamente dejo de llorar de manera repentina,se levanto del suelo y tomo un bate de béisbol que habia en el cuarto

-**_Lo mataré...te matare a ti y a toda tu familia por matar a mi Corey!_**-grito Laney furiosa,quería venganza pero aun así no podía dejar de llorar aunque fingiera que no estaba triste

Abrió la puerta sin importar los desesperados ruegos de sus amigos pidiéndole que no la abriera pero aun así lo hizo

Cerro los ojos y tomo aquel bat con muchas mas fuerza que antes y la abrió solamente para que su primer golpe fuera detenido

-**_Oye que pasa?,así nos reciben?_**-pregunto Corey de manera divertida

**_-Chicos!-_**gritaron todos en la sala y se fueron a abrazarlos

-**_Wow wow tranquilos,esta herido-_**advirtió el pelirrojo deteniendo a la avalancha antes de que cayera

-_**Lo sentimos**_-dijieron todos al unísono con pena en su voz

-**_Que te sucedió Corey?_**-pregunto Kon

**_-Nada importante,nada mas me dio una bala no es gran cosa_**

Al terminar de decir eso Corey levanto la mano de su herida mostrando el bocajarro que le había dejado la ía de doler

-_**Cielos Corey y no te duele?**_-pregunto su novia y toco la herida con la llena de sus dedos

-**_Aaaaah-_**grito por el dolor_**-Pues si lo tocas si!**_

_**-Jeje lo siento**_

_**-Bueno Corey yo me encargaré de curarte,necesito que me den algo de espacio**_-dijo Kin sacando a todos de la habitación a exepción del herido claro

Al ya no haber nadie ahí procedieron a irse al baño para que su inteligente amigo lo sanara

-Se sienta en en inodoro-**_Como esta?-_**pregunto aquel señalando su herida

_**-Estará bien,por lo que veo la bala paso limpiamente así que no es necesario sacar nada**_-explico el "enfermero"_**-Esto te puede doler un poco**_

Kin tenia en su mano una botella de alcohol puro y un algodón para desinfectar la herida,cosa que tomo mucho tiempo y paciencia ya que el paciente no se dejaba de mover llegó la parte mas fuerte,debían costurar la herida y sin anestesia seria algo muy complicado...para el

**_-AAAAAAAY!_**-grito Corey por el dolor de la punzada

Fuera de la habitación se encontraba el resto del grupo con la oreja pegada a la puerta con el objetivo de escuchar lo que le pasaba pero cuando cuando oyeron los gritos rápidamente se arrepintieron y se alejaron de ahi

-**_Que hacemos ahora?-_**pregunto la pelirroja

**_-No lo se...-_**respondió su contraparte pensativo

Se mantuvieron pensando que hacer con el resto de su día pero de la nada les regreso a la cabeza que alguien los estaba esperando afuera

**_-Mierda la chica de afuera!_**-grito Lenny asustado al recordar ese detalle-Debemos ver como se encuentra

**-Bien, iremos juntos no Lenny?**-dijo Carrie viendo a su amigo de manera coqueta

Ese cruze de miradas confundía a Lenny,lo incomodaba mucho en verdad pero cuando Carrie tomo su mano fue la gota que derramó el vaso

El pelirrojo quito su mano de la suya de manera grocera cosa que claramente hirió a la chica,pero en esos momentos la ira que tenia el chico le impedía ver lo que acababa de hacer

Mientras tanto todos comenzaron a bajar las escaleras lo mas rápido posible,todos incluyendo a Corey que en esos momentos se encontraba con medio torso vendado y desnudo junto a su pequeño doctor.

Al salir pudieron ver a aquella chica rubia tirada en medio de un charco de sangre lo que claramente asusto a todos y al instante decidieron darla por muerta

-_**Que dicen,estará viva?-**_le pregunto Carrie a su grupo que rodeaba a la chica

-_**No lo se-**_respondió su mejor amiga mientras se inclinaba para verla mejor

Laney de algún lado saco valentía y decidió tocar el cuerpo de la chica con la esperanza de que estuviera viva

Al momento de tocarla se percato de algo importante,se había percatado que si,estaba viva

-_**Creo que solo esta inconsiente-**_dijo Laney

_**-Creo que deberíamos meterla**_-dijo Lenny y sin preguntarle a nadie la tomo en sus brazos

Tomaron a la chica al parecer inconsiente y la metieron a la casa sin saber que alguien desde lo lejos los estaba vigilando

-_**Son buenos-**_dijo un sujeto a su radio-_**Que hago ahora señor?**_

-**_Matalos,no quiero que me causen problemas mas tarde_**-ordenó una voz que salió del transmisor

Aquel sujeto de muy baja estatura y ensombrerado se volvio a meter en su vehículo

El ex-alcade de la ciudad miro por la mira de su cañón y apunto hacia la casa de los cálculo la caída del proyectil no aguantó mas la ansiedad y disparo

El proyectil de gran volumen salió disparado en una nube de humo por el alargado cañón del vehículo blindado,por la altura a la que fue disparado cayo exactamente en la casa de alado pero por el rango de explosión del arma logro dañar parcialmente la casa

La casa comenzó a derrumbarse pedazo a trozo de escombro cayó encima de la boina de gas haciendo que explotara e incendiara lo que aun no había caído de la casa

Desde su punto de vista ya era prácticamente imposible que hayan escapado de semejante catástrofe

-Sale de la cabina-**_El objetivo fue eliminado señor_**-aviso a su jefe desde su transmisor

**_-Perfecto Mellow,puedes volver a la central-_**dijo la voz complacida

**_-Ya le dije que soy Dimitri señor_**-dijo el alcalde con fastidio

-_**Tu opinión no es importante**_-dijo y corto

_**-Hijo de perra**_-dijo volviendo a meterse

El ex alcalde su fue enojado del lugar creyendo que habia terminado su misión pero justamente cuando se fue los chicos salieron de la casa que aun se estaba derrumbando en esos momentos

El humo segaba su camino,no podían ver nada que estuviera a mas de cinco centímetros al frente suyo lo que dificultaba exponencialmente su escape,caminaban prácticamente a ciegas,no podían hacer nada mas que confiar que al frente suyo estuviera la salida,lamentablemente no están en grupo,si no muy separados del otro

_**-Coreeeeey!,Kooooooooon!...alguieeeeeeeen!**_-gritaba el joven inventor desesperado,no lograba encontrar a nadie

_**-Kiiiiiiiiin?!-**_grito una voz femenina a lo lejos

_**-Laneeeeeeeey!**_-grito denuevo al escucharla,era como una hermosa melodía para el en esos momentos-_**Donde estaaaaaas?**_

**_-Por aquiiiiii!,sigue mi voooooooz!_**

El chico obedeció y camino hacia donde sus oídos lo guiaran, el trayecto que aun sea corto era extremadamente peligroso ya que las llamas avivaban a cada momento y pedazos de escombro estuvieron por mas de una ocasión a punto de aplastarlo

Milagrosamente después de unos momentos logro encontrarse con su de estar prácticamente abrazados ya que si se alejaban cuanto menos un centímetro se perderían entre si denuevo

_**-Donde estarán los otros?!**_-pregunto la pelirroja

_**-No lo se!**_-respondio mientras miraba hacia todos lados para ver si se encontraba a alguien-**_Debemos encontrarlospronto!_**

Gritaban y gritaban con la esperanza de que sus amigos los el tiempo medido encontraron a Lenny cargando aun a la chica junto a Corey que afortunadamente se encontraban juntos

Eran ya cuatro,faltaban dos y con cada segundo que pasaba era más probable que la casa se derrumbara

**_-Corey toma mi mano!_**-grito su pareja a lo que el accedió de inmediato

De repente todos se tomaron de la ían miedo,miedo a morir en ese momento y tener tomada la mano de una persona como ellas los hacia calmarse al menos un poco,como si tuvieran la creencia de que si morían en ese momento morirán demostrándose el amor que se tenían mutuamente

Tomados aun de la mano caminaron en una fila hacia cualquier dirección,ya en esos momentos sabían donde estaba la salida pero no querían salir sin encontrar a sus amigos,o quien sabe,cuanto menos lo que queden de ellos

Un grito ensordecedor se hizo presente por todos lados,aquel grito era de una chica y solamente significaba una cosa y eso los alarmó muchísimo

Fueron hacia la causante de los gritos a todo lo que sus piernas podían nada mas para encontrarse a Carrie con la pierna debajo de un gran trozo de roca

La chica estaba tan concentrada en retirar aquel inmenso trozo de escombro que estaba destrozando su pierna que no se dio cuenta cuando llegaron sus amigos

**_-POR FAVOR ALGUIEN AYÚDEME!_**-grito la chica de cabellos azules pidiendo ayuda de manera desesperada**_-POR FAVOR!_**

_**-Care!**_-grito Corey y se lanzo a ayudar a su ex amor soltando a su novia el trayecto

Corey tomo el escombro con ambas manos e intento levantarlo,su cara demostraba que hacia todo su esfuerzo para levantarla pero no servia de nada

_**-Corey...**_

**_-Cállate!_**-grito de manera violenta interrumpiendo a Carrie-_**No te voy a dejar que te vallas para siempre de mis manos,no otra vez!**_

El chico flexionó sus músculos con mucha mas fuerza que antes y de algún lado saco la fuerza necesaria para levantar ese pedazo de escombro que era mucho mas grande que el pero aunque pudiera levantarlo no podía hacerlo por mucho tiempo

-_**Vamos...SAL YA!-**_grito de manera desesperada ya que el escombro estaba apunto de caérsele

-**_N-no puedo, mi pierna esta rota-_**tartamudeo Carrie señalando su ensangrentada pierna

**_-SAQUENLAA!-_**grito con furia,estaba a punto de caérsele de las manos

No esperaron ni un momento mas y la arrastraron fuera de ahí y justo cuando ya estaba a una distancia segura el chico dejo caer aquel gran trozo de roca

Todos miraban pasmados a Corey,sabían que era fuerte pero lo que acababan de presenciar los saco de sus ,un chico de tan solo 15 años había levantado,con esfuerzo,una piedra de seguramente el tripe de su peso

_**-Que están mirando!?-**_les pregunto el cansado e irritado chico a sus amigos-**_Larguemonos de aquí!_**

Corey tomo a su incapacitada amiga y sin mas se alejaron de ahí ya que la situación era mas que critica,debían de quedar segundo para que la casa se derrumbara completamente

No podían salir corriendo de ahí ya que tenían a dos chicas malheridas en sus brazos así que seguían arriesgándose a todo

La salida estaba próxima,tan solo necesitaban dar unos pasos mas para salir ilesos de esta pero con el peso de no haber encontrado a Kon en ninguna querían dejarlo atrás pero no podían arriesgar sus vidas mas lo único correcto

De repente a tan solo unos cuantos metros de la salida un montón de escombros cayeron desde el al instante se dieron cuenta de eso y Kin y Laney saltaron hacia al frente quedando así fuera de la casa pero en cambio Corey y Lenny no podían hacer nada,al tener cargadas a esas dos no podían correr así que no hicieron mas que cubrir a esas con su cuerpo esperando que lograran salvarse de alguna manera

_**-Cuidado!**_-grito una voz masculina

De repente alguien detuvo todo la carga con su espalda evitando que cayera encima de ellos

_**-Kon!**_-gritaron sorprendidos al ver a su amigo ahí

_**-Sal-salgan rápido de aquí,n-n-no se cuanto mas tiempo aguan-tare!**_-grito Kon entrecortandose por el semejante esfuerzo

Aquel par salió de la casa lo mas pronto que pudieron,estando fuera voltearon denuevo a la incendiada casa con el anheló de que su amigo saliera,cosa que nunca hizo

**_-Donde esta Kon!_**-grito su hermano desesperado al ver que no estaba con ellos

_**-Debe seguir adentro**_-dijo Lenny con menos adrenalina mientras se quitaba las cenizas de la cara

Al escuchar esas palabras Kin salio corriendo hacia la casa,no dejaría ir a su hermano

_**-Kon...KOOOOOOOOOON!**_-gritaba el cuatro ojos-**_Donde estaaaaas?!_**

El chico miraba hacia todos lados pero nada,dio unos cuantos pasos hacia al frente y pudo ver entre la niebla a su hermano sosteniendo aun aquel montón de escombros y madera incendiándose

_**Kon-**_dijo su hermano sorprendido y alegrado de verlo**_-Vamos tenemos que salir de aquí pronto!_**

El pequeño chico tomo el brazo de su impotente hermano y lo jalaba hacia atrás con toda la fuerza que tenia pero era inútil,era como si sus pies estuvieran atornillados al suelo

_**-Kon vamos,que te sucede!?**_-grito Kin completamente desesperado,tenia miedo de que se cayera el techo encima si se quedaba mas tiempo ahí

-_**No puedo**_-respondió aquel agachando la mirada avergonzado

_**-Claro que puedes tan sol**_

_**-Ya te dije que no puedo!**_-interrumpió el grandulón de repente asustando a su hermano-**_Si suelto esto toda la casa se caerá a pedazos_**

_**-Pues yo me quedare contigo!**_

_**-No Kin yo**_

_**-Lo abraza con fuerza-Por favor**_

_**-Kin...**_

_**-Por favor Kon...te lo ruego**_

_**-Hermano déjame ir**_

_**-N-no...**_

Justo al decir eso la casa dio un estruendo terrible demostrando que si no salía en ese mismo instante lo mas seguro que pasaría es que ambos murieran aun así,el chico no le temia a la muerte,le temia a la de su hermano

-_**KIN RAPIDO SAL DE AQUI!**_-grito Kon con todas sus fuerzas mientras intentaba quitarse a su hermano sin soltar la carga

_**-NO KON,NACIMOS JUNTOS,MORIREMOS JUNTOS!**_-grito aferrándose aun mas fuerte a su gemelo

Kon se movía,forcejeaba y hasta insultaba a su hermano para que lo soltara pero cualquier intento fue inútil

Tuvo que hacer lo único que no quería,lo tuvo que golpear asi que levanto su pierna y golpeo su costado haciendo que finalmente lo soltara y cuando ya estaba fuera de su agarre lo pateo en el estomago lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo volar hasta una zona segura

En el trayecto del "vuelo" la perspectiva de Kin cambio por unos segundos haciendo que para sus ojos todo pasara mas lento

Lo ultimo que pudo ver fue a su hermano sonriéndole ampliamente como siempre lo hací és de todo el solo quería que lo recordara sonriendo

**_-Te saludaré a mamá-_**se escucho su voz y justo cuando termino el edificio se cayó

_**-K-Kin,donde esta Kon?-**_le pregunto la pelirroja algo asustada por su reacción

**_-Solo déjenme sólo..._**-respondió aquel con una voz fría y sin vida,literalmente parecia como si algo hubiese muerto dentro suyo

Todos sabían a lo que se refería su amigo,bajaron sus miradas hacia el suelo con pena,ahora todos tenían algo mas en común,todos en un solo día habían perdido a una de las personas mas importantes en su vida

_~Punto de vista de Laney~_

Entendí claramente aquella indirecta,confesión de mi pálido amigo,Kon habia muerto

Comencé a lagrimar prácticamente de manera natural,no pude evitarlo,perder a alguien como el no era algo que te pasará todos los días así que era imposible acostumbrarse a aquel dolor en el pecho

Estaba tan centrada en mis recuerdos que no me di cuenta cuando Corey me abrazo para consolarme

Su calor me calmaba,y no solo el de el si no también el de Carrie ya que aun seguía en sus brazos,ambos me abrazaban y hasta mi amiga puso mi cara en su í llore con mas fuerza y puedo asegurar que ella también estaba llorando ya que pude sentir como calidad gotas de agua caían en mi cabeza y el cielo estaba soleado y que lo queríamos demasiado

No pudimos rendirle mucho luto ya que a nuestra desgracia el ruido de la explosión habia alertado a medio mundo y les había indicado en donde estábamos así que solo nos quedaba una cosa...correr

Loa gritos de esos sujetos eran aterradores,chillidos,insultos,disparos,de todo

De alguna manera aquellos sujetos corrían mucho mas rápido que nosotros así que no les tomo mucho tiempo para pisarnos los ábamos jodidos

No faltaba mucho como para que nos alcanzará,crei que en unos momentos iríamos a saludar a nuestro amigo en la otra vida pero de repente el sonido de un claxon y un motor a toda su capacidad nos distrajo

Aquel sonido provenía de un auto de color rosado chillón,y hasta donde se solo una persona en todo Peaceville tenía uno así.Nunca creí decir esto pero...me alegra mucho que Trina este aquí

-Abre la puerta del automóvil-_**Necesitan que los lleve?-**_pregunto la chica de ojos claros

No le préstamos atención a la bromita de Trina y nos subimos de un salto al auto

Ya adentro la conductora piso muy fuerte el acelerador provocando que el auto temblara por el trabajo que le estaban pidiendo pero aun así logro acelerar extremadamente y nos alejo de ellos sin problema alguno

_-Un rato mas tarde-_

Había pasado ya un rato,la conductora decidió parar el auto para un conteo de cabezas aprovechando que en esos momentos estábamos a salvo

_**-Bueno,esta Corey,Laney,Kin,Carrie,la chica que no conozco y...donde esta Kon?**_-pregunto la chica de manera inocente

Al escuchar su nombre no pude evitar entristecerme denuevo,cosa que ella noto al instante y se disculpo por ello

-_**Kin lo siento**_-se disculpo Trina apenada,mucho-**_Se cuanto significaba Kon para ti,perder a un hermano es algo muy fuerte,si yo perdiera a Corey n_**

**-Me importa una mierda lo que digas de e_l_**-interrumpió el pelinegro groseramente-**_Te duele que lo haya perdido? No sabia que podías sentir algo que no fuera el odio,estoy seguro que es por eso que Mina termino contigo_**

Nunca había creído que Kin podría ser así,tan crudo,tan cruel,tan...despechado

El haber dicho tales cosas destrozaron a Trina por dentro,Mina era el amor de su vida y ella sabe muy bien que terminaron por su culpa y eso le duele aunque no lo quiera decir

**_-Solo entren al auto_**-dijo Trina sin demostrar algún rastro de tristeza,mas bien de ningún otro sentimiento humano

Entrar en el auto fue complicado,éramos muchos pero al final lo logramos,era incomodo pero no podíamos darnos el lujo de viajar có estaba sentada en las piernas de Corey en la parte de adelante y los demás se sentaron como pudieron en la parte de atrás sin lastimar a Carrie ni a la chica claro

-**_Alguna parada?-_**pregunto la conductora

-_**Vamos a mi casa,tengo unas cosas ahí que podrían ayudarnos**_-dijo Kin mas relajado que antes

Y así lo hicimos,Trina encendió el auto y nos fuimos lejos de ahí

_-Un rato mas tarde-_

Habíamos llegado a casa de Kin después de poco rato

Al llegar Kin se bajo desesperadamente y entro a la casa aprovechando que la puerta habia desaparecido

Después de unos minutos bajo con un maletín negro y dos frascos,uno de tamaño mediano con un fluido color verde acua y el mas pequeño con un fluido color amarillo resplandeciente

-_**Que es eso?**_-pregunto Lenny desde la ventana

_**-Es algo para curar a Carrie-**_respondió el científico con seriedad-**_Bajala del auto_**

Lenny al escuchar la orden no dudo ni un segundo y abrió la puerta para sentar con cuidado a su amiga

La pierna de Carrie se veía muy mal por no decir repugnante,estaba toda amoretonada y con el hueso levantando la piel casi al punto de se como puede aguantar semejante cosa,el hedor era simplemente repugnante

_**-Bien Carrie esto seguramente te duela así que mejor agarra algo para morder**_-explico Kin con una semblante tan fria que hasta me daba escalofríos con solo oirla

Kin saco algo de ese liquido viscoso y lo coloco en su mano para después empezar a untarlo en su herida

Tan solo con que la mano de Kin tomara su herida Carrie tuvo un fuerte espasmo debido al dolor que debió producir tocar una lastimada tan grave

-_**AAAAAAAAAUGH**_-aulló la ojiazul al tacto de la sustancia con la herida

Carrie lloraba por el intenso dolor que experimentaba,era aterrador escuchar un grito de dolor de parte se el por que pero creo que no será la ultima vez que la escuche gritar de esa manera

Al terminar de untar aquella sustancia de manera casi mágica todas sus heridas sanaron y hasta el fémur se recoloco en su sitio  
>-Se levanta del suelo-<strong><em>Como esta?<em>**-pregunto Kin

-Se pone de pie-_**Huugh**_-exclamo al momento de lanzar una patada con su reconstruida pierna-_**Wow esto es increíble,siento como si fuera mas fuerte que antes!**_-dijo con mucha emoción,tanta que hasta saltaba en el trayecto

_**-Muy bien,Corey toma**_-dijo Kin y lanzo el envase con el resto de la sustancia

-Lo atrapa_**-Que hago con esto?-pregunto de vuelta**_

_**-Daselo a la chica en la boca,si esta enferma o algo eso debería curarla**_

_**-Kin de donde sacaste esta cosa?**_

_**-Es una medicina que el ejercito me mando a fabricar**_

_**-El ejercito?,como es que ellos te mandan a construirles cosas?**_

_**-Como crees que financiaba todos mis experimentos?.Además,aquella formula nunca se las di**_

_**-Por que?**_

_**-Es un poder muy grande como para dárselo a gente tan desquiciada,en su lugar solo les di un anestesiante mejor**_-explico y se metió al auto

**-Unas horas mas tarde-**

Habíamos vuelto a subir al auto,esta vez era un poco mas fácil entrar ya que Carrie estaba curada pero aun asi era bastante incómodo...bueno para ellos,yo solo me la pase durmiendo en el pecho de Corey

Después de quien sabe cuanto tiempo me desperté y escuche como Corey hablaba con Trina y como parecía importante decidi hacerme la dormida hasta que llegáramos a donde fuera que fuéramos en ese momento

_**-Y como te va con Laney?**_-pregunto la conductora de cabellos rosados-**_Al final si te le declaraste eh_**

_**-Jajajaja...te soy sincero?,quería decírselo de alguna manera pero no buscaba como,quería que fuera tan especial que hasta gritará AAAAAAH Corey te amo cásate conmigo,pero no fue así jeje,nunca crei que mi vida cambiara tanto de la noche a la mañana**_

_**-Las cosas aveces no resultan como quieres, vamos no pongas esa cara**_

_**-Tienes razón,lo mejor que podría hacer ahora es cuidarla con mi vida**_

_**-(Aaaaaaaw)**_-pensé,estaba muy,MUY sonrojada

**_-Pero bueno dejando la melosidad por un lado te tengo un regalo_**-dijo Trina-**_No es algo que alguien en su sano juicio hiciera pero ahora estando como estamos...toma_**

**_-Una pistola?!,de donde sacaste eso?_**

**_-Era de nuestro padre antes de...ya sabes_**

**_-Si...pues quien lo diría,es una berreta72 FS_**

-**_(Whaaaaaaat?)_**-pensé confundida ante sus palabras-**_(Desde cuando sabe tanto de eso?...bueno ahora que lo pienso no se el por que me sorprendo si hasta hoy descubrí que podía hacer un split mejor que yo y eso que estoy en gimnasia)_**

_**-Creo que tiene un cartucho, asi que ponle el seguro si no quieres hacerte un segundo agujero**_

_**-Si si si,no es la primera vez que uso una**_

_**-Bueno,ya llegamos**_

_**-A donde?**_

_**-Al refujio,levanta a los demás mientras yo vigilo**_

_**-Vale**_

Al terminar de decir eso Corey me empezó a sacudir con delicadeza para que "despertara" de una vez,claramente me hice la tonta cuando fingí levantarme

**_-Humg_**-me queje al momento de "despertarme"_**-Por que me levantas carinio?**_

-Se sonroja de repente-_**Ya llegamos amor-**_me dijo Corey con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

_**-Aaaaaay tengo flojera de caminar-**_volví a quejarme,en realidad solo quería que me abrazara_**-Me cargas?**_-dije mientras le extendía los brazos

_**-C-claro-**_dijo y me tomo de los muslos hasta fuera del auto

Volví a cerrar mis cansados ojos y recosté mi cabeza denuevo en su pecho mientras el me cargaba sosteniendome de mis muslos y yo lo abrazaba por el cuello

Hay veces en los que los placeres de la vida están a la vuelta de la fueran eternos y no pasajeros como ahora

**Continuara...**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Al fin acabe,llevo tres dias editando y corrigiendo y me e puesto hoy a las 10 de la maniana a terminar los detalles QwQ<em>**

**_Pero bueno,lo prometido es deuda como siempre aunque creo que ya se percataran que descenso a la locura no volvera,lo lamento,no dare mas explicaciones ya que lo explique en el ultimo capitulo de "Chocoaventuras" y no estoy de tantos animos para volver a explicarlo_**

**_Como sea,de cualquier modo no queria dejarlos ya mas tiempo sin algun fic mio asi que aqui esta n.n_**

**_Recuerdan la dinamica que hize en el capitulo anterior?Pues si no se las recuerdo,la idea es que en cada final de capitulo ustedes pongan que creen que pasara en el siguiente ademas de que les parecio claro jeje_**

**_Y no,no habra lemon cada dos capitulos jajaja nada mas lo hare en ciertas ocaciones que yo tengo planeadas...ademas yo se que les encantan ewe_**

**_Ahora que lo recuerdo igual queria aprovechar para decir algo,la razon por la que a veces pongo la enie(la n con el palito encima)es porque ahora escribo en mi telefono y por medio de varios metodos lo paso aqui y en mi computadora lo edito,claro que no siempre se vera ya que hay veces en las que agrego cosas de aqui asi que espero haber aclarado esa duda_**

**_Y pues...ahora descanzare y despues de eso vendra "Grojband detras de camaras" que solo tendria que editarlo y subirlo_**

**_Ah ah ah,ahora que recuerdo,queria hacerles una pregunta muy importante a todos mis lectores,se abran dado cuenta de que ahora los capitulos son MUCHISIMO mas largos que cuando empeze y queria preguntarles...les gusta?,les da flojera leer tanto?,como sea no creo cambiarlo pero de cualquier manera me gusta saber que piensan de lo que les doy_**

**_Ahora si ya es todo_**

**_Yo soy negruu120 y les deceo buenas noches.3._**

**_Los amo*3*_**


	6. Sucesos inexplicables

Pocas veces e perdido a alguien como lo hice hace poco,pero,nunca creí que fuera en una situación así,siempre soñé que iríamos a la graduación juntos,que bailaríamos juntos en nuestras bodas como los amigos que éramos y muchas mas cosas que ahora no creo poder llegar a hacer en un mundo tan manchado. Kon...ojala hubiésemos tenido mas tiempo.

Me permanecí alado de su tumba la cual habíamos improvisado hace unas horas en el funeral,fue una de las experiencias mas difíciles en mi vida,quizá mucho mas que esto.

No fue nada riguroso,Kin hizo un pequeño agujero y ahí puso la banda que siempre traía su hermano puesta,supongo que la habrá tomado antes de que lo pateara,luego lo tapó,Corey puso una piedra lo mas plana y regular posible y la clavó en la tierra para que al final Kin pusiera una foto suya en la piedra. Si que era una mierda de tumba.

Nadie dijo nada,ni yo,ni Kin,ni Trina,ni Lenny,ni nadie,tan solo nos quedamos parados en lugares separados a observar la foto de nuestro amigo. Lo mas extraño fue que Kin no se inmutó,no parecía el mismo,nadie lo sería,pero de cualquier modo no logro asimilar si cuando el se fue,primero que todos,fue porque no le importaba en realidad o que ya no quería sufrir mas,solo espero que sea la segunda.

-Duerme bien amigo_**-**_le di un ultimo adiós a su tumba,tocando la foto con la yema de mis dedos-En el mundo de queso y perros calientes con el que siempre soñaste-exclamé con dificultad

Me fui de ahí,en paz y sin derramar alguna lágrima,no porque no lo amara o no se lo mereciera sino porque se lo prometí. Siempre que me deprimía porque Corey no me correspondía me iba con el,recuerdo bien el como me abrazaba y yo me sentía segura entre sus brazos,era como mi oso de peluche. Me decía-No llores cuando estés triste,sonríe porqué lo volviste a intentar-gracias a esas palabras siempre lo hacía una y otra vez,que irónico que al final Corey fuera el que diera el primer paso.

Entré a la casa,era gigante en verdad,es increíble que nadie la haya tomado antes que nosotros,tiene un terreno inmenso,la casa estaba muy bien posicionada en el centro de la ciudad y había un gran muro de concreto que recorría todo el perímetro de la casa. No me quejo ni nada pero lo único que me pregunto ahora es,¿dónde quedó el alcalde?.

Fuera lo que fuera la razón debía de darle poca importancia,teníamos cosas que hacer en esos instantes,y era reunirnos en la sala para ver que encontramos dentro de la casa.

-¿Que encontraron?-preguntó Corey,con semblante esperanzada;poco a poco lo veía mas como un líder

Corey siempre nos a guiado,y no solo cuando Grojband existía,ahora sus planes los piensa dos veces antes de abrir la boca. Ojalá hubiese sido así antes de mandar el video que empezó todo esto.

-Hay comida como para dos días-dijo Carrie

-Encontré bastantes joyas,igual podríamos intercambiarlas con alguien-agrego Lenny

-Yo encontré este rifle-dijo Trina mientras lo asentaba en la mesa-Podría sernos útil

-Yo solo encontré estas radios-dijo mi pareja pesadamente. Asentó las radios en la mesa

-Nos serán útiles Corey tranquilo-le dije detenidamente en busca de aliviarlo,funcionó

-¿Algo mas?-volvió a preguntar,viéndonos a cada uno para ver si alguien tenia algo mas;nadie tenia nada-Vale,Trina ve a hacer guardia en el tejado el resto de la noche

-Iré a ver si puedo conseguir algo para hacer un transmisor o lo que sea-agregó Kin;al parecer ya tenia sus planes

-Esta bien,Carrie,Lenny,ayúdenlo en lo que necesite-dijo Corey apuntándoles la salida en donde salía Kin

-¿Que haré yo?-le pregunté,llena de ganas por ayudar y sentirme útil

-No lo se,ayúdame a planear como salir de aquí

Obedecí a lo que me dijo Corey,siguiéndolo fuera de la sala llena de cuadros de una anciana los cuales parecía que sus ojos te seguían.

Todos salimos por el mismo sitio pero a la vez todos tomamos caminos diferentes. Yo mientras tanto seguí a Corey hasta donde parecía ser una biblioteca,bueno,no creo que pueda ser otra cosa habiendo un centenar de libros en colosales repisas.

En la pared de al frente,había un mapa encuadrado en un gabinete de vidrio en el cual estaba especificado nuestro continente,en donde debería estar aquel ese mito llamado América. Lo tomó,y de la nada lo golpeó contra el suelo haciendo partirse en pedazos sacando de los restos el mapa el cual coloco en un escritorio que estaba enfrente mío.

-Nosotros estamos aquí,Sitra-dijo Corey apuntando con el dedo a la parte del centro del mapa,ahí estaba nuestro país-Y alado nuestro los países en guerra,Marén y Querén

Marén y Querén,antes eran ciudades hermanas,literalmente,Marén es un país industrial,en cambio Querén es militar por lo que siempre han sido el tal para cual. Pero un día,sin que nadie lo esperase,Marén atacó a Querén,matando a su líder lo que significo una propuesta de guerra inmediata y como no tenían los recursos para sus armas se quedaron a la par con su hermano. Seria muy estúpido ir ahí.

-Ni locos podemos ir por ahí,nos queda Romen y Homa

-En Romen puede haber muchas víveres,pero no casi no hay lugares seguros-agrego

-Y Homa es todo lo contrario-dijo Corey,limpiándose el sudor de la frente causado por el estrés

Hace poco mas de mil quinientos años todo era un desastre,un día,sin que nadie se lo esperase,Ero el país mas grande de todos nos atacó desde dentro,de algún modo logró infiltrarse en las centrales nucleares de cada uno,haciéndolas sobrecalentarse y explotar provocando muerte,pánico y guerra. Cuando todo parecía estar a punto de colapsar Sitra se mantuvo fuerte ante todo,los demás al ver el ejemplo resistieron los males pero aun asi no sabían como salir de su situación asi que no tardaron mucho en volver a colapsarse. Sitra se arto y decidió ir al origen de todo,derrotando y destruyendo con un ataque nuclear masivo a Ero demostrando no solo su serenidad sino también su furia.

La guerra duro unos cuantos años más debido a que aun quedaban ciudadanos de Ero atacando en cubierto pero al final se logro exterminar a cada uno,extinguiendo así a una raza entera. Todos los demás países al ver esto,como debían empezar de cero,decidieron concederle el titulo de "líder" a Sitra,y es por eso que este es el país mas rico de todos.

Como gobernantes decidimos asignarles una sola tarea a cada uno:Marén seria el encargado de la industrialización;Querén de las defensas y ofensivas hacia Sitra y los demás;Romen seria el encargado de cultivar los alimentos;y por ultimo Homa,encargado de la energía.

La decisión era demasiado complicada,no podíamos ir a un lado sin perjudicarnos aun más,aunque cualquier cosa seria mejor que aquí,o al menos eso espero.

-Corey,Laney,la chica despertó-irrumpió la voz de Kin que salió desde la radio; sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Vamos-dijo Corey con seriedad;ya comenzaba a molestarme un poco

Salimos de la sala,no sabia exactamente a donde ir pero parecía que Corey lo sabia perfectamente.

Estaba recostada en una cama de una de las cientos de habitaciones de la planta superior. ¿Quién demonios necesita seis cuartos?

-¿Como está?-le pregunto Corey a Kin

-Esta bien,le dieron un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por lo que esta algo mareada-respondió Kin el cual vestía con una bata;ya se creía doctor-Otra cosa,intenten no asustarla,a estado algo alterada desde que despertó-dijo y se fue

Corey camino hacia ella,no parecía asustarle nuestra presencia lo que era ya un punto a favor pero aun necesitábamos saber si era de fiar,aunque en realidad esta chica se ve mucho mas inocente que Lenny(aunque el sea todo lo contrario).

-Hola-le saludó mi pareja a la chica,con una actitud completamente distinta a la de hace un rato,como cuando antes de que todo pasara-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si-respondió ella tímidamente

-¿Te puedo hacer unas preguntas?

-C-claro-replicó

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le pregunto Corey mientras se sentaba a su lado,guardando distancia para no alarmarla

-Coffe,Coffe Demon

-¿De donde vienes?

-De Romen

-¿Y como es que llegaste hasta aquí?

Esa pregunta fue como un peso que le cayó de lleno en la espalda. La chica tomo una de las almohadas de la cama y la abrazó con fuerza,como si fuera a echarse a correr de sus brazos.

-Romen fue atacada-exclamó,entre un quejido que ahogo en la almohada

-¡Mierda!-insultó enfadada,dándole un golpe a la pared-¡Y yo que creí que era un lugar a donde huir!

-Laney tranquilízate-dijo Corey con actitud serena logrando hacerme calmar;por ahora-¿Cómo que fue atacada?,¿por quienes?,¿cuando fue?-le volvió a preguntar;se notaba desesperado al igual que yo

-No-no lo se,todo fue tan rápido-dijo ella,entrando en pánico-Estaba tranquila en la cosecha...y entonces llegaron ellos,incendiaron todos los cultivos

-¿Quienes?

-No lo se,fueron las mismas personas que lo trabajaban

-Eso no tiene ningún sentido-irrumpí ofendida ante su disparate,debía de estar mintiendo-¡Corey,esta mintiendo!

-Pero es cierto-dijo Coffe alarmandose por mi semblante

Era una completa estupidez lo que nos estaba diciendo,para Romen sus cultivos eran los mas importante debido a que sin ellos no sobrevivirían(tampoco nosotros),era imposible que su misma gente los quemaran. No se que demonios quiere esta chica pero esta mal si cree que dejare que se haga la necesitada y se sobrepase con mi novio.

-¡Quieren calmarse!-gritó Corey haciéndonos a ambas callar-Laney déjame hablar esta bien?,una mas y te vas de aquí-dijo,viendome enojado

-Esta bien-digo,con un gruñido

-Entonces-dijo Corey volviéndose a la chica,cambiando su actitud denuevo-Dices que ustedes mismos lo quemaron?

-Efectivamente-respondió mas relajada;era obvio que quería algo con mi Corey

-¿Y como es que llegaste hasta aquí?

Pasaron los segundos y ella seguía del mismo modo,estupefacta,se notaba que no sabia que decir aumentando mis sospechas de que estuviera mintiendo desde un principio.

-No lo se-respondió después de un rato,sin muestras de nerviosismo por si estuviera mintiendo-Solo recuerdo que llegue aquí cuando esos sujetos me encontraron y ustedes me rescataron

-¿Estás completamente segura?-le pregunto Corey. Puso su mano en su hombro

-Si-respondió ella sin dejar de ver el infinito

-Vale,puedes quedarte con nosotros,te daré el día libre para que descanses o te puedas familiarizar con el lugar,pero mañana tienes que trabajar también-le explico Corey a la nueva inquilina con su radiante sonrisa

Llevaba cinco minutos despierta y ya la odiaba,y era más que claro que Corey lo notó.

Mi pareja se dio la vuelta dejando a Coffe descansar un poco mas,tan solo se dio la vuelta pude ver su rostro flexionandose por el enojo,que desgraciadamente era hacía mi.

Corey me tomo por la muñeca y me saco de ahí por la fuerza. Como si pensara matarla...hoy.

-Tu y yo debemos de hablar-me dijo Corey,en un susurro para que nadie mas lo escuchara

-Dímelo ahora,no me importa-le dije siendo cortante para molestarlo,funcionó

-Deja tus jodidos celos de lado vale?,no estamos ahora como para aguantar un berrinche tuyo-dijo Corey,tocandome el pecho con su dedo

-No es mi...

-Corey sube al tejado,creo que te interesara ver esto-me interrumpió la voz de Trina que salió de la radio de Corey

-Esta bien,voy para allá-respondió y lo guardo en su bolsillo denuevo-Vendrás?

-Ya que-respondí,tragándome hasta la ultima gota de mi orgullo

¿Cuanto tiempo estuve fuera?,¿una semana?,se que Corey tiene buena memoria pero no me puedo tragar el hecho de que ya se sepa hasta cada centímetro de la casa.

-¿Que sucede?-le pregunto mi pareja a su hermana muertas caminaba hacia ella;ella estaba recostada en el suelo,con una sabana de lana para acomodarse

-Alguien se acerca-respondió ella sin quitarle el ojo a su mira

-¿Que tan lejos está?

-Como a...doscientos setenta y siete metros según esto,lleva un arma,no...es un trozo de concreto sostenido por un tubo de metal,debe de usarlo como martillo

-Al parecer es muy fuerte...iré a ver

-¿Estas seguro hermano?-le preguntó Trina con un tono de preocupación mas que notable. Ya no tenia su ojo en la mira-Podría ser peligroso

-Lo se,pero no hay de otra-respondió Corey,mirando hacia el suelo

Corey se dio la vuelta y se fue,a darle todo a la suerte.

-Corey-dije su nombre para llamar su atención,funcionó-Cuídate por favor-le dije angustiada,olvidé todo lo que había pasado ante;el me sonrío

Después de que Corey se fuera me recosté junto a Trina,queria ver que pasaba también...además,es mi cuñada y debía de empezar a llevarme mejor con ella...

-¿Cómo aprendiste a disparar?-le pregunte a Trina en un intento de sacar un tema de conversación

-Mi padre era militar-respondió ella mientras le daba vueltas a una perilla de su mira-Me enseño a disparar un día que falle todos los tiros en un juego de feria

-¿Y obtuviste tu premio?-bromeé

-No,le dispare al tipo en la entrepierna porque descubrí que una pieza estaba pegada-dijo ella mirándome burlonamente,sonriendo de lado;lucía igual que su hermano

Era increíble el como Trina había cambiado de repente,al principio me parecía una estupidez eso que decía que ya no era mas la de antes,y hasta su cambio de nombre como me contó Corey,pero ahora parecía que me decía la verdad. Debo dejar de ser tan insegura cuando se trata de Corey y su vida,debo empezar a confiar mas en el.

-Oye,¿podría...

-¿Mirar?,claro,toma-dijo y me dio el rifle con cuidado de que no se me cayera;si que pesaba-Yo veré por los prismáticos-dijo y tomó los prismáticos que estaban alado suyo

Gracias al aumento de imagen por la mira pude ver todo lo que pasaba,aquel sujeto se movía lentamente,podía asegurar que cojeaba. Corey se quedo parado en la entrada,con la pistola que Catherine le dio hace unas horas,sabía que podría necesitarla.

Ninguna de las dos decíamos algo,en el fondo estaba muy nerviosa de que algo saliera mal y estoy cien porciento segura de que ella también.

Aquel se movía lento,lo cual hacia agobiante la espera de que llegara.

Llegó un momento en el que Corey no aguantó mas la espera asi que se fue en búsqueda,con la pistola desenfundada,no buscaba arriesgar nada.

Parecía que Corey estaba hablando con el cuando se lo topó,pero nunca me espere lo siguiente. El chico término encima de el haciéndome dar un brinco por el espanto de que lo estuviera atacando.

No le di mas tiempo por lo que me levante de mi sitio,golpeé cada una de las puertas que se pusieran enfrente mío hasta finalmente llegar a la principal,pero nunca pude abrirla,ya que alguien mas lo hizo antes.

Corey abrió la puerta,y no estaba solo,tenia a aquel sujeto cargado en si espalda el cual se veía de nuestra edad.

-Algo le pasa,¡Kin!-gritó mi pareja en si auxilio;no tardó en llegar

-¿Que sucede?-preguntó Kin el cual aun seguía con su bata

-Se desmayó cuando le hable

-Esta bien,traelo para acá

No entendía que sucedía,¿como es que Corey trajo a otro desconocido a la casa asi sin mas?,se que es un ser humano y todo pero después del infinito sermón de que debíamos hacer que me dio pensé que al menos lo practicaría un poco.

Kin nos llevo a otra sala,en el sótano para ser mas especifica. Lo había transformado en un hospital en unos momentos,no me esperaba mas del chico que creó un teléfono con dos clips y algo de plástico.

-Recuestenlo-le ordenó Kin señalando la camilla;mi pareja obedeció

Por alguna razón,Kin,antes de que lo examinara encendió una cámara que tenia a su costado.

-¿Para que es eso?-le pregunte extrañada ante que quisiera grabar ese momento

-¿Quiero grabar cada cosa que haga aquí dentro,por si un día ya no este aquí y necesiten hacer esto-respondió con seriedad

Después de decir eso rápidamente busco por unos gabinetes que tenia organizados por ahí buscando algo que no le tomo mucho tiempo encontrar,saco de ahí una pequeña lámpara con la cual iluminó los ojos de aquel para ver si su cuerpo aun funcionaba correctamente. Luego de ver que así era,sacó una aguja con la cual inserto en un pequeño frasco de vidrio con un liquido blancuzco.

-Adrenalina al diez porciento-dijo Kin,dándole unos golpecitos a la aguja con el liquido ese

Lo inyectó y espero unos segundos a que sucediera algo,pero nada sucedió jamás.

-Adrenalina al veinticinco porciento-le inyecta denuevo;nada-Adrenalina al cuarenta porciento-dijo y le inyecto otra vez,con mas agresividad que antes

El chico comenzó a respirar mas rápido,tanto que parecía que acababa de correr un maratón. Unos segundos después se calmó,pero no se detuvo ahí.

De repente abrió los ojos,se levantó bruscamente de la camilla y golpeo sin razón a Corey haciendo que cayera. Gracias al cielo Corey apenas se inmutó,pero,de cualquier modo estaba preocupada,el chico se veía asustado,aterrado al ni saber en donde estaba. Se levantó completamente y corrió de donde estaba pero no lo logró ya que callo al suelo. Corey no desaprovechó la oportunidad,lo tomó por su rasgada camiseta y lo arrastro con furia hasta afuera.

No sabia que pasaba pero no dude en seguirlo hasta donde fuera que lo llevara. Las escaleras parecían eternas conforme a los forcejeos que escuchaba de arriba,no sabía si era de Corey o de aquel pero debía averiguarlo pronto.

Al final me lo encontré,peleando contra aquel chico. No se veía bien,Corey no se veía bien.

El chico era fuerte,tal vez incluso mas que Corey además de que resistía y se cubría muy bien de cada uno de los golpes y patadas de mi pareja la cual parecía enojarse mas por la batalla que le estaban dando. El solo utilizaba sus manos,muy rara vez lo vi usar sus piernas no mas para zafarse de uno que otro agarre,era muy extraña su forma de pelear,se quedaba siempre con los puños en alto,siempre esperando un golpe de Corey el cual esquivaba con gracia y contraatacaba con brutalidad. Gracias al cielo estaba débil por que si no lo mas seguro es que Corey ya estaría en el suelo en estos instantes. Es por eso que estaba calmada en ese aspecto.

El chico no parecía soportar mas,ya estaba demasiado golpeado al igual que Corey solo que el no parecía la respiración agitada espero hasta que Corey lanzara un ultimo golpe hacia su rostro y lo paro con su antebrazo utilizando los pocos instantes que tenia para golpear a Corey en el abdomen con toda la fuerza que le quedaba levantándolo un poco del suelo con la potencia de su golpe. Pero,Corey increíblemente no sintió nada,tomó al chico por la nuca y lo aporreó contra su rodilla dejándolo lo suficientemente aturdido como para meterlo en la celda de contención que había en la casa. Para ser un alcalde de un micro ciudad si que tenia dinero para hacer sus locuras.

-Te encerraré aquí hasta que te pudras-le dijo Corey al chico a través de las rejillas de metal,con odio y seriedad

Dicho esto Corey se fue,dando pasos pesados que hacían temblar en el suelo. Sabia que estaba molesto pero nunca había visto ese lado de él,comprendo que estamos en una situación critica pero...¿dejar morir a alguien más?

No se el porque pero me daba pena verlo ahí encerrado,en ese celda en la que solo había luz gracias a la que pasaba por los barrotes de la micro rejilla en la puerta de acero,a cualquiera le daría pena,pero no a todos con un desconocido que te golpeó.

Me fui a la cocina,busco entre los gabinetes algún alimento y lo único que me encuentro es una hogaza de pan,algo duro por el tiempo pero al menos seguía comestible,creo.

Regrese a la celda,aquel chico se encontraba en la esquina del fondo de su prisión,abrazando sus piernas mientras que solo una pequeña porción de luz iluminaba solo una mitad de su rostro. Me sonroje sobremanera al verlo,el muchacho era muy atractivo.

-Oye amigo-le llamé lo mas linda posible para no serle intimidante;vino después de unos segundos,con la mirada confundida y temerosa-Perdón por lo de hace rato,no creo poder hacer nada,pero al menos puedo dejarte esto-le dije,apenada y con la mirada baja por lo que le habían hecho-No creo que te den comida-le dije y introduje la hogaza de pan en la rejilla de abajo en donde se pasaban los alimentos

Aquel lo miró por unos segundos,como si estuviese pensando si tomarla o no,lo mas seguro es que por su cabeza pasara la idea de que le hubiese puesto algún veneno o algo que pudiese lastimarlo,yo lo haría si estuviese en su posición. Al final lo tomó,me alegró internamente por alguna razón.

-Gracias-dije aquel con una voz seria y apagada,parándose del suelo y dejándome hipnotizada por sus profundos ojos oscuros

Después de decir eso se fue denuevo a ese rincón,quería al menos preguntarle su nombre pero aquella mirada me dejo hipnotizada a la par que su profunda voz. Mi corazón retumbó al recordarlo,era la verdad,me sentía algo atraída de este extraño.

Escuchó el eco producido por el crujir del pan y una sonrisa se planta automáticamente en mi rostro,cuanto menos sabré que no se morirá de hambre, cuanto menos hoy no.

De repente,siento la necesidad de bostezar por el cansancio,ya era tarde,tocaba ir a dormir.

Me dirigí hasta la habitación la cual se me fue asignada cuando llegamos,con Corey claro,yo misma pedí que asi fuera. La casa entera parecía abandonada,apenas eran las diez y ya nadie rondaba por ahí,supongo que querían descansar,todos lo queríamos.

Me pregunto que estará haciendo Lars ahora,después de lo que me contó de que amaneció adolorido y sudado alado de Carrie la cual estaba en ropa interior no creo que el pueda volver a dormir alado suya sin sentirse incómodo,se que ambos son mejores amigos y todo pero de un modo u otro a de tener un límite,y el suyo fue rebasado desde hace mucho,como el día en el que lo beso cuando estaba ebria unos días después de su cumpleaños...bueno yo también me pase un poco retándola a besarme y luego besarme con Corey,aun sigo preguntándome el por que terminaron esos dos,si fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para superar eso,no lo se,tal vez hubiese sido mejor que ellos nunca terminaran.

Me acosté alado de mi novio después de ponerme algo lo mas parecido a una pijama,el,al momento de sentir que estaba a su lado se dio la vuelta y me abrazó por el estomago entrelazando sus dedos haciendo una especie de candado con sus brazos,yo tan solo puse mis manos sobre las suyas,acariciando sus muñecas y parte de sus brazos.

Por alguna razón esta noche no fue cono las anteriores,no hubo besos,no hubo abrazos,no hubo te amo,absolutamente nada. Amaba a Corey con todo mi ser pero no podía reflejarlo,después de ver lo que era capaz de hacer con un desconocido e de reconocer que estoy algo asustada. Como sea,debo descansar esta noche y agradecer que logré vivir un día mas.

~Al día siguiente~

Despertar no fue la gran cosa,me desperté sola y supuse que Corey estaría trabajando o pensando a donde escapar,tenía que hacer algo para no aburrirme así que baje a ver que conseguía.

Al bajar me encontré con algo extraño,por alguna razón todos,a excepción de Kin,se encontraban al frente de la puerta de metal en donde estaba el chico encarcelado.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras pude darme cuenta de que Corey traía su pistola en posición de que estaba preparándose para disparar a la primera amenazas. Bajé las escaleras mucho mas rápido ante eso,no quiero que Corey cometa una locura.

-¿Que esta pasando?-exclamé con preocupación

-Van a interrogarlo-respondió Carrie la cual sorprendentemente estaba con la misma semblante que la mía

Estoy preocupada,tal vez sea una estupidez hacer lo que voy a hacer pero no tenia opción,si tengo suerte todo saldrá bien,si tengo suerte.

No le pregunté,tan solo Corey abrió la puerta yo entre junto a el,tenía el corazón a mil.

Nunca me esperé lo que vi,estaba en el suelo,llorando frente a una foto de unas personas,tal vez era su familia. Se encontraba detrás de un pequeño cupcake que tenia una mordida y una vela diminuta la cual estaba a punto de consumirse por completo. Sea lo que fuera que haya pasado irradiaba pena,hasta me daban ganas de llorar.

-Dejenlo solo-dijo Corey,sin ningún sentimiento o humor

Nadie se negó ante las ordenes de Corey,tan solo salió de la celda y dejo al chico solo,aun encerrado pero solo para que termine de desahogar lo que fuera que estuviera llorando.

-Catherine te encargo si necesita algo-le indico Corey a su hermana mientras apuntaba a la puerta

-Esta bien-respondió ella y se alejo de ahí;tendrá algo que hacer supongo

-¿Kin como va lo del transmisor?

-No e podido hacer nada,no tengo los materiales necesarios-respondió Kin

-¿Que necesitas?

-Componentes electrónicos y metal,mucho metal

-Esta bien,Carrie,Lenny busquen algo de eso por la casa

-Esta bien-afirmó Carrie tomando a Lenny de la mano para luego irse corriendo;espero que algún día entienda

-¿Y que haré yo?-le pregunte a mi novio,me intimidaba un poco su seria mirada

-Me acompañarás a buscar recursos afuera-respondió Corey

-¿Seguro Core?,¿no es algo peligroso salir?-dude ante su mandado

-¿Quieres quedarte a cuidar de la chica?-me preguntó levantando una sola ceja,viendome de modo burlón

-Muy bien muy bien,vamos-respondí divertida mientras lo empujaba hacia afuera. Tome una mochila antes de salir

La verdad no me sentía nada segura en salir fuera,aunque sea con Corey,no es que no sepa cuidarme por mi sola pero cuando todo el mundo esta en mi contra no se puede andar con tranquilidad.

Caminamos por todos lados,sin rumbo,buscando de casa en casa haber si nos encontrábamos algo interesante pero lo mas importante que pudimos encontrar fue algo de ropa que necesitábamos(ya están muy rotas las que tengo)y unas cuantas balas,mínimo para llenar dos cartuchos de la pistola de Corey.

-¿Qué me dices?,¿te gusta cielo?-le pregunte a mi pareja,sonrojada y apenada al mostrarme con prendas diferentes

No se,me sentía ridícula con lo que vestía,no era la gran cosa,eran simplemente unos jeans de corte ajustado algo rasgados de manera natural,una blusa de tirantes amarilla la cual se pegaba a mis curvas y unos tennis blancos. Nada que me incomodará si en algún momento tenga que pelear o huir.

-Me gusta,te sienta muy bien-respondió Corey,sonriendo

-Tu tampoco te ves mal-agregué,sonrojada por su cumplido-Aunque tienes un vicio con las gorras sabes?

Corey no estaba nada mal con esos jeans negros,una camiseta sin mangas de color rojo,tennis deportivos negros y como faltar,una gorra que cubra su cabeza,esta era plana y negra y hasta se la puso viendo hacia atrás,se veía ridículo asi que solo se la quité y le puse uno gris bastante pequeño que se amoldo a su cabeza y le cubría un poco el cabello. No estoy muy segura del porqué de esos guantes negros que dejaban a la vista sus dedos,supongo que es para que no se lastime tanto las manos ya que todo el tiempo lo veo levantando algo pesado.

Las horas pasaban y la bolsa parecía estar a punto de llenarse,estaba repleta de ropa para los demás(que espero que les guste o los mato),algunas latas de comida,un puñado de balas de rifle calibre 12(si,Corey me enseño en de eso en el trayecto)para Catherine,el gorro de Corey y por ultimo nuestro gran hallazgo,una SCAR-H que encontramos escondido debajo del mostrador de una armería junto a unos dos cartuchos el cual ahora tenia Corey amarrado a su espalda gracias a una cinta que había en la armería,cuanto menos ahora ambos estábamos armados.

Nos habíamos alejado mucho de la cada,quizá demasiado que hasta necesitaríamos acampar encima de un tejado o lo que sea,pero algo llamo nuestra atención cuando estábamos a nada de refugiarnos,no muy lejos de nuestra posición vimos un gran edificio.

-¿Que me dices?,¿crees que haiga algo interesante?-le pregunté,esperando seriamente una decisión

-No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea entrar ahí Laney,¿deberíamos?-me preguntó,viendome con unos ojos llenos de duda y angustia

Ahora estaba contra la espada y la pared,tenia que tomar una decisión que nos ayudara y si es posible salgamos vivos de ella. La primera opción era simple,entrar a la casa,asegurar las puertas y ventanas y atrincherarnos en el tejado de la casa hasta que la noche pase,o en segunda y lo mas probable peligrosa opción,entrar al edificio comercial en donde seguramente encontraríamos sin fin de cosas pero arriesgandonos a una muerte horrible y casi segura a causa de los exhaladores o en el peor de los casos que el edificio se derrumbe de repente ya que la estructura se encontraba muy dañada. Sea la que fuera mi decisión debía de ser rápida,comenzaba a anochecer y era muy peligroso seguir fuera.

-Vamos a registrar el lugar-tomé mi decisión decidida de mi misma. No podía seguir siendo Laney la cuidadosa

Corey afirmo con la cabeza y nos encaminamos para allá,a trote rápido ya que no teníamos tanto tiempo.

Paramos justo en la entrada,dandonos un momento para contemplar todo lo que había,cada ventanal roto,cada tubería salida,todo. Finalmente decidimos entrar,tomé a Corey de la mano,entrelazando sus dedos con los míos,tenia algo de miedo y su agarre me daba un poco mas de seguridad ante el inminente peligro.

Dentro del edificio era como un mundo totalmente diferente en donde todo podría colapsarse con un mal movimiento. Todo estaba muy oscuro y lo que no era pobremente iluminado por las linternas que traíamos. Dentro era mas que aterrador,se escuchaban sin parar los rasguños de las ratas y lo peor de todo el pesado respirar de unas personas lo que confirmaba mi temor de que alguien estuviera dentro. Corey tan solo soltó mi mano cuando lo notó,no sin antes hipnotizarme con sus ojos que me decían-Todo estará bien,te lo prometo-para luego darme un beso,espero que no sea el último.

Corey tomo su arma,yo lo seguí con mi pistola la cual me temblaba por el miedo.

No nos quedaba de otra,debíamos salir de ahí sin que nos vean. La cosa seria mucho mas fácil si no estuviéramos en el dieciseisavo piso.

-Mierda Laney abajo-dijo Corey de repente,asustándome y haciendo que me escondiera detrás de un escritorio

-¿Que sucede Corey?-le pregunte algo enfadada por la repentina orden;Corey me tapa la boca

Hecho esto,Corey se asomó por el costado y de repente escuchó un disparo que provino de donde mi novio se asomó,gracias al cielo que logro cubrirse antes.

No tenia ni idea de lo que pasaba,hasta que de la nada un mini ejercito de adultos(gente de treinta,cuarenta años)apareció en nuestras narices disparando a matar a lo que fuera que se moviese.

Era hora de tomar algo de valor.

Y así,tome fuerzas y me salí de mi cobertura cuando precisé el momento,disparando a cualquiera que se acercara,no era tan precisa como Corey el cual no fallaba ningún tiro pero al menos si que era de ayuda.

El tiempo pasaba al igual que nuestras balas se iban acabando,ya sólo quedaban exhaladores sin armas,tan solo palos o tubos de metal,seguían siendo peligrosos pero al menos nos dejarían escapar.

Justo cuando nos dimos la vuelta nos encontramos con un par al frente nuestra,ahora estábamos jodidos ya que teníamos a cinco detrás nuestra,no nos quedaba otra mas que luchar.

Corey no se despegaba de mi y de el,nos ayudábamos el uno al otro evitando un golpe fatal entreponiendo nuestro cuerpo o ayudando a que el golpe fuera mas fuerte con un impulso dado por el otro. Después de recibir unos cuantos golpes logramos deshacernos de cinco de ellos,estaba a punto de golpear a otro con un tubo de metal oxidado pero alguien me tomo del cuello,levantandome hasta el punto de asfixiarme un poco.

-¡Laney!-gritó mi novio al darse cuenta de que me tenían atrapada,apuntando con su arma al que me estaba agarrando

-Baja el arma-dijo aquel sujeto,amenzando a Corey poniendo un cuchillo en mi garganta;Corey obedeció-Buen chico haha,¿sabes?nos hacia falta ya una linda chica para entretenernos-dijo,pasando su mano lascivamente por mi zona mas íntima,provocando que un gemido involuntario saliera;dios pero que asco

-¡Hijo de!...

-Shhhh-hiso callar a Corey mientras pasaba y cortaba ligeramente mi mejilla haciendo que un delgado hilo de sangre fluyera-¿Como se siente Corey?,no poder salvar a otra persona que amas

Por algún motivo aquellas palabras lo enfurecieron mas,estaba a nada de saltarle encima pero un fuerte golpe en su cabeza con un tablón de madera lo detuvo,haciéndolo caer como piedra al suelo.

-¡Corey!-chillé de dolor al verlo tirado,liberandome del agarre del sujeto

-Hehehe...dulces sueños cariño-dijo el sujeto ese,dandome una fuerte patada en mi vientre

Aquel sujeto me dio una fuerte patada que me sacó todo el aire de mis pulmones,haciéndome caer encima de Corey mientras automáticamente todo a mi alrededor se ponía mas y mas negro debido a la falta de aire hasta que cerré mis ojos.

~Unas horas mas tarde~

Desperté en un lugar que desconocía,de altas dimensiones y escasos ventanales.

Me tenían amarrada a una silla,con una bolsa en la cabeza para que no viera absolutamente nada pero de cualquier modo podía escuchar aquellos ruidos cuando templas un metal.

De repente siento como alguien me toma fuertemente del brazo sin importarle que me lastimara,obligandome a levantarme llevandome a quien sabe donde. Cuando llegué me quitaron la bolsa donde pude ver lo mas aterrador en mi vida.

-¡COREY!-grite su nombre mucho mas fuerte que antes,con el corazón en la mano y los ojos humedecidos-Déjenlo,¡déjenlo!

Corey estaba sin camisa,amarrado y amordazado a una silla de madera sin la capacidad de moverse,sus piernas estaban rotas y sangrando y su pecho estaba lleno de cortadas profundas.

Quería llorar,logre liberarme del agarre de los sujetos tan solo para colapsar dejando mi frente reposar en el vidrio que me separaba de Corey.

De repente una puerta que estaba en la sala de Corey se abrió,mostrando a un hombre con barba de candado,algo escaso de pelo y ropas sucias que se me acercó,acariciando mis mejillas a través del vidrio sin dejar de sonreír sinicamente.

-Shhhhhh-dijo aquella persona,poniendo sus dedos en mi boca a través del vidrio;mis ojos se abrieron como platos al oír esa voz-¿Con que ya me reconoces no?-dijo,levantándose del piso en donde estaba incado-Muy bien,entonces ya podremos empezar la diversión cariño-dijo aquel con una voz tortuosa a mis oídos mientras tomaba un cuchillo que estaba alado suyo junta a mas objetos de tortura

-Te odio-dije enfurecida,en un susurro que nadie escuchó

Era el,definitivamente era el,el fue el que nos atrapó pero...por que no solo nos mató en un principio,¡por que demonios tiene que hacerle eso a Corey!

-Muy bien,ahora que están todos podemos empezar la diversión-dijo el señor,quitando bruscamente el paño con el que tenia a Corey amordazado

-¿Por qué nos haces esto?-le preguntó Corey al señor,con la cabeza baja y escupiendo algo de sangre en el trayecto

-Me duele mucho que no me recuerdes Corey,yo que fui el mejor amigo de tu padre-exclamó con ironía

-Te recuerdo bien Mark,pero aun no me has respondido

-Hay mi buen Corey,te quise como un hijo sabes-dijo Mark,riéndose entre dientes mientras levantaba el rostro ensangrentado de Corey

-¡¿Entonces por que haces esto?!-grito agitadamente,golpeando el duro vidrio antibalas

-Fácil,ustedes destruyeron todo lo que una vez conocí,todo lo que vi crecer puf haha se destruyó-dijo Mark dando golpesitos contra su mano cubierta por un guante con el cuerpo del cuchillo que tomó,divertido sin razón aparente

-¿Entonces por que no solo me matas y ya?,¿!Acaso no te gustaría verme sin vida Marki!?-exclamó Corey exasperado mientras forcejeaba sus cuerdas

-¿Recuerdas ese día?,¿en el que dos grupos que solo buscaban alimento se encontraron?,e instantáneamente comenzaron a pelear por ideales distintos que no vale la pena mencionar-dijo ignorando la pregunta del cabellos de lapislázuli-Ese día...ese día mataron a todos,a todos y a cada uno menos a uno solo que logró escapar,¡tu!-dijo mas fuerte mientras me apuntaba con la punta de su arma-Tu mataste a mi hermano,la única persona que quería...ahora te quitaré a la tuya-canturreo a lo ultimo,sonriendo de oreja a oreja,como si le hiciera feliz de cierto modo

Mi corazón se detuvo ante esas palabras. El día en el que fuimos al bosque al bosque a cazar nos encontramos con un grupo,ninguno estaba armado asi que solo nos quedó luchar a base de palos y piedras. Llegó un momento en el que uno estaba oprimiendo el cuello de Kin contra un árbol,asi que simplemente hice lo que debía para salvar la vida de mi amigo,partir a la mitad la gruesa vara en su cabeza,matándolo por una fractura craneal. Lance soltó a Corey que al momento de sentir flojas sus riendas intento embestir a su torturador,fallando rotundamente debido al golpe de una culata contra su pecho,dejándolo asi lo suficientemente blando(ósea que dejara de poner resistencia)como para sacarlo a rastras sin problemas.

Yo estaba rendida,acabada por ver al amor de mi vida siendo mutilado de esa manera. Aun siendo tomada a la fuerza y sacada de ahí no tenia ninguna intención de oponerme,no quería que Corey sufriera mas.

-Arrodillenlo-ordenó Mark,con una semblante seria que hasta atemorizó a sus subordinados;asustados lo arrodillaron

Siguiente a eso me pararon enfrente suya,el tan solo podía mirarme pero era todo lo que necesitaba ahora. Me miraba y decía a través de sus ojos-Todo estará bien-y yo le creía,no podía terminar así,o eso creí hasta que sentí el frio metal de un arma,apuntando firmemente a mi cabeza.

-Te dije que te quitaría lo que mas amabas-le dijo Drake a Corey cerca de su oído

Estaba aterrada,respiraba rápidamente,no quería morir,no quería.

-Laney mírame,¡mírame!-grito Corey ignorando todo lo anterior,sacandome de mis amargos pensamientos-Todo estará bien,te lo prometo solo confía en mi...solo confía en mi por favor-me dijo con dificultad,sin dejar de verme con sus llorosos ojos

No podia hablar,ya que lo mas seguro es que no se me entendería.

-Te amo-es lo único que quería decirle-Te amo con todas mis fuerzas Corey Riffin

-Yo igual te amo,Laney Penn Riffin-dijo mi novio,alagandome con ese tonto nombre que me puso hace mucho entre bromas,haciéndome sonreír a pesar de lo que pasaba

Dicen que cuando mueres lo ultimo que escuchas es aquella cosa que te mató,y en ese caso era el sonido acongojante de la bala cargarndose en la pistola.

Cerré mis ojos,aguantando mis lágrimas y esperé la explosión del disparo que en esos instantes parecía eterna.

Finalmente aquel sonido llegó,pero lamentablemente no fui yo la que recibió el disparo.

-¡AAAAAAARGH...ah...ah,ah!-gimió Corey por el dolor

Abro mis ojos y lo primero que puedo ver es a Corey con el vientre ensangrentado,con el rostro pálido y siendo levantado por el cabello gracias a Mark.

-¡COREY!-grité de igual manera,me dolió tanto verlo asi que ahora el disparo lo veía como un piquete de mosquito

-Hahaha,¿creíste que ya te dejaría morir?-me dijo Mark viendome directamente a los ojos con una mirada digna de un asesino-Aun tengo ganas de divertirme contigo preciosa-dijo,pasando sus manos grotescamente por mis piernas

Dicho esto Mark intentó abusar de mi,hice todo lo que pude para evitar aquel asqueroso contacto de sus manos con mi cuerpo.

-Aaaah,deja de moverte maldita niña malcriada-refunfuñó mi captor mientras intentaba rasgar mi blusa

-¡Suéltame!-grite y lo patee en su intimidad

-¡Aaaaah!-gritó mientras se los sostenía en un intento de apaciguar su dolor-¡Ya verás pequeña zorra!-volvió a gritar,tomándome del cuello y levantándome hasta dejarme caer en el piso denuevo-¡Me tienen arto tu y tu puto grupo!-dijo con fuerza,pateandome en el estomago y sacandome el aire

-Ah-solté un gemido ocasionado por el dolor,quedando colapsada en el piso

No podia mas,no solo por el dolor físico sino por el trauma que ahora tengo por ver como el amor de mi vez fue asesinado. No quiero vivir mas,ya no mas por favor,solo mátenme de una buena vez...se los ruego.

-Perdón mi cielo-me disculpé de Corey,acariciando su suave cabello aun sabiendo que posiblemente moriríamos en minutos-Lo intente-dije,dejándole todos mis sentimientos en forma de lagrimas cristalinas

-¡Muere de una vez!-gritó Mark enfurecido debido a mi persistencia,dándome un fuerte golpe en mis pulmones

No hice ningún sonido ante ese inmenso dolor,solo me abstuve y me trague mi grito para que Corey no tuviera que morir escuchando como gritaba por el sufrimiento. Lo único que me permití fue apretar mis puños,con tanto fuerza que hasta mis uñas me cortaron las palmas.

-Nadie-dijo Corey,en un susurro casi inaudible-Toca-dijo,levantándose milagrosa y sorprendentemente del piso con el vientre ya no sangrando-Toca...¡a mi,LANES!,¡NADIEEE!

No entendía que pasaba a mi alrededor,tan solo pude ver con mis ojos entrecerrados a Corey parado como si nada le hubiese pasado. No se veía igual,se veía mas fuerte mas...enfurecido,tan solo pude escuchar disparos,gritos de personas y cadáveres caer pero ninguno de parte de Corey.

Debía de estar alucinando,no era posible que Corey haya derrotado a todos los cuatro hombres que había ahí,armados,pero de cualquier modo quien mas pudo ser?. Tan solo escuche como un ultimo cuerpo cayó reaccioné con espanto suponiendo que era de Corey asi que en un suplicio considerable logre darme la vuelta para confirmar mis temores.

Corey estaba tirado en el suelo,desmayado ya que respiraba normalmente,alado de un montón de cadáveres a excepción de Mark,no es momento como para preocuparse por eso. No podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad por lo cual utilizando todas mis fuerzas,aunque me doliera infinitamente,me levante del suelo.

-Vamos Corey,tenemos que irnos-dije con la voz débil y ronca,moviéndolo delicadamente;no reaccionó-Esta bien Corey,espero que no peses mucho-dije con esfuerzo a lo ultimo ya que levante a Corey dejándolo reposar mis hombros

Intente salir con Corey agarrado de mis hombros pero simplemente era imposible,se caía a cada instante ademas de que no podía caminar bien. No me quedo otra más que sostenerlo en mis brazos.

-Y yo que creí que tu serias el primero en cargarme asi eh Core-le dije divertida a mi inconsiente novio mientras caminaba fuera del edificio,cojeando por las heridas de mi cuerpo

Me costaba mucho cargar a Corey,siendo el alguien medianamente grande en comparación mía me pesaba(y eso que es delgado),además mis heridas que cada vez punzaban con mayor fuerza me hacían tropezarme a cada paso. Con todas mis fuerzas intentaba que Corey no cayera al suelo pero llegó un momento en el que mis piernas no aguantaron mas,dejando a Corey caer sobre mis piernas al igual que mi cuerpo,provocandome un sufrimiento importante,pero daba igual si Corey estaba bien.

Me detuve unos segundos para recuperar el aliento,dándome un momento para contemplar la belleza de mi amado novio,pasando las yemas de mis dedos por su fino cabello azulado y dándome una pequeña risilla al ver sus raíces oscuras,muy pero muy escondidas ante su cabello azulado.

De repente escucho como un montón de gente comienza a correr debido a la pesadez y velocidad de sus pasos,me dejé llevar por el peor pensamiento,levantándome prácticamente de un salto y echándome a correr a todo lo que podía.

Ya unos metros alejada la puerta de hierro se aporreó contra las piedras del pavimento,significando que no debía parar por nada del mundo.

Solo me quedaba correr,correr para salvar mi vida y la de mi amado sin importar las veces que cayera por el dolor de mi cuerpo.

De la nada los sujetos comenzaron a disparar,rozándome las balas por todo el cuerpo haciéndolo sangrar y provocandome caer por el intenso sufrimiento. Corey soltó un quejido al sentir el indirecto golpe.

-Shh shh shh shh-canté para arrullarlo un poco y calmarlo

-¿Uh?,Laney tienes unos hermosos ojos carmesí-dijo Corey entre una repentina recuperación de conciencia para luego volver a su estado

No entendí a lo que Corey se refería pero no le tome mucha importancia.

Entre mi carrera contra la muerte sentí que una bala atravesó mi vientre,desgarrando y mutilando todas las entrañas que se le atravesaron para finalmente salir por el lado opuesto. Me caí,me caí como si estuviese cargando al mundo en mis hombros haciendo que Corey cayera al suelo también.

-Nonononono-negué rápida y desesperadamente volver a recogerlo pero me era imposible-Vamos Laney,¡un ultimo esfuerzo!-dije forzadamente mientras lo levantaba denuevo y me ponía en pie

Algo me pasaba y no era normal,tal vez era por que ya no tenia sangre en el cerebro o tantos años de escuchar música rock a todo volumen con auriculares me afectaron pero ya no me sentía mal,me sentía bien,mejor que bien,extraordinariamente.

Mis piernas comenzaron a moverse denuevo prácticamente como si lo añorarán,puede sonar una locura pero sentía que volaba,como si tuviera alas en mis zapatos. Por alguna razón lo disfrutaba,disfrutaba del correr aunque fuera para huir de un ejercito de locos.

A lo lejos se encontraba la casa,el lugar en donde estábamos no estaba tan lejos al parecer. Sin pensarlo entre encontrándome con Carrie y Lenny cargando leña,pero no pude ni saludarlos ya que justo cuando intente hablar me desconecte de este mundo.

~Fin del punto de vista de Laney~

Carrie y Lenny se miraban,estupefactos al ver como sus amigos habían aparecido después de tres días,ninguno sabia que decir,nadie lo sabrías.

Finalmente reaccionaron,levantando a sus amigos y llevándolos a dentro,esperanzados que no estuvieran muertos todavía.

-¿!Kin donde rayos te metiste!?-gritó Carrie de forma ensordecedora,dejando a Lenny solo con la carga mientras ella buscaba con la mirada

-¿Acá estoy que sucede?-exclamó Kin con tono de fastidio con un sándwich a medio comer en su mano,estaba almorzando al parecer

Las palabras no fueron necesarias para que Kin entendiera cual era el evidente problema. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta si rostro se torno diferente,preocupado cosa que no se veía en el desde hace mucho,sostuvo su almuerzo en su mandíbula y con la ayuda del par los llevaron hasta la enfermería en donde lo dejaron trabajar.

-Chicos creo que querrán ver esto-exclamó la voz de Catherine la cual salió de la radio del par,sonaba como si acabará de ver un fantasma o algo parecido

Al salir se dieron cuenta del peligro que les avecinaba,una horda de exhaladores se aproximaba a paso veloz hacia la casa,muy a su suerte no había ninguno armado.

-No dejen que nadie entre-volvió a decir la voz de Catherine la cual se escuchaba desde la parte alta de la casa en donde disparaba

Lenny cerró la puerta,no se veía tan preocupado,lucia mas molesto cosa que es rara en el al igual que Carrie. Al pelirrojo no le quedo otra mas que defenderse con un hacha que utilizaba para cortar la leña,en cambio,Carrie decidió arriesgarse a pelear a puño limpio.

Al principio todo lucia bien,de algún modo u otro Catherine no fallaba ningún disparo sin importar en que distancia estuviese o como fuera, acertándole incluso a cuatro de una sola bala,y eso que no estaban muy pegados el uno del otro. Pero de cualquier modo los exhaladores no paraban de llegar,sin importar aquella habilidad repentina de la chica aquellos parecían multiplicarse cuando no los veías.

No les quedo otra opción mas que pelear a aquellos dos adolescentes inspirados por el deseo de protección a las personas mas importantes de su vida. Se miraron unos segundos,como si se imaginaran que podría ser la ultima y se sonrieron,como si estuvieran en un dia normal de sus vidas hasta que finalmente se pusieron serios denuevo,lanzándose hacia su destino.

Mientras tanto dentro de la casa,un chico escuálido de piel casi transparente se apareció en los pasillos,buscando en todos lados las medicinas que necesitaba,parando de repente. Trago seco al darse cuenta de que la celda del "peligroso" chico estaba abierta y que su mano estaba saliendo por el borde de ella. Kin estaba aterrado ya que pensaba que lo mas seguro es que lo mataría debido a como lo trató los días en los que Corey ni Laney estuvieron,la dándole basura e insultándole noches enteras por mera diversión después de las tardes de ocio.

El chico lo miró,reconociéndolo al instante haciendo que el se cayera por la desesperación de su fría y fruncida mirada. Pero,aquel no hizo nada mas que salir por la puerta,sin decir ni una palabra y dejando a Kin con el corazón en la mano,e incluso con una pequeña mancha en sus pantalones.

El encarcelado sabía lo que estaba fuera,no parecía importarle el bélico ambiente que estaba fuera con tanta sangre y miembros desmembrados tirados en el suelo a causa de un loco con una hacha. Aquel solo respiro hondo,dejando salir todo su miedo en un fino resoplar que pudo haberse confundido con el viento,miró hacia un lado,encontrando su martillo hecho a base de escombro fijado a un tubo de metal poniéndolo en la parte de atrás de su cabeza(en la clavícula por así decirlo)dejando la parte con el escombro al aire y camino con toda la calma del mundo hacia el campo de batalla en donde aun peleaban Carrie y Lenny con aun mas intensidad que en un principio.

Carrie y Lenny no lucían síntomas de cansancio,peleaban juntos cubriéndose las espaldas el uno al otro pero,en un descuido,aquel lazo se rompió provocando que Lenny recibiera un golpe en su cabeza por parte de un sujeto con gruesa complexión,provocándole caer al suelo con dureza.

-¡Lars!-chillo Carrie angustiada al ver como su amigo cayó-¡LOS MATARÉ A TODOS!

De repente Carrie cambio de aspecto,sus claros ojos azules se tornaron mas oscuros y sus músculos se flexionaron creciendo un poco de tamaño,dando un gran rugido al terminar de apretar fuertemente sus dientes y manos.

La chica se lanzo denuevo,enfurecida al ver como habían lastimado al amor de su vida,lanzando golpes que resultaron fatales para quien los recibiera.

Mientras tanto Lenny volvía a reaccionar,despertando completamente al ver como Carrie fue derribada después de muchos golpes.

-¡DEJENLAAAA!-gritó Lenny enfurecido,levantándose del piso fragmentado

Lo que fuera que le pasaba a Lenny lo estaba cambiando,sus ojos verdes,aquellos pares de esmeraldas se tintaron de rojo,un rojo que solo podrían compararse al de un Ciare.

El chico enfurecido corrió hacia donde estaba su amiga a una velocidad inhumana,levantando y arrojando con algo de dificultad a todos los que se encontraban encima de ella. La ayudo a levantarse después de eso y se abrazaron,calmando el susto que sintieron al pensar que el otro estaba muerto.

Después de aquella muestra pura de afecto se dieron su espacio,dándose cuenta que aun quedaban muchos pero antes de que pudieran reaccionar sus ojos se desorbitaron,cayendo desmayados sin razón aparente.

Solo quedaba uno en pie,el chico seguía peleando con algo de ayuda de los disparos de Catherine. Aquel movía su martillo con una gracia y facilidad impresionantes,dándole vuelta y pasándoselo de mano en mano por su espalda tan solo para asestar un golpe,matando al instante al que lo recibió,y con las vueltas que daba aprovechó para matar a otros dos,destruyendo completamente todo el concreto de su arma dejándola inservible. No le quedo otra mas que pelear con sus manos,peleaba de una manera extraña,siempre esperando a que su enemigo golpeara primero para acertarle un centenar de golpes que lo masacraban,y asi una y otra vez hasta que no quedo nadie,no quedo nada mas que el yendo a ayudar a los dos chicos desmayados.

Un golpe se escucho en la puerta,había sido el chico el cual la abrió de una patada ya que sus manos habían estaban ocupadas. El unico que se encontraba era Kin y Catherine la cual se abalanzó encima del prisionero cuando dejo a Carrie y a Lenny en el sofá para descansar,abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y u el rostro.

-Muchas gracias-agradeció la chica de cabellos rozados soltando al chico el cual la miraba fijamente

El chico no respondió extrañando a Catherine. Por alguna razón el chico respiraba con mucha dificultad,asustando a la chica,pero su espanto fue mayor al momento de que bajo la miraba por instinto,viendo un espectáculo de sangre que fluía como mar de su rasgada camiseta. Catherine la levantó mostrando lo que eran un montón de cortadas,muchas profundas,quemaduras graves y hasta pedazos de metal incrustados en su piel los cuales eran sostenidos con unas vendas,ella dio un brinco al ver como no dejaba de fluir la sangre,haciendo que el chico comenzara a tambalearse,pero fue sostenido por Catherine y Kin antes de que sucediera,ellos lo ayudaron a caminar hasta la enfermería en donde lo recostaron el la camilla disponible,alado de Corey y Laney los cuales estaban internados y con cientos de tubos dándoles distintos tipos de medicamentos.

Catherine se quedo ahí para ayudar en lo que pudiera. Lo primero que hizo fue terminar de romper su camiseta,mostrando todas sus heridas que seguían hasta la espalda.

Los minutos pasaban y las cosas no parecían mejorar para el chico,su cuerpo no aceptaba ninguna medicina que Kin le daba,dejando al doctor con pocas opciones.

-Kin tu crees que...-dudo Catherine la cual sonaba algo triste por el destino del chico

-No lo se,no lo se-respondió el,tallandose los ojos frustrado-Tal vez si haiga una manera de salvarlo,pero es algo arriesgada

-¡Solo hazlo y ya!-grito Catherine de manera violenta-El salvo la vida de una de mis mejores amigas sin importarle que haya sido una extraña,no podría vivir sabiendo que no intenté devolverle el favor-dijo apenada de si misma,pasando con delicadeza su mano por sus heridas cosidas

-Tráeme mi maletín,el negro con perilla plateada-le ordenó con firmeza;ella aceptó y se lo trajo

-¿Que vas a hacerle?

-Lo único que me puedo-respondió mientras sacaba del maletín un frasco con un liquido amarillo resplandeciente-Nunca creí que utlilizaria esto-exclamó bajamente,poniéndolo en una inyección la cual le puso al chico

Kin inyecto al chico con esa extraña sustancia que recogió de su casa el día en que Catherine los salvó de la horda. Ella no entendía el que era pero Kin parecía que solo estaba rogando que funcionara.

Nada pasaba,Kin se dio la vuelta,dándose por vencido conforme al chico el cual no se inmutaba.

-Vamos amigo tu puedes-exclamó Catherine,en un susurro esperanzado

Por arte de magia,el chico volvió a respirar,pero no acabo ahí,por alguna razón comenzó a gritar de dolor,flexionando sus brazos y piernas las cuales estaban atadas mientras parecía que su cuerpo crecía y se regeneraba de sud heridas. Sea lo que fuera que pasara debía de dolerle un montón para reaccionar asi.

-¿Kin que le diste?-le pregunto Catherine preocupada a su amigo;no respondió-¿¡Que le diste!?

-Funcionó...-fue lo unico que dijo,no quitaba la vista del chico

En un instante sus heridas se sanaron dejando caer de su piel varios trozos de metal y aun mas sorprendente una bala que estaba incrustada en su cadera. Guardando silencio después de eso,respirando normalmente y levantándose de la camilla sin ningún rasguño.

-¿Qué me hicieron?-preguntó el chico,asustado y asombrado al ver que ya no tenia heridas

-Salvarte-respondió Kin orgulloso de su triunfo

-¿Amigo te encuentras bien?,¿recuerdas tu nombre?-le pregunto Catherine al chico,preocupada por su reacción

-Si,soy Clayton Asker-respondió,viéndola a sus ojos

~Mientras tanto en otro lugar~

En un cuarto oscuro en donde solo se podía ver con la luz que salía de una gran pantalla se encontraban dos hombres,maduros por su complexión y forma de hablar hablando,uno sentado en una silla aterciopelada en fente de la pantalla y el otro alado suya.

-Informe de la situación-exclamó aquel hombre de aspecto irreconocible

-Muy bien señor,el sujeto de prueba acepto el suero de su progenitor-informó el otro el cual tenia la cara cubierta con un casto

-Perfecto,simplemente perfecto-dijo,soltando una risilla al final de ello

-¿Que quiere que hagamos ahora señor?

-Ya es hora,inicien la fase dos

_**Continuara...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola!<strong>_

_**Ya e vuelto chicos,perdonen por la tardanza pero e estado haciendo unos cuantos proyectos etc etc,cosas que veran mas adelante**_

_**Pero bueno,hoy estoy bastante enfermo y en vez de estar descanzando estoy aqui escribiendoles xD,queria preguntarles algo...han notado como edito no?,negritas en los dialogos y todo eso,les queria preguntar,les molestaria si lo dejara de hacer? jajajajaja,es que me da mucha pereza,ademas de que tardo bastante,cuanto menos todos los fics que subire hoy(si subire mas de uno hoy)no estaran editados pero sigue siendo lo mismo:v**_

_**Ahora la dinamica n.n**_

_**Que creen que es un Ciare?**_

_**Cual es la face dos?**_

_**Y la mas importante,que creen que pasara despues,con la historia,con todo?**_

**_Pero bueno,yo soy negruu120 y les deceo buenas noches.3._**

**_Los amo *3*_**


	7. Dreaming a dream

_**Dreaming a dream-Pinocchio OST**_

_**Traducida al espaniol**_

_**Esta soplando...**_

_**Incluso el viento frio...**_

_**Se detiene en tu extrania figura...**_

_**Te estoy dibujando otra vez**_

_**Estoy cerrando mis ojos otra vez**_

_**En mis lagrimas sin palabras que caen solo estas tu**_

_**Tu...quien solia ser calido**_

_**Donde estas?**_

_**Por favor,encuentranos**_

_**La persona que me miro**_

_**Que tomo mis manos...**_

_**Donde estara?**_

_**Te extranio**_

_**En ese entonces sonie**_

_**Que estariamos juntos**_

_**Pero no pude decir adios**_

_**Me duele tanto**_

_**Tu...quien solia ser calido**_

_**Donde estas?**_

_**Por favor,encuentranos**_

_**La persona que me miro**_

_**Que tomo mis manos...**_

_**Donde estara?**_

_**No me dejes**_

_**No me olvides**_

_**Te estare esperando**_

_**Tambien hoy**_

* * *

><p><em>~Punto de vista de Corey~<em>

La muerte,jamas pense que me llegaria tan pronto,y mucho menos en una situacion como esta pero...asi es como debe de sentirse?,absolutamente nada?,realmente asi se siente estar muerto?,me esperaba algo mas.

-¡Laney!-reaccioné entre gritos de espanto,observando por todos lados y confundiendome por el lugar en donde me encontraba

Me levante de la cama de donde me encontraba recostado,irónica y increíblemente era la mía,o quien sabe,tal vez sea una muy muy parecida. Ya sin las sabanas me di cuenta de que no vestía lo de la ultima vez,traía puesto mi pijama gris,esa que usaba antes del día C(o día cero).Esto era muy extraño.

Al parecer estaba en mi habitación,y no,no parecía que fuera una imitación de ese par de fanáticas ya que todo se encontraba del lado correcto.

Abro la ventana y me llevo una gran sorpresa,todo,todos estaban vivos,nada parecía estar destruido,es mas,parecía un día normal en Peaceville.

-¿¡Hijo ya estas despierto!?-grito una voz femenina desde la parte de abajo,muy familiar para mi gusto

-¿Mamá?-exclamé dudando y rogando que mis oídos no me engañaran

No me lo puedo creer,mi mamá,¡mi mamá esta viva!,debe de ser ella,jamás confundiría esa voz que me cantaba todas las noches,debe de ser ella...por favor que lo sea.

Abrí la puerta de mi supuesto cuarto y baje las escaleras a todo lo que podía,ignorando la posibilidad de poder caerme y llevarme un fuerte golpe.

Me asomé por la ventana,por alguna razón aun tenia miedo de que fuera una trampa muy elaborada pero simplemente al verla no me pude contener. Mi mamá,parándose de puntas para alcanzar los platos de hasta arriba de la gabineta. ¿Como era posible?

-Oh hola hijo,perdón si te desperté pero ya es hora de desayunar-dijo mi madre con su radiante sonrisa que jamás se retiraba de su rostro

Era extraño verla ya que la había dado por muerta desde hace mucho. Ya había olvidado su voz,como lucia,todo,hasta su cabello corto y azul el cual se pinto unas semanas después de que yo llegara con el mío como una broma pero al final se lo quedo porque le sentó bien(al parecer a los Beff y los Riffin nos sienta bien el cabello de colores),vestida con una camisa azul oscuro abotonada de manga corta y unos leggins negros que lucían bien su cintura,delgada y de buenos atributos,una mujer muy perfecta a mi parecer y eso que es mi madre.

No pude ignorar la necesidad de abrazarla con todas las ganas de mundo,plántandole un beso en su frente mientras acariciaba su suave cabello y ella tenia su rostro oculto en mi cuello,no es que fuera pequeña es solo que un hijo siempre rebasa a su madre a cierta edad,¿no?. A duras penas,a unas muy duras podía aguantar las ganas de llorar,pensar que perdí al segundo ser mas importante de mi vida por mi propia culpa me mataba por dentro,y ahora que la tengo en mis brazos no dejaré que nadie vuelva a hacerle daño.

-Wow hijo-dijo mi madre sorprendida,apartándome de ella con delicadeza y dejando sus manos sobre mis hombros-No me habías abrazado así desde que tenias ocho años-dijo,acariciandome la mejilla mientras me veía con unos ojos llenos de ternura y afecto

Justo cuando intente hablar llego la persona que menos me esperé ver,mi papá,luciendo tan vivo como era,sonriendo y mostrando su blanca dentadura. Mi papá era de esas personas que tienen la capacidad,si se les antoja,de atemorizar a la gente con tan solo su mirada,o de otro modo enamorarla,como lo hizo con mi mamá. Vestido con una camiseta roja a cuadros y pantalones de mezclilla camino hacia mi mamá y le dio un cálido beso,no sin antes decirme cortésmente que me apartara y acariciándome el cabello. Estaba descansando del servicio supongo.

La situación se ponía la mar de extraña,mi papá,ese hombre que enloqueció hace casi un año se encontraba en mis narices,siendo aquel hombre amable y amoroso que era.

Me sorprende el como alguien con un historial militar como el(y eso que a sido torturado mas de una vez)puede mantenerse cuerdo y a la vez igual de afectuoso como un padre normal,o eso creí hasta el día en el que casi me mata.

Mi madre me pidió que me sentara para comer,obviamente le hice caso y me senté al lado derecho de mi padre el cual se sentaba al extremo derecho de la mesa,en cambio,Catherine se sentaba al frente mío y Mónica(mi mamá)en el otro extremo. Poco a poco la mesa comenzó a llenarse de platos,vasos,etc...,dejándome boquiabierto por la cantidad de comida que estaba ahí,cosa que no había visto desde hace mucho.

Y finalmente estábamos todos,la familia completa,papá,mamá,Catherine y yo...nunca creí que llegaría a verlo denuevo.

Mi papá como siempre era el centro de atención,se la pasaba contando chistes,aconsejando a mi hermana o mandándole piropos a mi mamá,cosas que nunca dejaron pasar ni un momento incómodo. En cambio,yo,solo me la pase intentando entender que pasaba.

-¿Que pasa hijo,estas muy callado hoy?-dijo mi padre preocupado,sacándome de mis pensamientos

-No papá no es nada-respondí ocultando mi cara de molestia mirando hacia mi casi intacto plato

-Pues espero que aun tengas ganas para ir a cazar el fin de semana,imagínatelo,tu,yo,tu hermana,tu tío Marki-dijo mi padre

Como si fuese un reflejo al escuchar ese nombre rompí el vaso de vidrio que sostenía,sorprendiendo a todos los de la mesa,menos a mi padre y preocupándole a mi mamá por si me hubiese lastimando,pero de cualquier modo me retiré de la mesa,necesitaba pensar.

Me senté en la punta del escenario de mi garaje,saqué mi teléfono y le escribí a Laney,si alguien puede ayudarme es mi novia.

_Corey-Hola amor_

_Laney-Jaja hola cielito_

_Corey-¿Que haces?_

_Laney-Voy a mi clase de gimnasia,después iré al ensayo por?_

_Corey-Necesito hablar contigo_

_Laney-Hmmm esta bien,puedes acompañarme a mi clase si quieres,me vendría bien la compañía de mi mejor amigo:)_

_Corey-Gracias Lanes,voy para allá entonces_

Apagué mi teléfono y lo metí en mi bolsillo para luego abrir la puerta de mi casa e ir hacia la escuela para ver a Lanes.

~Un rato mas tarde~

Era tan extraño caminar sin mirar atrás cada dos por tres temiendo ser devorado por un exhalador o una manada de perros salvajes. Irónicamente me sentía bastante tranquilo bajando la guardia sin importar nada,pero de cualquier modo no podía estar como siempre,ya me había acostumbrado a correr por mi vida.

Finalmente llegué,la escuela la cual solo estaba abierta para los clubes(tanto deportivos como artísticos)asi que no hubo problemas en pasar,el guardia de seguridad ya me conocía asi que me dejó pasar aún sin uniforme,tan solo con una chaqueta rojo la cual debajo tenia una camiseta negra y pantalones de corte ajustado,tennis deportivos y,raramente,no me entraron las ganas de ponerme mi gorro,dejando mi cabello libre y alborotado.

Y ahí estaba Laney,con una lycra que cubría todo su cuerpo a exepción de sus brazos y parte de sus hombros a la par de sus gruesas piernas,también remarcaba bastante las curvas de su gran trasero,y no no crean que solo me fije en eso cuando la vi...como creen. Se encontraba parada de manos sobre una tubo acolchado y alargado(creo que le dicen caballito o algo parecido),cruzándola parada de manos con algo de dificultad.

De la nada ella notó mi presencia,bajándose de donde estaba y acercándose para abrazarme fuertemente. Aun que estuviese sudada no me negaría a abrazar a mi chica.

-Hola Lanes-le saludé alegremente mientras acercaba mi rostro para besarla;ella se apartó confundida

-Hola Corey hehe-me saludó de vuelta,extrañada de lo que había hecho

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?-le pregunte intentando romper el incomodo silencio

-Ahora estaba intentando terminar mi rutina-respondió ella mas normalmente-Pero me falla lo ultimo

-¿El tubo ese?

-Se llama viga Core-dijo Laney con fastidio;era divertido verla así-Y si,fallo en esa

-Ay,no debe ser tan difícil

-¿No es tan difícil?-dijo Laney con sarcasmo,poniendo sus manos en sus caderas y viéndome furiosa-Entonces hazlo-dijo,apuntando hacia la viga con una sonrisa

Laney me estaba retando y eso me gustaba,al parecer había olvidado lo flexible que era o yo que se este día no puede estar mas jodidamente raro.

Me quité la chaqueta y la camisa,quedando nada mas con mis pantalones. Instantáneamente todas las chicas que estaban entrenando(y no eran pocas)me voltearon a ver,solo espero no hacer el ridículo.

Me paro encima de la viga,mientras tanto Laney hacia lo mismo que yo,y me esfuerzo en mantener el equilibrio sobre la barra. Me doy la vuelta y me doy cuenta de que Laney la tenia fácil parándose encima,hasta me saco la lengua para burlarse,eso me enojó asi que me deje de tonterías. Confiado de mis habilidades me paré de manos,dando un salto para quedar sobre la viga con gracia,apretando con mis dedos la viga con todas mis fuerzas para no caerme,levanto mi rostro y veo como todas me miran con asombro,dándome aun mas humos para seguir presumiendo asi que poco a poco fui retirando una de mis manos,quedando solo con una sosteniendo mi cuerpo el cual estaba en una curva a drede. Unos segundos después me cansé asi que volví a poner mis dos manos sobre la viga y me baje al suelo,parándome normalmente y recibiendo unos cuántos aplausos.

-Que cabron Corey,eso solo lo hacen los mas experimentados y tu lo hiciste como si nada-me dijo Laney la cual ya no estaba encima de la viga

-Digamos que tengo práctica-mentí

-Bueno,entonces déjame cambiarme y vamos al ensayo,los muchachos ya deben de estar ahí-dijo Laney apurada por el tiempo y se fue

~Unas horas mas tarde~

El ensayo ya había terminado,fue agradable volver a sentirme en una banda con mis mejores amigos,se sentía tan extraño ver a Kin sonreír y hacer sus estupideces y,sobre todo,mi alegría fue inmensa al ver a Kon con vida,cuando lo vi estuve a nada de saltarle encima y abrazarlo pero me contuve ya que algo dentro de mi me dijo que se vería extraño,no me quedo otra mas que conformarme viendo el como comía todo lo que se encontraba a su paso,si,ese era Kon.

-Bien chicos los vemos mañana,mamá quiere que vayamos a cenar con mis abuelos-dijo Kin,sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Se subió a la espalda de su hermano

Dicho eso Kon se puso a cuatro patas,relincho como un caballo de carreras y se fue galopando fuera de mi casa,atravesando la ventana...raro.

-Entonces cielo,¿que quieres hacer hoy?-le pregunte a Laney,viéndola a los ojos de manera seductora

-Hahahaha Corey,¿por que me dices así?-me pregunto Laney entre risas

Aquellas palabras me dejaron confuso,¿era posible que Laney no recordara que somos novios?,no creo,debe de estar tomándome el pelo.

Ignorando sus intentos de engañarme acerqué mi rostro al suyo,con claras intenciones de besarla,ella jamás se me a negado a un beso mío asi que solamente cerré mis ojos,esperando aquel contacto de sus labios contra los míos,extrañamente nunca llego. Abrí mis ojos y vi como Laney me miraba,sonrojada y confundida apartándose de mi.

-Corey creo que ya es hora de irme,si,ya es bastante tarde y mi mamá me matara si llego tarde a la cena-exclamó Laney rápidamente,apartándose de mi para salir corriendo de la casa

-Ahora si que estoy confundido-exclamé

Instintivamente me di la vuelta,viendo el reloj de pared de mi casa el cual marcaba las siete en punto de la noche.

-Es algo temprano aun,creo que alcanzo a ver a Lenny y los demás-digo

Lenny en realidad no vivía muy lejos de mi casa,en realidad éramos vecinos desde que vine a Sitra y me mude a Peaceville cuando tenia poco de nacer por lo cual nos empezamos a llevar desde hace muchos años,es por eso que lo considero mi mejor amigo.

La casa de Carrie era otro tema,vive en el sur de la ciudad. Gracias al cielo que conozco un atajo porque si no me tomaría una eternidad llegar.

~Unos minutos mas tarde~

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta ya estaba fuera de su casa,tenia la puerta de su cochera abierta mostrando como seguían ensayando.

-Oigan chicas,tengo un loco plan que tal vez funcione-dijo Carrie sin notar mi presencia,alzando y moviendo sus brazos con emoción y energía en el transcurso de la oración

Como negarlo,Carrie y yo éramos muy parecidos,es bastante divertido verte a ti mismo solo que con el sexo opuesto.

-¿Aún sigues copiandome Care?-le dije provocándole a responder mientras me acercaba y aplaudía

-¡Corey!-grito ella con alegría al verme

Vi como Carrie corría hacia mi,supuse que quería darme un abrazo asi que extendí mis brazos para recibirla,curiosamente pasó lo único que no se me pasó por la entrelazó sus brazos por mi cuello y me besó...¡¿Carrie me beso?!.

-Hola amor,¿tan temprano viniste a verme?-me pregunto Carrie con sus mejillas tintadas de rojo,abrazando mi brazo para acercarse mas a mi

No tenia palabras en mi boca,no sabia que decir,no creo que nadie pueda decir algo después de que su ex-novia le haya besado,¿o me equivoco?

En si no era tan temprano,The Newmans era nuestra versión femenina,lo era,pero tenia una minúscula diferencia,su ensayo empezaba un poco después de que el nuestro acaba,es por eso que Carrie apenas iba en "Tengo un loco plan que tal vez funcione".

-Aaaaah-fue lo único que pude decir,fue estúpido pero era algo

-Claaaro-dijo Carrie,extrañandose por mi exclamación-Si quieres puedes quedarte a vernos ensayar hasta que termine y podamos ir a nuestra cita-me dijo,viéndome con cara de enamorada-Muy bien,¡Kin necesito tres kilos de pescado!,¡Lars consigue una fresa con la cara de Abraham Lincoln!,¡y Konnie,busca un novio pasas mucho tiempo con tu gato!-le ordenó Carrie a sus amigos,estaba parada encima de su sillón

-¡Hey!-se quejó Konnie por la orden

Durante todo el ensayo me la pasé hablando con Mina,me alegraba verla también,además,al parecer sigue con mi hermana cosa que me hace feliz por ella.

Y asi sin que me diera cuenta pasaron hora y media.

-Adiós chicas,las veo mañana-se despidió Carrie de las demás parada en la puerta-Vaya que día,¿nos vamos ya Core?-me preguntó

-Claro-respondí,intentando sonar emocionado

¿Como debía de tomarme esto?,con quien estoy con Laney,¿no?. De cualquier modo debía de actuar como si supiera que estaba pasando,quizá así naturalmente me darían las respuestas.

-¿Cielo que pasa?,no estas tan alegre como siempre-me dijo Carrie viéndome con preocupación,poniendo su mano en mi frente imaginando que estaba enfermo

-Estoy bien amor-se me hacía un nudo en la boca al decir eso,era tan extraño- Es solo que tuve un mal sueño-mentí en mi defensa

-Que mal en serio,¡pero mira el lado bueno!-dijo Carrie,animándose denuevo y dando un salto para ponerse al frente mío-Nos divertiremos mucho esta noche,¿verdad que si?-dijo;le sonreí de vuelta,es lo único que se me ocurrió

Dicho esto Carrie me tomó de la mano y me arrastró por toda la acera hasta que llegamos al centro comercial.

Hace mucho que no veía a Carrie actuar de esa manera,tan viva,tan alegre,es increíble el como a cambiado su actitud en comparación a la Carrie serena que yo conocía,o bueno,en la que se convirtió el día en el que termino conmigo. Pero lo que no entendía era,¿por que me quería tanto ahora?,¿por que cuando me enamoré de Laney tiene que recordarme todo lo lindo que pasamos juntos,por que?.

Carrie me paseo por todos lados,me hablaba de mil y un cosas pero la verdad no escuchaba nada,estaba en una especie de "modo automático" en el cual yo respondía con un simple si o no,o lo que fuera que tuviera coherencia respecto a su pregunta,quizá hubiese sido mejor escuchar al menos un poco de lo que dijo ya que al final me llevo al único lugar que prefería evitar,la heladería en donde termino conmigo sin razón,nuestro trocito de cielo,la heladería Raimon.

-¿Que le sirvo a la linda pareja?-nos pregunto la mesera,sonriéndonos de oreja a oreja

Con solo ver a la mesera ya me caía bien,nunca quitaba la sonrisa,sus gruesos labios estaban pintados de un lindo color rojo,sus rizos dorados siendo sujetados por una pañoleta roja con cuadros blancos que hacían juego con su camiseta roja y overol blanco que le llegaba hasta los tobillos,y un lindo par de ojos azules en ese rostro blanco suyo,una mujer madura que era mas que obvio que le a robado el corazón a mas de un hombre.

-Denos dos sorbetes de limón por favor-le dijo Carrie a la mesera

-Sorbete de limón,mi sabor favorito,no me sorprende que lo recuerde ya que por uno nos conocimos-pensé mientras veía como la mesera se iba

A las pocas semanas de que llegara a Sitra le pedí a mi mamá que me llevara a una heladería que había cerca de mi antigua cosa,ella me tomó de la mano y me llevo caminando hasta la heladería que la verdad no recuerdo ni siquiera su nombre ya que era muy joven todavía. Cuando llegamos mi mamá se sentó en una mesa cualquiera,le pedí prestado dinero para ir a comprarme un helado,yo pedí un sorbete de limón,amaba el sabor ya que lo comía con mi abuelo antes de que falleciera,por lo cual estaba tan emocionado que no me di cuenta que una chica estaba al frente mío,provocando que mi helado cayera encima de ella,esa chica era Carrie. No se molestó cuando pasó,es más,ella me dijo-Tranquilo,me gusta ese sabor también-,y desde ese día comenzamos a ser amigos,todo por un sorbete de limón.

-Aquí está,uno para la linda niña yyyyyy otro para su apuesto novio-dijo la mesera,con voz armoniosa mientras dejaba los helados en la mesa

-¿Es un lindo lugar no crees Corey?,deberíamos de venir aquí mas a menudo-me dijo Carrie alegremente,dándole una probada a su helado

-La verdad es que si-le respondí,sin ninguna señal de afecto en comparación a la suya

-¿Oh vamos Corey piensas decirme que te pasa?,me preocupas mucho-dijo Carrie viéndome preocupada,tomándome de la mano y apretandomela como si tuviera intenciones de huir

-No es nada Care,es solo que estoy algo confundido ahora-digo sin verla a la cara

-¿Como que confundido Corey?-exclamó Carrie,alterándose-Has estado así una semana entera,no respondes mis mensajes,yo siempre soy la que tiene que besarte,¡no me has dicho te amo ni una sola vez Corey,ni una!-dijo,con los ojos empezando a humedecerse

No podía decir ni una sola palabra,quería,juro por mi vida que lo que mas quería en ese momento era responderle pero por alguna razón no podía,por alguna razón me encerré a mi mismo en lo mas profundo de mi alma dejando nada mas a mis oídos como receptores de todo lo que Carrie decía,cada vez mas triste con cada palabra.

-Y-y entiendo que no quieras estar mas conmigo,después de todo yo fui la que comenzó esta estúpida relación-dijo Carrie entre sollozos. Se levantó de la mesa débilmente-Ya me canse de intentar que me ames Core,adiós-dijo,dejando en la mesa el anillo que una vez le di

Carrie se me acercó,yo seguía sin mostrar señales de vida pero aun asi parecía que a ella no le importaba,acercó su rostro y me dio un pequeño beso que duro mucho,cuanto menos para mi,y,finalmente,se fue.

Miro aquel anillo y no puedo evitar que un gran sentimiento de nostalgia golpee mi pecho,paso mi dedo por la inscripción que tenia el anillo la cual parecía nunca desaparecer.

Ya no se que pensar,ya no se si creer todo lo que viví,ya no se si esto es real,¿como puedes estar tranquilo cuando de la nada revives todo aquello que amaste,que te hizo llorar,que te hizo pensar en mas de una vez maldita vez en aquella soga capaz de soportar tu peso escondida en lo mas profundo de tu casa...como lo haces?

-Creo que necesitas compañía cariño,¿me dejarías sentarme?-me dijo aquella dulce mesera que me acompaño desde un principio;asiento la cabeza afirmativamente-Por cierto me llamo Yuly-dijo mientras se sentaba en la silla en donde Carrie estaba sentada-Al parecer pasó algo entre tu novia y tu,¿ella te dijo que estas distante no es así?

-Creo que si,¿como es que lo supo?-le pregunté,me sorprendía que lo supiera,tal vez lo adivinó

-Cuando trabajas tantos años aquí miras muchas cosas,montones de parejas enamoradas terminando por problemas que tienen una solución muy simple

-¿Me creería si le dijera que no se si esto es el mundo real?-le pregunté,soltando un suspiro,ya comenzaba a sentir el peso de toda la situación en la que me estaba metido

-Quien sabe,tal vez no lo sea-dijo Yuly,soltando una media sonrisa

-Me siento fatal-digo entre suspiros de agotamiento,rascandome las entradas del cabello-No se que pensar

-Cielo,la respuesta es simple ,siempre la a sido-dijo Yuly,dándome un consuelo involuntario con su sonrisa-¿Cuando ella te besó,lo sentiste?,¿sentiste que fue algo real?

Aquellas palabras fueron como una luz entre un camino oscuro,me hicieron reaccionar y darme cuenta de que si,cuando Carrie me besó lo sentí real,lo que significaba que lo que vivía era de verdad y había cometido un grave error,uno que espero poder resolver.

-Si,asi fue-le respondí viéndola con los ojos iluminados;ella sonríe aun mas ampliamente-Gracias-le agradecí mientras me levantaba de la mesa y me acercaba para darle un fuerte abrazo

No se el por que pero Yuly me daba mucha confianza aunque no la conozca en su totalidad,haciéndome mas fácil la tarea de demostrarle un afecto incondicional.

Ahora tenia una tarea,ir a ver a Carrie,que qué cosa iba a pasar o que haré no estoy seguro,sólo se que tengo que ir.

-Gracias por todo Yuly-me despedí de mi amiga desde la lejanía,alegre pero a la vez nervioso por lo que pudiera pasar

-No hay de qué Corey,solo recuerda venir mas a menudo que tengo que trabajar-bromeó;me reí

-Debo apurarme-pensé entre mi carrera

~Un par de minutos mas tarde~

-Cerrado,no me sorprende-digo,dejando de intentar forzar la puerta de la casa de Carrie

No me extrañaba que la casa de Carrie estuviera cerrada,eran ya las diez y normalmente a esa hora ya no hay ni un alma en la calle,no me quedó de otra que buscar una manera.

Sólo me quedaba una alternativa,subir hasta el segundo piso y entrar por la ventana del balcón de Carrie,el mismo en donde se me declaró ese día.

Me costaba un poco subir ya que la forma de la casa no me favorecía pero finalmente lo logré.

-Creí que no llegarías Core-dijo Laney la cual estaba sentada en el tejado de su casa;no me esperaba que estuviese ahi

-¡Aaaah Lanes me asustaste!-grité

-Yo que tu guardaría silencio,esta un mar de lagrimas desde que llego-dijo la pelirroja,con semblante seria mientras se recostaba en la madera de su empinado techo

-¿Y no le dijiste nada para que se sintiera mejor?,¿acaso no son mejores amigas?

-Lo somos,es solo que sabia que tu fuiste el causante de que éste así,por eso es que preferí esperar un poco

-Bueno,deseame suerte entonces-digo

Giré aquel sencillo mecanismo de la puerta doble de vidrio,sintiéndome cada vez mas nervioso conforme esta se abría hasta el punto en el que sólo tuve que empujar la puerta para que se abriera en su totalidad.

-Hola-exclamé con voz baja para no asustarla mientras me sentaba a su lado;no respondió-Oye se que estas triste por lo que te hice,pero tampoco es para que te pongas así

-¡¿Que no es para que me ponga así?!-gritó Carrie con enfado,reincorporándose y viéndome con sus aún lubricados ojos-Corey tu eras toda mi existencia,¡y no puedo soportar la idea de que haya intentado por tanto tiempo que me amaras!,y cuando lo logré...-susurró,liberando una lagrima que recorrió toda su mejilla derecha hasta caer por la punta de su barbilla-Fui tan feliz-dijo débilmente,abrazándose a si misma con fuerza para luego romper en llanto

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?,¿irme,quedarme?,¿qué?...¡¿qué debo hacer ahora mierda?!,¿no entienden que ya no puedo mas?,primero mi vida era bella,una hermosa pareja,amigos,y aunque había una familia fragmentada entre medio era lo suficientemente fuerte para salir adelante,luego Carrie termina con migo sin motivo,y me costó mucho mantener esa sonrisa que mantenía calmada a mi banda y les daba la confianza en si mismo que tanto necesitaban por asuntos propios,pero claro,tuve que arruinarlo todo en menos de cinco minutos al subir ese video,y ahora...,¡y ahora cuando justo empezaba a sentirme mejor me dicen que todo fue una mentira!...¿acaso lo que sentía no importa?. Desearía saber que decirle,pero lo único que puedo hacer ahora es cerrar mis ojos y esperar a que las palabras salgan de mi boca

-Sabes Care,siempre tenido envidia de ti,siempre has sido mucho mas fuerte que yo-me sinceré;ella no se inmutaba-Si,e sabido el como sonreír en los peores momentos pero...siempre e tenido miedo de mostrarle mis sentimientos a alguien mas,pero tu,siempre supiste el como sincerarte,nunca te importó lo que digan los demás de ti,pero yo,yo siempre necesite de tu ayuda

No importa cuanto hablaba,a Carrie no parecía importarle

-Carrie por favor escúchame,por favor-rogaba pero no quería verme-Solo...lo lamento-dije,dándome por vencido;ella se inmutó,levantándome el rostro para que la viera

Carrie se sentó enfrente mío,aun con sus ojos llorosos y su corrido maquillaje no dejaba de verme,y yo estaba igual,a punto de llorar pero hipnotizado por como me miraba.

Por alguna razón tenia una necesidad implacable de besarla.

-Dios santo,¿como es que te dejé ir tan fácil?-pensé y automáticamente una ligera sonrisa salió de mi boca

¿Como es posible dejar de amar a alguien a que le juraste la eternidad?. Daba igual si estaba loco o no,porque solo quería algo,y eso eran los labios de la chica que se ganó mi corazón en primer lugar.

Me acerqué a su rostro,ella me miró con miedo,sintiéndose intimidada por mi tan repentino acercamiento. De repente intentó alejarse,pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo la tomé por el hombro y la acerqué hacia mi rostro,provocando un tacto de labios que creí nunca volver a experimentar. Definitivamente ya estaba loco.

Cuando estaba a nada de terminar ese beso escucho un quejido,abro mis ojos y me doy cuenta que es Carrie,viendome relajada para luego cerrar sus ojos y corresponderme. Ojala el aire no hubiese sido un obstáculo.

-¿Eso que significa?-me preguntó Carrie después del beso,con la voz débil y ronca mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

Sonreí ampliamente,dejando confundida a Carrie,una perfecta oportunidad para responder su pregunta con actos,o en otras palabras dejando mi cuerpo caer sobre el suyo,abrazándola y besándola con mucha mas intensidad que antes. Fue corto,bastante corto lo sé,pero no quería besarla sin mas,solo quería que supiera el como me sentía,y por como me ve ahora mismo supongo que lo entendió de maravilla.

Deje mi cuerpo reposar sobre la cama de Carrie,abriendo mis brazos para que mi pareja se pusiera en ellos y pudiera dormir abrazado a su espalda. Verla finalmente tranquila,después de todas las cosas que la hice pasar era un gran alivio para mi,pero ese alivio duro poco al ver como una pelirroja nos veía pícaramente desde el balcón del cuarto.

-¡¿Laney que haces aquí?!-le susurré con temor a que Carrie se despertara,gracias al cielo solo se molesto un poco por el ruido

-Nada,solo vine para tomarte una foto-respondió Laney divertida,sacando su celular y tomando una fotografía con este

-¡¿Para que mierda quieres una foto de Carrie y yo durmiendo juntos?!

-¿Tienes idea de cuanto podrían pagarme por esta foto Core?-me preguntó Laney con sarcasmo;tragué seco al escuchar esas palabras

¿Laney seria capaz de algo como eso?,¿de arruinar las bandas por dinero?. Una foto asi vale mucho,no porque seamos tan famosos sino por el hecho de que prácticamente somos lo mas parecido a una celebridad en esta ciudad y bueno,un chisme es un chisme.

-Jajajajajajaja debiste ver tu cara Corey jajajajaja-reventó Laney a carcajadas-Tranquilo es una broma,asi que,los dejare solos tórtolos-dijo Laney,guiñeando su ojo a lo ultimo para luego irse por donde vino

-Laney si que esta loca-dije en mis adentros,dejando caer pesadamente mi cabeza sobre la almohada

Cierro mis ojos una vez mas,y con Carrie en mis brazos espero poder dormir de una vez por todas.

~Al día siguiente~

Desperté en la misma posición en la que me dormí,solo que con la única diferencia de que el sol era increíblemente molesto para mis ojos en esos instantes. Me doy la vuelta y veo que el reloj marca las once del día,y a decir verdad,me daba mucha pereza levantarme asi que obté mejor por quedarme abrazado de Carrie.

De repente,escucho como mi teléfono empieza a vibrar sobre la mesa de madera en donde estaba puesto,preferí ignorarlo y seguir como estaba pero aquel no paraba,por lo cual,me separé de Carrie con mucho cuidado de que no se despertara,gracias al cielo no pasó,tomó mi teléfono y puedo ver que tenia seis llamadas perdidas y diez mensajes no leídos del mismo contacto,Lars. Preferí no leer los primeros asi que me salté hasta el ultimo el cual decía:

_Corey tenemos entrenamiento hoy no te acuerdas?!_

_Ven rápido si no quieres que tu tío nos asesine : (_

Reí por dentro al terminar de leer el mensaje,Lenny podía ser muy infantil a veces,y mas cuando le dices "Pequeño Larry",se pone a gritar "No soy pequeño", e instantáneamente aparece alguien que lo abraza por lo tierno que se ve al decirlo,rojo y dando pisotones al suelo.

Me volví hacia el mundo real,viendo como plácidamente dormía Carrie sobre su cama,con tan solo verla me enamoraba,se veía tan tranquila y la luz iluminaba débilmente su rostro,evitando golpear sus párpados. Aunque amaba verla debía de despertarla,estaba a punto de irme y quería despedirme,me arrodille alado suyo y,dándole suaves empujones,se despertó,dando un alarido por el cansancio.

-Joo,¿por que me levantas ahora Corey?-me preguntó Carrie al borrar que yo la desperté,con semblante somnolienta hallándose sus ojos

-Ya me tengo que ir-le dije a Carrie,era una lastima pero es lo que hay

-¿En serio?-dijo Carrie viendome con ojos;odio que haga esa mirada-Yo creí que podríamos pasar mas tiempo juntos,como no están mis papás

-Perdón Care pero ya sabes como es mi tío-le dije y le di un rápido beso

Dicho eso me levante de la cama,miro una ultima vez a Carrie,luciendo decepcionada por que me fuera,no me gustaba verla así.

-Carrie te vender a ver en la noche,te lo prometo-digo

Carrie al momento de escuchar eso instantáneamente volvió a sonreír,dejándome con un buen sabor de boca al momento de saltar por la ventada,cayendo al piso y rodando al instante para por ultimo irme corriendo hacia la casa de mi tío,si no llegaba en menos de cinco minutos estaría muerto.

-Seis minutos mas tarde~

Grande y antigua,esas son las palabras que describían la gran casa de mi tío Jonathan. En realidad ni siquiera es mi tío,es padre de las gemelas,ya saben,Kim y Konnie,es solo que siempre a sido un amigo de mis padres y de los de todo el grupo,ósea que técnicamente hay dos grupos,uno de los "jóvenes" y otro de los "adultos"...si,a veces es bueno,a veces no tanto.

Abro la puerta de la casa,entro y como siempre me quedo asombrado por la frialdad que se sentía en el sitio,mi tío siempre me dice que es porque odia el calor pero la verdad creo que exagera un poco con la potencia de la calefacción. Camino entre un pasillo largo y oscuro,ya acostumbrado por el sentimiento de que tengo alguien detrás llego hasta el final en donde hay una puerta de madera,la abro y,de esta,sale una corriente de aire que alborota hasta mi pelo,era normal asi que bajo las escaleras,llegando hasta el sótano en donde siempre estaba el.

No me mintió,estaba ahí,mirando concentrado a un blanco con forma de persona el cual tenia dos círculos de color rojo en el:uno en el estomago;y otro en su cabeza. Como siempre intentando mejorar su técnica al lanzar cuchillos,a llegado un punto que,si le das uno y le pides que le de al ojo de una aguja,increíblemente,le dará.

Me acerque a su lado,a pasos delicados para que no me escucharan y le dije al oído:

-Bu-exclamé débilmente en su oído

-Gaaaah!-gritó Lenny asustado,provocando que su cuchillo saliera volando en una dirección errónea

-¿Ya podemos empezar?-le pregunté,con semblante burlona

Lenny me miraba enfadado,y lo entiendo,a nadie le gusta un susto,pero,preferí no tomarle importancia y caminar hacia la zona en donde peleábamos el y yo.

-Muy bien chicos ya saben,no se excedan nada mas-dijo Jonathan

Miré hacia Lenny,estaba concentrado al igual que yo,esperaba el momento justo para atacar ya que un movimiento mal hecho significa la derrota,y yo no queria eso. Me paré en posición de pelea,con una pierna semi flexionada apuntando hacia la parte de atrás,y la otra,viendo hacia al frente,mis brazos estaban firmes,formando una especie de "v" invertida,solo que sin tocar las palmas de mis manos. Lenny estaba igual,solo que hacia el lado contrario.

Como siempre,Lenny,se arto de esperar,corriendo hacia mi a toda velocidad,dando un ligero salto para golpearme con su codo en el rostro que por poco me alcanzó,tuve suerte al dar un paso atrás justo al momento de verlo saltar. Por consecuencia Lenny cayo al suelo,dándome un mínimo instante para atacar,corro hacia el,lastimosamente no era tan rápido pero logre llegar hasta aquel el cual estaba aun reponiéndose,no pensé mas y ataqué,impactandole con un golpe en sus costados,pero,de alguna manera,logro prevenirse,parando el golpe entreponiendo su pierna la cual recibió el golpe.

Preferí dar unos pasos atrás después de eso,necesitaba buscar un momento para dar un golpe efectivo pero,al final,obté por atacar sin mas,pero claro,eso es lo que Lenny creería.

En su cercanía lanzé un falso puñetazo,deteniendolo a milímetros de su rostro,dejándolo creer que lo golpearía ahí,como supuse,Lenny,se agachó en un intento de esquivar mi ofensiva pero,cuando se dio cuenta de su error ya era bastante tarde,recibiendo de lleno una patada en su barbilla que lo hizo erguirse denuevo para recibirme a mi con una patada con mis dos pies en su estomago,mandándolo unos metros atrás en el suelo,al igual que yo ya que una patada asi me tumbaba si o si.

Me levanto del suelo a la par que Lenny,me miró confiado ,instantáneamente salió disparado hacia mi,fulminandome con una lluvia de golpes que aunque no tan fuertes eran muy constantes,hasta que de manera inesperada,se puso detrás mía,aprovechando la posición para golpearme en la nuca y derribarme,pero al menos tuve el suficiente tiempo para ponerme en pie,dando un salto empujandome con las manos detrás de mi cabeza.

Por fin estábamos cara a cara,mi presión arterial estaba al tope,mi cuerpo sudaba y mi mente no pensaba en nada mas que en una estrategia para ganar. No pasaron ni dos segundos y yo lanze el primer golpe,arto de esperar,siendo evitado con facilidad por mi rival y contratacando con un puñetazo firme con dirección a mi rostro,logró esquivarlo por los pelos agachandome y,con la ventaja que tenia,di una vuelta al pararme para ganar mas impulso y romperle la defensa con una patada,tumbandolo en el suelo por la fuerza.

De repente el sonido de un agudo silbido penetro en mis oídos,ese sonido solo significaba que ya era suficiente por hoy,asi que,tome a Lenny de la mano y lo ayude a levantarse,poniendo su brazo sobre mi hombro para que no se cayera.

¿Es difícil creer lo que pasó no?,ya saben,ver a dos "niños" pelear de manera tan feroz y efectiva,además de un chico que sabe como lanzarte un cuchillo entre ceja y ceja,la verdad es que no es tan complicado. Siendo franco no recuerdo muy bien el cómo, mi papá me dijo que un día cuando era un niño pequeño,en clase kárate,le rompí la pierna a mi entrenador por accidente cuando intentaba patear la colcha que tenia en su mano para amortiguar el golpe,lo sorprendente era que tenia cinco años cuando pasó,lo cual le dio mas de un motivo para que otra persona me enseñe(en ese caso Jonathan)para no lastimar a nadie mas,y en el proceso aprender algo mas que solo artes marciales.

Lenny en cambio fue otra historia,el primer día que mi papá me trajo con mi tío me lo encontré a el,aprendiendo de las enseñanzas de mi actual maestro y copiandolas cuanto podía,ese mismo día nos volvimos mejores amigos,relación la cual aún se mantiene. La razón por la cual el aprendió a lanzar cosas de esa manera y yo no es porque nunca logró crecer como debía si quería defenderse bien,es por eso que siempre se toma unas horas extra para mejorar su técnica de lanzamiento,y yo,como no tenía nada mas que hacer,me dispuse a mejorar mi flexibilidad para compensar mi falta de velocidad.

La razón por la cual entrenaba no es muy complicada,desde que nació fue un chico muy débil y su padre no estaría siempre para cuidarlo,por lo que lo dejó en las manos de mi tío.

~Tres horas mas tarde~

Estaba exhausto,apenas y podía mantener el aire en mi interior,normalmente Jonathan nunca nos pone ejercicios tan difíciles o tan largos como hoy,nos puso a correr,nos puso a entrenar las piernas y la espalda,muchas cosas.

En el transcurso del día,Lenny,me invitó a su casa,claramente le dije que si ya que,bueno,es mi mejor amigo y aun me alcanza el tiempo para ir a ver a Carrie. Además,me vendría bien platicar con el sobre eso,necesito una segunda opinión y Lanes no es una muy factible ya que fácilmente podría decirle todo a Carrie.

Al llegar a su casa su madre me recibió muy afectuosamente,cosa que es rara en ella,no digo que sea una mala persona,es solo que es algo reservada en cuanto a mostrar sus sentimientos a alguien que no sea su hijo,o su marido. Su nombre es Elizabeth Dalton,una mujer algo madura,con cabello rojo y ojos verdes,imposible no reconocerla por su manera de mirarte,tan tímida e inocente,mirada que solo podría compararse a la de un niño pequeño al ver algo nuevo.

Subimos al cuarto de Lenny,ya se me había olvidado el como era,espacioso,un poco por debajo del nivel de la casa por lo cual habían dos escalones pequeños para bajar,una cama matrimonial en la parte derecha del cuarto con una televisión de plasma al frente,y por ultimo,un gran espejo puesto en un tocador,bien limpiado,con un marco de color negro por el tipo de madera y,a su alrededor,estaba repleto de fotografías nuestras,además,en su pared,habían muchos clavos clavados de forma que todas sus gorras(de marca además)estuvieran escoradas ahí. Si que Lenny esta forrado de dinero.

Me recosté en su cama,guardando algo de distancia de mi amigo,Lenny toma el control del clima y lo prende,mientras tanto,yo,tomo el control del televisión y por obviedad,lo enciendo.

Vengo muy seguido a la casa de Lenny,por lo cual actuó como si estuviese en la mía,viendo la televisión en su cama,parandome a buscar algo de comer y hasta dormirme ahí si me place,mi mamá sabe que si no estoy en la casa despues de las nueve,normalmente,debo de estar en casa de Lenny.

-Viejo estoy aburrido-le comenté a mi amigo,soltando un bostezo a lo ultimo

-Igual yo-respondió el con simpleza-¿Cómo te fue con Carrie?-me preguntó de repente,sorprendiéndome

-Bien,eso creo-le respondí no muy seguro de mi mismo

-Después de lo que le hiciste en la heladería me sorprende que estés tan tranquilo-agregó Lenny mientras ponía sus manos detrás de la cabeza y se acomodaba mejor en la cama

-¿Como supiste que discutimos en la heladería?

-Carrie me lo dijo,justo cuando saliste de su casa me marco y me lo contó-dijo Lenny,levantando su teléfono y mostrándome su ultima llamada recibida que decía "Carrie"

-Vaya que es rápida-digo divertido

-Por cierto,¿no deberías estar con ella ahora?-exclamó Lenny

-Si,será mejor que me vaya,adiós Lars-me despedí de mi amigo,chocando mi mano con la suya para luego retirarme

Dicho esto salí de su cuarto.

Camino por los alargados pasillos de su casa los cuales estaban estaban vacíos,sus padres debieron de haber salido a hacer algo,eso creo.

Al momento de que toqué la perilla de la puerta siento aquella incomoda inquietud que te da cuando olvidas algo,como cuando terminas un examen y lo revisas mil veces haber si no saltaste algo,y de hecho,si olvidé algo,busque en todos los bolsillos de mi ropa y me di cuenta de que,faltaba mi móvil.

-Supongo que lo olvide en la habitación de Lenny-pienso y suelto un suspiro lleno de pereza

No me quedo otra más que volver a tomar el tramo que use hace dos segundos. Caminé lentamente hasta llegar a su puerta,deteniéndome de repente al escuchar como Lenny hablaba con alguien,creo que está hablando por teléfono,o bueno,también puede estar hablando sólo,quien sabe. Prefiero quedarme a escuchar un poco,lo admito,soy algo cotilla cuando se trata de mis amigos.

-Hola...¿amor?...¿ya estas en tu casa?-dice Lenny;no sabia que tenia una persona especial-No nada mas quería saludar,ya sabes,como no puedo verte en casi todo el día-dijo Lenny,en un tono enamoradizo que provocó que pegara mi oído aun mas a la puerta-Si...si...no como crees...¿estas sola?...no amor,las galletas no se ahogan cuando las metes en la leche...si se que sacan burbujitas...n-no se porque lo hacen pero ya te dije que no se ahogan-dijo Lenny alterado-Bueno se me esta acabando la batería del móvil hablamos por Skipe vale,te amo...no yo te amo mas...que yo te amo mas...awwww,ya,yo te amo mas-dice Lenny;nunca lo dejaré olvidar eso,hora de entrar

-Hola Lars-digo mientras abro la puerta de repente,echando risas en el trayecto;Lenny me ve y su rostro se enrojece,nuestras miradas se cruzaron en un incómodo silencio,incómodo para el

-Chao...te amo-dijo Lenny mientras cerraba su teléfono sin dejar de verme a la cara,en un susurro que se supone no escuché-¿Cuanto tiempo estuviste escuchando Core?

-Lo suficiente-respondo sonriendo

-Oh...

-Tranquilo hermano-dije mientras caminaba al costado de la cama en donde estaba puesto lo que olvidé;Lenny se relajo al instante de escucharlo-Solo vine a coger mi móvil-digo y me fui a la puerta-Por cierto...yo te amo mas-dije con una seriedad digna de un actor para luego cerrar la puerta y echarme a reír

Salgo de la casa de mi hermano,riendo aun por la melosidad de sus palabras. Nunca había visto un lado así de su parte,normalmente yo soy el afectuoso,pero el,me sorprende,de un modo u otro seguramente fue solo mi imaginación,como que Peaceville fue destruida,que morí,Lanes...no lo se,solo espero que así sea,porque si no no estoy seguro de que haría,por que,bueno,imagínense vivir algo en lo cual crees y amas,y sin ningún aviso...se va.

Por haber estado tan metido en mis pensamientos no me di cuenta cuando llegue a la casa de Carrie,ni mucho menos de la puerta que chocó en mi cara. Ni siquiera me molesté en tocar la puerta,creo que con solo el golpe que le di a la puerta ya fue mas que suficiente.

De repente alguien abre la puerta,rodé los ojos y sonreí,que raro que Laney estuviese en casa de Carrie.

-Hola Lanes-le saludé dándole un beso en su mejilla

-Hola Core,ya me iba-dijo Laney,atravesándose y yéndose rápidamente a su casa

Laney se veía muy apurada en ir a su casa,lo que no tiene mucho sentido ya que literalmente está a dos pasos de la de Carrie,seguramente tiene que hacer algo para haber corrido de esa manera.

Entro a la casa de Carrie,nadie parece estar ahí pero,supuestamente,¿debe de estar su dueña no?,no creo que hayan puesto a Lanes a cuidar la casa de los Beff ya que no es muy...apegada a la idea de cuidar otra cosa que no sea su bajo. La ultima cosa que le pedí cuidar fue a mi perro Señor gato(ya saben lo usual),cuando regrese después de dos días,no se cómo demonios pero Laney consiguió que el perro terminara dentro de la pecera de los peces de Catherine,y eso que la pecera es rectangular y presurizada(gracias a Kin),asi que no quiero ni mencionar el rollo que hubo para sacar al Señor gato de la pecera.

-¿Carrie estas por aquí?-exclamé en busca de una respuesta

-¿Corey?...si,estoy arriba en mi cuarto,ven-dijo Carrie desde arriba,con voz fuerte para que se pudiera escuchar

Oído eso camine hasta las escaleras,pensando con cada paso que daba que es lo que haría con Carrie ahora,lo más seguro es que nos acurruquemos en la cama viendo películas hasta dormirnos,porque si es eso tendré que cobrarle un favor a Lenny para que convenza a sus padres de que estoy con el,y en defecto los suyos se lo digan a los míos y no termine muerto por quedarme a dormir en casa de una chica,que aunque le agrade mucho a mis padres,jamás,y repito,jamás,dejarían que un chico de casi dieciséis años duerma con una chica en la misma cama.

Abro la puerta,y me encuentro con Carrie viendo una película,bueno,no podría decir que la esta viendo,esta mas bien...escuchándola mientras revisa su celular. Entro sin siquiera preguntar.

-Hola Care,¿que estas viendo?-le pregunto a Carrie,sentándome a su lado en la cama;soltó su teléfono al oírme

-Estoy viendo Instalove-respondió Carrie,sonriendo

Me gustaba esa película,son de esas que comienzan como un libro que nadie conoce hasta que alguna persona loca se lo muestra a todos sus amigos y hasta desconocidos,haciéndola conocida y hasta sobrevalorada,como esa que trataba de un chico distraído que no entendía las indirectas súper obvias de su mejor amiga la cual molestaban por su apariencia masculina,e irónicamente hasta el creía profundamente que era un chico,poniéndole apodos como "hermano" o lo que sea. No me quejo,hacen linda pareja pero llega un punto que parece que la gente se obsesiona con ella,haciendo hasta "fanfictions"(historias alternativas de un programa o lo que sea por los fanáticos)cada vez mas metidos en ello,hasta cambiando a la chica a tal grado que la hacen femenina,cosas que ellos les gustaría que pasara pero para el autor ni siquiera pasa la remota idea en su cabeza. Hay que admitir que algunas "fantasías" son bastante buenas,haciendo un gusto mayor el original,aunque algunas pueden llegar a molestar al mismo creador,pero bueno,hay que saber controlarse con las fantasías,¿no?.

Me gusta la historia de Instalove porque da un punto de vista moderno,en el caso de que en la película(tanto como en el libro)trata de un chico que se enamora de una chica a base de las redes sociales,algo muy común ahora en mi opinión.

Me acercó a Carrie,la cual estaba muy concentrada en la película como para darse cuenta de que nuestra distancia se acortaba,y,en un movimiento firme y confiado,pongo mi brazo alrededor de su hombro,acercándola hacia mi y dejando mi cabeza reposar sobre su suave cabello.

Estar en esa posición me hacia sentir tan...vivo,me daba una sensación tan real y a la vez tan simple,jamás pensé que estar abrazado de tu novia mientras ven una película en el televisor puede darte un sentimiento de amor mutuo tan verdadero,porque eso es lo que sentía por Carrie,algo real.

La película no tardó en acabar,provocando que Carrie y yo nos quedáramos sin nada mas que hacer.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora Corey?-me preguntó Carrie,recostándose y viéndome de cabeza encima de su cama

-No lo se,¿que se te ocurre?-le repliqué,acostándome a lado suyo solo que en la dirección contraria,quedando cara a cara

-¿Que tal si?...

Carrie comenzó a acercarse,entendía que es lo que quería y bueno,como negarlo.

Era increíble el como Carrie lograba nublar mi mente con sus labios,siempre tan energética,siempre tan salvaje,me enloquecía,y mas aun ya que en cierto modo en eso somos distintos(tal vez en lo único que seamos),yo soy alguien mas relajado,en cambio Carrie es todo lo contrario,haciéndonos así una fuerte pareja. Si tan solo los besos de Carrie no se sintieran como si una chica estuviera abusando de ti.

~Dos horas mas tarde~

-Hermosa,simplemente hermosa-pensé,sonrojandome en el trayecto

Carrie ya se había dormido hace poco rato,despues de bromas y cursilerías se quedó sin energías. Ya era bastante tarde así que decidí acompañarla.

Me recuesto detrás suya,abrazándola po el abdomen. Al momento de que hice eso ella se movió,volteandose y quedando cara a cara contra mi,solo que tenia los ojos cerrados.

-Te amo Corey-declaró Carrie

-Te amo Care-digo y le doy un beso

Y asi mi vida dio un giro extraño,cuando creí que todo iba a ir de mal en peor descubrí que solo fue un producto de imaginación. Ahora soy mas feliz que nunca que la gente que amo,y nada cambiara eso.

Supongo que nunca sientes cuanto tiempo puedes estar en la inconsiencia del sueño ya que,después de un tiempo indefinido desperté,desperté en una sala oscura.

-¿Dónde?...no-negué pesadamente al darme cuenta de que pasaba-No no no no no no no-digo velozmente,sosteniendo mi cabeza con fuerza-¡NO!-grito con todas mis fuerzas,abrazandome a mi mismo para finalmente romper en llanto

Perfecto...otro dia de mierda.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Holo OwO<strong>_

_**Adivinen quien tiene dos pulgares, les trae el fic de semana y tambien pronto sera su cumpleanos*se apunta a si mismo*,este chico xD**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado,la verdad me mate un poco haciendolo jeje,y aunque bueno,una gran parte sepa que pasara despues espero que les haya dejado algo picados sobre que pasara despues**_

_**Otra cosa,la cancion de al principio tiene mucho que ver con el capitulo asi que leanla si quieren meterse un poco mas en el sentido de este capitulo tan...raro. Que por cierto,no la canta Corey,asi que les dejo de tarea adivinar quien es con todas las pistas que les dejo en todos los capitulos**_

_**Siendo cinsero les confesare algo,no creo volver a editar tanto los fics con lo de las negritas etc...la razon es que,ya saben la prepa,la musica,el gimnasio,soy un chico ocupado,denuevo perdon chicos:s**_

_**Una ultima cosa,dejen sus reviews porfa xD,no se como puede leer este fic tanta gente y nadie deja una review XD,pero en serio,quiero saber que opinan,ustedes son los que me dan animos nadie mas:C**_

_**Y creo que eso es todo...si**_

_**Yo soy negruu120 y les deceo buenas noches.3.**_

_**Los amo*3***_


	8. Un lazo que ni la muerte puede separar

~Punto de vista de Lenny~  
>Esto ya comenzaba a hartarme,debía de ser bueno en caer inconsiente ya que cada dos por tres me desmayaba y despertaba en un lugar distinto. Pero esta vez era algo distinta a las demás,recuerdo...recuerdo haberme enfurecido con esos sujetos de ahí fuera cuando atacaron a Carrie,tan solo se que la liberé de algún modo y después de eso no tengo nada. Seguramente caímos inconsientes y nos trajeron aquí,solo espero que todos estén bien.<p>

Me levanté del sillón,cuidando no lastimar a mi amiga y me fui en busca de los demás.

Llego a la sala principal y lo primero que puedo encontrar es un gran charco de sangre que a la par hacia un camino hacia el mini hospital que Kin se había sacado del culo en dos horas. Solo espero que la sangre no sea de ellos.

-¿Que me hicieron?-exclamó una voz de desconocida procedencia,nunca la había escuchado

-Salvarte-dijo Kin,orgulloso

-¿Amigo te encuentras bien?,¿recuerdas tu nombre?-escucho la voz de Trina

-Si,soy Clayton Asker-dijo denuevo aquella extraña voz

Al parecer Kin y Trina habían hecho algo mientras estaba inconsiente,no estoy seguro de cuanto tiempo estuve desconectado pero si se esto,no quiero desconocidos en esta casa. Asi que sin importar que fuera entré.

-Si si si,y yo soy tu hermana-dije al momento de entrar,en tono de fastidio;todos se me quedan viendo raro-¿Que?,¿acaso tengo algo en la cara?

-No es nada,solo nos sorprende que hayas despertado tan pronto-dijo Catherine

-¿Donde estoy?-exclamó Laney de repente,tomándose la cabeza por el mareo

Laney se encontraba en una camilla,lucia muy bien,mucho mejor que Corey el cual aun tenia vendajes llenos de sangre. Algunos se preguntarán,¿por qué es que no me derrumbo al ver a mi mejor amigo en un estado tan frágil?,la respuesta es mas que simple,estoy aterrado,demasiado,pero alguien en este momento tiene que tener la cabeza fría,y por desgracia ese era yo.

Laney la cual estaba tranquilamente sentada en la cama,al darse cuenta de como estaba su pareja se tapo la boca,como si quisiera evitar gritar mientras sus ojos lentamente se humedecían,pero aun así,evitaba con todas sus fuerzas el llorar. Se levantó de su camilla y camino hacia la de Corey,el estaba lleno de tubos en sus brazos,pecho y piernas,además de una mascarilla que cubría su boca y nariz para ayudarlo a respirar,lucia espantoso,pero aun asi,a Laney no le importó,aun con una mano tapándole la boca tomó la mano de su novio y la acarició. Se le quedo viendo unos segundos así,no me quedó de otra mas que obligarla a abandonar la sala ya que sabia que si se le quedaba mas tiempo viéndola asi seria muy difícil que lograra olvidar esa imagen,y no quiero ser pesimista pero si Corey llega a morir no quiero que esa sea la ultima imagen que tenga de el.

Mientras guiaba a Laney afuera me quede viendo a aquel chico que estaba en la sala también,creo que se llama Clayton o yo que se,me importa una mierda quien sea,siempre me a valido un bledo lo que le pase a alguien que no sea un ser querido para mi,como Trina por ejemplo,me parece una estupidez eso que dice,que a cambiado,como no. Algunos no compartirán mi forma de pensar pero es lo que hay,por mi podría dejar morir a cualquiera que no conociera o me agradara.

Las cosas parecían haberse calmado un poco después de una hora entera,Laney dejo de llorar,,Carrie despertó,un poco asustada pero es normal por lo que pasó,y el chico no hacía nada extraño,todo normal hasta ahora.

Unos momentos después de que Carrie despertara Kin llego con varios tubos de ensayo y varias jeringas,pidiéndonos que por favor nos dejara sacarnos sangre para un análisis de "no se que".

De repente,Kin,nos llamó hacia otra sala en donde había un proyector.

Kin se sienta en una silla alado del proyector y nos mira con seriedad.

-¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí Kin?-preguntó Coffe

-Chicos es hora de que les cuente una pequeña historia-dijo Kin

Kin comenzó a explicar algo sobre una extraña plaga que invadió Peaceville hace muchos años,muchos mas de los que llevamos viviendo. Supuestamente la enfermedad se hizo global en menos de quince horas,provocando que mucha gente mutara,convirtiéndose en humanos sin alma sedientos de la esencia de los vivos,lo extraño es que aquella enfermedad se logro contener y curar,pero la cosa era que no hay registro de que alguien se encargara de hacer una cura o lo que sea,solamente se desvaneció de repente. Esa enfermedad era la que estábamos viviendo ahora según lo que entendí.

Nos contó que el lo sabía gracias a sus padres,al ser científicos de alto prestigio fueron unos de los pocos que tuvieron algún contacto directo con el virus,ellos no lo curaron según lo que nos contó pero al menos lo supo gracias a que ellos se lo contaron.

-¿Por qué nos cuentas esto?-pregunto

-Porque se me hizo muy extraño el comportamiento que tuvieron al molestarse como me dijo Clayton,y por lo que me contaste Laney también sufrió un cambio similar-dijo Kin,sonando preocupado

-¿A que te refieres?-no entendía nada de la situación y eso me preocupaba un poco

-Verán,ustedes...todos nosotros...estamos enfermos-dijo Kin,viendonos con seriedad,no tenia vergüenza de demostrar su miedo en la mirada

-¿!Estamos que!?-gritamos todos con sorpresa,todos menos Clayton

-¡Tranquilicense!-grito Kin enojado de vuelta-Escuchen,no se que tenemos,pero les puedo asegurar que no es mortal,al menos no por ahora

-¿Puedes decirnos que tenemos de una jodida vez?-digo

-Si me dejan hablar-me respondió Kin,enfadado de mi reacción-Verán,como les expliqué,estamos viviendo lo que nuestros padres vivieron,lo llaman "Síndrome del Cambio Prematuro"-dijo,poniendo en el proyector una montón de imágenes de elementos de la tabla periódica-O S.C.P. para abreviar. Los síntomas son:sangrado interno leve,inmunodeficiencia extrema,degradación de los huesos,desprendimiento cutáneo de tercer grado y, finalmente,la corrupción total del pensamiento humano. El punto es que todos en esta sala,a exepcion de Clayton y Coffe,tenemos esa cosa atravesando sin molestias por nuestro sistema inmunológico

-Holiii-exclamó Corffe de repente,con ese tono infantil que comenzaba a hacerse común desde que ella llego a la casa. Supongo que le gusta ser infantil

-Como decía-dijo Kin volviendo a sus raíles-Nosotros tenemos este virus mortal vagando por nuestro cuerpo y nosotros no estamos sufriendo ningún síntoma-una imagen de nuestra sangre y otra de una infectada aparecieron en la pantalla,la diferencia era aterradora-Asi que si tienen mareos,tos,cualquier cosa extraña que tengan necesito que al instante me lo digan...no quiero que les pase algo-dijo,era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo veía mirarnos de esa manera tan preocupada. Nunca me había llevado tanto con el ya que siempre se la pasaba hablando de ciencia y demás cosas pero sabia que esa mirada era muy poco común en el

Dicho esto se levanto de su silla y prendió las luces,nada mas para darnos cuenta de que Clayton ya no estaba en la sala. No debo de estar tan tranquilo con ese extraño aquí,quien sabe que puede tener en mente.

-¿Oigan alguien a visto al chico ese?-pregunto

-No-respondió Laney

-Muy bien,lo buscare entonces,Kin te encargo la casa mientras no estoy-digo en el liderazgo que tenia en ese momento

-Yo te acompañó-agregó Carrie alegremente

-Vale,necesito hablar contigo después Lenny,es importante,¿Lanes podrías acompañarme?,tengo que descubrir como es que lograste curarte tan deprisa-dijo y se fue en compañía de Laney

-Trina-le llamé

-¿Si?-dijo ella de vuelta

-Dale alguna tarea a Coffe mientras no estoy

-Esta bien,vamonos Coffe,me ayudarás a vigilar desde otro ángulo

-Muy bien señora-dijo Coffe

-¿Sabes disparar?

-No-respondió ella inocentemente mientras salía por la puerta

Salimos de la casa,todo era un mar de sangre que fluía de los cuerpos desmembrados. Juro que quería llorar al ver cuerpos de personas que conocía,y lo peor es que yo maté a varias de ellas. Desearía que nada de esto hubiese pasado,no estoy listo para algo como esto por dios,¡no e cumplido ni quince años y estoy obligado a matar a las personas que alguna vez amé!...debo resistir un poco,por Carrie,por Corey,por todos,debo de ser fuerte si quiero que ellos se sientan seguros.

Sin bajar la guardia salimos a la calle,estaba algo nervioso ya que no teníamos alguna arma mas que nuestras propias manos asi que cualquier cosa(sin exagerar)podría matarnos con facilidad.

De repente escucho un fuerte golpe,sonaba como el choque del metal contra el otro,venia de muy cerca de nosotros,del gimnasio que estaba a una cuadra para ser mas exactos. Seguimos el ruido hasta llegar ahí,entramos,encontrándonos con nadie menos que Clayton,tirando de dos ligas en una maquina hacia su pecho. Quien sabe el por qué lo hacia pero era bastante bueno haciéndolo.

Me volteo y puedo ver a Carrie embobada por como aquel chico hacia ejercicio sin mas que sus pantalones cubriendo su sudado cuerpo.

Haber haber haber...déjenme ver si entiendo,¿esté acaba de salir del "hospital" y venía acá nada mas para levantar pesas?,menudo presumido.

No me había dado cuenta pero el cuerpo de Clayton parecía estar diseñado para pelear,brazos y piernas fuertes y gruesas,abdomen y espalda marcados,una bestia en pocas palabras,debo de tener cuidado con el.

-Ngth-se quejó el chico exhausto

Finalmente el chico soltó aquellas ligas,provocando un gran estruendo por la cantidad de peso que llevaba. No se si vi bien pero estaba en el máximo,ósea doscientos treinta kilos por brazo,¿como era posible algo así?

Y como si no hubiese sido importante,Clayton,se puso a saltar la cuerda,dándonos a Carrie y a mi la oportunidad de irnos sin que se enterase.

-Muy bien Carrie vamonos,espera,¡a donde demonios vas!-susurré lo mas fuerte que pude al ver como Carrie se levantaba y caminaba sin miedo hacia el chico

-Hola,soy Carrie,¿te llamas Clayton no es así?-le saludó Carrie amablemente al chico el cual no se inmutó de su presencia,es mas,seguía dando saltos sin parar

Pasados unos cuantos segundos el chico dejó de saltar,dejando la cuerda tirada en el suelo para después irse a una caminadora.

¿Quién demonios se cree que es este tipo?,dejándonos en la casa sin decir ni una palabra aun después de lo que pasó para venirse aquí,a hacer ejercicio como si tuviéramos tiempo para preocuparnos por nuestro físico. Lamentablemente tengo que guardarme mis palabras,debo esperar a que termine sus cosas para que pueda hacerle unas preguntas más. Me alejo de ahí y me siento en una silla que no estaba tan lejos de donde yo estaba,solo me quedaba esperar a que terminara.

-¿Que tiene ese tipo que no tenga yo para que Carrie se le quede viendo asi?-pensé,sintiendo algo de calor en mis mejillas por el enfado de que se estuviera fijando en alguien mas

Mientras esperaba pude darme cuenta de algo interesante,el chico de algún modo no parecía cansarse sin importar cuanto tiempo corriera,y eso que no iba para nada lento.

Este sujeto tiene algo especial que no se de donde pudo haber sacado.

Pasados unos cuarenta minutos el chico paró.

-¿Qué quieren?-nos preguntó el chico mientras se secaba con una toalla,en tono serio que resaltaba mas con su voz

-Queremos hacerte unas preguntas-respondió Carrie en mi lugar

-Esta bien-se sienta apoya en el respaldo de la caminadora-¿Que les gustaría saber?

-Lo mejor sería ir primero a la mansión,es muy arriesgado estar aquí-sugerí,cosa que todos aceptaron

Salimos del lugar y nos fuimos directamente hacia la "base". En todo el trayecto intentaba asimilar como era posible que un simple chico de quince,máximo dieciséis años fuera capaz de levantar tanto peso y correr a tal velocidad. Solo espero que Kin sepa como responder.

Ya dentro de la casa comenzé a interrogar al chico con cosas como,¿que edad tenia?,¿cuales eran sus intenciones?,si conocía a alguien que pudiera ayudarnos a escapar. Todo parecía normal,o asi era hasta que le pregunte de donde venía.

Al escuchar esas palabras sus cabellos se erizaron un poco y sus ojos se apagaron aun mas pero de todos modos,con voz clara y seria,respondió.

-Marén

Marén Marén Marén,e oído hablar de ella tantas veces en mis años de estudiante que con solo escuchar ese nombre me daban ganas de hacer un ensayo. Aprendí de ellos porque ese país abarca casi todas mis materias,ciencias sociales,geografía y sobre todo arte. Mi maestra Canto del Rocío(no es coña,en serio se cambio el nombre a Canto del Rocío)se sabía su historia al pie de la letra. Siempre decíaSu modo de vida tan centralista individualista monopolitico fraccionaritario industrial es simplemente trágicamente bello y perfecto-Si...sigo sin entender que demonios significaba eso

Ella era del tipo de mujeres con ideas algo descabelladas,no digo que los hombres no ya que también hay algunos que hacen esas cosas como ser veganos,darles nombres extraños a las cosas como lo anterior,usar ropa floreada y colorida...no depilarse las axilas. Aun así era una persona muy buena,inclusive creo que la extraño un poco a ella y sus extrañas clases de los jueves.

Lo mas impactante de todo Marén,además del humo y su incomparable nieve negra,era el gran muro que tenían en el perímetro del país entero,alto como ningún otro,reforzado con placas de acero,cubierto por alambres electrificados y siempre vigilado por guardias según las fotos que se pudieron infiltrar del país. Era por eso que me desconcertaba el hecho de que tuviera a un Marequian en frente mío,ya que nunca había salido uno de su propio distrito y por la seguridad que tienen contra el mundo exterior nunca nadie había visto el como luce uno de cerca.

Bueno,en realidad si teníamos un pequeño ejemplo de como lucía uno gracias a una foto que se filtro hace ya varios años,la foto esta por todos lados y todos recuerdan el día en el que salió a la luz ya que esa misma tarde el fotógrafo fue asesinado en televisión internacional. Aquel sujeto fue asesinado de manera cruel,encima de un escenario de madera le amarraron el cuello en una soga y le ataron mucho peso en las piernas,para finalmente activar un mecanismo que abrió el suelo y lo dejó caer,normalmente solo moriría asfixiado pero ellos lo llevaron a un extremo,el peso que tenia en sus pies era tanto que su cuello comenzaba a desgarrarse,y,finalmente,separarse de su cuerpo y dejando una cabeza colgada de una soga. Lo mas aterrador de todo fue el público,podrías esperarte caras asustadas,y en el peor de los casos rostros sin sentimientos,pero no fue asi,todos,absolutamente todos los que estaban a la vista de las cámaras estaban aplaudiendo y sonriendo como si acabara de llegar año nuevo u alguna otra celebración.

Desde ese momento se nos quedó muy claro dos cosas,nadie entra,ni sale de Marén.

La foto consistía en un niño,un niño rapado,negro por la capa gruesa de ceniza que cubría todo su esquelético cuerpo,la foto era espantosa,como para ponerse a llorar,llorar de verdad si eres una persona sensible. La foto consistía en que ese niño estaba tirado en el suelo,y estaba siendo pisoteado por gente uniformada con ropa que pintaba ser de fábrica,ninguno se inmutaba de que estaban pisando el cadáver deformado de un niño el cual su cabeza estaba partida por varios lados. Aquella foto se le dio el titulo de "Just One Day More",la única foto que tenemos de dentro de Marén.

Sonaba increíble,lo cual me daba aun mas sospechas de que fuera mentira,pero en si podía ser verdad ya que,bueno,nunca nadie había visto uno antes en persona lo que explicaría su condición física,quien sabe,incluso podrían tener cola y no lo se.

-Lenny,debemos hablar,ahora-escuché la voz de Kin viniendo del transmisor,sonaba hablar en serio

-Muy bien Kin,voy para allá-respondí-¿No hagas nada extraño vale?-digo,viendo de manera amenazante al chico que no parecía importarle mis amenazas

Debía de estar loco como para dejar a Carrie sola con ese sujeto pero debía de ver que quería hablar Kin conmigo para que me hablara con tanta impaciencia,asi que no me quedo otra mas que ir a la enfermería.

Al llegar me encontré con Laney,sentada alado de la puerta de donde entrabas para ver a Corey,con mirada preocupada. Paso a lado suyo y le acaricio el rostro,levantándolo un poco para darle un beso en su mejilla,ella,al sentirlo me ve y sonríe cálidamente con un adorable sonrojo,dejándome un poco mas tranquilo al ver como su preocupación disminuyó un poco.

-Lars estoy por aquí-me llamó Kin desde una habitación a mi derecha mientras hacia señas con su mano para que me acercara

-¿Qué sucede?-le pregunté,el al momento de que entré cerró la puerta

-¿Lenny has tenido últimamente momentos en los que despiertas en un lugar que no conoces?-me preguntó mientras se sentaba en una silla que había por ahí,la habitación era tortuosamente pequeña,como una bodega de escobas

-Si,me a pasado mucho últimamente,¿por qué me preguntas?

-Cuando te desmayaste me tome la libertad de hacerte un chequeo completo y quiero que veas esto-dijo y saco de su bolsillo un tubo de color negro,lo parte a la mitad quedando dos partes alargadas y de ellas salió una imagen que supuestamente era de mi cerebro según la anotación que tenia a un lado-¿Ves este punto negro de aquí?-señala un punto enegrecido en la parte derecha de mi cerebro-Significa que tienes una contusión en la zona de tu memoria

-¿Eso significa que simplemente olvido lo que hago?

-Algo asi,veras,esto son casos raros pero cuando una persona sufre un trauma así tiende a generar una...personalidad independiente al original

-¿Eso es posible?

-Si

-¿Y como es que tienes esa teoría?

-No se los había dicho pero hay cientos de cámaras aquí,inclusive en los baños. Te vi caminando en la noche con cara de asustado,parecía que no sabias donde estabas ya que no buscabas a donde ir. Entonces apareció Carrie,se veía feliz al darse cuenta de tu estado y después de eso te llevo a su habitación y...no creo que te guste saber que pasó después-dijo sonando asqueado

-¿Que pasó?

-Lo hicieron

-Oh dios-me tapo la cara por la vergüenza y la repugnancia que sentía hacia mi mismo en esos instantes. ¿Como era posible algo así?,¿como carajos se me ocurre hacerlo con Carrie?,ósea aaaah,no me puedo ni imaginar la idea de tocarla y todo,que puto asco-Tengo que salir-me levanto de la silla

-¿A donde vas?

-A tomar aire-mentí,en realidad solo quería aclarar muchas cosas

Creí que encontrar a Care sería algo mas complicado,pero no,salí de la pequeña habitación,di unos pasos hacia la izquierda y ahí estaba,parada al frente de la puerta con la mirada pérdida.

-Hola Care-le saludé intentando sonar enojado,no pareció inmutarse ante mi actitud

-Ah hola Lens perdón,Clay me dejo algo pérdida-respondió

-¿Clay?,¿quien es Clay?-le pregunté,sentí un calor en mis mejillas al escuchar eso,o no...¡¿estoy sintiendo celos de ese tipo?!

-Ya sabes,Clayton

-Carrie-digo,fastidiado mientras me tallo los párpados y contengo las ganas de gritar-¿Acabas de conocer a ese extraño y ya le andas poniendo nombres por cariño?

-Tranquilo Lars,solo es un amigo no tiene nada de malo

-¡Claro que tiene algo de malo!,¡¿no te has dado cuenta de como nos mira?!,¡¿podría matarnos si se le antojara acaso estas ciega?!-grité,ardiente por la ira. Estaba molesto y lo que dije era verdad,ese sujeto es un extraño y tiene la capacidad de matarnos si le viene en gana,no me agrada que mi mejor amiga ande diciéndole esas cosas al enemigo

-¡¿Y a ti desde cuando te importo?!,¡¿desde cuando te molesta que yo ande con otros chicos?!-gritó ella de vuelta,con el rostro enrojecido por la cólera-¿Lenny el nos salvó no lo ves?,lo menos que se merece es que lo tratemos con amabilidad. El no me gusta,nunca te guardaría un secreto lo sabes-dijo Carrie,o no,no dijiste eso

-¡Y que hay de las veces en las que olvido quien soy!-grite con mucha mas fuerza que antes,creo que desperté hasta a los muertos;ella al escuchar eso su rostro se torno diferente,asustada,eso me daba mas la razón-¡NUNCA ME ENAMORARÍA DE UNA CHICA QUE POR SU IDIOTEZ PROVOCO QUE SU PADRE MURIESE!-le grité con todas mis fuerzas,repugnandola con cada exclamación

De repente veo como los ojos de Carrie comienzan a lubricarse,para luego ser ser tallados con fuerza y recibir una mirada de desprecio de parte suya. Demonios,creo que me excedí.

-En la vida vuelvas a mencionar a mi padre-irrumpió la peliazul,con una frialdad que opacaría a la heladez del espacio-No es mi problema,¡que tu,jamás conocieras a tus padres y supieras que es tener una fami!-intentó decir pero una fuerte bofetada de parte mía la calló

Intento articular una oración,pero no pude,Carrie,casi al instante de recibir el golpe me lo devolvió con mucha mas fuerza,dejándome sin palabras.

-Escúchame bien Lenny,a partir de ahora tu y yo no somos nada,ni amigos,ni nada-me dijo Carrie lanzandome con una mirada llena de odio que logro atemorizarme aunque no lo demostrara-Si te hablo será solo por que es absolutamente necesario y si estoy contigo es porque me obligan,¿¡entendiste!?

-Si-no sabia que decir,era de esas veces en las que solo eso puedes decir

-Adiós-se despidió con la misma semblante y me dio la espalda

¿Qué e hecho?...¿como fui capaz de golpear a mi mejor amiga?

Subo hasta mi habitación y golpeo la puerta con todas mis fuerzas al momento de cerrarla,dejándome caer al final en un mar de lagrimas mientras me desplomaba en el suelo con los puños aun pegados en la maltratada puerta,inclusive golpee mi cabeza contra ella en mas de una ocasión.

De repente escucho otro llanto proveniente de mis espaldas.

Me doy la vuelta y me doy cuenta de que es Laney la que esta llorando,se veía tan pérdida en su propia pena que supongo que no me escuchó en ningún momento. Verla así hizo que dejara de llorar sin cortes,ella me importaba tanto que lo que pase hace unos momentos no importaba tanto ahora. Me levanto de mi sitio y camino hacia ella,para finalmente envolverla entre mis brazos en un abrazo,en un principio no se dio cuenta de quien era y eso no le impidió el seguir su agonía. Cuando finalmente alzó su mirada pude ver su rostro marchito,me daba tanta pena verla asi,ella,al darse cuenta de que era yo me abrazo instantáneamente y comenzó a llorar aun mas fuerte.

Sentía perfectamente el como las lagrimas de Laney fluían a través de mi ahora mojada playera. ¿Que le habrá pasado para que se pusiera asi?. Me importaba un comino si tenia que estar abrazado a ella por miles de años,nunca dejaría de estar ahí para consolarla,acariciar su espalda,besarle la frente y tomarle de la mano era lo menos que podía hacer.

¿Qué podría hacer para que se sintiera mejor?,en primera no se que le paso asi que eso es un problema...bueno,podría hacer eso pero,dios,es muy doloroso,no había cantado esa canción desde el funeral de mi mamá y mi papá,no se si deba pero es Laney de quien estamos ,debo de hacerlo.

My love  
>please let me hug you more<br>you're the thing that makes me smile  
>don't be scared,all is alright<br>(Hmmm...hmmmm...hmmmmmmm)

No puedo mas,si canto lo que sigue me quebrare.

Me dejé llevar,lo se,nunca pensé que me pasaría algo como esto en cuestión de horas,un amigo en coma,un extraño al cual no le confío ni dos segundos solo,mi mejor amiga técnicamente me violó;supongo que asi son las cosas,sin importar cuanto haya cambiado mi vida estos últimas semanas,yo,sigo siendo el mismo desinteresado(nótese el sarcasmo)que era bajista en The ,lo se,arriesgaba mi vida como un total pendejo ahí,no se ni como sigo vivo,pero las cosas ya no son tan fáciles ahora,ya no tengo mi bajo o las sesiones del psiquiatra que me trata de "componer" desde que mis padres murieron,asi que cualquier cosa puede volverme un completo loco.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le pregunto a al cielo dejo de llorar...gracias mamá

-Estoy algo mejor-respondió con una voz débil y ronca debido al llanto que tuvo mientras se frotaba el rostro con mi brazo,la suavidad de su piel era indescriptible

-¿Piensas decirme que te sucedió?-vuelvo a preguntar. Eso fue como untarle sal a una herida,al instante,Laney,se volvió a deprimir,sabia que eso pasaría pero si quería ayudarla tenia que saber

-Es Corey-respondió Laney,entre un suspiro y una lágrima fugitiva

Siempre soy un bicho raro,pero con mis amigos eso cambia,me vuelvo sensible.

En la escuela sacaba sobresalientes en todas las materias,los maestros me amaban y no hablaba con absolutamente nadie mas que con Corey,Carrie(la conocí gracias a que Corey me la presentó)y Laney la cual conocí un día que literalmente caí del cielo al lado suyo en medio de clase de estaba subiendo la cuerda,no recuerdo muy bien el porqué,creo que alguien me habló no lo se,pero perdí la concentración y me solté del agarre,cayendo a lado suya a una altura considerable y rompiendome todo lo que se llama cara. Ella,al verme hecho mierda se preocupó por mi,me llevó casi cargado a la enfermería y en el tramo descubrimos que teníamos mucho en común.

Ya han pasado nueve años desde ese día.

-¿Qué tiene?,se que esta mal pero Kin

-Ya se lo que Kin dijo-me interrumpió,tapandome la boca con su mano-Es solo que...tengo miedo que no funcione

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Vi a Corey,llorando mientras dormía y lo único que decía era "Carrie,¿donde estas?,nunca me mencionó a mi,quizá me odia porque por su culpa casi lo matan

-Laney,Core es mi mejor amigo y se que te ama mas que su vida-algo debía de decir-El día en el que nos reencontramos el y yo platicamos en su habitación. Platicamos de todo,pero lo que mas tuvo importancia fue que nos daba fuerzas para no meternos un tiro por la catástrofe,tu eres su inspiración Laney,el te necesita-digo,y tan sólo recibo un abrazo de su parte,y creo que fue el mas duradero y cálido que e tenido en mi vida

Después de eso todo fue un poco más relajado,como no hubo ningún ataque pude tomarme la libertad de pasar unas horas a solas con Laney. Es curioso,ahora que no hay electricidad nada mas que para mantener la enfermería,es mucho mas fácil conversar con la gente,y bueno,eso esta bien.

Al final se hizo tarde,asi que dejé a Laney sola para que hiciera sus asuntos.

No tenia mucho sueño,por lo que preferí subir al tejado para tomar la guardia nocturna,además Trina debe de estar exhausta ahora mismo.

Cuando llegué me la encontré aun tumbada en el suelo,por lo cual le di un ligero golpe con mi pie en su muslo a lo que ella al darse cuenta se levantó y dedujo que lo que tenía en mente.

-Gracias Lars-dijo Trina entre bostezos-Buenas noches-dijo,besandome en la mejilla y rodeandome en sus brazos en un corto abrazo. Que raro,jamás me había abrazado...que mas da

La noche parecía jamás acabarse,ver la calle por los prismáticos era tan entretenido como ver crecer una papa,por lo que no tarde en hartarme y levantarme del colchón donde estaba recostado. Tomé una de las almohadas de Trina y escalé el tejado en diagonal sin la necesidad de usar las manos.

Ya arriba me recuesto,pongo la almohada detrás de mi cabeza y me quedó contemplando las estrellas esparcidas en el plano astral.

-Es precioso,agradezco a los dioses que jamás conseguiremos destruirlos todos-exclamó una voz a mi lado,era Clayton

-¿¡Que coño?!,¿¡Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?!-grite por el susto

-Como unas...cuatro horas-respondió con su tono sin alma de siempre

-¿Por qué estuviste acostado aquí cuatro horas?

-¿Por que no?

-Agh olvidado-digo con pesadez-¿Piensas decirme como llegaste hasta aquí cuanto menos?-creo que ya era hora que lo dijera

-¿Por que habría de decírtelo?,apenas te conozco-respondió el;en si tenía algo de razón-Sin embargo,admito que me gusta mucho mas este lugar,puedo ver el cielo sin preocupaciones aquí

Es todo,doy a este chico como un completo loco.

No confiaba en lo absoluto en el,parecer tan calmado desde que llegó,estoy seguro de que solo es una estrategia para martarnos cuando tenga oportunidad. O al menos eso haría yo.

Estaba demasiado agotado cono para mantener mis párpados abiertos. El viento era frio,agradable,el silencio era total,hasta la oscuridad daba sentimiento de que éramos infinitos,nada me ayudaba a mantenerme despierto,ni las puntiagudas lozas de color rojo ladrillo que deformaban mi espalda disipaban mi sueño.

-Deberías dormir,no es bueno desvelarse-dijo Clayton

No respondo nada,estaba demasiado aturdido como para ser grosero.

-Por cierto,hoy en la tarde salí un rato y...les traje un regalo-mencionó Clayton. Eso me despertó mejor que un baldo de agua helada,¿qué demonios trajo?

-Gracias,creo...-respondo con incomodidad,creo que el lo notó,no lo se,no logro distinguir cuando tiene algún sentimiento en su voz-Ahora que lo pienso,¿como es que tu no estás cansado?

-No lo se,desde que Kin me inyectó esa cosa brillante no me siento muy agotado-respondió

-Como sea,dulces sueños-me bajo del tejado dando un salto

-Dulces sueños

No me lo creo...no me lo creo,¡el hacha de mi padre!

Cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación fui recibido por una canasta de emociones. En el medio de mi cuarto esta un tronco perfectamente redondeado de color gris,esta tan perfectamente opaco que sólo lo puedo deducir como la típica madera del árbol inservible(mas que para decoraciones o leña)de Sitra. Y en el centro había una nota que decía Para Lenny,y amarrado en el mango de madera pulida estaba un arma cogida por una cinta,creo que su nombre es SCAR-H,bueno,eso decía el grabado que tenía.

No obstante a lo feliz que estaba por el regreso de la única cosa que conservo de mi padre pude darme cuenta de un detalle,a lado mío,en la cama,estaban dobladas unas ropas;una camisa de manga larga gris como el acero,de una tipo lycra ya que podía estirarla y esta regresaba a su forma original;un pantalón de corte ajustado de color azul quemado y por último unos tennis blancos. Me gustaban tanto que no contuve las ancias de abrazarlas como si de una persona se tratara. Pero aún asi,siento que son ropas que usaría un corredor.

Me las pondré mañana en la mañana.

Finalmente dejé mi maltratado cuerpo ser suavizado por el mil veces aumentado placer de mi piel contra las sabanas,Sitra siempre a tenido una delicada gelidez por las noches,como si durmieramos sobre una fina capa de nieve,provocando que todas las camas y sabanas fueran abultadas y cálidas,dejandome finalmente abstenerme de la conciencia.

Un grito desesperado reventó mis oídos,instantáneamente me levanto de la cama y me visto a la velocidad del rayo con las ropas que me dieron ayer,tomo el arma y me la pongo en la espalda,sin olvidarme del hacha en ningún momento. Y ahora solo podía pensarQue pesadas son todas estas cosas

Me encontré con todos en la planta baja,conmocionados por alguna razón.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté entre palabras ahogadas por el cansancio;Carrie me mira con desprecio,intento solo ignorarla

-Creo que será mejor que lo veas tu solito-irrumpió Coffe mientras me cogía de la muñeca y me jalaba hacia al frente

Lo intento...intento explicar lo que estoy viendo pero simplemente es imposible,casi inhumano,fue tanto que sentí una frialdad que me rompió los huesos en pedazos.

Gritaba,luchaba como si tuviera una parvada de buitres comiéndole la carne en vida,aullaba de tal manera que parecía querer morirse...Laney parecía querer morirse.

Corey estaba despierto y con una pistola en su boca,con rostro de no estar en su juicio.

-Corey,baja el arma,ahora-digo,pausando entre frase y frase. A cada paso que daba porque no hiciera una locura;Corey no obedecía-Mírame

-¡Cállate!-gritó Corey de manera violenta,ahora me apuntaba a mi-¡Tu ni siquiera existes!

Las palabras de mi hermano me confundían,hasta me asustaba ligeramente. Estaba extraño,decía cosas inenarrables en un mar de salivación por sus inexpugnables gritos.

Volteo y vi lo que sabia que vería,mi Lanes no paraba de llorar mientras que sus ojos seguían cada paso que hacia. Solo Dios sabe que cosas le dijo que la pusieron así.

¡Pas!,rugió el arma al momento de ser disparada,liberando asi un alarido de parte de Laney,yo,verte mis ojos por lo que no vi lo que pasó.

Un gran alivio retocó mis pupilas,crei que fue suerte,o quizá Corey es mas estúpido de lo que creí. De cualquier manera fue un peso menos,de algún modo falló el disparo,tal vez fue un último impulso de cordura de aquel Corey Riffin,atrapado entre un muro de cristal impregnado de manchas de odio y locura,¿acaso fue otra persona dentro de el la que tomó el control?,¿como dijo Kin?,quizá esta mal de la cabeza,igual que yo,o ¿o es que su alma se corrompió como el resto del mundo?. Ciencia y filosofía,una combinación inestable.

Entonces,Corey volvió a intentar dispararse,cierro mis ojos y espero el sonido de la carne descartándose pero,jamás aparece,el arma ya no tenia munición,menudo golpe de suerte.

Estaba congelado,denuevo no sabía que hacer.

-Lenny tienes que contenerlo,no querrás que intente lastimar a alguien-dijo Carrie,sin sentimientos

-¿Por que no lo hacen ustedes?-estaba aterrado

-No tengo la suficiente fuerza

-Tranquilo Lenny,podrás con el-irrumpió Clayton

-¡No puedo!  
>Por un instante mi cabeza se lleno de imágenes,de mi y de Corey,siendo aplastado por el en cada ocasión. Algunas veces por llaves,otras por lanzamientos,y otras por simples golpes. Nunca podre vencerlo mano a mano,ni antes,ni ahora que realmente lo necesito.<p>

Una inesperada llamada de atención me sacó de mis adentros.

-Podrás,solo míralo,esta asustado y confundido,apenas puede mantenerse en pie-replicó Clayton

Me cuesta admitirlo pero ese idiota tiene razón,Corey está en las mínimas,no lo había visto asi desde que descubrió que Laney era una chica. Por primera vez siento que en verdad tengo una oportunidad de ganar,sin embargo me siento un parásito al aprovecharme de su momento de debilidad,algún día hermano,algún día estaremos en las mismas condiciones.

Fui directo hacia el,sin algún plan o estrategia debajo de mi manga,tan solo el saber que protegía a mi familia me daba los cojones para esto.

Corey no parecía captar todavía que estaba a nada de agredirlo,su mirada seguía perdida y vidriosa,o asi fue hasta que recibió el primer golpe,volviendo a la realidad como un desquiciado enfadado que intentaría con todas sus fuerzas matarme. Sin embargo,aun con sus movimientos no tan alterados no parecía estar en su balance,siempre e sido capaz de esquivar sus movimientos pero nunca con tanta soltura.

Después de unos estrepitosos minutos vi una pequeña oportunidad de tumbar al coloso,solo que creo que me dolerá cuando lo haga...

Lo tacleo,provocando que diera unos pasos atrás,yo también doy unos también y corro lo mas rápido que puedo hacia el para ganar cuanto menos un poco de impulso y saltar a la altura de su cabeza con mis piernas extendidas,y,con un poco de inercia,logro apricionarlo entre mis piernas(Dios,que gay suena eso)y lo tumbo al suelo.

Eso fue todo,finalmente lo e vencido,o bueno...eso creo.

-¡¿Pueden ayudarme?!-estallé,se me complicaba cada vez mas el contener a Corey y mi peso comparado al suyo no ayudaba mucho

Entonces Clayton llegó y tomo a Corey de los hombros con ambas manos y lo levantó con una facilidad reflejada en su seca frente.¡¿Por qué mierda no hiciste eso antes?!era lo único que rondaba por mi cabeza,haciéndose mas y mas violento conforme Clayton daba un pasa hacia el calabozo en donde lo soltó,arrojándolo lejos para cerrar la puerta de acero.

De repente siento una presión en el estomago,me doy vuelta y me doy cuenta de que es Laney,me había olvidado completamente de ella.

Preferí alejar a Laney de ahí,era lo mejor.

Tomo a Laney por la mano. Y a ella no parece molestarle la idea. La ayudo a subir las escaleras. Y su cuerpo parece gelatina.

-¿Estas bien?-le pregunto a Laney cuando entramos en su habitación

-Si,gracias-respondió con voz débil,dejando caer su cabeza en mi hombro

-Te ves muy linda con tu nueva ropa-lo mejor era cambiar de tema

-Gracias-respondió ella alegre. Me relaja escucharla asi,además,mi argumento estaba firmemente respaldado,sus ropas le quedaban bien

Unos jeans ajustados azules,casi negros que delineaban bien sus piernas y cintura,una sudadera rosada como el algodón de azúcar que dejaba caer dos cordeles de un tono mas bajo en su pecho,uno mas largo que el otro los cuales ajustaban el tamaño de la capucha,y en su vientre,estaba decorado con una bolsa en donde podía meter sus manos;y unos tennis deportivos negros con detalles grises

-Es curioso,son justo las ropas que había tomado para mí,es mas...¿como conseguiste esas?,son las que yo elegí para ti

-Ese chico las dejó en mi habitación-digo,ya entiendo de donde las sacó. Tiene sentido,solo Laney sabe que tipo de ropa me gusta,al igual que lo que me gusta comer y hacer en mis ratos libres,bueno,creo que ella realmente sabe todo sobre mi

Lanes necesitaba descansar,emocionalmente estaba agotada.

Al momento de cerrar la puerta,con delicadeza para evitar molestarla,sentí como mi muslo vibraba. Lo tomo y resulta que es Kin,el cual con voz angustiada me dio el quizá mas largo choreo de mi vida,mucho mas que cuando le intento explicar a mi abuela que las videocámaras no la expían mientras duerme,muchísimo mas.

-Kin,Kin,relájate,que no te entiendo nada-digo,conteniendo las ganas de gritarle que se callara-Espera lo pondré en altavoz,quizá asi te escuche un poco mejor-giro un interruptor de la radio-¿Me escuchas?

-Lenny escúchame bien,que no lo repetiré-dijo Kin-El agua se está agotando

-¿Y eso que?,Trina y yo buscamos mucha agua embotellada

-Y si no me hicieran operar cada dos segundos a alguien esa agua hubiese durado mas. Además,ya no sale agua de los grifos,de ninguno

-¿No puedes arreglarlo?

-Podría,solo que hay un pequeño percance. El sistema de aguas de la ciudad está muy lejos de aquí,si consigues reactivar el flujo del agua y redirigir la corriente eléctrica que produce hasta la casa habremos matado dos pájaros de un tiro-al parecer ya lo tenía todo planeado-Te mandaré a un pequeño equipo

¿A quienes mandará?,bueno,no hay tanto repertorio de donde sacar asi que difícil de adivinar no será,Carrie,Clayton,quizá Trina o Coffe

-¿Listo?-me pregunta Trina,sacándome de mis pensamientos,quien lo diría

-Que te conste que me obligaron-dijo Carrie,aun sin quitarme sus enfadados ojos de encima;hace un movimiento tosco con sus hombros y se acomoda la chaqueta de cuero negra que le llegaba un poco mas abajo del pecho. Vestía distinta(cada quien tenia un catalogo de ropa que apareció "de la nada" en su cuarto al parecer),ya no tenía su gorro,traía su pelo suelto,una blusa roja de tirantes debajo de su chaqueta,vaqueros negros y unos zapatos muy parecidos a los míos,solo que de color rojo

-Será mejor irnos antes de que oscurezca-comentó Clayton,el también vestía diferente,creo que el lo necesitaba mas que nadie

El vestía bastante simple en realidad,una sudadera del mismo estilo que la de Laney,solo que está era azul y le quedaba un poco grande y la tenia algo arremangada,unos jeans oscuros y unos tennis que hacían juego. Nada mas.

Se veía algo viejo,si se arriesgó a buscar nuestras cosas a fuera por lo menos hubiese buscado algo menos demacrado y de su talla,si hay algo que parece sobrar en la ciudad es la ropa,ojala sobrara un poco de comida...hace mucho que no cómo bien,comienzo a adelgazar demasiado.

Estuve a nada de salir pero un detalle entro a mi cabeza,al verlos a todos armados(cuanto menos para luchar mano a mano),recordé que había olvidado mis cosas en mi habitación. Subo las escaleras,tomo mis cosas y salgo de mi cuarto,pero no puedo evitar preguntarme¿Lanes estará mejor ya?. Ella no merece esto,para nada...hace poco,hace muy poco creyó haber perdido a su novio,al igual que yo creí haber perdido a mi hermano,y ahora,cuanto lo vio,no era lo mas mínimo a lo que recordaba.

Además,me preocupaba el no avisarle que saldría,literalmente soy su hermano mayor,y se preocupa mucho por mi,por todos,solo espero que no sea la ultima vez que la vea.

El mundo exterior poco a poco iba decayendo,las plantas se marchitaban,otras crecían sin problemas sobre los nuevos cadáveres que habían esparcidos por la calle. No se si es mi imaginación pero cada vez siento mas frio,que bueno que esta ropa calienta en verdad.

La presa debía de estar lejos,hace nada lo entendí al ver como Trina se subió en el carro con el que nos trajo. Entramos y,desgraciadamente,me tocó sentarme con Carrie en la parte de atrás del auto,ella,y no me sorprende,se sienta lo mas alejada de mi posible,casi al punto que parecía que prefería atarse al techo y viajar por ahí.

Trina puso las llaves en su sitio y les dio un giro para encender el motor,pero este no encendía,lo volvió a intentar,pero no sucedía nada.

-Me lo imaginé,no hay combustible-exclamó Trina,entre enfadada y desesperada-¿Chicos podrían ir a buscar un poco?,creo que hay un bidón en la cajuela-obviamente se refería a Clayton y a mi,no me importó,quería alejarme un poco del odio de Carrie,cuanto menos un poco

Tomamos el bidón de la cajuela y nos alejamos en la búsqueda del preciado combustible.

Tratábamos de no alejarnos demasiado,pero no había muchos vehículos,la única opción factible que había era el estacionamiento del centro comercial en donde todo Peaceville parecía reunirse. No había ningún peligro gracias al cielo,pero el viaje era absolutamente aburrido.

-¿Por qué no tomaste un suéter de tu talla?-digo. Se notaba que no tenia algo mas que hacer que hablar

-¿Este?-exclamó Clayton,tomando un poco del suéter y estirándolo para notarse aun mas que no era completamente de su talla

-Aja

-Me lo regaló una chica muy especial para mi,o al menos eso fue-¿sonaba...triste?

-¿Cuando te sientes mas es mejor hablarlo con alguien para hacerte sentir mejor sabes?-le sugiero,empezaba a tener algo de empatía con el,todos perdimos algo después del día C

-La verdad es que si,no veo ningún problema al decírtelo-¡eso!-Su nombre era Amy-se notaba como su voz se entonaba distinta al hablar de ella-Era mi mejor amiga,siempre andábamos juntos,y,me di cuenta que realmente estaba enamorado de ella,lamentablemente todo se fue al demonio y dejé de saber de ella. Yo fui el único que logró salir de su Sector desde que la Regencia de Marén decidió exiliarse del resto de Sectores,y aunque me hirió mas que nadie me preocupa saber como se encuentra,es por eso que sigo usando este suéter que me regaló

Parece que nadie mas tiene un hogar aquí.

En cuanto menos me lo esperé ya habíamos llegado al estacionamiento,tuvimos suerte de que el primer vehículo que conseguimos tenia suficiente combustible asi que no tardamos nada en regresar y ponernos en marcha hacia la presa.

Trina manejaba despacio,o eso creo ya que tardabamos demasiado en llegar. La presa de Peaceville estaba situada a medio kilometro del limite de la ciudad,y según lo que recuerdo de mis cortados estudios utilizaba la corriente del pequeño lago que tenemos cerca del Sector. Su principal función es limpiar completamente el agua,pero su otra mecánica es producir energía por si los generadores de la ciudad se estropean. Normalmente ocurre solo en el Festival de las estrellas polares debido a "no se que" electromagnético,pero,gracias a ello tenemos una casi infinita noche,y si la gente se emociona la suficiente encargamos unos cuantos frutos Lumo desde Romen para iluminar las calles.

Ojala tuviera algo con que ubicar el generador,ya casi se cumple una hora buscando sin descanso,buscamos por todos lados,por los bajos y altos de la presa pero simplemente no estaba en ninguna parte.

-Kin necesitamos ayuda,la corriente parece fluir perfectamente pero no encontramos el bendito generador-le dije en el canal de radio con esperanzas de que me escuchar

-Lo se-respondió Kin

-¿Cómo que lo sabes?

-Investigue un poco cuando salieron,el generador secundario de Peaceville es primitivo,por lo cual necesita un sistema de enfriamiento externo-explicó Kin,un poco deprisa para mi gusto-Si no me equivoco,y no lo creo,debe de estar dentro de una "piscina",la identificarás fácilmente,es bastante visible-dijo y colgó,supongo que estaba no estaba de humor para hablar

Después de unos cortos minutos lo encontramos.

-Yo entraré,soy la que mejor nada de los cuatro-exclamó Carrie tomando las riendas,con semblante y mirada decidida. Siendo sincera tenia razón

Recuerdo como Carrie me solía hablar de sus clases de natación. Al principio no lo sabía,siempre se iba corriendo al terminar los ensayos y nunca nos decía a donde,como varias veces llegaba resfriada a la escuela le seguí hasta donde fuera que fuere.

Esa misma noche llegué a la piscina olímpica de Sitra.

Sitra nunca se a destacado por sus deportistas,de hecho Querén es el que esta en el podio cuando se habla de las cosas físicas,y es de esperarse de un Sector Guerrilla. De cualquier modo,sin exagerar,las mejores deportistas de todo nuestro Sector son Carrie y Laney.

Creo que me golpee la cabeza,duro,enfrente mío,Carrie volvía a desnudarse,quedando solo en ropa interior. Por un segundo mi mente lo tomó mal pero se fue al ver como entraba con gracia al foso. Debo dejar de volarme tanto.

Por como van las cosas poco importa como es nuestra apariencia,mucho menos si le agradamos a alguien o no,pero Carrie,comenzaba a sobrepasar los limites de su antigua moral,aquella que comenzó a atraerme.

Mientras ella se preparaba Trina y Clayton me sugirieron que sería mejor que ellos tomaran guardia,por Trina no había problema,tenia un rifle y sabia usarlo como maestra,pero Clayton,oh Clayton,no estoy seguro de que el pueda hacerlo nada mas que con la poca seguridad que un cuchillo le proporcionaba,ni loco le daría mi arma.

Después de pensar un poco accedí,alguien debe de estar riéndose de mi ahora.

Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos,y Carrie parecía jamás salir.

De repente,como si me hubiese escuchado desde las profundidades,salió,dando fuertes arcadas de aire y soltando pequeños gemidos.

-La puta escotilla esta cerrada-dijo cuando recupero el aire,enfadada

Me volví y apreté un botón que decíaOpen,y a los pocos segundos volvió a entrar. ¡¿Como se supone que sabría eso?!,perfecto,sumamente perfecto,ahora esta mucho mas enojada conmigo.

Solo me quedaba quedarme parado y esperar a que me den la señal para que termine mi complicadisima tarea:bajar una palanca y apretar un botón estúpidamente grande,¿complicado verdad?. Como puedo dejar de sentirme inútil cuando tengo tareas como estas,mientras que mis compañeros arriesgan su vida yo me quedó parado esperando a que me digan cuando actuar...soy un líder nato,¿apoco no?

¿Por que me sentía asi?,últimamente no podía dejar de ver a Carrie,ver lo genial e increíble que es me hace sentir pequeño ante ella,no como antes que era mi "jefa",me enloquecía su personalidad,y lo se porque ahora ya no es como recuerdo,ya no me abraza,ya no quiere reírse conmigo,¿por qué me duele tanto ahora?

Me empezaba a preocupar mas y mas,no importaba si hubiesen pasado dos o un segundo,en mi cabeza parecieron mil,y eso hizo que mi corazón quisiera desbocarse de mi pecho. Carrie no salía. Y esperé un poco mas con la esperanza de que saliera,pero nunca lo hizo. No podía entrar,no solo porque no era tan bueno nadando,sino porque mis piernas se habían congelado por el miedo.

Tomo mucho aire de golpe y salto al agua en busca de Carrie,pero justo cuando entro ella sale. Que ridiculez. No podía salir de la fosa debido a la altura del borde,por lo que Carrie,de mala gana,se agacha un poco y me ofrece su mano para ayudarme a salir. Entonces el caos comenzó.

No se como no lo vi,un exhalador apareció de la nada y le mordió el tobillo a Carrie,provocando que ella casi gritara y alertara a la orda,pero lo contuvo poniendo sus manos en su boca.

-¡CARRIE!-grite con todas mis fuerzas,no fue la mejor idea que tuve

Al oídme gritar,Clayton,se dio cuenta de ello y se dio la vuela,dándose cuenta y disparando al instante de ver como uno de esos monstruos mordía a Carrie.

Un rugido voraz atravesó el viento a una velocidad supersónica,lastimando no solo mis oídos,sino los de todos,fue como si una bomba hubiese explotado al lado mío. Nunca había escuchado algo asi.

¡¿Cómo he podido ser tan estúpido?!. Por mis gritos,¡todo por mis jodidos gritos!...ahora por mi culpa estamos en un grave aprieto,una manada de exhaladores venia a toda velocidad hacia nosotros. Me doy la vuelta,buscando una vía de escape,pero lo que encontré solo desplomo mis esperanzas al suelo con una fuerza importante. Trina y Clayton defendían ese frente con su vida,creo que aun no se han dado cuenta que atras suyo esta mucho peor,si tan solo pudiéramos irnos rápido de aquí,espera,¡el auto!

Les grito a todos que corriéramos al vehículo,todos obedecieron pero,justo cuando ya podía ver nuestro escape...algo cayó del cielo,una criatura la cual aplastó el vehículo fácilmente:media un poco mas de tres metros,sin ninguna señal de pelo,mostrando una dura piel negra;pares de garras alargadas y afiladas como cuchillas al final de sus musculosas extremidades de bípedo;ojos envueltos en un aura despiadada,de color amarillo; y grandes púas que salían de su gruesisima espalda y poderosa cola.

Dispararon sin pensárselo pero,nada parecía afectarle,tan solo todas y cada una de las balas que tocaban su piel se quedaban aferradas como si estuvieran pegadas,y,de algún modo que desafía todas las leyes de la evolución,su cuerpo consumió cada gramo de plomo y metal que tenia que injertado en brazos y cabeza. Su piel se tornó rojiza mientras rugía cada vez mas fuerte y apretaba mas los puños. No se que animal(o cosa)sea,pero algo asi nunca es bueno.

Perdí completamente el conocimiento,me movía nada mas que por impulsos y hacia lo primero que se me venía a la mente. Y eso fue darle la vuelta al automóvil,evitando acercarme a la criatura y corriendo a todo lo que podía hacia la tienda de enfrente,dando un salto y atravesando el vidrio que termino hecho pedazos. Creo que no fue muy buena idea,tengo astillados los brazos y por la cantidad de sangre que sale debe de ser profundo el corte,estoy en serios problemas.

Perfecto,al menos estamos todos relativamente a salvo,Trina,Clayton y...Carrie...un momento...¿dónde está?,¡¿donde está?!. Me di la vuelta y pude ver como Carrie intentaba escapar del monstruo a duras penas,cojeando con un rostro de cansancio y terror absoluto.

Espantosamente recibe un zarpazo en su abdomen que hizo que atravesara la ventana,gracias al cielo logro atraparla antes de que caiga.

Esto esta mal,muy muy mal,mis brazos siguen sangrando y Carrie esta acostada en un mostrador con mi mano cogida,llorando por el dolor mientras su sangre se escurría por el suelo,poco importaba yo,solo pensaba en como mantener viva a Care despues de eso,pero,¿realmente puedo hacer algo?,me gustaría pensarlo.

-Ca-Carrie,vas a estar bien,ti-ti-tienes que estar bien-le digo a Carrie entrecortado. Poco aguantaba las ganas de llorar-Por favor...te amo-quería decirle la verdad,no me importa si ella me odia

Me acerco a su rostro el cual lucia mas calmado,incluso podría decir alegre,todo en mis alrededores se fue,solo estaba yo y ella,la chica mas hermosa y perfecta de la Tierra,Carrie Datte Beff,la cual besé como si fuera la última cosa que haría en mi vida,y,tal vez lo sea pero,por lo menos una vez,quería sentir el sabor de sus labios consiente.

Finalmente,su luz,se desvaneció entre una sonrisa.

Ya todo me daba igual,ese maldito...¡ese maldito la mató!,¡mató a la única persona que me importaba!...justo cuando descubrí que me importaba...

Prefería morir antes de ver denuevo su cadáver.

Por fuera era un ambiente nuevo,como si nunca hubiese alguien tocado ese suelo,toda la calle estaba inundada por la tormenta eléctrica que había(supongo que estaba demasiado concentrado como para notarla antes),y lo mas extraño de todo eran los exhaladores,todos mantenían distancia con Craker(prefiero llamarle así a ese monstruo),como si le tuvieran un profundo miedo. Ojala yo tuviera algo,quizá asi no haría esta estupidez.

Y entonces Clayton salió,distrayendo a el Craker con sus sonoros pasos de su verdadero objetivo,yo. El,se acercó al automóvil aplastado de Trina y lo levantó como si se tratara de un plato de porcelana,para luego ser lanzado hacia el monstruo.

Creo que finalmente entiendo que es lo que le pasa,el como es que es tan...fuerte. El día en el que fuimos a casa de Kin y tomamos aquellos frascos...mencionó que creó una especie de suero para convertir a los humanos en armas para el ejercito,pero lo único que les envío fue una medicina,entonces...¿Kin le inyectó lo otro como me dijo en el tejado?,¿el es el arma definitiva de mas de diez mil años de evolución?. No estoy muy seguro,pero no le veo otra explicación creíble en la medida.

Clayton llevaba mi hacha como única defensa,con la cual lograba cortar,cuanto menos un poco,la piel de Craker. De un modo u otro ninguno me tomaba en cuenta.

Su pelea se revocaba en golpes,cortes,lanzamientos y demás cosas que me daban a entender que Craker no era una criatura cien por ciento inteligente,era mas como una bestia sin riendas.

Llegó un momento en el que hasta la bestia comprendió que no le era posible ganar a base de golpes y zarpazos. Despues de quien sabe cuantos cortes,Craker,levantó sus manos y golpeó el suelo con la fuerza suficiente para que este formara peligrosas puntas que obligaron a Clayton a retroceder unos instantes. La criatura era grande,lo suficiente para matar a lo que fuerza con sus manos,pero como todos,no mostramos nuestro verdadero potencial hasta que estamos en verdaderos aprietos. Aquel tomó mucho aire,provocando que las púas de su espalda se contrajeran denuevo en su piel,y,finalmente,expulsando todo ese aire en forma de una llamarada por su boca que no parecía capaz de detenerse. Clayton logro esquivarla por unos escasos centímetros(aun puedo oler a cabello quemado)quedando detrás de un auto.

-¡¿Qué esperas?!-grito a todo pulmón. Todas las ganas de vivir habían sido exprimidas de mi cuerpo

Aquel volvió a prepararse,podía notar en su fría mirada el como deseaba esto,matarme y después devorarme para crecer y tal vez reproducirse,lo que un animal salvaje haría. E visto en canales sobre naturaleza a todo tipo de vida,incluso a los que vivieron antes de la guerra,y ahora que me doy cuenta esas personas habrían gritado de terror al ver lo que es un animal ahora,pero claro,este es un monstruo.

Como ultima defensa cierro mis ojos y espero el ardor en mi rostro. Cuando me cansé de esperar los volví a abrir,quedando sorprendido al contemplar semejante escenario.

La llama estaba a centímetros de mi cara,podía tocarla con mi lengua si quisiera ya que no se movía,un momento...ya no siento las gotas,¿la lluvia también?

Todo parecía estar esculpido,todo menos yo.

¿Qué demonios me pasa?

Lo único que se me ocurrió en el momento fue mirar a mi alrededor minuciosamente. Todo se movía,sólo que muy lentamente.

Cierro mis ojos,respiro y libero un gran suspiro,y cuando no me doy cuenta el mundo volvió a sus raíles.

El Craker y Clayton se veían confundidos,y tienen razón para estarlo,hace dos segundos estaba a punto de morir y ahora puedo manipular el tiempo a mi voluntad,el único inconveniente es que no sabia como hacerlo denuevo.

El monstruo alzó sus puños y los bajó hacia mi en un golpe del cual no podía escapar.

Vuelvo a abrir mis ojos y el proceso se repite.

No estoy seguro del como pero lograba hacer que el tiempo se "parara",no hacia nada en especial,solo sucedía espontáneamente,como si siempre hubiese podido hacerlo.

Ahora que lo pienso un poco...esto podría utilizarlo a mi favor,podría utilizarlo para matar a esa cosa,¿pero como?,esta inmóvil pero seria como intentar tumbar a un árbol a golpes,necesito un plan.

Unos minutos mas tarde(o eso creo ya que ni la hora de mi teléfono avanzaba)logro inventar un plan,arriesgado pero era un plan,arriesgado para el.

Me subí a lo alto del edificio en donde Trina estaba y deje que el tiempo volviera a la normalidad,era el lugar mas seguro que busqué. Ya ahí solo me senté a disfrutar de el como Clayton era apaleado. Es cruel,lo se pero...pero algo.

Lamentablemente mi espectáculo acabo al momento de que Craker se preparaba para exhalar fuego otra vez. "Detengo" el tiempo y pongo en marcha el plan.

Tres horas...¡tres putas horas!,sin exagerar,buscando un jodido bidón de gas,¿el como lo supe?,es raro,pero mi reloj funcionaba,el como lo hacia era un misterio. Me trepo a su cabeza caminando por su gruesa espalda,sentándome en su cuello como si estuviera montandolo,y,sin ningún miedo,enrosco el bidón de gas entre sus fauces y me bajo de un salto. Me alejo a una distancia considerable y permito al tiempo avanzar denuevo,por ende,el monstruo continuó lo suyo como si nada hubiese pasado,sacando el fuego con vigor pero con un trágico desenlace que jamás se esperó,explotando a los pocos segundos. Lo único que quedó después de aquella nube roja fue un monstruo boca abajo sin quijada y sin vida,además de que toda esa manada fue ahuyentada por la explosión.

De repente,alguien me toca el hombro,y yo me doy la vuelta casi al momento,solo para darme cuenta de que era un chico,de ojos rosados el cual me apuntaba entre las cejas con una pistola y una sonrisa confiada enmarcaba su rostro casi indescriptible por el escondite que le proporcionaba la capucha que traía puesta.

Antes hubiera creído remotamente que era mi final,pero ahora no era asi,verte mis ojos y deje congelada a la realidad. Estaba confiado,me sentía victorioso,su cara de confianza había quedado congelada y había sido remplazada por una mueca cómica que solo podía compararse a la que pones cuando te da congelamiento cerebral.

-Idiota-le insulto,confiado

-Bu-respondió el,saliendo de su trance y dándome un susto de muerte

Cuando apenas pasó por mi mente la idea de alejarme aquel ya había dado un paso adelante,dándome un firme golpe en mi estomago que me sacó el aire y me durmió las extremidades

-Creíste ser el único especial por aquí,¿no es asi niñito?-susurró ese sujeto a lado de mi oído. No pude verle la cara pero con la simple presencia de su voz me sentía acorralado. Dicho esto se alejó,y unos instantes después todo volvió a la normalidad;Clayton no entendía que sucedió

-Te...te lo explicare luego-le dije apenas logré respirar

Al menos algo bueno salió de todo esto. Justo entro al edificio veo como Carrie esta levantada,y no dudo en abrazarla lo mas fuerte que puedo,pero no me doy cuenta de un detalle,estaba tan feliz de verla con vida que no me percate del grueso vendaje amarillo que la tenia envuelta en la zona de la herida.

Que grata fue la casualidad de que el primer lugar en donde nos escondieramos fuera una farmacia.

La luz del sol empezaba a esconderse,dejandonos sin más opción que dormir ahí esa noche.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía completamente feliz,es una lástima que sea en una situación como esta.

Ahora mismo estaba recostandome a lado suyo,le habíamos construido una pequeña con una almohadas que había por ahí y algodón...mucho.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?-le pregunté al momento de acurrucarme con ella

-Mejor ahora que estas tu cerca-respondio ella,con una voz tan dulce que creí que se habia extinguido en ella mientras se me acercaba mas

-¿Eso fue muy cursi lo sabes?-dije,irónico

-Lo se,lo se-dijo y me abrazo por el cuello,para finalmente plantarme un pequeño beso antes de quedar dormida

Es por eso que Carrie me gustaba tanto,aunque nos hayamos declarado y demostrado nuestro afecto como nunca antes,seguíamos actuando como nosotros mismos,como si fuéramos mejores amigos nada mas,sólo que ahora somos mucho mas que eso.

-Pss Lars,Lars-susurró una voz con intensidad no muy lejos de mi;y yo que estaba por dormirme

-¿Trina?-digo,aun adormilado. Apenas podía divisar su esbelta figura entre las sombras

-Si,¿puedes venir?-sonaba importante asi que la seguí al fondo de la tienda;toma un cerillo y enciende una vela que dejó asentada en el pido entre donde ella y yo estábamos sentados

-¿Qué pasa?

-Lars,e estado pensando,y creo que debes tomar una decisión

-¿Decisión?,¿de qué o que?

-Es sobre Carrie

-¿Qué tiene Carrie?,¡¿le pasó algo?!

-No no,tranquilo,estará bien...por ahora

-¿Cómo que por ahora?-le pregunto,preocupándome como nunca en mi vida

-Lars,tenemos un gran problema,logré parar el flujo de sangre gracias a aúna inyección de Tarch

El Tarch,mejor conocido en los demás sectores como "vida temporal" por sus engañosos resultados que,en el mayor de los casos,realmente sirve de verdad. Su uso es simple,sea cual sea la herida o enfermedad lo frenará,lamentablemente es incapaz de curar como las medicinas convencionales. Pero,como cualquier maravilla tecnológica del siglo treinta y tres,tiene una pequeñísima desventaja,la bacteria que contiene es inteligente,al detectar un mal lo ataca y le inyecta una toxina(hecha en Sitra claro)que lo paraliza,ahora,si no las haya,muere,y libera todas las toxinas en el sistema del individuo,en resumen,le detiene el corazón. Es por eso que es la medicina mas cara del mercado,ya que hubo una época(o al menos eso estudié)en la que la utilizaban como método de suicidio,y otros,la usaban para matar a otros.

-¿Qué clase de decisión?

-Lenny-me toma de los hombros y me mira con un rostro impregnado en lastima-Un no muerto mordió a Carrie,y creo que ya sabes que pasa después

-No estamos seguros-primer paso,negación

-Lenny

-No

-Lenny

-¡No!

-¡Lenny escúchame!,antes de que me encontraran estuve con un pequeño grupo,todos murieron menos yo y otro chico el cual fue mordido..no me hagas repetirtelo-dice,envuelta en lagrimas que contenía,decía la verdad

-Mañana en la mañana te diré,necesitamos descansar esta noche-dije,sin ánimos mientras me alejaba y regresaba a la cama con Carrie,no me importaban los riesgos

Ahora tenia que tomar una que tomar una decisión y ninguna me parecía mas factible que la otra. Y no solo correría en riesgo mi confusa vida,sino la de la chica que logro que mi corazón latiera de ese modo otra vez y con la cual dormiría esta noche,y la cual podría ser la ultima.

Finalmente comenzé a llorar en silencio hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

Las noches jamás me habían parecido tan frías como hoy.

* * *

><p>Sigo vivo wuuu<p>

Si lo se,me tarde mucho no me lo hechen en cara,ya saben,la prepa,compromisos,estoy acabando la secundaria etc

Como sea,el punto es que no los e olvidado,y estoy seguro de que ustedes a mi si xD,me moria de ganas de escribirles otra vez jaja

Por cierto,no podre actualizar tan pronto ya que mi computadora murió,ahora estoy escribiendo en la de una amiga cuando debería de estar haciendo tarea jajajajaja

El próximo fic que debería subir es el de¨La primera vez¨,lo subiré cuando termine la canción que tengo pensado para el capitulo y claro,consiga una computadora jaja

La canción va asi

Y es que porque no puedo olvidarte

Si te veo en todas partes

Y me dices siempre te quiero

Se forma en silencio


	9. Diario de una antigua loca

_**Diario de una antigua loca**_

**-1 de Abril del 2014-**

_Ya a pasado casi una semana desde el incidente de mi papá, todavía sigue en las repugna saber que yo fui la que provoco esa tragedia que puso en riesgo la vida de muchas personas, me siento espantosa, como si algo estuviese tragándose y haciendo un hueco dentro de mi pecho. Últimamente mi mamá actuado de manera rara también, a estado como una neurótica, casi una desquiciada, me da miedo entrar a su cuarto y…encontrarla, inmóvil, viendo a la televisión que siempre estuvo descompuesta, a veces pienso que el ruido del sonido arrugándose la a dejado completamente sola, haciendo que mis suplicas sean inútiles, o quizá, es que solamente ya no me quiere hablar…eso lo entendería. A veces pasa días enteros así, sin comer ni beber más que lo necesario para que su cuerpo pueda sobrevivir, no sería un problema si al menos se preocupara de saber de dónde llega la comida y bebida que necesita, me ayudaría para que no tuviera que robar dinero de la pensión de mi papá para comprar los víveres._

_A veces, cuando leda la gana, se levanta y limpia algo de la casa mientras yo hago los deberes (el año ya casi acaba, así que no debo faltar en nada ahora), pero como dije, si tengo suerte._

_Esta es la quinta o sexta vez (en esta semana) que lloro en los brazos de Lenny, desde que le conté como me obligaron a cortar con Corey y el cómo reacciono cuando lo hice a estado siendo mucho más paciente, protector y alegre conmigo, casi como un hermano mayor. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido así?, no del modo en que te sientas débil, todos nos sentimos así en algún momento, eso tenlo por seguro, me refiero a sentirte una completa idiota cuando haces algo que ,"supuestamente", era lo mejor, aunque eso solo te haga sentir como una basura, y que en esos instantes lo que más prefieras es haber estado en ese ¿quizá?, en ese ¿y si?, porque siempre hay otra manera, la pregunta siempre será cual de todas es mejor._

_Aun así esto no es ni la mitad de mi zozobra (zozobra significa pesadilla, ¿curiosa palabra verdad?, ¿acabo de encontrarla en las sugerencias de mi teléfono, alguna vez la has usado?),pero no creo tener tiempo para terminar de escribir todo en una sola noche. Creo que me estoy volviendo loca, hablando en segunda persona, como si estuviera mandando una carta pero solo estoy escribiendo en mi diario…como sea, solo quiero que alguien lo haga algún día, por si se me ocurre la idea de desaparecer e irme a quien sabe dónde._

_Con amor Carrie_

_Deséame suerte_

**-2 de Abril del 2014-**

_Creo que tuve el día más duro de toda mi vida académica…vaya, eso sí que suena formal. Creo que tuve el día más duro de todo mi tiempo en la escuela, si, mejor. El punto es que, mero llegar, el rector me regañoteó por llegar un poco tarde, si tan solo supiera que esa misma mañana, cuando el disfrutaba de sus rosquillas glaseadas con su café con leche descremada, yo, solo yo, tuve que obligar a mi madre a comer lo poco que conseguí racionar para ella, y no acabo ahí, inclusive tuve que bañarla, ¿es normal que un hijo bañe a su progenitor a tan corta edad?_

_De seguro pensarás, ¿no sería mejor que se lo contara a un adulto?, supuestamente al rector de tu escuela deberías contarle hasta el más mínimo trauma psicológico o dolor muscular, pero en serio, ¿alguien hace eso?, la verdad es que yo si lo haría, pero no sé porque pero siento que esto es completamente mi responsabilidad, tal vez lo sea, tal vez no, pero prefiero mantener mis principios intactos. Además, mis problemas no deben de importarle, de seguro tiene sus propios dilemas, como una hipertensión generada por aguantar a más de mil estudiantes, o también hay el rumor de que a su esposa le diagnosticaron cáncer pulmonar. Todos tenemos problemas, y si a alguien más le importa es porque realmente te ama._

_Las clases son duras, no solo porque es el último semestre antes de irme a la preparatoria, y mucho menos porque el examen final definirá a dónde demonios me largaré, sino porque en todas mis clases, en todas, me siento a lado de Corey. Al principio del curso me agradaba la idea, tener a mi mejor amigo y platónico prácticamente todo el tiempo a lado mío era como un sueño hecho realidad, pero ahora es un infierno, es como si nunca nos hubiésemos conocido, como si ninguno de los dos existiera en su mundo, ninguno de los dos hablamos en algún momento, ni para responderle al profesor, lo único que hago al momento de llegar es, poner unos libros sobre mi paleta, quitarme el gorro y ponérmelo en el rostro, y por lo que e visto Corey hace lo mismo, somos prácticamente iguales de todos modos._

_Y por si fuera poco, todo el mundo me pregunta cosas como-¿Han dejado de pelearse por fin?-O la clásica-¿Y si se vuelven amigos?, ahora que ya no pelean más-Te juro que me dan ganas de golpear mi cabeza contra la pared hasta que esta se rompa cada vez que escucho eso._

_No creo que te lo haya mencionado ya, pero Grojband y The Newmans tenemos una especie de "rivalidad de a mentiras", y adivina quien la inicio, *se apunta a si misma con un millón de reflectores de colores y un letrero en su cabeza que dice-Adivina-*, si, fuimos Corey y yo quienes tuvieron la magnífica idea de hacerlo apenas empezó la banda que, originalmente, se llamaría The Newgrojbandians, es raro lo sé, pero a todos nos gustó. El punto es que, apenas comenzamos a tocar en serio, decidimos hacer una rivalidad que, en un futuro, diera una imagen a ambas bandas. La idea era que fuera una banda de chicos (llamada The Newmans), con Corey, Lenny, Kin y Kon, con sus respectivos instrumentos, estuvieran en una, y el de las chicas, (llamada Grojband) ósea yo, Laney, Kim y Konnie. Al final la idea se cambió a último momento, y Laney y Lenny tomaron caminos separados, el porque es algo tonto, y la verdad no lo recuerdo, pero esos dos insistieron bastante, y hasta ahora me evitan y cambian de tema cuando les pregunto el por qué._

_Naturalmente las cosas se desenvolvieron rápidamente, yo me peleaba con Corey casi a diario y eso nos dio fama…de peleones. Es gracioso, cuando todos se iban del aula y nosotros dos dejábamos de fingir que nos odiábamos, solíamos abrazarnos y reírnos por como habíamos logrado verle la cara a toda la escuela, luego comenzamos a salir y pues, los abrazos pasaron a besos. Ahora sueño con abrazarlo otra vez, al menos por accidente, ¿pero eso es una bobada verdad?_

_Y así son todas mis clases, ósea un tercio de mi día._

_-10 de Abril del 2014_

_Perdón por no haberte vuelto a escribir (¡¿Por qué mierda sigo diciendo eso?!), no e hecho nada del otro mundo últimamente, lo único que e hecho es estudiar, subí mucho mis notas, ya estaba bien antes pero, de algún modo quería distraerme, y pues The Newmans no está todo el día practicando._

_El lado positivo es que conocí a un chico en clases avanzadas, su nombre es Brandon, es lindo y todo, me hace reír y hasta se preocupa por mí, no es el único que lo hace, Lenny igualmente me pregunta mucho el cómo estoy, pero no sé, siento que Brandon llega a excederse un poco, normalmente eso me molestaría, pero por alguna razón con él es la excepción, vaya, debo de estar realmente deprimida._

**-12 de Abril del 2014-**

_Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo en el que realmente tengo algo lindo que contarte. Desde la mañana todas las cosas marcharon correctamente, mi mamá actuó como una y me hizo de desayunar, incluso me besó, y eso que es muy raro que lo hiciera, incluso antes de lo que pasó con mi papá. Normalmente (si así se le puede decir), ella vagaba por la casa, y yo siempre mantenía la puerta con llave y las ventanas con seguro, por el miedo a que se escapara, o peor. Pero por alguna razón toda esa tristeza que tenia se fue, como si…eso, jamás hubiese pasado, me alegraba sobremanera verla así de contenta, pero en lo más recóndito de mí sabía que tal vez nunca volverá a ocurrir._

_Me quedaba disfrutarla, antes de que otra vez se vaya a su rincón de su cuarto._

_Mamá me cocinó mi desayuno favorito, hot cakes de chocolate oscuro con una fina capa de chispas de chocolate, como de unos cinco pisos más o menos, bañados en una fina capa de miel de abeja y dos bolas de helado de fresa encima (insta diabetes). No aguanto la tentación y miro por debajo de los pisos redondos de mi comida, oh Dios, ¿en serio se acordó de hasta ese insignificante detalle?, debajo de cada capa, había un poco de mermelada de zarzamoras mesclada con la mantequilla. Mi estómago comenzó a dolerme, así que comí hasta el último bocado_

_¿Era normal que comer me diera tantas ganas de gritar?. Comer todo eso, aunque tenga el amor y el esfuerzo de mamá en todas partes, hacía pensar en papá._

_La historia es muy, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuy cursi, así que estás advertido._

_Un día viajaba con él en su patrulla, recuerdo el como siempre le pedía encender la sirena, y el siempre aceptaba porque quería hacer a su princesita feliz (te lo advertí). Hacer esos viajes por la carretera era como una tradición para ambos, poner música de sus antiguos casetes mesclados y viajar hasta un lugar nuevo, no necesitábamos más. Esa misma tarde regresamos de visitar un bosque en las a fueras, esa vez…esa vez hubo un… ¿problema?, no sé, apenas logro recordar que fue un problema salir del sector ese día. En el camino de regreso paramos en una de esas cafeterías en las que la camarera es una señora que no para de decirte cielo o cariño mientras te dan su septuagésima taza de café. Ahí es donde ordene estos Hot Cakes explotando en azúcar._

_Entonces, mi papá se dio cuenta de que lo amé tanto que le pidió la receta a la cocinera._

_Desde ese entonces mi mamá los preparaba cada noche de fin de mes para que los comiéramos todos juntos mientras veíamos una película en su cama, mi papá decía que lo hizo porque quería que volviera a sonreír como ese día tantas veces como sea posible._

_Termine todo mi desayuno, incluyendo el revitalizador zumo de naranja con pulpa que me ayudó a pasarlo todo. Me paré, le di un gran abrazo a mi mamá y me eché a correr para no llegar tarde a la escuela._

_La Peaceville estatal no es nada del otro mundo, es grande, tanto que si no sabes organizar tu tiempo y estás hasta la mierda de lejos obviamente llegarás mañana a tus clases, y adivina a quien le ocurrió, a mí. Verás, estaba con Brandon, bueno, lo veía a lo lejos mientras entrenaba con el equipo de futbol americano de la escuela-Skyriders-, juega muy bien de verdad, te diría cuál es su posición pero lo más seguro es que me equivoque, ya que lo único de lo que conozco es sobre literatura y música. El es el que recibe el balón y corre, ¿eso es suficiente para que sepas que hace, no?._

_Metió dos canastas hoy, ¿se dice así verdad?_

_El, como decirlo, me hace feliz de una manera que no entiendo, solo me basta el verlo para que mi día se vuelva más brillante (que cursi sonó eso), me divierte y hasta le tengo una gran confianza, no creo que tenga algo de malo pero no puedo dejar de pensar que me estoy excediendo al hablarle de cosas tan personales a una persona que no llevo casi nada de haberlo conocido. Debo de estar muuuy despechada._

_Ya es tarde, el resto del día fue bastante regulín, llegué a mi casa, mi mamá siguió con su buen humor, The Newmans practicó varias canciones conocidas como: Rude de Magic, The Best of You de The foo figthers (Lenny cantó estas) y The One that got away de Katy Perry. Por ultimo comí la primera cosa que vi en el refrigerador y ahora te estoy escribiendo a las… una y diecisiete de la madrugada mientras hablo con Brandon y Lenny por WhatsApp_

_Ya extrañaba este tipo de noches, en las que no deseas dormir para que el día no acabase. ¿Alguna vez te has sentido así?_

**-2 de Mayo del 2014-**

_Seré breve, ¡Corey y Lenny se metieron al equipo con Brandon!, ¡¿tienes idea de lo malo que es eso?!, ósea, llevo tiempo hablando con el y todavía no se lo e contado a Lenny, ¿y si, y si se molesta porque no se lo dije y jamás me vuelve a hablar?, ¿qué tal si se llevan tan mal que intentan hacerse daño en el campo?, aunque bueno, Brandi (así le digo a veces) tiene un gran cuerpo…y es tan fuerte…_

_¡Y no estoy exagerando carajo!, bueno tal vez un poco, ¡pero esto es serio!_

Es como si me desmayara cuando escribo, no escucho ni veo nada hasta que algo me sacude con fuerza.

Lenny me frota el cabello y me desconcentra. Se que es el por qué creí haber escuchado a alguien antes, y ahora que lo pienso bien no cabe duda de que fue el.

-Hola Care-me saluda. Instantáneamente cierro mi diario y lo escondo detrás de mi espalda lo más rápida y torpemente que pude. Si hay que realmente quiero ocultar de todo el mundo es esto-¿Qué tanto haces?-me pregunta. Y obviamente tengo que mentir para que no me descubra

-Nada, solo vine a pasar el rato-respondo, y creo que se lo tragó enterito. Lenny, sin inmutarse, se sienta al lado mío, se da la vuelta y, recuesta su cabeza y parte del trapecio en mi piernas. No es la primera vez que lo hace, y menos que alguien más lo haya hecho, pero me tomó por sorpresa

-¿Te cuento un secreto?-dice. Siento el cómo su espalda se pone rígida al decir ello

-¿De qué se trata?

-Corey no entró al equipo por gusto, yo lo obligué

-¿Por qué?

-Por ti-no sentía en lo más mínimo algún desagrado, enojo o lo que sea, era más bien vergüenza, ¿sentía vergüenza de mí?

-¿Por mi?-repliqué su frase

-Porque terminaron-se cubre la cara con sus manos, se talla los ojos y revuelve una última vez su cabello en señal de incomodidad y fatiga. Seguramente por ser su primer día entrenamiento-Desde que termine con…ya sabes, necesité distraerme con algo y tener excusas para estar menos clases junto a ella, y como Corey estaba en las mismas aguas le obligué a entrar-dijo, y realmente sentí como si todo fuera mi culpa, y ciertamente, lo fue

-Hiciste bien-la nostalgia puede tocarse

Entonces le conté todo: lo de mi mamá, lo de Corey, y más extensamente, sobre Brandon. No pareció reaccionar mal, más bien, ni se inmutó. Bajo mi mirada y veo como Lens se encontraba completamente dormido, ¿estará soñando con ella?, no me extrañaría, después de lo mal que se la pasó no sería algo fuera de lo común.

-¿O quizá…o quizá estará soñando conmigo?-pienso con ternura. Mi rostro comienza a hervir-¿Cómo es que llegué a enamorarme de ti cabeza hueca?-entrelazo su mano con la mía y lo beso suavemente en su pálida frente

_Amigo o amiga que este leyendo esto en un futuro, me gustaría preguntarte._

_¿Puedes sentirte enamorada de dos personas a la vez?_

**-15 de Julio del 2014-**

_Mi vida comenzó a volverse una locura sin fin. En si a mejorado en la medida de lo posible, mi madre suele actuar como una varias veces a la semana, yo personalmente e estado mas alegre, o eso es lo que dicen mis amigos. Inclusive Corey el cual, aunque ya no hablemos para nada y el contacto visual es semi-explicito, me hace sentirme bien el ver que el está feliz también, o eso me a dicho Lenny jeje…_

_Jamás me lo imagine pero Lens y Corey se volvieron muy buenos jugando al futbol, sigo sin saber que mierda es lo que hacen, pero por como grita el púbico en cada partido en el que ese par sale, puedo pensar que son grandiosos._

_¿Recuerdas lo que te conté la última vez?, pues lo hablé con una amiga, su nombre es Laney, y ella me dijo-Eres la mejor prueba de que Dios tiene sentido del humor-siiiiiiii, la verdad es que tiene toda la razón._

_Después de decirme de mil maneras extrañas que soy una estúpida comenzó a hablar en serio, sobre que debo pensar realmente en quién demonios soy y quien me gusta de verdad. Luego comenzó lo raro._

_Ella me dijo que le explicase todo lo bueno de ambos, que de ese modo me seria mas fácil darme cuenta de quién es mejor. Lo se, suena cruel, imagina que le gustara a ambos, como uno de esos bobos triángulos amorosos que salen cada dos por tres en las películas para adolescentes, y que yo eligiera al mejor candidato solo porque se tiene una mejor apariencia o cuerpo que el otro, eso es ser cruel. Gracias al cielo no estoy en esa posición, o al menos eso creo._

_Primero le hablé de Brandon, de lo lindo, tierno, atlético y talentoso que es (¡¿te conté que sabe tocar el violín?!). También le conté sobre el cómo me apoyó cuando seguía mal por lo de Corey._

_Entonces le mencioné a Lenny, sobre lo atractivo, increíble, inteligente y carismático que es. Y entonces me di cuenta de cómo Laney comenzó a llorar._

_Recuerdo perfectamente lo que dijo._

_-¡Maldita, maldita zorra aléjate de mi vida!-y se echó a correr fuera de mi casa_

_Ella me importaba lo suficiente como para salir corriendo detrás de ella a las once cuarenta de la noche pese al peligro que hay de salir tan tarde, aunque al final no fue tanto, ya que se fue a su casa, y literalmente ella vive al lado de la mía._

_Abrió la puerta e intentó cerrarla dando un fuertísimo portazo, pero logré pararla entre poniendo mi pie. Eso me dolió, y mucho._

_Sus padres no andaban por ahí por alguna razón. Sus padres son adoptivos, no se por qué pero pensé que te interesaría saberlo, si has leído tanto ya_

_¿Cómo se sentirá vivir sin saber absolutamente nada de tu niñez?. Ella no lo habla mucho, pero sus padres adoptivos me explicaron nada más que a mí que Laney no recuerda nada antes de llegar al orfanato en donde la encontraron y adoptaron, quien sabe que habrá pasado en esos siente años de vida antes de llegar aquí._

_Fue muy complicado hacer que Laney me hablara después de lo que pasó, y más aún por el hecho de que estaba molesta conmigo, pero después de todo me dijo las siguientes palabras que te pondré:_

_-Lenny fue el que termino conmigo la semana pasada_

_Entonces muchas cosas tomaron sentido, como cuando te falta una pieza para terminar el rompecabezas y la pieza faltante siempre estuvo en tu mano. Era tan claro como la sangre de un Ugas (¿son asquerosas verdad?), el por qué Lenny decía que su chica era una conocida. El por qué Laney anduvo de mejor humor por un largo periodo de tiempo. El por qué ella me conto una vez que el amor de su vida siempre estuvo a lado suyo. El por qué andaban tanto tiempo juntos y siempre que los sorprendías solo intentaban evitar el contacto visual con cualquiera. Pero aun así no entiendo, ¿Por qué nos lo ocultaron a nosotros?_

_Me puse a pensar, si Corey y yo hicimos un gran esfuerzo para que nuestra relación pasara desapercibida, y aun así las sospechas estuvieron, esos dos, de algún modo se las arreglaron para que ni siquiera nosotros lo supiéramos. Admito que me siento algo ofendida, compartí un gran suceso de mi vida con ellos, coño hasta me dio un puto anillo Dios, ¿por qué mierda no me lo dijeron?, ¿tienes idea de cuan diferente pudo haber sido todo si no se hubiese guardado ese secreto?, quizá hubiésemos evitado esta tonta pelea, quizá hubiese logrado salir adelante con Corey… ¡quizá mi padre estaría ahora conmigo si ella me lo hubiese dicho!...necesito pensar._

_Siéndote sincera, me hubiese encantado arrancarle uno a uno de sus pequeños dientes, pero es mi mejor amiga, y los mejores amigos tienen errores y merecen ser perdonados (aunque en su cabeza yo soy la culpable…). Además no está estable, y se lo que puede pasar si le calientas la cabeza a alguien que no esté estable._

_Hice poco más que abrazarla después de ella, dormir con ella esa noche, desayunar con su familia (en serio, sus papás son las personas más dulces del mundo) y regresar a mi casa para escribir esto_

_Otro día te contaré más_

Cierro el pequeño libro forrado con una piel azul que daba cosquillas al tacto y lo dejo junto a mi cama, debajo de mi almohada más específicamente, para que nadie más lo viera.

Bajo las escaleras. Y siento como el silencio de mi hogar a las cinco de la mañana me arropa en la calma. Pongo a hervir algo de agua en una olla y dejo caer dentro suya la avena que desayunaría, y después de ello relajo mis músculos y enciendo el televisor de la cocina para distraerme un rato.

Escucho como alguien abre una de las puertas de abajo.

-¿Tan temprano?-dice Mina, con esa voz tímida que, de un modo u otro, no podía evitar, aunque esté enojada

-No podía dormir-digo, y ella extiende sus brazos para abrazarme con fuerza. Ella siempre era así, está en sus genes. Podrían pasar días o meses, pero ella siempre me abrazaba con el mismo sentimentalismo, y yo siempre intento ganarle

Hablábamos de cualquier cosa, hasta que mi comida estuvo lista. Ella se sentó en la mesa, una silla a lado de la mía en donde le asenté un tazón de esos cereales.

-Entonces... ¿nerviosa por entrar a la prepa?-me comentó mi hermana mayor entre mordiscos. No pude evitar soltar una risilla al ver como la comida rebosaba por sus cachetes

-Algo la verdad-respondo-Pero me pone más nerviosa la graduación, ya vez que tengo que escribir una canción para la fiesta, y además verme bien ya que soy candidata a la Sensatez azul-mis piernas temblaban al pensar en esos pequeños detalles. Y luego me pongo peor al recordar que toda la escuela me vería

-Aún sigo pensando que la Sensatez azul es un nombre estúpido-agregó Mina

-Lo es

Seguí hablando por Mina un par de minutos, pero tuve que irme finalmente

-¿Segura que no quieres que te ayude con los platos?-le pregunté a mi hermana apurada, dando saltitos en mi lugar mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta de metal y vidrio

-Nop, ¿debes ir a conquistar a Brandon recuerdas?-susurro a en mi oído mientras me sacaba de la casa y, ágilmente, cerraba la puerta a mis espaldas

A veces me arrepentía de mi bocota, si, era algo inevitable que mi hermana lo supiera, siempre anda detrás de mí, pero de un modo u otro esto se me está saliendo un poquito de las manos. Por alguna razón, comenzaron a hacerse dos bandos, uno llamado Carney, que significa Carrie y Lenny(y aterradoramente significa también Carrie y Laney),y, por parte de Carrie y Brandon siguen peleándose por llamarse Cardon o Branrie, miedo. Hasta ahora esos dos están empatados.

Cruzar los pasillos de mi escuela siempre era un desafío, y más que ninguno de los rectores tuvo el valor de venir ahora que estamos a nada de acabar el último año, créanme, no es sencillo, evitar que mis grupies y pretendientes me atrapen, esquivar las miradas asesinas de las chicas que se creen mejor que tú, esquivar los balones de los deportistas, ya saben, lo normal de una chica común de secundaria.

Mis dedos comenzaban a palpitar por el dolor, podía sentir como mis uñas pintadas de negro perforaban mi piel de las palmas de mis manos, y puedo jurar que si aprieto un poco más fuerte mi quijada lo más probable es que mis dientes se quebrarían como si estuvieran hechos de vidrio. Pero, al mismo tiempo, mi pecho se sentía como si acabara de haber detenido un disparo del arma más potente del mundo.

Corey…ese maldito, estaba al frente mío, y se está besuqueando con una chica castaña. No me sentiría tan estúpida si sus manos no manosearan su pecho mientras que ella acerca su cintura hacia él.

Instintivamente corrí hacia el baño, quería llorar, pero a la vez solo deseaba romperle los descendientes a Corey y estampar a esa zorra contra la pared. ¡¿Por qué me duele tanto maldita sea?!, se supone que debería odiarlo, pero, ¡pero es que no puedo!, confié en el, confié que al menos me extrañaría, al menos un poco comparado a como lo hago yo, pero me equivoque. Llego y lo primero que hago es arremeter contra los casilleros. Y siento como todas las miradas se quedan clavadas en mi y mi locura. Entonces me pongo a llorar sin siquiera entrar al baño por algo de la vital privacidad, si en algún momento necesitaba controlar mis sentimientos ese era ahora, pero no podía, dudo que alguien pueda en un momento así, en el que crees en alguien completamente y el te tira a la basura. Me viene a la mente el recuerdo de el, besándola de la misma manera que hacia conmigo, me pongo peor, lloro y gimo con aun mas intensidad, olvidando todo lo que no estuviera a un metro de distancia de mi, lo que era nada, estaba sola en mi mundo, como siempre, y abollo con mi puño uno de los duros y viejos casilleros verdes que estaban cerca de mi, ojala fuera la cara de Corey.

Entonces alguien me toma con firmeza por ambos brazos, me da la vuelta y, finalmente, me abraza. No sabía quién era, pero tampoco quería soltarme, lo único que hacía era agarrar fuertemente su camisa mientras lloraba en su hombro. Poco después levante mi mirada y vi de quien se trataba, no me sorprendió tanto.

Era Lenny, el cual no me quitaba la mirada de encima, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentía débil, como si fuera una princesa que acababa de ser rescatada de un dragón de lo más aterrador, pero por alguna razón, me gustaba sentirme indefensa y que el solo quiera protegerme, y que me viera de esa manera que sin palabras dice-Todo está bien-Y que realmente me lo crea.

Repentinamente me sentía mejor poco a poco, no sé cómo explicar esa mejoría, simplemente sucedía. Después de un poco de tiempo logre volver a articular oraciones sencillas, así que le pedí a Lenny que me ayudara a levantarme. Caminábamos juntos por los pasillos, yo tenía mi brazo entrelazado al suyo cual novios que no éramos. Lars escucho cada pequeño detalle de lo que le contaba y, aunque fuera algo molesto, siempre hacia algún comentario "ingenioso" cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, es lindo que quiera hacerme sentir mejor, pero lo que realmente necesito es alguien que me escuche. Definitivamente no es el chico perfecto, pero es más que suficiente para amarlo.

Sin darme cuenta, Lens, me llevo hasta mi siguiente clase, que él también toma de hecho. Si no me equivoco era artes, ya que nunca íbamos al teatro en otra clase.

El teatro de aquí es considerado uno de los mejores construidos de todo el Sector Primario, verlo simplemente es un goce total, sillas forradas de negro con detalles blancos que resplandecían al contacto de la luz cual espejos, a la vez son muy cómodos y acolchados, el clima siempre está encendido por lo que siempre esta frio por dentro. Un telón a prueba de fuego tan grande y con ese característico color rojo rubí que es casi como una regla en los grandes teatros de Sitra, un piano que tan solo verlo desprendía elegancia que estaba a un costado del escenario de madera pulida y cuidada para que jamás rechinara en una función, y el escenario, Dios el escenario, e estado dos o tres veces ahí y puedo jurarte que la sensación es única. Si superas los nervios de que todo un público (y eso que no es poco el que va) te va a mirar y te juzgará por toda una larga temporada podrás sentir que es ser una especie de reina o lo que sea que pueda captar tu atención, porque eso es lo que eres cuando los reflectores te iluminan y el piano empieza a tocar y te pones a bailar, te sientes importante, te sientes…única. Definitivamente eso será lo que más extrañare cuando me vaya, definitivamente.

Yo estaba en la última fila, literalmente ignorando todas las indicaciones de mi maestra sobre qué es lo que haríamos en el festival de graduación la cual, aunque se al pie de la letra que tengo que hacer, me da terror. No es mi culpa que su puta clase sea más aburrida que ver una papa crecer en un vaso de vidrio, Lenny estuvo haciendo cualquier cosa por verme reír y olvidar lo que pasó, y vaya que lo logró.

De repente, una maestra de cabellos castaños y risos que le ocultaban sus anteojos me grita.

-¡Señorita Beff!-gritó, y todo el mundo se volvió hacia mi persona, algunos me miraban con burla por haber enojado a la bestia, y otros me miraban con pena…por haber enojado a la bestia…-¿Podrías dejar a tu lindo novio por dos segundos?-al acto todos empezaron a reírse. Debe de sentirse victoriosa por humillarme-Necesito que cantes un poco de esa canción que te pedí que escribieras hace unos meses

Y adivina que, ¡no he escrito una mierda!

Estaba en un problemón, intentaba que la maestra se distraiga y se le olvidara, pero todo intento es inútil. Me grita que baje, y yo, con algo de pavor, obedezco, y me quedo parada en medio del escenario con un reflector dejándome ciega por el inútil técnico que la controlaba.

Lo único que hacía era mirar al público, y entender como todos en la sala me decían con la mirada-Estas jodida-, realmente lo estaba.

No sé si fue la cruel ironía, pero mi vista se quedó inmóvil en Corey, el cual recostado en las piernas de su nueva novia. Sentí como mis ojos se quebraron al instante, no sé si te has sentido alguna vez así, que no sabes cómo decir algo, es raro, pero creo que tantos años escuchando y componiendo miles de letras me volvieron costumbre a hacerlo de la misma manera, como una sinfonía, no importa que sea, alegría, tristeza, ira, siempre salía así y no podía evitarlo.

**Házmelo saber-Escrita y editada por negruu120**

_Te quiero, te quiero mucho más que ayer_

_Desde la punta del cielo a tus pies_

_Ya quiero que salgamos otra vez_

_Y si tu sientes lo mismo...házmelo saber_

_Es media noche_

_Me despierto helada sin tu calor_

_Mi corazón lo sabe al igual que yo_

_Te extrañare (oh no)_

_Aunque mañana de seguro te volveré a ver_

_Volveré a sentir tu amor_

_¡Te fallé!_

_¡No quiero volver de ti a saber!_

_¡Me has roto en dos una última vez!_

_No puedo olvidarte_

_Ni siquiera puedo al espejo mirarme_

_Me siento basura_

_Tu antigua hermosa_

_No, no puedo salir de mi rincón_

_Lamentarme es lo que se hacer mejor_

_Voy todos los días al mismo puente_

_Viendo como siempre pasa la gente_

_Y yo_

_Pienso en lo peor_

_¡Te fallé!_

_¡No quiero volver de ti a saber!_

_¡Me has roto en dos una última vez!_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…_

Creo que fue lo más intenso que haya tenido la osadía de cantar en mi vida, y por suerte, mis lágrimas eran confundidas por unas de agotamiento y la falta de aire, cuando completamente por culpa de Corey.

Tal vez pasaron uno o dos segundos, estaba demasiado aturdida como para asegurarme, pero entonces, todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudirme cuando justo pasó por mi cabeza la idea de que nadie me había notado o entendido lo que dije. No los busqué en ningún momento, la verdad solo quería correr y no volver, pero sin duda fue un tierno detalle que hizo que me sintiera mejor.

_A veces piensas que todo está bien. A veces piensas que lo único que puedes hacer es ir para arriba. Pero entonces caes, te lastimas y te duele, buscas algo a que agarrarte para no caer aún más hasta tocar fondo, y cuando lo encuentras solo estarás a mitad de camino, aun tienes que subir y pensar que hiciste para caer en un principio._

_Te ama, Carrie, sonríe ahora que aún es gratis._

**-18 de Julio del 2014-**

_Bueno, basta de lloriqueos, pasé dos días enteros llorando y comiendo helado en mi cama hasta vomitar, pero hoy fue diferente, estoy escribiendo esto justo ahora en el baño de la casa de Lenny, te explicaré luego el porqué, y te juro que no puedo dejar de pensar que soy una zorra._

_Todo comenzó en la mañana, me levante decidida de tener un buen día, así que ni siquiera esperé a que alguien dentro de mi casa se despertara. Desayune algo rápido, tomé todo lo que podría necesitar en el día y me largue a la escuela._

_Era extraño, creo que esa "conexión" que tenemos Corey y yo se nos está pasando de las manos. Por mi parte llegue con unos ánimos insuperables por el simple hecho de que me cansé de llorar y punto, y Corey estaba igual, cuando los dos últimos días estaba que ni él podía caminar solo, ósea ¿qué demonios?. Y lo peor es que ya no puedo saber si sonríe de verdad o es solo una fachada como antes, así que lo único que logra es confundirme más, ¿querrá hacerme eso?, ¿confundirme tanto hasta que mi cabeza estalle en un mar de incógnitas?. Jamás pensé algo así de él._

_Opto mejor por ignorarlo y entrar a mi salón._

_Últimamente, como los exámenes recuperativos terminaron ayer, lo único que hacemos es: conversar, o escuchar el monologo de la infancia "trágica" del profesor. Así que no vale mencionar algo sobre ello, hoy._

_Las personas que tienen algo de sentido común o algo de flojera ya no vienen, yo no lo haría, pero mamá, las cuentas, las amenazas de los vecinos, todo me provoca alejarme más de tiempo de casa. Cuanto menos puedo estar con ¡AQUELLAS personas que no me cambian por la primera zorra que le pone los pechos en la cara!...ya sabes, gente como Brandon, Lenny y las chicas. De hecho, ahora que me acuerdo, la balanza Brandi/Lars sigue empatada. Les presente a las gemelas a Brandon y, justo cuando se regresó para entrenar, Kim ya hasta nos había puesto un nombre-¡Se llamarían Branrie, o Cardon!-dijo ella entre saltitos. Y yo no paré de reír. En cambio, Konnie, solo se quedó bufando de brazos cruzados, sigue prefiriendo al adorable y abrazable Lenny haha. Por favor, paren esto y ayúdenme de verdad, que ya ni yo se lo que siento._

_Corría tan rápido como un ciervo escapando de los disparos que, de algún modo, siempre salía ileso, sip, asi es Brandon._

_Ahora ve por algo que comer, que la telenovela empieza ahora._

_Imaginate esto, yo, una chica de quince años tomada de la mano de un chico que apareció de la nada y se ganó mi confianza en menos de una semana. No se exactamente el como llegué allí, me quedé sentada en las gradas del equipo (me llevo con el entrenador y la mayoría de los jugadores, por lo que no les importa que vaya a ver los entrenamientos ahí o hasta los partidos de vez en cuando, es un muy buen lugar la verdad) y esperé hasta que terminaran de jugar y ¡puf!, de repente Brandon me llevó al parque en donde caminamos con nuestros dedos entrelazados._

_Después de cuanto…¿veinte minutos?, nos sentamos en una banca de madera que había con vista al lago. Ojala lo hubieras visto, Brandon me hacía sentir como una niña a lado suyo, basta con decir que nos pusimos a jugar a tirarnos agua en la cara en la orilla del lago, debí de haber adivinado que pasaría después, nos caímos en la orilla, el ambiente estaba completamente de su lado, estábamos completamente solos en el atardecer, ¿qué puede ser más romántico que eso?. No pude evitarlo, estábamos tan cerca y…nos besamos. Y puedo asegurarte que fue e beso más dulce de toda mi vida._

_Lo que pasó después pudo haber salido mejor, porque digamos que cuando el rollo se cortó me fui corriendo de ahí lo más rápido que pude._

_Entonces llegué a mi casa, y justo mi teléfono sonó, lo cojo y resulta que es Lenny, el cual me contó que la novia de Corey le había hecho una fiesta en su casa, y que quería que yo fuera su cita en esa noche. No sé qué me pasaba pero por ese instante olvide completamente lo que había pasado con Brandon hace unos minutos, por lo que acepté casi al momento._

_Me puse lo mejor que tenía, lo cual eran unos leggins negros que tienen tres cierres dorados en cada lado de mi cadera, una de esas nuevas blusas, rosada y que mostraba algo de escote y parte de mi espalda, es linda, incluso tiene como una especie de falda pequeña al final de esta que se mantiene un poco levantada. Me maquilo, me pongo ese lápiz labial rojo que hace resaltar mis labios, me alacío el pelo y bajo las escaleras con mi cartera de mano._

_Se me había olvidado un mínimo detalle, ¿cómo llegaría?-Mina podría llevarme-pienso, pero recuerdo que arruinaría mi peinado si anduviera en una motocicleta (soné muy engreída lo se, pero no jodas, tarde mas de una hora peinándome). Pero a mi suerte, una que no parecía acabar, llegó Mina de la nada con el auto de su ¿novia…amiga…confidente?, Trina, y pues, ella me llevó._

_¿Alguna vez has estado en una de esas fiestas en las que las cosas se ponen tan alocadas que hasta encuentras a un tipo borracho durmiendo en el césped?, pues había como veinte._

_Saludo a los que conozco, hasta que me encuentro con Lenny a los pocos segundos._

_No se me ocurre la manera de explicarte con claridad, todo era muy oscuro y las luces de colores que ponía el maldito sujeto de la computadora me confundían y dificultaban mi visión. Escuchaba poco de lo que Lenny me decía por culpa de la música que el Dj ponía, pero no importaba, era buena, muy buena, me sentía feliz, me sentía alocada, me sentía libre de besar a Lenny lo más ardientemente posible, hasta no poder respirar, salir con Lenny me ponía así._

Dejo de escribir de improvisto, alguien llama a la puerta. Cierro el diario y lo dejo dentro de mi cartera para finalmente dejar pasar a la chica que llamó.

Por alguna razón mis piernas no respondían, llego al lavabo con dificultad, tropezaba, mi cabeza daba vueltas mientras el piso se movía a mis pies. El agua me sentaba mejor que todas las mañanas, pero ese momento de placer se ve interpuesto por un punzante dolor en mis entrañas que no quería parar. Golpeo la puerta del baño hasta que, asustada, me abre la chica la cual entró después de mí, la empujo y me dejo caer sobre la bacinica, no paro de dar arcadas secas, hasta que un líquido semi blancuzco sale por mi boca con violencia.

¿Por qué me hizo esto?, Lens, ¿Lens no sería capaz de drogarme verdad?, !¿verdad?!. Ponerle algo a mi bebida, y luego darme otra una y otra vez, ¿es por eso que me dieron ganas de besarlo?, ¡maldita sea!

La chica que saqué a patadas me llama, apenas puedo oírla ya que esa cosa que tomé hacia que mis oídos se hincharan y no pudiera escuchar bien, pero fue suficiente como para notarla.

Ella, se inclina junto a mí y me recoge el para que no lo embarre, mientras que con su mano me acaricia la espalda, como si fuera un consuelo por lo que sufría.

Después de un poco me detuve.

-¿Estas bien?-me pregunta ella, preocupada. Intenta acomodarme el pelo como estaba antes, pero al no saber cómo estaba, para

-Necesitaba bajar un poco de peso, estaré bien-bromeo. Y ella sonríe mientras me ayuda a pararme y salir del baño

-¡Estas pálida!-me dice a todo pulmón en mi oído, ya que no se escuchaba nada por la música

-¡Estaré bien, solo necesito comer un poco!, y matar a alguien-lo último lo susurré, no era necesario que ella lo supiera

-¡Si necesitas algo estaré por allá!-señala a un grupo de personas, las cuales solo se dedicaban a bailar y a reír de quien sabe que, lo que todos hacían a excepción de mí y unos cuantos renegados-¡Suerte amiga!-grita y se va

Solo quería pensar, y comer ya que moría de hambre, pero más que nada entender si lo que había pasado era real, aquella cosa que Lenny me dio todavía no había salido de mi sistema, podía ver como las paredes se movían y sentía como si alguien amartillara mi cabeza con un martillo neumático, pero aun así podía pensar con claridad, es la ventaja de estar en una banda que siempre ensaya a todo volumen aunque esté escribiendo letras en el sofá. No sabía si sentirme triste o furiosa, no quería entristecerme de nuevo ya que acababa de salir de una depresión que, ahora que lo pienso, fue una estupidez, como ahora, sufro por un chico que al final tendré que dejar por culpa de alguien, y ese alguien esta vez fue el mismo.

Después de comer cualquier cosa que tocaba la mesa de cristal me levanté y busque con la mirada a Lenny, estaba en la puerta, con Corey y su lindo amor. Ya estoy harta de que se burlen de mí, ahora es mi turno.

Me pongo detrás de él y le tapo los ojos, para luego decirle en la forma más provocativa que podía hacer y soportar muy cerca de su oído.

-Hola guapo-al escucharme, da un pequeño respingo y se da la vuelta

-Oh Carrie eres tú, ¿qué haces aquí?-me preguntó, ignorando todo lo demás y fijándose en mi

-Nada-digo, manteniendo la forma de hablar provocativa y asegurándome que la distancia entre mi rostro y el suyo fuera poca-Solo vine a ver a mi chico favorito-pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y acaricio su cabello. El, como si fuese algo obligatorio, me toma de la cintura con firmeza

-¿Desde cuándo soy tu chico favorito?-me pregunta. Me daban ganas de golpearlo en la cara al ver esa tonta sonrisa

-Desde que me besaste-me acerco un poco más

-Espera, ¿cuándo te be-intentó decir, pero lo hice callar besándolo apasionadamente

Se lo que dirán, ¿de dónde salió esta Carrie tan provocativa?, pues yo también me pregunto.

Poco después me separé de él, sin dejar de verlo a sus ojos de esa manera que lo ponía nervioso, y puedo jurar que me hacía sentir que tenía poder sobre él, ay Dios, ¿cuándo me convertí en esto?

Subo por las escaleras tomada de su mano, busco por los alrededores en busca de un cuarto en donde podamos estar solos, habían muchos (la hija de perra tenía dinero por lo que veo), tantos que no sabía cuál elegir. Primero abrí el de la derecha del todo, y ahí estaba una pareja besándose en la cama, luego fui a la de en medio, la cual tenía pinta elegante (debía de ser de sus padres) en donde encontré a dos chicos besándose como los de la anterior habitación, llegué a la última, parecía ser de un chico, eso o la novia de Corey es muy masculina. Casualmente esta estaba vacía, así que entramos ahí.

No paré de besarlo desde que la puerta se cerró, cada vez la intensidad subía y admito que fue por mi culpa por no controlarme. Me subió al tocador, en donde se puso entre mis piernas mientras jugaba con mi lengua dentro de mi boca, estaba tan excitada por sus toques que no pude aguantar la tentación de desvestirlo torpemente, fue una suerte que el ayudara también. Poco a poco las prendas fueron cayendo hasta que ambos quedamos en ropa interior mientras seguíamos besándonos en la cama. No sé cómo explicar lo que sentía, era la primera vez que alguien me tocaba en lugares tan íntimos y era la primera vez que yo se lo hacía a alguien más, era como sentir un cosquilleo dentro de ti, te gusta, quieres más y él también quiere más, ambos éramos una bomba de hormonas en estos momentos.

Tengo que admitir que no quería parar, Lenny me estaba haciendo sentir bien de una forma que nadie había hecho antes, estaba frotando mi…feminidad en su erecto pene, y aunque estuviera cubierto por una fina capa de tela roja me hacía gritar.

Justo antes de que llegáramos a hacerlo de verdad tuve un momento de lucidez, entre besos pude sentir su aliento, tenía un olor familiar, tenía un olor intoxícante a alcohol. Eso fue como un cubetazo de agua helada.

-Dios Lens, que estamos fue lo que hize-dije, arrepentida mientras me levantaba de la cama-¿Cómo llegamos a este extremo?

-¿Qué pasa Care?-me pregunta Lenny, preocupado. Se acerca y se sienta a mi lado en el borde de la cama

-Estas ebrio Lenny, ¿no te das cuenta?-ya a estas alturas había olvidado todo lo que pasó, al menos por un momento

-Pues al parecer no soy el único, ¿has olido el tuyo?

-No puede ser, tu me drogaste-le acusé. Instantáneamente todo el odio que se había esfumado había regresado en un santiamén

-¿Carrie de que hablas?, yo jamás haría eso, no estas drogada, solo estas ebria-se defendió, sonó algo ofendido. No quería ni verlo a la cara-Care, Care mírame-dice y me toma de la mejilla haciendo que volteara a verlo. Su mirada dejó de ser lasciva, pero de todos modos no podía tolerarla-Yo no lo sabía, te juro que no, alguien debió mesclar algo en las bebidas de todos, yo no te hice esto. Por favor, créeme-de sus ojos empezaron a surgir lágrimas, que poco a poco se hicieron más y más constantes, lo que provocaba que yo reaccionara igual

Lenny podía haberse disculpado, pero aun así no puedo creer que no haya entendido lo que quería decir desde un principio. Y si el no lo entiende, lo haré entender

-Tu idiota, ¿¡cómo es que aún no lo entiendes?!

-¿Entender qué?-pregunta, alejándose un poco mientras me mira con confusión

-¡Tu me gustas maldita sea!. ¡¿Cómo es posible que siendo un jodido estirado no te hayas dado cuenta de todo lo que sentía por ti?!-exploté. Me sentía triste y enojada, era de esas veces en las que lloraba pero! aun así no podía dejar de gritar

-¡Deja de criticarme por todo!-se defendía de mis impulsos con más impulsos-¡Eres una descerebrada que no puede darse cuenta cuando sus amigos tratan de protegerla!. ¡Si no fueras tan estúpida quizá harías algo bien por primera vez!-me grito. Y realmente todas esas palabras tocaron fondo. Provocando que me sintiera peor.-¡Eres la peor persona que!...-intenta decir, pero no pudo ya que yo intervine

Lo había tomado de sus mejillas, acercándolo bruscamente y besándolo. No sé qué me pasó, solo se que me gusta cómo se siente.

Después de unos instantes, Lenny, me siguió el paso, espere tanto por el momento de besar a mi mejor amigo, vaya, que patético sonó eso.

Entonces Lenny me abrazó. Y por primera vez sentí que es no querer dejar ir a una persona. Era quizá el momento más especial de mi vida, aunque pudo haber sido en otra situación, en una en donde no hubiésemos estado a nada de tener relaciones y estuviéramos abrazándonos semi borrachos y casi desnudos. Pero aun así, era mi momento, en el que solo estábamos él y yo todo lo demás no importaba, por eso es especial sin importar que haya pasado antes de llegar ahí.

Cuando nos separamos ya habíamos dejado de llorar. El, me seca una última lagrima fugitiva de mi rostro, para finalmente tomarme de la barbilla y besarme, pero no como las otras veces, esta vez realmente pude sentir el amor que transmitía y que no pude evitar corresponder.

Tuvimos que separarnos un momento, ya que nos habíamos dado cuenta de que estábamos prácticamente desnudos, así que nos dimos un momento para volvernos a arreglar e intentar que nadie sospechará nada, no me imagino el drama que se haría si alguien descubriera que hice lo que hice.

-Sera mejor que te lleve a tu casa Carrie, no quiero que tengas problemas-me ofreció su ayuda. Asiento con la cabeza afirmativamente, le doy un último beso y salimos por la puerta como si nada hubiese pasado

Lenny me acompaño por todo el trayecto a mi casa, conversando como si nada hubiese pasado con la ligera particularidad de que el ambiente había cambiado, se había vuelto más cálido y agradable si estaba a su lado, así se sentía el estar enamorada, así se sentía…así me sentía al estar con Brandon.

-Care, ¿Care estas bien?-me pregunta Lenny, sacándome de mis adentros

-¿Ah?, si, si…perdón me distraje es todo-mentí

-Bueno, pues aquí te dejo-¿en serio no me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado?-Adiós, duerme bien que mañana estarás muy ocupada-dijo mientras se alejaba y se despedía con la mano

-¿¡Espera ocupada por qué?!-le grité, me había tomado por sorpresa completamente

-¿¡Mañana es ese dichoso festival recuerdas?!-gritó Lenny desde lo lejos

-¡Si…lo recuerdo!-no lo hacia

-¡Te amo!-dijo de improvisto

Eso me había tomado por sorpresa, hace un tiempo hubiese podido responder eso en un instante, pero ahora, por todo lo que e pasado ya no lo tengo tan claro, por lo que dejé a Lenny con la palabra en la boca ya que cerré la puerta de un portazo, cortando todo contacto visual que haya podido tener.

Ahora había captado en el embrollo que me había metido yo sola, había besado a dos chicos este día y siento lo mismo por ambos, solo que ahora mi peor pesadilla se había cumplido, ambos sentían algo por mi y tendré que romperle el corazón a uno.

Estoy muerta.

Subo por las escaleras, sin mis tacones para evitar hacer algún ruido y evitar que me mataran por llegar a las cuatro de la mañana. No lo decía por mi mamá, sino por Mina, ahora que mamá apenas puede mantenerse en pie por si sola ella a tomado su lugar, al menos en el lado emocional y sobre todo cuidarme, ya que todo lo demás (como limpiar la casa y demás) lo hacemos entre las dos. Cuando pienso que mi noche, o mejor dicho mañana, sería tranquila abro la puerta de mi habitación y me encuentro con Mina, en pijamas y acostada al borde de mi cama mientras veía su teléfono con todas las luces apagadas. El brillo del aparato iluminaba su terso rostro el cual, justo al escuchar como abría la puerta se volvió tenso, arrugándose en una mueca de incordio. Apaga su teléfono y se vuelve hacia mí sin romper su expresión.

-¿Puedo saber porque llegaste a esta hora?-mencionó mi hermana, con una voz que simplemente me aterraba. Intento hablar, pero los nervios hacen que no pueda decir una palabra sin tropezarme. Me empieza a hostigar con la mirada, poniéndome aún más tensa que antes-Siéntate junto a mí-se levanta y se sienta. No me queda otra que obedecer. Sentada, me levanta del cabello y comienza a observar mi cuello-Lo que pensé, ¿con quién estuviste?

-Con nadie-le mentí, respondí tan rápido que casi me muerdo la lengua

-Carrie, tienes marcas en el cuello, y tu brazo tiene moretones-¿cómo no lo había notado antes?-Te lo diré una última vez, ¿con quién estuviste?-dice, sonando amenazante

-E-estuve con Lenny vale, solo deja de verme así-retiro mi brazo bruscamente de su agarre

-¿El te obligó?-me preguntó, sonando un poco más comprensiva

-No, no lo hizo-intento desquitar un poco de mi estrés jalando suavemente de mi cabello aun planchado-De hecho, yo fui la que lo empezó-me hacía sentir fatal recordar eso

-Care, ¿recuerdas alguna vez que edad tienes verdad?, aaargh, Carrie, tienes quince años, eres una niña apenas ¿lo recuerdas?-dijo y se levantó de la cama, más furiosa que nunca-No te dije nada cuando comenzaste a beber, no te dije nada cuando descubrí que comenzaste a fumar. Carrie, te amo, ¡pero esto es el colmo!-golpea el tocador con su puño, haciendo que salte exaltada por el susto. Pensé que diría algo más, pero no me esperé que solo se quedara callada y caminara a la puerta sin mostrar algún sentimiento contra mí-Háblame cuando recuerdes que eres una niña todavía-dijo y salió por la puerta

-Una niña debería de tener a un papá y una mamá con ella-digo. Y siento como un peso enorme cae sobre mi espalda

Me recosté en mi cama después de quitarme la ropa, quedando debajo de la delgada colcha de la misma la cual aún olía al perfume de mi hermana, Mina tiene toda la razón, no e pasado a la prepa y casi pierdo mi virginidad en una fiesta en donde estaba completamente borracha, ¿a que suena mal verdad?. Quizá no me hubiese importado, es de Lens de quien estamos hablando, lo conozco desde que tengo memoria, toda la vida a hecho todo lo posible para que sea feliz, cumpliendo cada capricho que tenía en The Newmans, y nos conocemos como si fuéramos la misma persona, ¿no es así como funciona una relación?.

Desearía no haber hecho lo de ayer, si me hubiese controlado un poco no hubiese terminado enamorada de dos chicos los cuales sienten lo mismo por mi y ahora mi hermana está completamente decepcionada de mi, muchas otras personas lo han estado antes de ella, pero ninguna me a dolido tanto como esta. Creo que Lenny tiene razón, soy demasiado impulsiva, y ahora por eso tendré que soportar un infierno ahora.

No puedo ni contar las veces que tuve que esquivar a Lenny y a Brandon hoy, me los topé más de una vez, me decían que necesitaban hablar conmigo urgentemente, y lo hubiese hecho pero, ¿qué es tan importante como para decírmelo en privado?. Solo podía pensar que si me quedaba sola con uno de los dos lo más probable es que me pidiera ser su novia, no podía ser otra cosa, de todas maneras les dije a ambos(o bueno, algo así) que me gustaban, y como estamos a finales de curso y lo más probable es que sea reina esta noche (ya que, siendo sincera, la competencia no es muy buena) lo más prudente seria "hacerme de su propiedad" antes de que una manada de chicos caiga sobre mí. O al menos eso haría yo.

Cuanto menos pude regresar en una pieza, fue complicado, ya que la competencia de hoy era quien me llevaría a mi casa, y el que ganó fue Brandon, lo que significa que tuve que dejar a Lenny solo "esperándome" hasta que llegara para final mente irnos. Tenía que dejar a uno, ¿qué podía hacer en ese momento?, nada, puede ser solo una idea pero sigo teniendo miedo de que estos dos se peleen de verdad por mí, porque cuando sepan que besé a los dos alguien seguro terminará muerto, y no quiero eso. Lo siento Lens, pero esta vez te tocó a ti.

Algo pasará esta noche, puedo sentirlo, el problema es que no se si esté preparada para eso.

Estoy muy, muy, muuuuuy nerviosa por esta noche, pero al menos logré sentirme algo más tranquila al ver el vestido que compré hace cinco meses cuando me dijeron que cantaría en la graduación. Era negro, dejaba al aire mis hombros y espalda, corto hasta la mitad de mis piernas y pegado a la cintura que en la misma tiene un cinto rojo que se abre a mi costado. Tuve que ponerme extensiones y alaciarme el cabello otra vez con la ayuda de Mina, sigue enojada todavía pero lo hizo porque ya me lo había prometido desde hace mucho, pero al menos logre sacarle unos minutos de conversación, ella era cortante cada vez que hablaba, pero era algo.

Una limosina me recogió en la puerta justo cuando me ponía los tacones que use en la otra fiesta, abro la puerta y Kim y Konnie están ahí para recibirme energéticamente como siempre. En un principio no queríamos rentar una limosina para ir a la fiesta ya que usaríamos el dinero que ganábamos tocando en conciertos y demás lugares para comprar nuevo equipo, pero Lenny intervino, y en resumen nos hizo ver que merecíamos tener una noche increíble ya que Konnie y Kim se irían a una preparatoria en Romén, y queríamos que nuestra última noche fuera la mejor que hayamos tenido.

Llegamos en menos de diez minutos a la escuela, la cual era iluminada por los reflectores y luces gigantescas, en la parte alta de esta, había una gran lona que decía-Felicitaciones a los graduados-, como si no entraran los que reprobaron y se cambiaron de escuela también. El frio de Peaceville sentaba bien esa noche porque no llegaba a ser insoportable, lo cual le iba bien a los que llegaban con bastante arreglados, como Brandon que viene para acá…

-Hola Carrie-me saluda. Está muy guapo con traje-Te vez hermosa-me dice, y mis mejillas comenzaron a calentarse

-Hola, tu también estas muy guapo-digo, avergonzada. Se me acerca para darme un beso, y no puedo evitar corresponderlo. Solo espero que Lenny no lo haya visto

Entre junto a el, guardando una cariñosa distancia, algo en mi desearía estar pegada a el ahora mismo, pero muy dentro de mi cabeza sabía que eso solo lo empeoraría más, si Lenny nos viera, no, si todo el mundo nos viera besándonos o tan solo agarrados de las manos, con la jodida popularidad que desgraciadamente me gané de un modo que no me enorgullece en un instante todo el mundo lo sabría, y si Lenny lo descubre por boca de alguien más seguramente no me volvería a hablar, así que debo de tener cuidado y pensar que haré, puedo tomármelo con calma, van a irse a la misma prepa que yo, además, no es como si el mundo se acabara pronto ¿a qué no?

Entonces me senté junto a él en una mesa que teníamos reservada para mi banda y unos pocos invitados, llegué temprano, bastante mejor dicho, por lo que faltaba poco menos de una hora para que me tocase cantar. Llegó un momento en el que mencioné que tenía sed, a lo que Brandon salió como rayo para buscarme algo de beber.

Laney aparece detrás mía justo cuando el se fue. Al menos ya se que superó lo de la otra vez, creí que ni vendría.

-¿Care ya sabes que vas a hacer con esos dos?-me pregunta, prácticamente en un susurro ya que sabía lo que había detrás de este problema en el que me metí. Es bueno saber que mi mejor amiga ya me apoya, aunque le duela que me guste su antiguo novio…vaya, eso suena peor ahora que lo pienso

-No lo se, hasta ahora e estado mas con Brandon-le respondo, igual de cautelosa que ella

-No puedes estar evitando a ambos toda la noche

-Lo se, ¿pero qué puedo hacer?

-Decidir-dijo y se sentó a mi lado ya que Brandon estaba acercándose, supongo que no quería que sospechara algo

Era la primera vez que Laney y el conversaban, me esperé que Laney le hablara de manera carismática y entusiasta como siempre, pero no fue así, era completamente diferente, no digo que haya sido grosera con el ni nada, no era la Laney que yo conocía, era más tranquila, se contenía cuando algo la molestaba, había cambiado, y no me agradaba mucho. La amo, es mi mejor amiga, pero me extraña demasiado su cambio de actitud, ¿habrá sido por mi culpa?

Pasado un tiempo solo podía pensar, ¿dónde mierda esta Lenny?

De repente Lanes se fue, dejándome solo con Brandon, el, me sugirió que valláramos afuera ya que comenzaba a llenarse demasiado el lugar, yo, acepte y me fui con el. Brandon me toma de la mano. Antes, me hubiese soltado ya que no quería que me vieran con el, pero ahora, no lo se, me dejé llevar, menos mal que no había nadie por ahí.

Creo que fue una mala idea salir con el.

Estábamos solos en el jardín de la escuela, sentados en una banca que estaba debajo del manto de un árbol, al principio comenzó a seducirme, tomándome de las manos mientras tenía su frente pegada a la mía y reíamos por cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera, y lo inevitable pasó, me besé con el como nunca antes. De repente siento como me toma por las piernas y me levanta, para luego lanzarme al aire (sabía que era fuerte pero no tanto) y atraparme, me besa toda la cara y el cuello, y yo no puedo dejar de reírme, sonrojada por donde me besaba, hasta que me hizo callar besándome una última vez, la más larga y amorosa que haya tenido desde hace mucho.

Después de casi botarme por tercera vez me dejó en el suelo. Pongo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y junto mi cuerpo con el en un abrazo que solo podía decir te quiero, y el me decía lo mismo sin mover sus labios, sus ojos decían mas que suficiente.

-Carrie, ¿me gustas mucho lo sabias?-me dice Brandon al oído, aun abrazado conmigo

-Como no saberlo, sería muy despistada si no lo supiera-le respondí. Le beso en la mejilla por puro placer

-Quiero darte algo-se separa y revisa sus bolsillos, para sacar de ellos un collar de oro blanco. Sorprendida, me levanto el cabello y pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, en donde pone el collar y lo abrocha para que no se me caiga

-Wow Brandon-digo mientras miro el collar con asombro-No, no puedo aceptar esto, es demasiado-y lo era, ¿saben lo costoso que es el oro blanco?

-No-me hizo callar cuando estaba a punto de devolvérselo-Quería preguntarte algo pero necesitaba dártelo antes, por si no regresaba

-¿Cómo que si no regresas?-mis ojos se abrieron como platos al escuchar esto

-Carrie…me voy a ir del sector, mis papás consiguieron trabajo muy lejos de aquí y además dicen que este lugar no les agrada-suspiró, viendo hacia al suelo deprimido

-Por favor dime que es una broma

Y como si fuera mucho empezó a llover, pero no me importaba, ya daba igual mojarse un poco a estas alturas.

-Carrie no es tan malo

-¿¡Cómo no puede ser tan malo!?-exploté por la ira y la impotencia

-Escúchame-me toma por los hombros y me ayuda a calmarme con la mirada-Ven conmigo-me separo de el, confundida

-¿Qué?

-Carrie, te conozco, se por todo lo que estás pasando, no mereces una vida así, ven conmigo, mis padres te quieren mucho, no dudaran en tratarte como una de la familia

¿Debía de hacerlo?, era sin duda esa ruta de escape que esperé desde hace mucho tiempo, una muy buena. Tenía la opción de irme de aquí con la persona que más amo en el mundo, dejar de sufrir por los recuerdos de papá, poder dormir sin preocuparme por la salud de mamá, tener finalmente una vida feliz.

-No Brandon-le respondí, segura de mi misma

Simplemente no quería irme. Lo se, de seguro piensan que soy una loca por quedarme cuando tengo una posibilidad de escapar de un infierno, pero, me encariñé demasiado. Se que no es nada fácil, pero estoy segura de que no será para siempre, un día de la nada me llegó el chico mas maravilloso que pude haber conocido, ¿quien dice que será el último?

Creí que Brandon pondría algo de resistencia, pero no fue así, intentó convérseme mas de una vez pero le dije que no mas veces.

Brandon se me acerca, y aun con la lluvia y la humedad de nuestros cuerpos me abraza, sentía el frio de su tristeza combinado con el del agua helada en mi espalda. Sin duda era un momento triste, pero no había necesidad de llorar, solo queríamos estar juntos un momento mas ya que no nos quedaría mas tiempo, después de la fiesta ya no volveré a saber nada de el, y eso de verdad me hacía sentir a morir. No había necesidad de decir algo, pero el habló.

-Oye Carrie

-¿Si?-pregunto. El, se separa un poco de mi, sin soltarme de su agarre y me besa

Mi mente estaba completamente en blanco, mi corazón palpitaba tan fuerte que me dolía, para mi, al menos por ese instante, estábamos solo el, yo, y el amor que le tenía.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-dejé de respirar cuando escuché esa voz. Me separo y confirmo mi terror. Era Lenny

-Lens,¿cu-cuanto tiempo llevas ahí?-esto no podía estar pasándome

-Lo suficiente para saber que solo te estabas burlando de mí-dice, con voz dura y mirada enojada que no se separaba de mi

-Lens yo no…

-¡Cállate, no me vuelvas a llamar así!-me grita, tan fuerte que hasta me asusta

-¡Oye!-grita Brandon, poniéndose entre el y yo como defensa-¡No le hables así a, mi, chica!

-Con que tus eres el gran Brandon ¿eh?, te conozco, juegas conmigo en Sky Riders ¿verdad?-dice mientras daba vueltas alrededor de nosotros, como una bestia acorralando a una presa indefensa. Tira su ropa al suelo y se queda solo con los pantalones y zapatos que traía. Brandon me da su ropa, esto no me gusta nada-No tienes ni idea de cuánto e estado esperando esto-se truena los nudillos y su expresión se torna tensa

Entonces Lenny se le lanza al ataque, con esa velocidad brutal que solo se vio aumentada por esos meses de entrenamiento duro. El, logra tomarlo de las manos e intenta someterlo, pero está en iguales condiciones y la humedad del suelo con la poca dureza de sus suelas hacia que este encuentro se viera muy inclinado a quien tuviera mas fuerza de voluntad. Nadie quiere soltarse, solo puedo ver a lo lejos como su rostro tiene una mueca de esfuerzo que reflejaba sus motivos e ideales para estar enfrentándose por alguien, y lamentablemente ese alguien soy yo.

Lenny deja de intentarlo y, con un movimiento ágil cambia su agarre hasta los hombros de Brandon, en donde tenía un mejor agarre y ángulo, Brandon intenta hacer lo mismo, pero este falla, Lenny aprovecha este falso movimiento para tomar de su brazo y ponerlo detrás de su espalda, imposibilitando sus movimientos, pero esto se ve rápidamente contrarrestado con la fuerza bruta del otro, el cual con la fuerza de su espalda levanta a Lenny y lo tira al suelo en donde comienza a golpearlo sin piedad.

Lenny no podía hacer nada, los puños de Brandon poco a poco comenzaban a quedar rojos, hasta que comenzaron a llenarse de sangre, pero no podía distinguir si era suya o de el, lo cual era una tortura.

Antes de que Brandon le diera el último golpe que seguramente lo dejaría con la cara destrozada, Lenny, toma una piedra que estaba a lado suyo y se la estampa en la oreja de su agresor, la cual al instante comenzó a sangrar a la par que una porción de su rostro. El, aprovecha esos instantes y se lo quita de encima.

Volvieron a donde empezaron, solo que ya no les quedaba tanta fuerza, estaban sangrando, apenas podían mantenerse en pie, pero eso no les evitó intentar golpearse una vez mas. El primero en intentarlo fue el mas alto, el cual, de manera torpe intenta acertarle un golpe en su rostro, pero Lenny aún tenía algo de energía como esquivarlo ágilmente llevando su tronco hacia atrás, sin embargo, Brandon, no le dio tiempo para contratacar, ya que lo empujó hasta la pared.

Hasta ese momento no me había percatado de la inmensidad de gente que estaban viéndonos desde las puertas y ventanas, muchos solo querían ver qué pasaba, y yo solo quería morirme.

Para ese entonces no me había dado cuenta de cómo estaban esos dos, Brandon tenía agarrado a Lenny del cuello, levantándolo y estrangulándolo. La cara de Lenny se estaba volviendo azul, así que mi cuerpo finalmente reaccionó y los separó.

-¡Dejen de pelear!-les grito cuando logro separarlos. Miro horrorizada sus rostros ensangrentados y cuerpos hechos trizas por las grandes cortadas y moretones

-De todos modos esta fiesta es una estupidez-gruñó Lenny, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Brandon mientras tomaba su saco y se alejaba empujando al montón de gente que había ahí sin importar que

Aunque hubiera un montón de gente hostigándome no podía darme la libertad de irme, tenía que decírselo aquí y ahora, o si no jamás podre estar tranquila, acabo de perder a mi mejor amigo, no quiero perderlo a él también.

-Brandon yo-le digo, con voz vidriosa por verlo todo destrozado mientras acaricio su mejilla. El toma mi mano y se acurruca en ella

-No Care no me digas nada, fue mi culpa

-No, no lo entiendes yo-casi le confieso pero sus labios encima de los míos me callaron de una manera dulce

-No me lo digas, quiero recordarte de buena manera, como la chica fuerte, hermosa y valiente que eres, no como una que cometió un error-me dijo. Y no puedo evitar sonreír y sonrojarme tontamente-Te amo-dijo. Me besa una vez más y me abraza, para luego irse y perderse entre la multitud

No sabía qué hacer, ¿llorar?, ¿gritar?. En dos minutos los dos chicos que quería más quería acaban de marcharse, y no se si volverán algún día. Mis piernas no respondían, y no quería que lo hicieran, estaba en blanco.

Entonces recordé que tenía una última cosa que hacer, antes que toda esta mierda me ocurriera, tenía que dar el concierto que cerraría la noche más perfecta de mi corta vida.

Tenía algo de suerte de todas maneras, una chica entre la multitud que vio el fin de mi cordura traía un vestido extra para una fiesta que tenía después, ella, al ver que estaba completamente mojada me lo regaló, diciéndome que espere, que la noche aún no había acabado y que sonría aunque todo se vea mal. Después de eso me abrazó y se fue corriendo hacia las gradas gritando-Suerte-

Las chicas comenzaron a tocar. Y entonces recuerdo todo lo que me pasó, el cómo mi papá y mi mamá murieron, el cómo tuve que alejarme para siempre de Corey, el cómo había decepcionado a Mina, como había engañado a Lenny aunque este no supiera lo que estaba pasando, el cómo destrocé a Brandon al terminar con él hace unos instantes. Me faltaba el aire, sentía como si el vestido largo y rojo que la chica me había regalado me estuviera asfixiando, pero entonces escucho como el bajo destaca entre los demás instrumentos como dictaba la canción que escribí.

No tenía sentido, Lenny se había ido y estaba demasiado lastimado como para presentarse así que me volteo, nada más para ver cómo estaba Laney tocando en su lugar. Entonces recuerdo que no estaba sola, y me pongo a cantar finalmente.

**Házmelo saber-Escrita y editada por negruu120**

_Te quiero, te quiero mucho más que ayer_

_Desde la punta del cielo a tus pies_

_Ya quiero que salgamos otra vez_

_Y si tu sientes lo mismo...házmelo saber_

_Es media noche_

_Me despierto helada sin tu calor_

_Mi corazón lo sabe al igual que yo_

_Te extrañare (oh no)_

_Aunque mañana de seguro te volveré a ver_

_Volveré a sentir tu amor_

_¡Te fallé!_

_¡No quiero volver de ti a saber!_

_¡Me has roto en dos una última vez!_

_No puedo olvidarte_

_Ni siquiera puedo al espejo mirarme_

_Me siento basura_

_Tu antigua hermosa_

_No, no puedo salir de mi rincón_

_Lamentarme es lo que se hacer mejor_

_Voy todos los días al mismo puente_

_Viendo como siempre pasa la gente_

_Y yo_

_Pienso en lo peor_

_¡Te fallé!_

_¡No quiero volver de ti a saber!_

_¡Me has roto en dos una última vez!_

_Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no…_

Me sentía cansada, agitada y triste, pero eso no le importó a las cientos de personas que llegaron por la intensidad de la música y que estaban al frente mío, ya que comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar mi nombre y el de la banda.

-¡Gracias Peaceville!-grito en el micrófono, con emoción para luego tirarlo al suelo en un acto lleno de ego y orgullo. Mis amigas se ponen detrás de mí y me abrazan, para luego llevarme lejos de ahí cargándome en sus brazos

Y sin que yo me lo imaginase ya había oficialmente terminado nueve años de mi vida en esta escuela (estudie la primaria aquí también), pasé por tantas cosas que apenas puedo recordarlas, me hace reír y sonreír tontamente ¿lo pueden creer?, Corey, Laney, Kim, Konnie, Mina…Lenny…Brandon.

Fue algo inevitable, estaba sola, sentada en una de las sillas plegables que quedaron después de la carnicería de la fiesta de graduación, así que fue como arrancarme una astilla que estuvo molestándome e hiriéndome con cada paso que daba. Comencé a llorar, y no me sentía tan triste como antes, pero aun así no podía parar.

-¿Por qué lloras?-una voz me pregunta. Levanto la cabeza y descubro que se trata de Corey. Es la primera vez que me habla en mucho tiempo, en otro momento lo mas seguro es que lo hubiese echado a patadas, pero no quería, lo extrañaba demasiado, es solo que no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Por alguna razón me daba gracia. Era una locura, reía mientras lloraba-¿Por qué te estas riendo?-me pregunta, más preocupado que antes

-Lo logré Core, lo logré-repetía una y otra vez sin parar mi extraña combinación de sentimientos. Salté a los brazos de Corey sin dejar de repetir lo mismo, no me importaba si me empujaba o me insultara después, solo quería volver a sentirlo en mis brazos, al menos como amigo

Creí que Corey haría cualquier cosa por apartarme de él, contando todo lo que le hice pasar, por todo lo que pasamos…sería algo muy razonable, sin embargo no fue así, supongo que fue como mi premio de consolación, pude haber perdido al chico que amaba y a mi mejor amigo por culpa mi inseguridad, pero recuperé a Corey, y eso, cuanto menos para mí, vale más que todo el oro del mundo, finalmente siento que si vuelvo a caerme no tardaré en levantarme de nuevo.

Corey me llevó hasta mi casa (¿qué?, una chica no puede andar sola en la calle a media noche), y en el trayecto me explicó todo sobre su supuesta novia. Su nombre es Cassie, es una chica que iba con Corey a clases de no sé qué baile (si, aunque no lo crean Corey toma clases de baile, y es muy bueno), ella vio que estaba deprimido y supuestamente él ya sabía que le gustaba pero hasta hace poco se quedó con ella para intentar olvidarse de mí. Supuestamente terminó con ella hace poco más de una hora cuando todos ya se habían ido, y ahí fue donde me encontró llorando sola en una silla plateada.

Después de que Corey se despidiera entro a mi casa, y lo primero que me pregunto es donde estará Mina, entonces recuerdo que hoy todos los estudiantes de Peaceville se gradúan así que estará en su fiesta, tal vez con Trina quien sabe.

Subo por las escaleras, abro mi puerta lentamente, me desvisto y guardo con cariño cada una de las cosas que me regalaron esta noche. El vestido que me regaló la chica lo guardo en lo más profundo de mi closet, para que nadie más lo vea, y el collar de Brandon…lo pongo encima de una fotografía mía que tengo en mi tocador. Me pongo mi pijama que consistía en un camisón y unos pans azules oscuros y salgo a sentarme en el tejado a contemplar las estrellas.

Entonces escucho unos pasos a mi lado izquierdo, los estaba esperando.

-Sabía que vendrías-le digo a Laney, sin dejar de mirar el cielo. Se sienta al lado mío y deja una bolsa de plástico en sus piernas

-No te hagas, vengo aquí todos los días-dice Laney, riéndose-Ahora que recuerdo-menciona y se vuelve hacia la bolsa la cual hurga en busca de algo-Te traje un regalo-dijo y me tira una pequeña caja la cual atrapo torpemente con una sola mano

Abro mi mano y descubro que en ella había una caja de cigarrillos.

-Sendwards amarillos-leo lo que dice la pequeña caja-Me conoces bien-le dije mientras sacaba uno de los alargados cigarrillos y lo prendía con un encendedor que ella traía

-Solo quería recordar los viejos tiempos-exclama ella, sacando de la bolsa lo que es una botella de vodka recién comprada-En los que la gran Carrie Beff y yo éramos las reinas de las travesuras-me da un afectuoso golpe en el hombro al terminar su oración

-¿Fueron grandes tiempos verdad?-comento, tomando la botella y abriéndola para darle un sorbo a la fuerte bebida. Se la doy

-Verdad-responde. Y se deja llevar por el alcohol del líquido y el intoxicante aroma del humo de mi cigarro

Rápidamente el líquido de la botella fue bajando hasta quedarse seco, yo no tomé más de dos tragos ya que estaba feliz con mis cigarrillos, pero Laney, ella ya estaba que ni podía hablar de algo sin espontáneamente cambiar de tema y olvidar lo anterior.

-Y cuando menos te lo esperas comienzas a sentir algo por ese lindo tonto de cabellos azules, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba?-me preguntó Laney, era un milagro que no se haya desmayado hasta ahora, y tengo que admitir que era muy gracioso el verla así

-Corey-le respondo

-Si si si, ese, ¿cómo lo conoces?, no, no me digas, mejor dime que harás con ese tal Lenny, ¿sigues sintiendo algo por el?-al parecer en el fondo sabía bien que decía

-No lo se, lo más probable es que nos demos un tiempo

-Aaaaah los hombres son una mierda-se queja Laney. Definitivamente no está en sus cabales

-Lo son-le sigo el juego, entre risas

-Corey Carrie, Corey Carrie, sus nombres son tan iguales…tu pelo es tan suave-que les dije, ahora está jugueteando mi pelo-Eres tan hermosa Carrie Datte Beff-dijo, con voz cautelosa mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi confundida cara

Y sin que me lo esperase, mi mejor amiga estaba besándome ahora mismo, estaba como una piedra, apenas y movía un poco mis labios con los suyos por una razón que sigo buscando. De todas maneras no duro mucho, ya que finalmente Lanes cayó, literalmente cayó encima de mi pecho completamente dormida.

Tomo a Laney en mis brazos y la llevo hasta su cuarto atravesando la ventana por la cual ella abrió y olvidó cerrar. Se ve tan delicada, como un pequeño pétalo que acababa de perder a su flor y se encuentra vagando sin rumbo.

-Ya veo porque Lenny se enamoró de ti-mis pensamientos salieron por mi boca. Dejo cuidadosamente a Lanes en su cama, la arropo, le doy un tierno beso en su frente y me voy de ahí

Me recuesto en mi propia cama y me pongo a pensar de nuevo en todo lo que pasó, me faltaba algo, algo que si no hacia no podría considerarse como un final.

Levanto mi almohada y saco de esta mi diario, tomo mi silla que me acompaña desde que tengo el cuarto y la dejo junto al tocador, en donde me siento y enciendo la pequeña luz que me iluminaba en mis desvelos cuando escribía alguna canción para mi banda. Y me pongo a escribir.

**-20 de Julio del 2014-**

_Oficialmente son la una de la madrugada, y solo vine aquí para escribirte una última vez…se acabó, jamás pensé que lo haría pero lo logré, logré sobrevivir a mi mierda de vida, ahora me voy a la prepa, donde podré empezar de cero. Si pudieras saber qué fue todo lo que me pasó en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas te sorprenderías, pero para resumir: Me enamoré de Brandon y me regaló un collar de oro blanco pero no funcionó y el se peleó con Lenny casi al punto de matarse; mi canción fue un éxito, espero poder verte algún día y poder cantártela, claro, si alguien lee esto algún día haha; Corey y yo volvimos a ser amigos; y mi mejor amiga me acaba de besar. ¿Casi nada verdad?_

_Es gracioso, al final seguramente te la pasaste leyendo el diario de una loca, me gusta el nombre, me queda bien._

_Dije que esta sería mi última vez por una simple razón, al principio utilicé este diario para escapar de mi vida, y ahora, aprendí como aceptarla, ya no necesito esto, y no te preocupes, estaré bien, lo prometo, solo quiero que me hagas un favor._

_Se fuerte, y nunca dejes de sonreír, que el mundo no se acabara mañana._

_Con Amor Carrie_

_Descansa_

Cierro el libro una última vez y lo dejo junto a la foto en donde dejé el collar de Brandon para finalmente irme a la cama tranquila después de mucho tiempo.

Mis ojos lentamente se cerraron, mientras que mi mente me bombardeaba con los recuerdos de lo que fue una gran parte de mi vida y me hacía reír, golpear mi almohada enojada, llorar en mis sabanas, pero sobre todo, sonreír, y eso al final es lo que en verdad dice si eres feliz o no, cuando puedes sonreír sin la necesidad de que te pase algo lindo.

Yo soy Carrie Beff, buenas noches.

* * *

><p>Seré rápido, que quiero dormir xD<p>

Esta es la tercera vez que escribo esto ;-;

Como sea, en resumen de todo lo que había dicho antes y que se me borró, ¿pueden creer que ya casi llegamos a las mil paginas escritas en formato libro solo en este fic?, es un montón xD

Otra cosa, entiendan la tardanza de estos capítulos, son muy largos, muy complicados de explicar y sobre todo tengo que chequearlo minuciosamente para asegurarme de que no haya dicho algo que no quería revelar en el momento, ya que, aunque sea difícil entenderlo ahorita, todas las cosas, todas las pequeñas historias que han surgido de aquí están conectadas en algo muy grande y espectacular créanme, así que les ruego que sean pacientes

Y sobre todo me quiero saber si les esta gustando, que es lo único que pido y crean que ayuda mucho a escribir cada capitulo

Un abrazote a todos!


	10. Inseguridad

Capítulo 10-Inseguridad

Narrado desde el punto de vista de Laney

Mi cuerpo lentamente se deteriora, por la crisis, por la falta de alimento o bebida, por la falta de medicinas, es duro, pero es mi realidad actual, la cual jamás pensé llegar, nadie lo haría, nadie se esperaría ver como el lugar donde creciste (o en mi caso eso creo) se destruye frente a ti a causa de las calcinantes llamas y la locura de la gente, de mis propios maestros, de mis propios amigos, de toda la gente que conocí alguna vez, todo por juntarme con Corey, todo por amar a un tonto. Soy una niña aun, una que vivió por muchas cosas alocadas de la adolescencia como todos, eso lo tengo claro, pero si tengo que madurar para proteger a las pocas personas que me quedan, las cuales consisten en un grupo de sujetos deprimidos y exhaustos (en los cuales me encuentro), mi novio el que tiene una crisis nerviosa, y otro que se atreve a arriesgar su vida para mantenernos con vida.

Me levanto de la cama, no sé qué hora es pero por el sol intuyo que ya es medio día, la noche anterior no dormí para nada, mi cabeza generaba miles de imágenes en donde Lenny, o Carrie, o Trina, o Clayton morían de una manera brutal por cientos de motivos, deseaba tanto tener en ese momento a Corey conmigo, a quien sea, no me importaba, pero Trina está matándose para asegurar que nadie más entre e intente matarnos, Coffe igual estaba muerta por trabajar en arreglos que necesitaba la casa, y pues Kin no a salido del sótano desde que me analizó para ver si podía explicarme el cómo me curé tan rápido de las heridas de bala en mis piernas, fue extraño, me sacó sangre, revisó mis ojos y reflejos y después de eso solo me dijo que me vaya ya que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó esa vez que escapamos de los bandidos?,¿qué fue lo que le pasó a Corey?, ¿cómo es que llegué tan rápido?,¿cómo fue que Corey venció a tres sujetos armados hasta los dientes?. Solo Kin sabrá que es lo que nos pasa, pero mientras no sea un riesgo para mí y Corey no me importa.

Entre que bajo las escaleras, crujientes al contacto con mi peso, espero alguna señal de vida en la casa, Lenny y los demás todavía no llegaban aunque ayer en la noche el agua y parte de la luz funcionaba, no se qué es lo que está pasando ahí, y prefiero no pensar en el peor de los casos, como si alguien resultara herido de muerte o hubiesen sido atacados por algún bandido, no quiero eso.

Corey está silencioso, abro la pequeña ventanilla y veo como esta recostado en el suelo con su cabeza descansando en la almohada que le di a escondidas por la noche, respira con mucha tranquilidad, no sé qué es lo que piensa, pero amaría liberarlo y tenerlo entre mis brazos para calmarlo y que me explique qué fue lo que pasó para que actuara de esa manera e intentara hacer lo que hizo, sin embargo yo no soy el que esta a cargo de esa decisión, ni ahora que Lenny no está, ahora la que está al mano es Trina.

Mi mañana no tiene mucho de distinto, lo cual me irrita, pero tengo que agradecer que me mantiene con vida, pero si hay algo que odio es la maldita rutina, apenas podía soportarla cuando las escuelas no se usaban como refugios, pero tengo que tragármelo, ya que ahora soy como la madre de la casa…base…refugio, no sé cómo llamar a este lugar.

Voy a la cocina para hacer algo de desayunar para todos, abro el refrigerador, y rebusco por todos lados algo comestible, lamentablemente lo único que encuentro es un par de verduras. No convencida de eso busco por todos los gabinetes. Gracias al cielo busco algo, no es mucho pero es algo: Una bolsa llena de naranjas (que espero estén frescas), algo de recado de pollo y algunas bolsitas de frutos secos, tendré que buscar una manera de hacerlo durar.

Mientras esperaba sentada el caldo de pollo con verduras que estaban cociéndose, me puse a contemplar mis uñas arregladas y limpias (a veces tengo tiempo libre y lo uso para arreglarme un poco), y esas me recuerdan a mi madre adoptiva, siempre tan impecable.

Mis padres…como decirlo, se notaba a leguas cuando salía con ellos que era adoptada, mi padre era un sujeto de buena postura y facciones faciales comunes, como sus ojos cafés oscuros, y mi madre, su aspecto no era nada parecido al mío, era pelinegra, de cabello lacio y el cabello tan largo que le llegaba a las piernas con unos ojos color avellana. Y yo soy una pelirroja de ojos verdes con varias pecas, ¿no tendría sentido que ellos me hubieran tenido no?. Ellos me adoptaron cuando tenía cinco años, eso es lo único que se, siempre que les pregunto de donde vine me cambian de tema o simplemente inventan una excusa para apartarse, lo único que sé es que vine de un orfanato, todo antes de eso estoy completamente en blanco, es una lástima que quizá nunca sabré quien soy en realidad, me encantaría saber si Laney es mi verdadero nombre.

Subo por las escaleras con tres tazones de comida, nunca e sido muy buena cocinando, Corey lo sabe mejor que nadie ya que le cociné varias veces en el pasado, pero esta vez, gracias al cielo, fue distinto, además el hambre hacia una manzana podrida apetecible. Trina sigue recostada en su lugar, y Coffe está a lado suyo, pateo su pierna con suavidad como aviso para que supiera que estoy aquí, a lo cual Coffe le pregunta con la mirada a Trina si podía descansar un rato.

-Puedes irte-le confirmó Trina. Coffe se levanta y estira su espalda, la cual cruje muchas veces por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición, no me imagino como esta Trina

Coffe me voltea a ver con los tazones, toma uno y me abraza con tal afecto que parecía que me conocía desde hace años para luego irse con un-gracias-, así es ella.

Al ver como Trina, o mejor dicho, al ver como Catherine no se movía de su lugar decidí recostarme junto a ella para hablar, es raro lo se, jamás pensé en lo más mínimo querer llevarme con ella, pero ya casi no queda gente cuerda con quien hablar, además, somos cuñadas, y deberíamos llevarnos un poco mejor.

Me recuesto a su lado.

-¿Hambrienta?-le pregunto a Trina. Lo mas seguro era que si por lo que le asenté el tazón al frente suyo sin problemas

-Creía que no te agradaba-bromeó, soltando una ligera risa al final de su oración para finalmente degustar del caldo sin dejar de mirar por la mira telescópica del rifle

-Al principio no, ya sabes, por la banda-digo, sintiéndome algo incomoda al recordar todos sus intentos de destruirnos en esos tiempo-Pero ya nada de eso importa, además, somos cuñadas ¿te diste cuenta?-me sentía algo feliz de decirlo lo admito

-Claro, Corey me lo contó todo cuando llegamos acá, es un alivio saber que pudimos actuar como hermanos, al menos por un momento-exclamó, triste, de seguro por recordar el estado actual de Corey

De verdad me hacía sentir espantosamente el recordar como Corey enloqueció al despertar de su pequeño coma, quizá Kin sepa por qué le pasó lo que le pasó…por que intento matarse, de nuevo solo Kin tiene las respuestas.

-Entonces, ¿cómo es que aprendiste a disparar de esa manera?-ya sabía cómo Corey aprendió, supuestamente salía mucho a casar con su papá y bueno, el era un militar

-Fue un día en el que mi papá me llevó a uno de esos juegos de feria en donde tienes que dispararle a unas botellas para ganar, fallé todos los tiros con ese rifle de perdigones en más de una ocasión-me explicó, dejando de lado el rifle por unos momentos en los que me hablaba y miraba a los ojos-Después de eso me llevó a un campo de tiro en donde me enseño sobre cosas como controlar la respiración y esas mierdas

-¿Lograste ganar el juego después?

-No-respondió casi de inmediato, acompañándose de una amplia sonrisa que me confundía ante su respuesta-Le disparé en la entrepierna al encargado del juego al descubrir que las botellas estaban pegadas-se echó a reír de manera controlada después de eso

Trina se había vuelto una chica muy calmada y controlada, realmente no se parece a la que yo conocía antes, esa que vivía solo para hacerme la vida imposible con métodos nada ortodoxos. Pero supongo que esos cambios son los que hacen la vida como es, de repente esa chica se enamora de su mejor amiga, de repente el mundo arde, de repente ya no tengo algo tan básico como tres comidas básicas, solo queda esperar a ver que sigue.

Después de un rato de plática con Catherine (no sé cómo llamarla me confunde), volví a la cocina para llevarle un tazón a Kin, solo el quedaba por darle de comer ya que Corey tiene comida en su celda.

Solo tuve que calentarla un poco, gracias al cielo la estufa era a gas y no eléctrica, tomo el tazón con ese líquido caliente y llenador y se lo llevo a Kin, esperando que le haga salir un poco a la luz, lleva mucho tiempo ahí haciendo que sabe qué.

¿Cómo era posible que estuviera aquí solo por tanto tiempo?, con ese olor a muerto.

Rebusco por todos lados, hasta que lo encuentro, y me quedo asqueada hasta el punto de casi expulsar el poco alimento que tenía. Kin no estaba solo.

Estaba metiendo la mano dentro de un exhalador vivo.

No pude soportar el olor fétido, dejando caer finalmente el tazón para taparme la nariz con mis manos para no vomitar. Aun por esa tortura no podía dejar de pensar, ¿qué hacia Kin con él?

-Kin, ¿qué estás haciendo?-le pregunto, entre pausándome por el asqueo

-¿Puedes creerlo Laney?-dijo Kin, incoherente

-¿Qué cosa?

-Estos seres, su composición su biomasa, su cerebro, todo esto no es un paso hacia atrás Lanes, ¿¡no lo entiendes?!, esto, ¡esto es evolución!-gritaba mientras se volteaba mientras me mostraba sus manos llenas de entrañas color purpura por la sangre podrida. Estaba loco-Sin sistemas de reproducción primitivos, sin sentimientos, con una sola necesidad saciada en los momentos adecuados, no debemos temerles Laney…debemos ser parte de esto, ¿todo esta tan claro lo vez, verdad?-se acercaba peligrosamente. Y la criatura comenzaba a liberarse del agarre. Me veía con ojos hinchados y llenos de lagañas lo cual me confirmaba su falta de sueño, no estaba en sus cabales, y sería capaz de hacer lo que sea para convertirme en una de esas cosas

-Kin reacciona, esas cosas nos metieron aquí-señalo al caminante el cual estaba ya levantado pero apenas se movía como para ser peligroso-¡Esas cosas mataron a Kon!-exploté, al borde del llanto por la furia

-Es una lástima que no que no quieras hacerlo por las buenas-dijo con frialdad, mientras caminaba y tomaba una pequeña caja con un interruptor que perfectamente podía mover con su dedo pulgar-En ese caso no tendré otra más que obligarte-mueve el interruptor, y por ello de una jaula de vidrio salen cientos de exhaladores, algunos sin brazos o alguna parte del cuerpo debido al poco espacio que tenían

El miedo me tenía paralizada, Kin solamente se dedicaba a sonreírme mientras la horda se acercaba hambrienta a su espalda. Fue como una descarga eléctrica el ver como finalmente esos monstruos llegaron y le jalaron la piel de sus orejas y cuello sin piedad alguna, desgarrándola y haciendo que un mar de sangre y gritos chorrearan por todos lado, tenía que correr si no quería terminar igual.

Agarró por impulso lo primero que me encuentro, lo cual es un pequeño libro con forro de piel, salgo, cierro la puerta y corro hacia donde Corey para liberarlo. El, al verme se queda sorprendido, pero se levanta y me sigue sin que tuviera que decir una palabra más de las que mi facciones ya decían.

Entonces Catherine bajó y Coffe llegó desde la biblioteca, ahorrándonos el problema de buscarlas.

-¿Escuche gritos que sucedió?-dijo Trina, con gran aire de liderato

-Kin enloqueció, debemos tomar lo que podamos e irnos lo más rápido que podamos-resumí el sin fin de palabras que realmente quería decir por el pánico

Lamentablemente no pudimos coger nada en lo absoluto, ya que la puerta del sótano cedió, dejando salir al sin fin de exhaladores que estaban bañados de sangre y otros líquidos que desconocía a simple vista

De repente Trina disparó sin pensárselo dos veces, provocando que de alguna manera todos los exhaladores se incendiaran en una nube de llamas, por un segundo creí que se había acabado pero seguían caminando como si nada. Ahora estábamos en el doble de los aprietos, teníamos que salir ya.

-Mierda era gasolina-se quejó Trina al darse cuenta de que fue lo que pasó-Vámonos ya no podemos hacer nada-nadie le hizo cara, así que salimos para evitar el inevitable desastre

Estaba enfrente mío, desmoronándose de nuevo como si fuese algo casual, y quizá ahora lo sería, solo que no me había dado cuenta de cómo serían las cosas de ahora de adelante.

Nunca estaremos a salvo.

Narrado desde el punto de vista de Lenny

Podía hacerlo de manera espontánea, casi como respirar, primero caminaba, luego corría y por ultimo podía correr a velocidades inhumanas sin cansarme hasta cierto tiempo, pero aun así resultaba útil.-¿Qué le diría a mis amigos al llegar?-No creo que vean normal a alguien que puede esprintar tan rápido como un auto de carreras.

No me preocupaba tanto el dejar a Carrie sola, no por el hecho de que tuviera a Clayton y a Catherine cuidándola, sino porque no tardaría mucho en avisarle a Laney y los demás que estábamos bien.

Entonces, comienzo a percibir el característico olor a ceniza caliento, levanto la cabeza y veo como una estela de humo negro se eleva en la otra calle, no podía ser verdad.

-Por favor que hayan salido-me digo a mi mismo, casi rogando como si en verdad alguien me escuchara

Ahí estaba mi peor horror encarnado, la casa había sido destruida por las llamas y varios exhaladores, gracias al cielo todos estaban afuera.

-¿Qué sucedió?-le pregunto al grupo en busca de respuestas, entre preocupado y aun algo asustado por mis pensamientos anteriores. Entonces siento como Laney me abraza de repente. Podía sentir su miedo, su inseguridad, todo. Juro que quería decirle que todo estaría bien, pero no quería mentirle-Tenemos que irnos-le digo, viéndola a sus ojos rojos por haber inhalado algo del humo toxico

-¿Cómo lo haremos?, no tenemos auto-me pregunta Catherine, la cual aún tenía el rifle en sus manos. Pude ver como Corey estaba con ella, solo espero que no volviera a cometer una locura, no tengo ganas de matar a mi hermano

-Hay un auto a media cuadra de aquí con algo de-me detengo al darme cuenta de un pequeño detalle-Espera…-me le acerco para asegurarme de que no fuera una alucinación por culpa del humo, solo eso me faltaría-¿No Kin te mandó con nosotros para arreglar lo del agua?

-¿Kin?, ¿pero de que hablas?, el nunca me dijo nada, e estado vigilando en el tejado todo el tiempo

-Oh no-digo, tenía una teoría de que era lo que pasaba, y no me gustaba nada

-¿Qué sucede?-me pregunta Laney, tomándome de la mano por simple preocupación

-Laney, ¿tú eres prácticamente mi gemela verdad?

-Digamos que si, ¿a qué viene eso?

-Sígueme, tengo que enseñarte algo-rogaba en mis adentros que de verdad pudiera hacerlo también-El auto está en la calle Marlok, es negro y los vidrios están rotos-digo y me fui corriendo con Laney hasta una distancia considerable-Lanes no puedo llevarte en mis brazos porque sería demasiado lento y apenas estoy aprendiendo a controlarlo, así que tienes que escucharme-digo, con voz firme poniendo mis manos en sus hombros-¿Tu trajiste a Corey en tus brazos desde el otro lado de la cuidad verdad?

-Si, lo recuerdo, ¿Por qué?

-Es imposible que hayas llegado tan rápido a pie, una persona normal tardaría días pero tú lo hiciste en minutos, necesito que lo hagas de nuevo-la sangre volvía a dispararse por mis venas al momento de que mi subconsciente daba la señal de que volvería a pasar

-Lenny…tu-tus ojos-dijo Laney con temor, señalando mis corneas con la mano temblorosa

-¿Qué tienen mis ojos?-le pregunta, haciendo una mueca de confusión

-Se volvieron rojos-fue tan directa que retiro sus manos de mi campo visual, ya que no le tomé nada de importancia a un simple cambio de apariencia

-Eso no importa, necesito que te concentres, ¿Qué es lo que más quieres en este mundo?

-A Co

-No me lo digas-le interrumpo ya que no era necesario que me lo dijera. Me sentí un poco celoso seré sincero-Piensa lo que harías por el cuándo nadie más pueda hacerlo-veo como respira de manera pesada, de verdad a de estar imaginándose muy bien-¿Lo tienes?

-Eso creo-dice. Abre los ojos y los suyos también cambiaron. De algún modo había tenido razón

No entendía que era lo que nos sucedía a mí y a Laney, pero era más que claro que ella y yo teníamos una conexión mucho más fuerte de la que alguien pudiera entender, una que nos hace iguales en todo sentido y que nos da este extraño cambio en nuestros ojos y sobre todo esta extraña habilidad que simplemente parece sacada de la imaginación de un niño.

-Muy bien-digo y me pongo en posición de carrera. Algo nervioso de que ella no sepa controlarlo y termine lastimándose de gravedad-Solo intenta seguirme el paso, ¿vale?

-Vale-dijo Laney, con la seguridad un poco más alta que antes

Entonces corrí lo más rápido que pude, tanto que literalmente sentía como el viento jalaba con fuerza mi cabello hasta la raíz. Me costó pero pude voltear hacia Laney, la cual, gracias al cielo, logró seguirme sin problemas. Definitivamente hay algo en nosotros dos, quizá Kin sepa cómo responderme.

Un par de minutos después habíamos llegado. Lo más difícil de esto era frenar, pero a Laney le salía tan bien como caminar, y eso que era su primera vez hecho a posta, raro.

Entramos, ambos con el arma desenfundada y con el gatillo ligero para disparar a quien sea que parezca una amenaza, pero no podíamos pasar porque alguien había bloqueado la ventana con unas maderas, maderas que no estaban cuando me fui, al menos no en la ventana.

-Esto no me da buena espina-digo pesadamente, para después dirigirme a la puerta y golpearla con la culada de mi arma. Ojala no hubiese dejado el hacha dentro

El silencio de dentro de la tienda en vez de tranquilizarme me alarmaba, habíamos encendido un fuego dentro de un bote de hojalata de gran tamaño para mantener el calor y se supone que debería de oír el chisporroteo de las llamas destrozando el oxidado metal, pero nada, y era muy poco probable que Clayton lo ubiese apagado ya que me contó que odia el frio más que nada.

Tengo que admitir que empezaba a desesperarme, la puerta no abría no importaba cuan fuerte la golpeara algo estaba bloqueándola, y mis pensamientos sobre quien estaba dentro me inquietaban mas, quizá mas que haber dejado a Carrie sola con ese marequian sino por haber visto a Catherine con Laney cuando se suponía que estaba con nosotros, eso era, hasta donde yo se, algo imposible.

Llegó un punto en el que mi paciencia se quebró, le digo a Laney que se aparte y le disparo al marco de la puerta sin importar el ruido que hiciera, hasta que cayó…

Volvía a estar en frente mío, ese sujeto encapuchado de negro, entre la oscuridad, muevo el interruptor y noto como está sacándole sangre a Carrie por el cuello con una aguja de un tamaño espectacular. Por puro impulso salto hacia el con mi velocidad sobrehumana, pero de nuevo me supera en velocidad y alcanza a poner un cuchillo en el cuello de la inconsciente chica, dejándome claro de que si me acercaba no sería mi fin, sino el de ella.

-Es más que suficiente para llevárselo al profesor-dice el sujeto, con esa voz ronca y escalofriante que hacía que mi piel se pusiera de gallina. Alza la manga de su ropa, y debajo de ella pueden verse múltiples cicatrices diminutas en forma de puntos, como si le hubiesen clavado miles de agujas y luego catalizaran sus heridas con un mechero. Le da la vuelta a su muñeca y noto como tiene una especie de injerto colocado a la fuerza por la cantidad de venas estalladas dividido en varias secciones puesto en gran parte de su antebrazo, aprieta la numero siete de las catorce que habían y comienza a hablar por allí-Señor-pienso que es mi momento de atacar y me acerco a sus espaldas, pero de algún modo ya se lo venía venir y del mostrador sacó la pistola que teníamos guardada para alguna emergencia y me la puso entre las cejas. Se aclara la garganta, indignado-Señor, tengo la última muestra del espécimen con _Hyper vis_ para la fase ocho, ¿quiere que le lleve algo de comer o algo?, ¿de verdad?...llegaré en tres minutos-cuelga volviendo a apretar ese botón injertado en su piel, para luego volver a tapárselo y volverse a mi-¿En que estábamos?

-P-pero, tu no eres Catherine-digo, alejándome lentamente de el y la aterradora y misteriosa aura que expendía de todo su cuerpo

-Oh, claro que no-dijo, irónico. Entonces su rostro casi invisible comenzó a deformarse, creció de tamaño y hasta su cabello el cual se volvió rosado chicle en nada. Se retira la capucha y en menos de lo que pensé su rostro se había convertido en el de Catherine-¿Ahora si?-dijo, para luego echarse a reír como un maniático y apartarme de su camino para irse tranquilamente por la puerta

No podía dejarlo así, salí pocos segundos después de el y le empecé a disparar todo el cartucho de mi rifle sin importar el ruido que hiciese, sin embargo ninguna parecía atinarle, lo cual no tenía sentido, nunca fallaría un tiro en línea recta pero aquel no caía, no sangraba, era como dispararle al aire. Finalmente se detuvo en la tapa de una alcantarilla, para luego levantarla con una mano con gran facilidad y bajar cuidadosamente las escaleras de metal que había debajo de ella, y despedirse con una sonrisa antes de cerrarla y desaparecer.

Entonces, a los pocos momentos, llegaron Catherine y Corey en el auto que les dije que tomaran, se bajaron de ahí, y me preguntaron casi gritando el que había pasado, que habían escuchado muchos disparos antes de alcanzar la cuadra y aceleraron a fondo para ver si estábamos bien.

-Corey-le llamo, y el reacciona-¿Tu hermana estudió medicina no?

-Si, al menos lo básico por lo que me dijeron mis padres-responde, incoherente por no saber el porqué de mi tan súbita pregunta

-Necesito que le hagas unos análisis a Carrie-le digo a Catherine, sin sentimientos

-Pero primero necesito saber que tiene, ni siquiera estoy esterilizada-dice Catherine, alarmada por mi tonalidad verbal-¿Qué tipo de análisis puedo hacerle?

-¡El que sea!-finalmente estallé, tanto que no dudo en apuntarle para asegurarme de que no era otra trampa de ese extraño sujeto. Pero sin más se fue lo más rápido que pudo hacia dentro, seguida por su hermano

Estaba encerrado dentro de mi propia mente, intentando analizar cómo es que pude haber sido engañado y humillado por ese tipo dos veces en menos de veinticuatro horas, y sobre todo el cómo pudo habérseme ocurrido haber dejado a Carrie sola sin protección con un chico que acabábamos de conocer y una adulta joven que tiene problemas de identidad.

De repente escucho una voz que siempre me irritaba y hacia que pierda la compostura desde que llegó.

Era Clayton.

-Tienes diez segundos para explicarme por qué no estabas cuidando a Carrie como te lo ordené-digo con firmeza y el gatillo apunto de descargarse en su pecho. Tenía algo amarrado a su cintura con unos cables

-Y tú tienes tres para dejar de apuntarme con eso si no quieres acabar peor-dijo en su defensa. Se desamarra las ataduras de su cintura y saca de entre los montones de cosas encima de lo que parecía ser una grúa hidráulica con ruedas que solían haber en las refaccionarias una escopeta con el cañón alargado y me apunta con ella

-¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo?-no podía cagarla, un paso en falso y uno de los dos moriría en ese preciso instante, y morir para mí no es una opción viable, al menos no por estos momentos

-Todo estaba muy tranquilo así que decidí recolectar todo lo que nos pudiera ser útil-responde el, sin apartar su vista ni un segundo de mi

-¿Y quieres que crea que lo que más necesitábamos eran más armas?-patea el pequeño cochecito hacia mí el cual se aproxima lentamente. Sin dejar de observarlo quito la manta abultada que tenía encima para darme cuenta que habían un montón de botellas de agua apiladas ahí, y eso era como un tesoro en estos instantes

Estaba sorprendido con la cantidad de cosas que Clayton había conseguido en tan poco tiempo, tanto que casi paso de largo el hecho de que había un motor de un auto en el medio de todo.

-¿Para qué necesitamos un motor?-le pregunto, un poco más confiado en su estancia

Pero justo cuando iba a responderme aparece Catherine de la puerta, preocupada.

-Carrie despertó, dice que quiere verte Lenny-dice. Y entro con prisas

Ella ya estaba de pie, manteniendo el equilibrio con una muleta en su brazo derecho pero estaba en pie, al menos pude saber que estaba bien.

-No deberías de estar de pie, estas débil-le digo, con ánimos completamente opuestos a los de la escena de afuera, quería que pensara que todo andaba de maravilla, y no me importa si eso significa ocultarle lo que acababa de pasar. Me le acerco, para abrazarla como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, y quizá lo fuera, no sé qué fue lo que ese sujeto le hizo en verdad

-Escuche ruidos y me desperté, luego te vi de reojo por la puerta y no pude aguantar las ganas de verte-me dice, alegrando un poco mi maltratada alma con esa sonrisa resplandeciente

-Te encanta ser cursi-le dije, entre risas y el acercamiento de mi rostro al suyo

-Me encantas tu-y no le dejo hablar más, sus labios eran más que suficiente para entenderle

-Suficiente amor por esta tarde, tenemos mucho que hacer-alguien tenía que cortar el momento, y esa fue Laney la cual por alguna razón habló de manera tan brusca, cosa que es raro en ella por mucho

Me separo de mi novia avergonzado y me aclaro algo la garganta para cortar el incómodo silencio de la sala.

-Laney, Clayton, Corey,Coffe vengan conmigo, necesitamos pensar en algo para solucionar lo que pasó-digo, y por consiguiente me siguieron a lo más profundo del establecimiento, donde nadie nos escucharía. Tomo la caja de cerillos que tenía guardado en mi bolsillo y saco uno de ellos, lo prendo y lo arrojo a uno de los botes de basura lleno de madera e impregnado de gasolina que preparamos como medio de iluminación y calor provisional. Tomo todos los papeles de la mesa de centro y los tiro al fuego para tener más espacio y aprovechando algo más de combustible para finalmente correr una silla y sentarme en ella, mis compañeros hicieron lo mismo-Primero que nada, ¿Laney explícame porque cuando llegué a la casa esta estaba envuelta en llamas?

Entonces Laney me explica lo delicada de su situación, lo de como ella estaba manteniéndose ocupada y a la vez cuidando de todos cuando de la nada Kin enloqueció, el era la última persona que pensé que le podría pasar esto, esa enfermedad, el síndrome ese tendrá algo que ver con todo esto, primero fue Corey el cual aún se ve un poco afectado, y ahora fue Kin el cual intento convertirlos a todos a la fuerza, realmente es una pena, pero no puedo llorar por alguien ahora, lastimosamente mi responsabilidad de mantener al grupo con vida me lo impide.

-Entiendo-el nudo en mi garganta casi no me deja hablar-¿Lograste salvar algo?-sabía que en esos instantes me veía como el chico con el corazón más frio del mundo, pero primero quiero ver por los vivos, y luego por los que ya no están con nosotros

-Solo esto-dijo y lanzó un diario de color café, muy desgastado

-¿Esto qué es?

-Es su diario, ahí apuntaba todos sus avances, una vez me dijo que se grabó operando a Clayton para que supiéramos hacer esas cosas cuando el no estuviera, supongo que eso es muy parecido

-Bien, quizá nos sea útil, necesito que leas de pies a cabeza, quizá Kin descubrió alguna manera de salir de aquí sin que nos coman o bombardeen-le deslizo el libro hacia el otro lado de la mesa

Hicimos un recuento de todo lo que teníamos, y no era mucho…no era nada, tenía que hacer algo, una locura quizá, sería muy arriesgada y seguramente me costaría la vida, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo, y con gusto sería yo.

-Saldré esta noche a recolectar-digo mientras me levanto de la silla, conciso y sin cortes. Y todo el mundo perdió la cabeza

-¿¡Estás loco o qué!?, ¡lo más seguro es que te maten ahí fuera!-chilló Laney, estaba preocupada por mi súbita decisión, era de entenderse, sin embargo no había otra opción factible

-Iré contigo-se ofreció Clayton, me sería muy útil su ayuda, pero lo necesitaba en otra parte

-No, eres el más peligroso de los tres, prefiero que te quedes aquí cuidando de Carrie que arriesgando tu vida allá-nunca creí llegar a estar tan desesperado como para decir eso. No puso resistencia-Corey, vendrás conmigo, saldremos en quince, prepara todo lo que creas necesario-dije, para después alejarme de la mesa dejando a más de uno con la palabra en la boca

Preparé una mochila con todo lo que supuse me haría falta, no era tanto, un cuchillo de caza, fósforos, mi hacha, una linterna, dos cartuchos para mi rifle, dos botellas de agua y una de las cajetillas de cigarrillos que teníamos (hay mucha gente adicta ahí fuera que está dispuesta a dar lo que sea por una calada).

Reviso la mochila de Corey por seguridad y lleva algo de agua, balas y una pala, no es mucho pero tampoco es que sepamos que necesitaríamos en verdad.

Eran las doce en punto de la madrugada, había frio y estaba muy muy oscuro, Corey se despide de Laney, y yo beso a Carrie en la frente mientras dormía. No le había dicho que saldría, porque estaba seguro que me impediría irme o peor aún me seguiría. La ignorancia es felicidad.

-Cuídala-le digo a Clayton autoritario, apuntándole con el dedo a lo cual el asiente con la cabeza

-Catherine no hagas ninguna tontería e intenta que Coffe duerma un poco, necesitamos que al menos alguien tenga fuerzas por la mañana-le dijo Corey a su hermana, en un breve momento de lucidez

Puse mi linterna dentro de un sostén especial que tenía mi mochila que me daba la libertad de caminar con la luz apuntando hacia el frente, con suerte no nos toparíamos con ninguna de esas cosas esta vez.

El tiempo golpeaba fuerte mi paciencia, y lo que más necesitaba en esos instantes era de una plática con un ser humano sobre algo que no sea buscar suministros o sobre el cómo enterraremos a otro ser querido, pero Corey era el único que tenía junto a mí y hablarle no era una gran opción, Laney me explicó que lo sacó de su prisión porque todo estaba incendiándose, por lo que no se si de verdad se le pasó su momento de locura, o mucho menos si se le quitaron las ganas de matarse cuanto menos un poco como para serme de utilidad, no como mi buscador, sino como mi hermano, el cual era la persona que más necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Llegamos-me digo a mi mismo al momento de llegar a la puerta de la casa que había visto mientras corría. Le hago señas a Corey con mis dedos para que entre después de mí, a lo cual el entiende a la perfección y obedece

Mero entrar escarbamos por cada repisa, cada mueble, cada agujero en alguna señal de alimento o medicinas, o cualquier otra mierda mejor que un montón de polvo, hasta que por mi mala suerte la linterna comenzó a fallar.

-Carajo, ¿por qué ahora?-maldigo a los dioses entre susurros y pequeños golpes en espera de que la linterna vuelva a reaccionar

-Oye hermano, creo que querrás ver esto-dijo Corey llamando mi atención, apenas veía pero logro saber dónde está gracias a mis demás sentidos

-¿De qué se trata?-digo cuando determino que estaba a su lado

-Creo que es una caja fuerte, ¿lo sientes?-pongo mi mano sobre la superficie, dura, fría, cuadrada y por el grosor del metal no podía ser otra cosa-Está cerrada, de seguro hay un botín ahí dentro

-Eso espero-digo, y por consiguiente intento abrirla

-¡Alto ahí!-escucho una voz adulta y seca desde el otro lado de las sombras que me hizo saltar del susto rápidamente ponerme en posición de disparo

-Cariño por favor no les hagas daño, quizá no sabían que estábamos aquí-se escucha una segunda voz, esta vez femenina y temerosa, de seguro son pareja

-Nadie llega a casa ajena para saludar en estos tiempos-de repente suena como el seguro de un revolver es quitado, estaba armado

-Tranquilos, no queremos hacer una locura-digo en un intento de no terminar muertos, ya que las posibilidades de sobrevivir a un tiroteo a tan poca distancia eran casi nulas

-¡Solo aléjate de esa caja y jamás vuelvas a tocar mi hogar!-esta vez grita con exasperación, tensando más las cosas. Corey tenía razón con la caja, lo que me daba más motivos para negociar

-¡No vengo en busca de pelea!

-Nosotros tampoco-dice la voz femenina, mucho más tranquila que su pareja, como desearía un poco de luz ahora

-Lenny, realmente necesitamos lo que sea que este en esta caja, Carrie necesita medicinas más que nadie-interviene Corey, y me hace vagar la idea de matarlos y llevármelo todo, pero no podía, ellos no eran como esos maniáticos que intentan matarte sin razón alguna, eran como nosotros, solo un pequeño grupo buscando sobrevivir a este infierno, no merecían morir, pero tampoco Carrie lo merecía

-Debe de haber algo que podamos

-¡No hay nada que podamos hacer!, ¡A-LE-JEN-SE!-volvió a gritar la voz masculina, dando un paso hacia al frente con claras intenciones de disparar

-¡Cielo por favor tranquilízate!-gritó la voz de la mujer

-¡Entiéndelo de una vez mujer!, ¡nuestra hija nos confió la vida de su hijo antes de convertirse en una de esas cosas!-su voz comenzaba a cortarse-¡No dejaré que nadie toque lo que queda de mi familia!-escucho como da un paso más hacia el frente, entonces disparo a quemarropa. Los cuerpos caen con pesadez, los había matado a ambos

Entonces Corey encuentra una vela, me pide que le pase las cerillas mientras que aun asimilaba el hecho de que había matado a dos personas más, la vela se enciende, y mi corazón se parte a la mitad al ver lo que había hecho.

No me había equivocado, era una pareja…pero nunca me espere que fuera una pareja de la tercera edad, había asesinado a una pareja de ancianos que apenas podía defenderse.

-No…-me digo a mi mismo, cayendo al suelo de rodillas-No no no no no ¡no!-grito desenfrenadamente mientras muevo el cadáver del anciano en esperanza de que aun estuviera con vida, pero claramente no lo estaba. Finalmente eso logró derrotarme, el resto de mi cuerpo cayó rendido encima de sus fríos cuerpos inmóviles, donde no pude aguantar más las ganas contenidas de llorar-Lo siento-mis manos apretaban fuertemente su vieja camisa

Entonces siento como Corey pone su brazo en mi hombro, como para decirme que estaba ahí si necesitaba algo, pero lo único que necesitaba era alejarme de esta casa.

Veo de reojo el como el anciano tenía una pequeña una pequeña llave colgada en su cuello, me acerco y se la quito de la manera más respetuosa que pude. Se la doy a Corey y este abre la caja fuerte.

Era como encontrar un tesoro en la copa de árbol, estaba lleno de comida enlatada, algunas con tocino (¿saben lo difícil que es conseguir tocino ahora?, medicina de buena calidad y juegos de mesa. Guardamos todo lo que pudimos dentro de la mochila y lo que quedaba era cargado a mano, para finalmente salir de esa pesadilla.

Al momento de salir, escucho un ligero quejido de dudosa procedencia, agudizo mis oídos y vuelvo a escucharlo, era un llanto, pero no era uno cualquiera.

Era el de un bebé.

* * *

><p>Tengo que admitirlo, no existen momentos felices en este fic, pero es por eso que les gusta(?), porque todos somos bien emos en el fondo(?)<p>

Se que sonará mas como una excusa pero de verdad pensaba que sería necesario decirlo. El punto es que como saben ya estoy en la prepa, y la verdad no esta tan facil, y menos con el nuevo modelo educativo que provocan ganas de matar gente, ¿por que?,porque imagínense, ya no tengo exámenes (punto bueno lo se), pero ahora tengo como el triple de tareas diarias y lo peor es que ya nada es escrito, todo es por computadora y crean me cuando les digo que estoy muy estúpido para esos asuntos xD, y lo pero...ahora el promedio minimo para pasar es de 70 %... CHAN CHAN CHAN!, ¿su peor pesadilla se hizo realidad verdad? xD

Por cierto, tengo algo que anunciar, ya no haré capitulos tan largos, lo admito, me es cansado y hasta aburrido el pensar algo tan extenso como lo hacia antes, por lo que prefiero hacer capitulos mas "cortos" pero mucho mas cargados de emociones como el que se vio hoy y estoy seguro que les cayó duro, o eso espero xD

Lo de los dos puntos de vista en un solo capitulo no lo repetiré, fue un error que solucioné, la cosa es que la parte de Laney debia de estar en el anterior y se olvido ponerlo jajaja

Ahora algo nuevo, ¡vamos a responder unos reviews!

GumxThief: Creeme cuando te digo que ordenar bien este fic es la cosa mas cansada que e hecho en mucho tiempo xD

Fernanda: Corey no murio n.n...por ahora...

Valeri Riffin Kirigaya:La verdad es que todos saben que si no hay una escena Lemon en mis fics no soy yo, asi que siempre esperense una escena algo indebida en cualquier cosa que escriba xD

grojfanXD: Siiiiii, pervercion, diversiooooon n3n

Lyna01: A mi no me gustan tanto xD

Guest: No diré nada de Coffe por ahora n3n

GumxThief(again): Si, en el jodido apocalipsis te da tiempo hasta de pasear a tu perro ¿vale? XD

MAYTHEKILLER03: Cada muerte es un hueco mas dentro del alma

carris: Espero poder seguir manifestandote esa sensacion de suspenso n.n

ghostgirlfiregt1: Pienso lo mismo, aunque mas que una pelicula de accion me imagino a una aventura grafica, te diré un secreto, una de mis fuentes de inspiracion para este fic fueron dos de mis videojuegos favoritos, uno es The Last Of Us, y el otro creo que se llamaba Im Alive, muy buenos juegos con historias muy buenas, pero no se lo cuentes a nadie n3n

La Loca Yuuki:Todos tenemos una escena que nos hace llorar, y la verdad la escena que hice y que de verdad me llegó fue cuando capturan a Corey y a Laney y casi los matan, me encanta

Diana Argn: Y que lo digas -.-/

Diana Argn: Igual lo pensé, pero soy de las personas de las que piensan que para las acciones no existen restricciones, por lo que las edades son algo aparte y a la vez no, pero seamos sinceros, si tu estuvieras en su posición (si es que tienes una edad similar) no harías todo por sobrevivir?. Espero que este capitulo respondiera a tu ultima pregunta xD


	11. Otro más

Jamás había sentido un dolor así, tan constante y que se vuelve mucho más fuerte con cada segundo que no me detengo, mis brazos me quemaban, mis pulmones parecían que estaban a punto de estallar por el esfuerzo sobrehumano que hacía desde ya varias horas, pero todo valdría la pena, solo terminando podré ver a Laney, está débil físicamente pero mentalmente está a mil por hora, todo porque no quiere ver a los demás colapsar, ella a sido la única que no parece haber sufrido algún trastorno mental, yo apenas acabo de reencontrarme a mi mismo sobre que todo lo que soñé cuando estaba en coma era una ilusión creada por mi propia cabeza, la cual aún me deja sin palabras el recordar todo lo que vi ahí, tantos recuerdos y tus amigos muriéndose con cada latido…cualquiera enloquecería.

-Madera de calidad mis cojones-me digo a mi mismo, con estrés mientras veo como el ultimo tronco de madera caía como plomo al agua. Me pongo encima de el, y me pongo a cortarlo en pedazos más pequeños-¿Por qué mierda tiene que ser tan dura?-y clavo el hacha en el, la cual aún recién afilada le costaba cortarla, apenas le había hecho un rasguño

Estaba solo, reconciliándome con mi mundo en un bosque lleno de criaturas salvajes y todas esas criaturas fantásticas y mortíferas que las habitaban, pero me sentía bien, tranquilo, como si no tuviera que temerle a nada, el bosque era quizá el único lugar en donde la corrupción de la ciudad no le a llegado, sin pensar aquel enfrentamiento que tuvimos con el grupo de Drake hace ya varias semanas.

Al principio me costaba respirar este aire tan limpio debido a que estaba acostumbrado al aire de la nueva Peaceville (¿le queda de perlas el nombre ahora verdad?), pero era como cambiar de cartucho.

Algo cruje a mi lado, lo cual hace que me ponga nervioso, hay muchas criaturas hiper evolucionadas aquí preparadas para cazar cualquier cosa que les parezca apetecible, y más ahora que poco a poco hemos extinguido las demás especies con las que los depredadores se alimentaban. Levanto el primer tronco y lo pongo en la carretilla que había robado del supermercado para transportar la leña, luego cae el segundo, y otra vez ese Crac me atraviesa los oídos, haciendo que ponga los últimos cinco troncos rápidamente por el nerviosismo, y me pongo a caminar por el sendero derecho que me encontré, hasta que finalmente un rugido muy particular me hizo reaccionar sobre lo verdaderamente jodido que estaba.

Sin ninguna dificultad se abalanzó sobre mí con sus grandes garras con apariencia de conchas afiladas y me intenta morder con su hocico sin color.

Los llamamos Canters (si, un tonto juego de palabras entre Can y Water), son una subespecies de los lobos salvajes que habitaron la tierra antes del **Primer Fallo Mundial**, solo que estos solo asemejan a sus parientes por su forma osea, pero todo lo demás a evolucionado para permanecer un tiempo indefinido en el agua y la tierra con un sistema respiratorio avanzado. Son la mar que temibles, y sobre todo desagradables de cerca, no tiene pelo, y su piel es completamente transparente como el agua por donde podías ver absolutamente todos sus sistemas vitales, sus garras se volvieron una mezcla de piedras y conchas al igual que sus dientes y sus huesos están recubiertos por una capa de corales hiper expandibles, haciéndolo capaz morir aplastado. Pero lo peor no eran sus temibles características ni esos ojos transparentes y brillantes, no era ese veneno que te hacia alucinar lo que me asustaba, sino su extraña habilidad de cargar agua y dispararla a temperaturas tan altas que son capaces de derretir metal.

Intenta morderme, y mi única manera de defenderme que puede ser factible es detener sus fauces con mis manos, aun con esos colmillos enterrándose en mis palmas de mis manos, pero no me importaba, quería vivir.

De alguna manera logro mover mi pierna lo suficiente como para patearlo lejos de mi y poder escapar, pero justo cuando mi cerebro ya daba la señal de que debía correr a mi cuerpo recuerdo que tenía que llevar si o si esa leña, ya que sin ella y el calor que es capaz de generar haría que Carrie empeore.

-Joder joder jodeeerrrr-digo, con el corazón en mi mano mientras me dedico a correr con la carretilla

Era prácticamente imposible escapar de el, conocía los alrededores mejor que yo y jamás e sido de las personas que pueden correr tanto, si Lenny o Laney estuvieran aquí me hubiesen podido ahorrarme tantos problemas con ese poder que tienen.

Entonces siento como sus fauces se clavan en mi pantorrilla, provocándome un dolor increíble por esa boca que literalmente hervía, lo cual era un poco ventajoso cuando se trataba de cauterizar la herida, pero el dolor seguiría lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerme caer y estar en la misma situación de hace unos minutos.

Entre su trayecto, veo como por su garganta comienza a pasar un canal de agua, solo podía significar algo, y no debía de ser bueno.

Me dispara un chorro de agua hirviente que a casi nada me desase la cara, solo porque logré poner un tronco entre el recorrido del agua esta se detuvo.

-Oh Dios bendita sea esta cosa-le agradezco a la madera por salvarme la vida, como si fuera a escucharme

Aquel parecía que solo jugaba conmigo, me dejaba arrastrarme como una presa indefensa en un intento desesperado de supervivencia, y lo era, tenía miedo y parecía que mi final estaba próximo conforme al veneno de la bestia me llegaba a la mente y me hacía ver todo de manera distorsionada. Veía como lentamente se acercaba, o eso suponía ya que poco a poco todo comenzaba a dar vueltas, pero el ver como extendía su cuello para rematarme me hizo reaccionar.

Algo dentro de mi cabeza se disparó, como un choque de adrenalina a niveles catastróficos, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo me quemaba, ardía en ira, mi cabeza podría estallar en cualquier momento pero pude reaccionar lo suficientemente rápido como para volver a tomar las fauces de esa bestia la cual por algún motivo parecía atemorizada mientras intentaba huir inútilmente de mi agarre hasta que hice lo que mi instinto me ordenó. Le abrí la cabeza por la mitad.

Mis manos estaban en llamas, mi cabeza me dolía demasiado y el mareo me hacía difícil el caminar, tanto que tuve que poner mis manos sobre un árbol para equilibrarme, pero por alguna razón este se cayó como una pluma.

Entre que el veneno lentamente se disipaba de mi cerebro, logro caminar hasta un charco para poder limpiarme un poco la cara la cual me ardía por la baba caliente del animal. Me quedo estupefacto por lo que veo, mis ojos habían cambiado, habían dejado de ser azules celestes para pasar a un azul violeta muy brillante.

-¿Esto es real?-me pregunto a mí mismo, estirándome la piel de los parpados que veía en el reflejo del agua. E instantáneamente me pongo a pensar en que me podría pasar algo como a Kin, lo que me aterraba

Las cosas en este mundo definitivamente no podrían volver a ser normales.

Me tomó un rato, pero finalmente llegué

-¿Tardé mucho?-le digo a Carrie la cual seguía recostada, tirando toda la madera dentro de una caja con lo que nos sobraba, ya estaba a tres cuartos de llenarse

-Un poco, quizá-me responde, burlona. Se da la vuelta tan solo para poder verme

-Ya de verdad, ¿Cuánto?-me inclino hasta su altura para seguirle la corriente, valía la pena haber pasado por lo que pasé solo por este tipo de cosas

-Creo que poco más de una hora, recuerda que hasta que arreglemos el cableado no tendremos electricidad así que apenas se en que día estamos

-Cierto, tenemos que averiguar una manera de solucionar eso, no creo que Lenny o Catherine sepan

-¿Por qué no le preguntas a Clayton?, el sabe bastante quizá pueda hacer algo

-¿Cómo te puedes fiar tanto de el?-yo apenas lo conozco, bueno, me levante de la cama y lo último que supe es que me encerraron porque hice una locura, es entendible

-No estoy segura, supongo que me recuerda a mí, antes de que todo esto sucediera claro-dijo, para después con un poco de esfuerzo ponerse en pie, con algo de mi ayuda-Se lo que se siente no tener un hogar y que todos te tengan miedo solo por tu apariencia-dijo, con aura compasiva-¿Lo recuerdas?

-Si, todos los niños te tenían miedo solo por tu mirada y tu cabello corto-era como si la nostalgia me golpeara en la cara

-En fin, Laney te a estado esperando todo el día muchachón, no querrás hacerla esperar más-dice, y seguido de eso me dirijo hacia el fondo, no sin antes recibir una "amistosa" patada en el trasero de parte suya

Lars le había encargado a Laney leer lo que fuera que tuviera Kin dentro de su bitácora, y por lo que veo lo obedeció sin reprochar ya que ahí está, sentada junto al refrigerador(que no funciona sin luz) mientras ojeaba con detenimiento cada palabra que tuviera ese libro con gran detenimiento.

-Vaya, estudias más el diario de un amigo que tus libros de Trigonometría-digo, con tono sarcástico y burlón. Se ríe entre dientes y se levanta

-¿Me hiciste esperar mucho lo sabias?-me dijo ya levantada, tomándome de las manos y viéndome con unos ojos llenos de ilusión

-Tuve algunos problemas-digo, algo nervioso de que se enterara sobre el cómo casi terminaban con mi vida

-¿Sobre?, no, ¿sabes qué?, no me importa, lo único que me importa es que estas entre mis brazos-dice, y entonces siento el cómo sus brazos rodean mi abdomen y su cuerpo me llena de calor

Me dedico un momento a disfrutar de ese simple pero escaso placer de la vida, el amor, hasta que fue necesario parar, si no estuviéramos en esta situación y tuviéramos unas simples vidas normales estaríamos besándonos en una sala de cine o algo por el estilo en estos instantes, la verdad es que ya e olvidado lo que es ser un novio en un mundo de verdad.

-Y bueno, ¿qué tanto has descubierto?-le pregunto a mi novia con sumo interés de oírle hablar. Me siento junto a ella en el poco espacio que quedaba en la silla, pero aun así con espacio o no me agradaba su cercanía

-Pueeeeees-alarga la palabra en forma incomoda mientras va pasando las hojas lentamente, y al ver la cantidad de palabras y símbolos que tiene hasta el punto de reventar entiendo que es algo agobiante para ella-Habla bastante de los Exhaladores, sus variantes, que dispararles en la cabeza como creíamos es prácticamente inútil porque solo los aturde, sobre lo perfectos que son en comparación nuestra

-Ya entiendo por qué enloqueció de tal manera-digo, con aires de excentricidad al saber que es estar encerrado dentro de tu propia cabeza-¿Y no dice nada de ti?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya sabes, a lo de tu…enfermedad que compartes con Lenny y Clayton

-¿Me hablaron?-Clayton apareció de repente junto a nosotros, cubierto de grasa de motor

-No-le responde Laney, sonriente y radiante-¿Por qué estas cubierto de grasa?-le vuelve a preguntar, curiosa

-Justamente de eso quería hablar, Corey necesito un poco de musculo extra para un trabajo

-¿De qué se trata?-digo, y la verdad espero volver a salir ileso de otra

-Acompáñenme-dice y me guía hacia fuera. Agarro la mano de mi pareja y me encamino hasta el punto marcado-Laney, Lenny me dijo que puedes correr tan rápido como el, ¿es cierto?-vaya que lo era, hermano

-Si-responde ella, orgullosa y alagada

-Dile que se vaya al taller que está a tres cuadras de aquí-Laney se dirigió rápidamente a decirle-Corey súbete a mi espalda

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-le pregunto. Había escuchado bien pero no quería creérmelo

-Lo que escuchaste, créeme que se que es vergonzoso pero si queremos llegar rápido hay que hacerlo, soy el único que puede correr tan rápido como esos dos pero soy el único que puede hacerlo con alguna carga-dijo, ocultando su cara avergonzada observando hacia otro lado con los brazos cruzados

Lamentablemente tenía que hacerle caso, mi hermana está durmiendo y es la única que sabe conducir sin tambalearse así que no podíamos irnos en auto, además si lo pensamos un poco, no tenemos mucha gasolina como para utilizarla en un viaje no tan importante, perdimos toda la que teníamos en el incendio.

Me subo a su espalda y me aferro a su cuello sin asfixiarlo. Nunca me había sentido tan incómodo en mi vida y mas porque era la primera vez que otro chico me cargaba de esa manera, pero de todos modos como el dijo empezó a correr a altas velocidades como Laney, es curioso, pero no lo sentía tan rápido, quizá la mitad de lo rápida que es ella, tal vez sea porque me tiene encima. Me bajo de su espalda al llegar al taller, mareado hasta el punto de querer vomitar y avergonzado como para que quisiera que la tierra me tragase.

Pocos instantes después llegaron el par de pelirrojos, los cuales traían de todo un poco encima.

-Espero que sea de verdad importante, dejé a Carrie sola por venir-se quejó Lenny casi al punto de estallar en gritos. Desde el día en el que llegamos todos al nuevo refugio se a estado preocupando demasiado por la seguridad de Carrie, inclusive más que su por la suya

-Lo es-aclara Clayton, firme aun con la fuerte amenaza de Lenny. Si fuera posible ahora mismo sus miradas sacarían chispas al encontrarse-¿Recuerdas el motor que traje junto al montón de agua?-dijo reincorporándose en una actitud civilizada

-Ajá

-Entendí que la única manera de salir de aquí sin que nos roben o nos disparen es viajando con auto, lo mejor sería volando pero no creo que encontremos un avión y aprendamos a usarlo antes de que alguien lo haga explotar

-¿Y de qué nos sirve ese motor sin un vehículo?-le cuestiona Lenny con ambos brazos cruzados y el pecho alzado

-No es uno cualquiera, es un Tribido de Transformación Liquida-creo que nadie mas que el entendió que significaba eso. El se da cuenta y suspira pesado-Será capaz de mover un tren cuando lo arregle

-¿Para qué nos necesitas entonces?-le pregunta Laney la cual, al igual que yo, estaba perdidísima en el tema al igual que yo

-Me encontré con un vehículo blindado del banco principal de la ciudad a unos kilómetros de aquí en mi último viaje, si consigo instalarle esta belleza será capaz de llevar a dos elefantes y viajar a doscientos kilómetros por hora-¿de verdad es tan poderosa esa hojalata?-El único problema es que los vidrios son blindados y aunque sea capaz de romperlos de algún modo seguramente soltará una alarma y me meterá en varios problemas, necesito traerlo para acá, quizá no tengamos otra oportunidad como esta

El ambiente se puso delicado de nuevo, por un lado teníamos la opción de ir y arriesgarnos para quizá conseguir un método de escape que de todas maneras tardara en hacerse, y la otra era quedarse a salvo, esperando a que todo colapse con la esperanza de seguir sobreviviendo.

-¿Seguro de que esa cosa es nuestro pase de salida?-pregunta Lenny, completamente interesado en cooperar

-Si-responde. Y puedo jurar que aunque no estuviese sonriendo estaba feliz de que Lenny lo ayudara

-Está bien-tira lo que tiene encima-Le diré a Catherine y a Coffe que cuiden a mi novia mientras no estoy

-¿Y desde cuando se volvieron novios?-le pregunta Laney, viéndolo de manera picaresca con sus manos en sus caderas. Carrie le había contado desde el principio sobre el momento que se besaron y demás, pero al igual que yo pensaba que era gracioso verlo así de nervioso

-Este…adiós-y se va a velocidades supersónicas

Bastó con un golpe y una piedra para que el vidrio blindado se partiese y dividiese en miles de astillas puntiagudas, definitivamente yo también estaba enfermo.

-El lado bueno es que no saltó ninguna alarma-aclaró Clayton, con aires de conformidad-El malo es que la batería está muera-suspira

-Yo pido conducir-dijo Laney tan rápido que si hubiese una marca esta ya estaría rota. Intenta abrir la puerta, pero esta está tan atascada que darle un golpe para que se aflojase y pudiera abrirla por ella, tengo que admitir que tenía algo de miedo sobre poder romperla

-Corey ayúdame a empujar un rato junto con Lenny, ya después nos turnaremos-me dice Clayton y en continuación me pongo a empujar el vehículo junto a ellos, no se sentía tan pesado, pero vaya que no importaba que tan fuerte empujaran mis piernas este no se movía mas rápido

El viaje era bastante lento, pero tranquilo, lo cual era una especie de bendición en estos tiempos llenos de estrés que hemos tenido desde hace mucho, definitivamente nos merecíamos unas horas sin pensar en que comeríamos o en donde dormiríamos, lo teníamos todo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo podíamos recordar una pequeña parte de lo que eran nuestras despreocupadas vidas antes de la catástrofe y las enfermedades, cuando lo más estresante que hacíamos era ir a la escuela y la única razón de nuestro llanto era por si alguien nos rompió el corazón, extraño esos días tranquilos.

-Adivina que Clay aquí dice algo sobre ti-dijo Laney. Clayton estaba descansando un poco en el asiento del copiloto, pero ahora era el turno de Lenny

-Me toca-dijo el pelirrojo y cambio de lugar con su compañero para dirigirse a ayudarme a empujar el pesado vehículo blindado, dentro de treinta minutos seguiré yo

-Paciente cuatro primer intento-lee Laney en voz alta-El paciente sin registro número cuatro a sobrevivido al suero enriquecedor a pesar de las pocas expectativas que los estudios me demostraron en las primeras pruebas de laboratorio

-Buena esa-dice Lenny en tono de broma que Clayton entiende y acepta perfectamente

-De cualquier modo el suero presenta una falla que no fui capaz de arremedar en el momento adecuado por causa de mis escasos recursos actuales-Laney tuvo que tomar mucho aire después de semejante conjunto de palabras-El paciente a logrado sobrellevar la toxina sin ningún problema, sin embargo la droga no será capaz de desintegrarse de manera natural en la sangre como era esperado, provocándole una serie de mutaciones de tipo recesivo que afectaran todos sus sistemas provocando que cualquier enfermedad o herida le dañe a niveles catastróficos

El lindo ambiente que habíamos logrado formar se había desintegrado en cuestión de segundos…todos habíamos generado un gran sentimiento de empatía hacia Clayton, era algo difícil de explicar aunque supongo que es entendible, después de ver a tantas personas que intentan dispararte antes de hablar te encariñas con cualquier persona que sea capaz de hacer algo lindo por ti, como preocuparse de tu seguridad sin siquiera pedírselo. Clayton nunca a sido una persona muy abierta, de hecho creo que Carrie es la persona que mas palabras a logrado sacarle, pero estoy seguro cuando digo que estaba triste, quizá devastado al saber lo delicada que era su vida ahora, y eso que ya era delicada.

-El daño es irreparable-termina Laney de leer, y nadie se atreve a decir algo mas

-Es como caminar en hilo delgado, un paso en falso significa la muerte-es lo único que rondaba por mi cabeza

Laney se aclara la garganta, en búsqueda de solucionar la incomodidad del ambiente.

-Esto…también dice algo de nosotros Corey

Al parecer Kin ya había registrado seis casos de lo que llamaba Síndrome del Cambio Prematuro, o S.C.P. como le puse para abreviar, los casos que eran registrados eran los que pasaban la primera fase del virus sin recibir el cambio físico que conocemos como Exhalador. Los casos sorprendentemente éramos nosotros, el, yo, Carrie, Catherine, Laney y por ultimo Lenny, todos nosotros compartíamos una característica en común, todos nosotros habíamos sido infectados de algún modo y no recibimos un cambio como el resto de la gente, lo cual aun sin saber nada sobre cuanta probabilidad había de que eso fuera posible lo hacía sorprendente, un golpe de suerte quizá.

Laney me explicó con ayuda del libro todo lo que nos sucedió gracias a un cambio prematuro en nuestros genes al recibir la toxina de algún lado, e de ahí el nombre. Lo más aterrador era que el había registrado hasta ese momento tres mutaciones distintas dentro de nosotros, y que sus variantes y las maneras en las que nuestro cuerpo puedan asimilarlas son infinitas. Las únicas que había descubierto son la Supervelocidad de Laney y Lenny, la cual llamó Altered Celeritate, la gran fuerza de Carrie y la mía(aunque en verdad no estuviera apuntado ya que yo acabo de descubrirlo, y no estoy seguro de que lo haga alguna vez), la cual llamo Hiper Vis, y el dote de aprender y aplicar cualquier información con solo verla alguna vez(lo cual si lo pensamos explicaría muchas cosas sobre el),llamado Animum Intense.

Hablaba también de su particular manera de identificar esta anomalía, solo era capaz de identificar cual es el tipo de habilidad que a desarrollado tu cuerpo, el cambio físico hasta ahora no era extremo, pero el más grande se encontraba en el cambio de coloración del iris ocular, de forma que en mi caso se vuelve azul violeta, en el de los pelirrojos se vuelven carmesí y en el de el color verde lima. Curioso

-Hay una cosa más, es una especie de bitácora o algo por el estilo-exclama Laney, dejándome libre de mi subconsciente

-Mi turno-le aviso a Lenny que era mi turno de descansar. Dejo de empujar y cambio de lugar con el. Lenny se baja y empuja

-Día cuarenta y ocho, creo que…creo que e logrado dejar atrás todo lo que fui antes del día del juicio, mi familia, mis amigos, mi hermano, quizá sea lo mejor, olvidar todo lo que te hace daño y vivir sin preocupaciones mayores a que comeré el día siguiente, o quizá solo me esté matando más deprisa al olvidar todo lo que me hizo feliz en su momento, e ahí la cuestión, e ahí la respuesta hacia la felicidad eterna-leyó Laney, sin mostrar muchos más sentimientos que la impotencia por no haber estado con el cuándo podía-¿Debería de seguir?-nos voltea a ver

-Si, merece un poco de respeto-concluyo, y Laney siguió

-Ejem-se aclara la garganta-Día cuarenta y nueve

Y siguió durante un par de horas, Kin hablaba mucho sobre cómo se sentía al ver el mundo destruirse, cosas que nosotros siempre hemos pensado pero jamás nos hemos atrevido a decir, el miedo…el hambre…la culpa

-Día ochenta y siete-la voz de Laney ya era cortada desde hace bastante-Estoy atrapado en mi propia cabeza, quiero salir, pero no puedo, tengo miedo, estoy solo y todo es por mi culpa, le doy miedo a mis propios amigos, no e dormido en días, las cosas no pueden empeorar…pronto ellos vendrán por mi, las voces me dijeron que me llevarían pronto, se llevaron a mi hermano ¿cuándo sigo yo?, si alguna vez alguien encuentra esto, me gustaría que les dijeran a mis amigos…que los quiero-entonces Laney cierra el libro de golpe y se hecha a llorar en mi hombro. Y mi actitud no era tan distinta a la suya

A veces necesitábamos un momento para descargar toda la porquería que tenemos en nuestro cuerpo, antes de que explotemos. No habíamos tenido un momento para recordar a un amigo difunto desde lo de Kon, no habíamos tenido tiempo para recordar todos los buenos momentos que pasamos todos juntos, esas aventuras que me hacían sentir sin ataduras, cuando no tenía que preocuparme por si sobreviviría un día más o no, cuando podía hacer tantas cosas, podía respirar con tranquilidad, podía sentir a diario lo que era estar satisfecho, pude haber hecho tantas cosas, como reconciliarme de verdad con Carrie por lo de hace unos años, o declarármele a Laney, es cierto que la vida cambia muy fuerte cuando menos te lo esperas, si logramos sobrevivir jamás volveré a desperdiciar mi tiempo así, solo espero poder.

Las cosas lentamente se tranquilizaron, hasta el punto en el que nadie hablaba, la ruleta de trabajo ya me había vuelto a dar un descanso, por quinta vez, así que pueden darse una idea de cuánto tiempo hemos estado empujando, no estoy seguro de cuanto nos falta pero no era poco, inclusive empezó a llover, lo cual aunque era muy extraño que lloviese en Sitra en esta época del año era agradable sentir el agua deslizarse por mi piel, me hacía sentir frio pero era bastante agradable, lo único que me hace falta es recostarme en mi cama junto a Laney y mirar como cae la lluvia por la ventana para que fuera perfecto.

Entonces entendí que lo peor debía de llegar tarde o temprano.

-Corey, Laney, bajen del auto sin hacer ningún ruido…-nos dijo Clayton, casi en un susurro. Entiende nuestra confusión ante su repentina orden y nos señala hacia el frente, veo por la ventana y capto el problema en el que estábamos

-Debes de estar de broma-digo, con enfado mientras ayudo a Laney a bajar e ir hacia la parte de atrás del vehículo

Nos habían atrapado, era un grupo de quizá diez o quince personas armadas, seguramente del mini ejercito de Drake intentando conseguir suministros.

Si nos ven no dudaran en asesinarnos, de cualquier modo yo maté a su líder hace ya unos meses, si queríamos seguir vivos teníamos que pensar.

-¿Estamos en una pendiente no?-pregunta Clayton

-Eso creo-respondo, en voz baja

Todos teníamos muy en claro en la precaria situación en la que encontrábamos, estábamos ocultos detrás de un vehículo que, si no lo protegemos como debemos podría volverse inservible lo que sería no tener escapatoria otra vez. Si, teníamos las suficientes armas como para defendernos, eso era seguro pero, ¿cómo cuatro chicos pueden enfrentarse a quizá el doble de ellos sin tener ninguna baja?, podía confiar en mi puntería, igual en la de Lenny y en lo temerario que es Clayton en cuanto a combate a corta distancia, ¿pero qué hay de Laney?, no dudo en que disparará antes de siquiera preguntarles su nombre pero, no estoy seguro de que ella pueda manejar baja como las que hemos pasado, un amigo aplastado y otro devorado, nadie podría ser capaz de observar otra sin perder la sensibilidad o la cordura, nadie puede.

Solo podíamos esperar y observar como aquellos entraban violetamente a cada edificio, disparando de vez en cuando y asesinando cualquier cosa que les pareciera una minúscula amenaza o pudiera serles un estorbo mayor, y nosotros no éramos ni amenaza menor o un estorbo, éramos los niños que los humillamos matando a su líder y después escapando prácticamente ilesos para después acabar con una gran cantidad de su ejército, aun siento que ese día fue más un milagro que una matanza, recuerdo aun el olor de la sangre durante días, aun estando en coma podía sentir el olor a sangre quemada, fue algo salvaje, pero para evitar que los monstruos vinieran a por la carne tuvimos que quemar todos los cuerpos.

Pudieron haber pasado minutos o milésimas de segundo en los que me costaba respirar por el nerviosismo, actualmente era el líder del grupo y tenía que tomar una decisión clave, arriesgarnos y luchar contra todos y cada uno de ellos y sobrevivir, o esperar y rezar a que no nos vean escondidos detrás del vehículo, e ahí la cuestión entre la vida y la muerte.

-¿Qué haremos?-le pregunto a Lenny, asustado y estresado por la situación

-No lo sé, si peleamos

-Podemos morir-termino su frase, todos pensábamos igual como me lo esperaba*

-Es una estupidez atacar de frente, lo más inteligente sería flanquear pero no hay ningún lugar en donde ocultarse más que aquí-habló Clayton con la verdad-Además no tenemos ningún sitio más para cubrirnos y este camión es demasiado tosco

Lentamente se acercaban más y más, con su cólera en aumento debido al poco éxito de sus incursiones, debían de ser solo cien metros más para que estuvieran en nuestras narices, y aunque suene demasiado es muy poco si pensamos en el estrés que tenía y me impedía pensar con claridad, pero de cualquier modo el enfrentamiento parecía inevitable, era matar o morir, teníamos que actuar.

-Tengo una idea-digo, y mágicamente la vista de todos se iluminó, seguramente pensaban que se me había ocurrido algo brillante, cuando en realidad era solo una teoría

Primero abrí el compartimiento trasero del vehículo pesado, abriendo las puertas para sacar las armas que teníamos las cuales nos quedaban muy justas, una escopeta para Clayton, un rifle de tipo policial estándar que encontré dentro de una patrulla para mí, su Scar-H de Lenny y mi pistola que le había dejado a Laney, le hubiese conseguido algo mejor, pero como dije, prefiero que este mas apartada del peligro y que al menos tenga lo suficiente para sobrevivir. Después de coger las pocas municiones que habíamos traído para cada arma cerramos las puertas con sumo cuidado de que el peso no cediera y se cerraran de golpe, provocando mucho ruido y alertando a los bandidos.

El plan era simple y peligroso, todo lo que no debíamos hacer encarnado en un solo movimiento. No era algo más que empujar el auto con todas nuestras fuerzas por la pendiente y rogar porque aplaste a todos o si no a la mayoría de nuestros enemigos para entre la confusión correr detrás suya y cubrirnos lo más rápido que podamos detrás de algún auto abandonado, todo dependerá de nuestra suerte y cuantas ganas de vivir aún tenemos.

-¿Listos?-le pregunto a mi grupo, tomándome unos segundos para grabarme sus rostros por si pasaba lo peor. Todos asienten y ponen sus manos sobre el vehículo-Uno…dos y ¡tres!-y todos empujamos, pero la tracción del camión era prácticamente invencible-¡Vamos!

Todo el peso del auto se concentró en la parte de adelante, provocando que la inercia tomara las riendas para bajar con una velocidad implacable. Corrimos detrás suya, a Lenny, Laney y Clayton no se les dificultaba mucho asemejar su velocidad en pendiente, pero a mí me estaba matando.

El camión atropelló a tres de ellos, lo cual era bastante bueno, tres personas menos capaces de matarte siempre es bueno. El plan siguió un buen curso hasta escondernos detrás de un automóvil abandonado, Laney estaba alado mío, Lenny y Clayton estaban atrás nuestra, escondidos detrás de una mesa que ellos habían tirado para tener una cobertura. Ellos solo hacían lo mismo, esperar.

A partir de ahora no tenía nada planeado, no podría anticiparme a los hechos que sucederían a continuación, no podía preludiar sus pensamientos, acciones, miedos, todo lo que haría que tuvieran un patrón para atacarnos, si lo harían rápido e implacable, o lento y torpe, era imposible de saberse, solo podíamos esperar.

Entonces, siento como alguien toma de mi mano, ese tacto, suave, delicado, lleno de crema humectante para las manos, era Laney, y que bueno que era ella, aunque no podía estar seguro sobre si podía estar orgulloso de lo que e hecho por ella. Es de esos momentos en los que lo único que puedes pensar es en todo lo malo que has hecho, como una especie de penitencia personal que nos hacemos cuando sabemos que vamos a morir en el quirófano o en un accidente, esos errores te devoran vivo, pero más cuando esos defectos provocaron la muerte de tus amigos, destruyeron la vida de tu pareja que, aunque diga que no le importa donde este siempre será feliz a mi lado me hubiese encantado darle esa vida que se merece, no esto, no un tiroteo contra diez o más personas dispuestas a matar a unos niños, porque aunque no lo admitiéramos no éramos más que eso, un grupo de niños que la han cagado y ahora tienen que pagar por todo en este infierno.

-Lo siento-la culpa me mataba por dentro, no quería morir, no quería dejar de sentir lo que era la simpleza de ver sus ojos. Iba a llorar

-No tienes por qué sentirlo-me responde ella, con empatía

-Claro que sí, y-yo te metí en esto, todo esto es por mi culpa-digo, entre lágrimas y gemidos

-¡Corey reacciona!-me grita tan fuerte que logra calmarme-No todo es tu culpa, la mayor tontería que has hecho en tu vida es ser tú mismo y esperarte hasta el fin del mundo para besarme ¿lo sabes?

-¿En serio tienes que bromear en un momento así?-le pregunto, entre pequeñas risillas

-Tengo que-dice. Y me besa-Ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que alguien dispare primero, ¿vale?-asiento con la cabeza

Laney toma mi mano de nuevo, cierro mis ojos y me dejo llevar por una tranquilidad sin precedentes, daba igual lo que pasara, no moriría con alguna angustia.

Todo pasó de repente, el primer disparo, el primer revés, nuestra última misión.

Disparaba entre la ventana sin vidrio del automóvil, subiendo y bajando para no estar expuesto en ningún momento, era como estar en un juego de feria, en donde ellos eran los objetivos que no paraban de esconderse y moverse para evitar que les des, aunque poco a poco, varios fueron cayendo, los suficientes como para que nuestros ánimos subieran un poco, lo suficiente como para no pensar en la muerte.

El número seis había caído como saco de piedras al agua gracias al disparo acertado de Laney (me había vuelto a equivocar, de algún modo se había vuelto muy buena en ello), pero aún faltaban bastantes y debido a que se movían tanto mis balas se agotaban, no me quedaba más de quince disparos si no uso el disparo automático del arma, tenía que si o si usar el disparo individual que traía el arma, era difícil, pero no imposible, Lenny estaba en las mismas, con un cartucho de repuesto, Laney estaba casi seca con solo dos balas en el cartucho que no podía usar sin pensárselo bastante, y Clayton, el estaba prácticamente repleto aun, ya que por su arma no podía disparar desde tan lejos para no desperdiciar los perdigones.

Uno de ellos se descuida y saca la cabeza demasiado tiempo, dejándome disparar, pero lamentablemente fallo y Laney rápidamente tuvo que disparar para solucionar mi error, por suerte esta no falló. Quedaban cinco.

-¡Esto se está yendo al carajo!-grito, con enfado e impotencia al quedarme sin ideas

-Denme fuego de cobertura-dice Clayton, casi en un susurro. No entendía que significaba

-¿Qué?

-Dispárenles sin parar para que no puedan salir-entonces un temerario sale de su cobertura con intenciones de rematarnos cuando no nos estábamos fijando, lamentablemente alcanzó la distancia para que el disparo de la escopeta de Clay fuera fatal-Cuatro-esos faltaban

-¿Estás seguro de esto?-le pregunta Laney, preocupada al igual que todos, aunque sabía perfectamente que no había otra opción

-Confíen en mí-dice, con firmeza y ninguna muestra de miedo, como siempre

-Pero-Laney titubea

-¡Solo háganlo!-salta por la ventana ágilmente y corre hacia el otro extremo de la calle, y nosotros comenzamos a disparar casi al momento

Clayton se fue de lleno hacia ellos, sin ningún corte. Veo perfectamente como ellos no pueden salir de donde estaban, dejando que Clay fácilmente se pegara al otro extremo del auto en donde estaban ellos para evitar un posible ataque. El nos hace señas, dándonos a entender que estuviéramos pendientes de lo que haría y tuviéramos el gatillo flojo, pone sus pies correctamente en el suelo y agarra la parte de abajo del vehículo con una mano, para finalmente alzarlo sin problemas gracias a su cuerpo alterado y con la otra mano dispararle a los sorprendidos bandidos, el primero cayó sin complicaciones con un fuerte tiro que le atravesó el pecho, el segundo fue igual, aunque con una ligera posibilidad de haber matado a Clayton por el segundo que le toma volver a cargar otra cartucho en el cañón, el tercero estuvo a nada de disparar, pero instantáneamente logramos fusilarlo para protegerlo.

Todo fue en cámara lenta por unos segundos con el ultimo, ninguno de nosotros teníamos balas como para matarle y proteger a nuestro amigo, y el estaba a nada de dispararle y luego ir por nosotros. Clayton se quedó paralizado por milésimas de segundo que pudieron resultar fatales, hasta que en un momento de lucidez toma el mango de su arma y se lo estampa en la cabeza de su agresor, tumbándolo para por siguiente ejecutarlo en el suelo. Todo había acabado, y nadie había salido herido.

-Dios podría besarte ahora ¿lo sabes?-le digo a Clayton, completamente agradecido de lo que se atrevió a hacer

-No lo hagas-responde el, cortante. Así era el

-Ven aquí-añade Laney para luego abrazarlo, todos la seguimos, habíamos logrado sobrevivir a lo peor otra vez

Todo había salido bien, inclusive había hecho un nuevo amigo que, aunque no sea muy amigable y hablador por quien sabe que razones había demostrado que era de fiar, y que podía ser parte de nuestra familia hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Entonces la tormenta cayó, entre el abrazo pude ver como el hombre que supuestamente había muerto por el primer disparo de escopeta de Clayton al correr como desquiciado se estaba desangrando, pero tenía fuerzas como para sacar una pistola. Esa sensación volvió, en la que todo el mundo va a cuadros por segundo y la muerte estaba próxima, el tipo disparó, y no falló.

Le había volado la cabeza a Lenny de un disparo.

* * *

><p>Ay por Dios, ya siento a las fanáticas de Lenny sobre mi, ya siento las amenazas de muerte xD<p>

Como digo, no es tan necesario explicar mucho sobre que es lo que me pasó jaja, siendo sincero pensaba subir el capitulo número 11 el dia sabado o domingo, pero saben lo que es dormir mas de cinco horas cuando estas en la prepa?, esa cosa es mas seria que cancer xD

Hoy estuve escribiendo en mi salón con la computadora de hecho jaja, ya dicen que soy perfecto todos mis amigos porque estoy bien guapo (ay si xD), formado, responsable y escritor y no se imaginan como estaba mi ego en ese momento XD

Quería comentar una cosa, sobre el fic de Grojban Detrás de Cámaras, !y antes de que se me emocionen!, no, no haré otro capitulo, o al menos no por ahora, no estoy muy seguro del porque no lo continué en su momento, pero la verdad creo que, para los que estuvieron conmigo en mis inicios, fueron unos grandes meses, llenos de risas y demás cosas que a mi cabezita se le acorriera en ese momento xD, asi que desde aquí quería decirles a todos los que me siguieron en ese entonces, gracias:)

Por cierto, para mis chicuelos cochiñones (me gusta decirles asi xD), próximamente volverán las escenas fuertes que tanto les gustan xD, el como volverán aun no estoy seguro, pero quiero que vuelvan de manera individual, como si fueran pequeños one-shots que subiré de vez en cuando, el porque lo hago pues es porque simplemente me gusta, me es bastante divertido la verdad y como ya saben me gusta usar a fanfiction para practicar mis proyectos mayores que quiero publicar algún día y pues, tengo que practicar xD, asi que esperen próximamente mis chicuelos cochiñones n3n

A los reviews n3n

ghostgirlfireligt1: Es horrible lo sabemos, pero vale la pena, me trae muchas buenas experiencias...y las fiestas son increibles xD

Alejo-Cacaho: !El drama jamas acaba!, y por cierto, ese final aun tiene algo que decirnos en el siguiente capitulo ñ.ñ

¿Qué le pasó a Mina?, no se, déjame mas reviews y seguramente me acuerde 7u7

Cree en tu corazón:D

Diana Argn: !Vez que si estresa! xD, aun tengo bastante que dar en ese aspecto, tengo muchas cosas metidas en la cabeza que un día de estos les escribiré;)

Y bueno, adios:3

¿Dejen un review eh? 737


	12. Muriéndose de frío

Muriéndose de frío

Sentí como algo entro en mi sistema sin ningún aviso, luego de eso todo fue muy complicado como para poder recordarlo a detalle, me acuerdo de muchos gritos, pero dudo que alguno de ellos vinieran de mí, mi boca estaba demasiado seca como para poder decir algo después de las horas que me mantuve agachado detrás de esa mesa junto con Clayton, poco después de eso es como si hubiese un hueco dentro de una trama, recuerdo un montón de hilos, una luz tenue segándome, una chica de ojos y cabello rosado poniendo sus manos en mi muchas veces, mantos y toallas llenas de un líquido espeso y rojizo chorreando de ellos como si fuese la suya.

Alguien me sacude, y sin que yo supiera que lo estaba, me despierta.

-Lenny…Lenny-me habla una voz, mis ojos por alguna razón no percibían bien la imagen de quien era, pero al menos captaba que era una mujer-Me alegra que estés despierto ya, llevas un par de días inconsciente, pero es entendible por la cantidad de sangre que perdiste-mi visión ya estaba casi recuperada, era Catherine la que me hablaba, pero no entendía de que hablaba, ¿cómo que perdí mucha sangre?

-¿Dónde estamos?-le pregunto, intentando levantarme, sin embargo un dolor punzante me detuvo de golpe. Catherine me sostiene, viéndome preocupada

-Estamos en un hospital, Laney te trajo después de lo que pasó, y Clayton me trajo a mí-me dice, con una voz pasiva que solamente me alarmaba más en vez de relajarme, sentía como si me estuviese preparando para algo que no quisiera experimentar. Se aleja hacia una mesa, para tomar algo que no alcanzo a ver-Antes que…antes que nada quería recordarte que ni siquiera terminé mis estudios de enfermería, y que no tenemos luz o los medicamentos o herramientas necesarias para una operación en condiciones-me da un espejo, y ya para ese punto estaba alarmado. ¿Qué operación?, ¿de qué estaba hablando?

Tomo el espejo con mi mano que ya para ese entonces estaba rebosante por el sudor de mi nerviosismo, no me podía mover, al parecer no me había despertado en días, tenía un montón de tubos conectados en mi pecho y brazos, era obvio que algo malo me había pasado, pero sin importar cuanto lo intentase no podía recordar el que, y no se si sentirme aliviado por no recordarlo o alarmarme aún más por no saber la verdadera gravedad del asunto. Quizá solo yo y Catherine sobrevivimos, quizá todos estén muertos ahora y solo quedemos ella y yo, no lo se.

Mi corazón golpeo mi pecho con demasiada fuerza al ver como el hemisferio derecho de mi cara estaba envuelta dentro de un vendaje, irónicamente de color rojo, al menos no sabía que ese color no venía de mí.

-Déjame ayudarte-me dice Catherine, servicial mientras que se me acercaba y ponía delicadamente sus aún más delicadas manos detrás de mi nuca

Al principio fue doloroso, el vendaje estaba pegado a mi cuero cabelludo para evitar que se saliese, luego de eso fue solo una tortuosa espera, giro tras giro que hacía que aquella protección carmesí se volviese cada vez más delgada hasta llegar a su límite y retirarse completamente de mi cara y cabello. Debajo de esta había otra protección, simple como ella dijo, un pedazo de algodón que olía ligeramente a alcohol, seguramente como un calmante provisional que apenas se sostenía gracias a la ayuda de cinta color marrón que salió sin tanto esfuerzo ni dolor.

-¿Listo?-me advierte, con una mirada que inspiraba apoyo. Asiento con la cabeza, nervioso

Entonces lo retira, mi ojo estaba, dañado, destrozado, mi iris estaba decolorada, sin vida, podía moverla lo que significaba que no lo había perdido completamente, sin embargo sentía que me faltaba algo.

-Necesito hacer unas pruebas, ¿te parece?-me precave. Viéndome con una mirada dulce y tranquila que lograba hacerme pasar un poco de lado mi condición

-Si-afirmo milésimas después, de todas maneras era todo lo que debía decir

-Sigue con tu mirada mi dedo-me dice. Y como todo un animal obediente lo sigo con suma atención. Lo movía todas las direcciones, incluso lo ponía cerca de mi provocando que mis ojos se juntaran. Entonces toma una tabla que estaba al lado suyo, en la cual escribe, lucia como toda una doctora aunque no era necesario decírselo-Muy bien-me dice, para luego sonreírme, había cambiado demasiado en estos meses comparado a la chica que conocí hace años. Ahora toma una pequeña linterna y me ciega primero el ojo derecho, provocando que se cerrara por mero instinto, luego fue el izquierdo, pero por alguna razón esa luz no provocó que me inmutara, sabía que estaba ahí pero no la sentía

Catherine apaga la linterna y se la mete en su bolsillo, no sabía si eso era bueno o malo pero su rostro no me daba buena espina.

-Muy bien, necesito que te sientes Lenny, debo hacerte una prueba más antes de sacar conclusiones-me dice, ocultando un poco su voz preocupada, aunque yo la notaba a la perfección después de andar tanto tiempo con alguien tan sarcástica como Laney. Entonces me ayuda a sentarme lo más rápido que pudo para que no sufriera otro desgarre

Catherine comienza rebuscar en los cajones de la sala cuando logré ponerme en esa posición. Solo podía quedarme ahí, tratando de recordar todavía que mierda fue lo que me pasó hace días, y sobre todo que fue tan importante como para que Laney hiciese un esfuerzo sobrehumano al traerme cargando, si ni siquiera yo puedo hacerlo, es verdad que esta extraña enfermedad nos volvió lo que somos ahora, puedo correr a velocidades que solo son comparables con las de un auto de carreras sin cansarme, pero de verdad me ha vuelto más débil de lo que ya era, a mí y a Laney.

Catherine finalmente detiene su búsqueda después de unos segundos, trayendo consigo un par de fotografías de gran tamaño y de buena calidad visual. No me imagino que quiere hacer con ellas exactamente, solo sé que tiene algo que ver con mi vista.

-Haber Lenny-dice Catherine, tranquila a una distancia considerable de la mía-Tapa tu ojo izquierdo con tu mano y dime lo que ves, no importa si lo ves borroso solo se lo más específico que puedas en pocas palabras-me tapo el ojo como ella me ordena

-Veo una casa y…niños jugando con una pelota-describo lo que veía como me dictó, me costó un poco porque la distancia era bastante

-Perfecto-dice, en un tono de satisfacción que me alivió un poco-Ahora cambiaremos de imagen-pone otra imagen-Has lo mismo pero con el otro ojo

Cierro ambos globos oculares y me tapo el derecho como me lo dictó, los abro. Entonces todo era oscuro.

Inmediatamente retiro mi mano por el susto, y justamente mi visión volvió al instante, lentamente volvía a acercar mi mano para cubrirlo de nuevo, y el proceso se repite. Era claro, me había quedado ciego de un ojo, y no estaba seguro si era temporal o para siempre, vendita nuestra suerte.

-Necesito ver a los demás-digo, entre un gran suspiro mientras me retiraba los pocos cables que quedaban pegadas a mis extremidades. Salgo por la puerta, y todo el mundo estaba ahí esperándome, como esa vez en la que Carrie se rompió el brazo y todos la esperamos afuera de sala, antes de que todo comenzara. Ella fue la primera en quedar encima de mí

-Oh Dios Lenny-dijo con una severa mezcolanza de preocupación y alivio, llenándome de besos tanto en el rostro como en los labios-¿Tienes un ángel metido en el culo lo sabias?-bromea conmigo al terminar de besarme. De verdad teníamos mucha suerte…por así decirlo

-¡Lars!-gritó Laney cuando Carrie le dio la oportunidad de tocarme cuando me soltó. Me abraza de golpe

De repente todos mis amigos estaban alegres otra vez, los que quedaban. Todos a excepción de Clayton, el cual no parecía tomarle importancia a lo que pasó, ¿habrá deseado que sucediera?

Hasta donde pude entender me dispararon en la cabeza hace un par de días, tengo muy borroso ese momento pero, por lo que me explicaron, inmediatamente que la bala me atravesó caí al suelo, y sangro sin parar. Todos me ven y lo único que se les ocurre en ese momento es llevarme hasta un hospital, y la única que conocía el lugar era Laney, ya que su mamá era diabética e iban más de tres veces al mes. Laney de algún modo obtuvo la fuerza como para llevarme cargando hasta la habitación de donde salí, mientras que Clayton iba por Catherine y la traía hasta acá. El cómo llegaron Corey y Carrie acá todavía es una incógnita para mí, pero no tiene tanta importancia.

Todos se sorprendieron de mi ojo, y más porque logré sobrevivir.

-¿Cómo es que sigo con vida?-pregunto al aire, en respuesta de que alguien supiera como fue posible. Clayton entonces tira una pistola al suelo, la cual recojo confundido-No me digan que hay más de esos afuera-digo, asustado de que aun tuviera que pelear otra vez, ahora que apenas puedo ponerme en dos pies por la falta de movimiento

-No, mírala-dice Clayton, cruzado de piernas. Le obedezco, y no notó ninguna anomalía-El cañón está desgastado, el muelle está roto y el alza esta gastada, tengo la teoría de que el arma también estaba mojada por dentro, o quizá eran balas mal hechas-me indica

Se la doy a Corey para que la inspeccione, el la desarma sin mucha dificultad y revisa varias piezas, para finalmente devolvérmela y decirme con la mirada-_Tiene_ _razón_-Al parecer si tenía demasiada suerte, más de la que yo quisiera a veces

-Eso da igual ahora, ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí?-les pregunto, dejando atrás todo lo que pasó antes de ahora

-Clayton se puso a reparar el motor justo cuando nos dejó a Carrie y a Catherine para ver tu recuperación, el vehículo está afuera-me dice Corey, con una leve inflexión asombrada

Nos inclinamos más por el plan de salir lo antes posible del hospital, no solo porque literalmente olía a cuerpos descomponiéndose en la ya no funcional morgue, sino porque todos querían descansar, y teníamos un gran recorrido que hacer ahora que teníamos el vehículo blindado funcionando y todas nuestras cosas que juntamos dentro del hospital (un poco de agua y herramientas medicas esterilizadas) y que habíamos guardado en el antiguo refugio estaban dentro de ese auto, y no me imagino la pelea que se haría si a un grupo medianamente grande ve lo que hay dentro de él.

Clayton era como un millón de obreros juntos en un solo paquete tamaño grande, era algo sorprendente la cantidad de cosas que sabía hacer como: manejar, disparar, reparar maquinas, trabajar con metales, reparar cableados y cosas eléctricas, pelear y seguramente hay más cosas que sabe hacer y todavía no se. No se cómo es el lugar de donde viene, y estoy seguro que nadie dentro de Peaceville o hasta en toda Sitra sabe cómo es un Marequian, pero hasta ahora solo se que son gente muy reservada y trabajadora, quizá porque su Sector está obligado a mantener a los demás desde el Primer Fallo Global.

La gente estaba enferma, sola, sin ninguna esperanza, y yo no podía hacer nada más que ver el cómo los pocos supervivientes que quedaban solo podían recostarse en medio de la calle con una sábana esperando que alguien acabe con su pesar mientras duermen. Era seguramente la acción más inteligente que e tenido la dicha de observar desde hace mucho, recostarse para finalmente morir con tranquilidad, y mírenme a mí, con una chica hermosa que está totalmente enamorada de mi durmiendo plácidamente en mis piernas, con un grupo de personas que darían su vida por mí, un tío lo suficientemente hábil como para sobrevivir completamente solo sin la necesidad de un grupo como nosotros y un vehículo prácticamente impenetrable completamente repleto de recursos para sobrevivir el resto del mes, desearía no tener nada de esto, no siento que lo merezcamos, nos hemos convertido en asesinos, maté a un bebé al dejarlo solo en esa casa. ¿¡Cómo esperan que pueda sentirme bien conmigo mismo!?

La ira se iba, pero la culpa se mantenía firme, nunca creí llegar a sentirme con la cabeza tan pesada por no dejar de pensar en las vidas que arrebate sin ninguna necesidad. Lo único que me quedaba era mirar por el vidrio a prueba de balas del auto mientras que escucho las conversaciones de mis amigos o simplemente los escucho roncar.

Puede sonar un poco fuera de lugar, y más todavía porque acabo de perder parte de la visión pero…¿han notado lo afligido que esta el mundo ahora que ya casi no hay seres humanos caminando en sus prados?. Aun siendo nosotros los causantes de sus calamidades globales es como si todo el ecosistema se viese afectado por nuestra ausencia, las plantas son más grandes, pero son desordenadas, poco coloridas y quebradizas. ¿Es qué el mismo planeta esta triste por nuestra ausencia?, ¿cómo sería posible que un pedazo de roca que sobrevivió a un cataclismo con posibilidades de mil a uno sienta algo por los seres que han estado succionando cada gota de su vitalidad?, pero miren quien lo dice, alguien que fue capaz de resistir un fusilamiento en su rostro y que seguramente es el ser vivo más rápido sobre la tierra, y no solo eso, sino que anda con un completo desconocido que fue capaz de enfrentarse a una de las vestías más temibles de la tierra con sus capacidades aumentadas y, ¿tengo que contar también lo de Laney o Carrie?, no lo creo, porque ahora nada de esto es normal, normal en el contexto de un mundo apocalíptico en donde todo el mundo quiere verte muerto.

-¿Entonces, cual es el plan?-les pregunto arto del silencio de razón, suponiendo que hubiesen hecho uno en mi ausencia

-Iremos al este-dice Clayton sin ningún corte. Da la vuelta al volante haciendo que cambiemos la dirección, al ser tan pesado le costaba al vehículo doblar

-¿Hacia donde?

-A Homa-Coffe suspira al escucharlo-Es el único lugar que no debe de estar lleno de infectados, con algo de suerte incluso haya hasta un par de personas cuerdas con un refugio o algo

-El único problema será atravesar las defensas del sector, ¿o no Corey?-añade Catherine desde el asiento del copiloto hacia su hermano

Desde el día del Fallo y toda la mierda que vino después conforme a Sitra y el sistema de Sectores, a alguien sumamente inteligente se le ocurre la idea de colocar un sistema de defensa (el cual se mejora con el tiempo) capaz de repeler alguna amenaza potencial como en el caso de Querén y Maren. En teoría estos mecanismos solo se activaban cuando alguien atacaba la zona, pero ahora que todo el mundo colapso por un estúpido efecto dominó seguramente se mantienen activadas, y pasar enfrente de ellas, aun con un vehículo tan resistente, sería dejarse matar de una manera estúpida.

No podía mantenerme todo el tiempo deprimido, no es que no quisiera, es solo que no podía, y poco a poco todo se iba tranquilizando de manera natural, como si se nos hubieran acabado las ganas de ser unos pesimistas, y sinceramente yo ya estaba harto de serlo desde hace un tiempo.

Entonces, siento como Carrie mueve más y más su cabeza mientras aún trataba de despertarse después de la siesta de dos horas que se tomó encima de mí, y no me hubiese incomodado si directamente no estuviese revolcando su rostro en mi intimidad. Lamentablemente la edad no ayudaba en mi reacción que, aunque no quisiera, salía a la luz de una manera bastante obvia como un bulto sobresaliente de mi pantalón que, aunque Carrie lo tapaba con sus labios o manos, no dejaba de ser vergonzoso. Mi novia finalmente se despierta y como es de costumbre en ella no le toma nada en recuperarse del momento de recargarse. Lo primero que hizo al darse cuenta de donde estaba fue rozar con ganas mí ya palpitante virilidad para luego darle un sonoro beso sin importarle que nuestros amigos estuviesen cerca, aunque la conocía bien, nadie se dio cuanta y ella solo hacia este tipo de cosas cuando nadie estaba cerca.

-¿Cuánto falta para llegar?-pregunta, estirándose y bostezando para hacerse la adormilada. Lo peor de todo era que era tan buena que hasta yo me lo creía

-No estoy seguro pero está anocheciendo-le responde Clayton mirando desde la ventada-Será mejor que descansemos aquí mientras tanto-se estaciona y apaga el vehículo retirando las llaves que se llevó a su bolsillo. Lo primero que toma es su arma, al igual que todos

Clayton, Corey y yo nos manteníamos vigilando la zona en donde nos quedaríamos, no era tan lujoso, pero era bastante espacioso: una casa de un solo piso pero que se extiende una barbaridad hacia los extremos de la calle, su pintura color pistache estaba levemente desgastada por culpa de las incesantes lluvias y la corrupción de la gente, no era tanto, pero era bastante desde el último refugio que tuvimos, y comparando una farmacia sin ventanas y una casa amueblada pues es una gran diferencia y una sencilla elección.

Nos quedaríamos ahí, quien sabe cuánto tiempo, pero seguramente poco.

No se qué podría ser peor, el hecho de que no haya una gota de razón en este mundo o que ya no existe nada que pueda entretenerme ahora que no estoy corriendo por mi vida. No nos quedamos muy cómodos en la casa, tenía luz, lo cual era una ventaja, claro, después de que Clayton arreglara los cableados en unos minutos, mientras que nosotros nos asegurábamos que la casa estuviese limpia, y lo estaba ya que todas las ventanas estaban reforzadas con barras de metal, incluyendo la puerta como si fuese una especie de armadura que mantuvo a raya a todo intruso incluso en el día C, pero no contaba que una chica capaz de tumbar una pared de una patada la abriera torciendo un poco una de sus barras de acero.

Yo me hospedaba en el cuarto de los mismísimos dueños, con Carrie por supuesto, pero no podía de pensar que me dejaban la habitación más…"lujosa" por el hecho de que ahora este medio invalido, cosa que aun siendo algo bastante lindo de su parte me hace sentir como si fuese un anciano que necesita ayuda de sus nietos para levantarse de la cama. Por ende Corey se quedó con Laney en el cuarto de los hijos y Catherine y Coffe en el de huéspedes, Clayton dijo que ahora por culpa de cosa que tiene en la sangre sufre de un terrible insomnio por lo que no le importó el no tener un cuarto en donde descansar.

De repente, escucho un gemido que me hiela la sangre, y revoloteo por todos lados en donde pudiera estar, pero el sonido solo seguía, y seguía.

Me levanto de la cama, y entonces los mareos no dejaban de llegar mientras que mi único ojo sano comenzaba a vigilar de manera torpe el espacio que cada vez se me hacía más claustrofóbico.

-¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?-pienso, sosteniéndome la misma mientras la agitaba en ciertos lapsos. A duras penas logro salir del cuarto

El pasillo color blanco hueso se me hacía largo sin ninguna razón, mi cabeza estaba bien pero de momentos mis ojos se cerraban de golpe, como en un impulso involuntario.

Los gemidos vuelven, mucho más fuertes que antes, tanto que sentía como si mis tímpanos se desgarraran.

-Este maldito niño me está volviendo loco Sadie-dice una voz al final del pasillo, seguramente muy adulta por su entonación

-Shhh, recuerda que lo hacemos mientras nuestros hijos están de viaje-le tranquilizó otra voz madura, femenina y afectuosa-Además, no ves lo lindo que es, se parece mucho a ti, solo le falta tu mal carácter-dice bromista, levantando a lo que parecía ser un bebé de un poco más de un año y medio. No podía ver mucho escondido detrás del corte entre el pasillo hacia la sala

-Eres un fastidio mujer-respondió, pesadamente. Al parecer eran esposos

-La única que te soportó después de dos divorcios-le contradice, seria e imponente-Solo cállate y ayúdame a curar al bebé-dice, y observo como toma una toalla blanca y la remoja, para por consiguiente limpiar al bebé. La toalla poco a poco se teñía de un color rojizo que se dispersaba en el agua hasta el punto que no podía limpiarse más y aquel fluido se apoderó del utensilio

-¿Es eso sangre?-digo, casi en un susurro mientras me escurría hacia ellos silenciosamente para observar mejor la escena. Sin embargo, en un momento de torpeza hago que un vaso de vidrio se caiga, y no consigo cogerlo antes de que explote en mil pedazos más pequeños y se esparza por el suele, produciendo un gran ruido de por medio

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunta la voz masculina, sin ningún miedo. No podían significar alguna amenaza, así que salgo de mi escondite

La jaqueca vuelve, el tipo que estaba al frente mío, con sus palmas de sus manos y sus brazos arremangados cubiertos de lo que podía ser sangre, era aquel hombre que maté por equivocación hace un par de días.

-Oh, eres tu-dice y se voltea para regresar a sus asuntos con el incesante llanto del bebé-¿No querías hablar con el mujer?-la mujer da un salto desde su asiento por la sorpresa

-Oh querido, si hubiese sabido que estarías aquí me hubiese puesto el delantal lindo-dice, y se ríe. Se limpia las manos en el ya no tan blancuzco delantal con bordajes rojos claros, casi rosados. Su marca de su mano llena de sangre se quedó impregnada en ella. Se regresa hacia el bebé, el cual al verlo me deja paralizado, tenía una gran herida en el brazo derecho, con forma de mordida la cual parecía infectada y por donde no dejaba de fluir sangre-Quería darte las gracias-yo para ese entonces solo caminaba lentamente hacia atrás, en busca de una vía de escape

-Ambos-añade el señor, gruñón

-Sí, sí, ambos-dice, algo molesta mientras acariciaba la azulada cabeza sin pelo del bebé. Me pongo a correr en dirección contraria, volteando hacia atrás cada dos zancadas

Quería escapar, no podían ser reales, ¡yo los maté es imposible que estén vivos!. Pero están ahí, cargando al bebé que dejé morir por culpa de la inanición y la infección, acosándome y persiguiéndome aun después de muertos. Y eran más rápidos que yo

Estaban en mis narices.

-Lenny, ¿qué te sucede por qué huyes de nosotros?-me pregunta Sadie, maternal mientras se me acercaba con las manos extendidas. Y yo solo corro lo más rápido que pude hacia el lado contrario hasta llegar hacia la puerta con el pulso hasta las estrellas

Mis piernas ceden ante la destrucción tan familiar, una columna de fuego quemándome por dentro, la sensación del duro piso sobre mis rodillas, el sudor tapándome la vista, los gritos pidiendo ayuda.

-No, no, no, no, no, no-digo, tomándome la cabeza con tanta fuerza que podría partirse en dos si me lo propongo

Mi antigua casa estaba al frente mío, quemándose con mis padres dentro, y todavía puedo escucharlos gritar.

Alguien me toma por los hombros, y me obliga a voltearme y verlo a la cara con mis ojos llorosos.

-No puedes salvarnos a todos-dijo Sadie, mirándome con unos ojos hundidos en un cuerpo incinerado y putrefacto

Y de golpe, despierto.

-Gracias al cielo despertaste-fue lo primero que pude escuchar sin alarmarme. Era Carrie, viéndome con sus hermosos ojos color azul rey-¿Vas a hacer esto todos los días o podemos descansar mañana?-dice bromista. Y me río, liberándome de todas esas tensiones en mi cuello y espalda por el mal sueño. Ella se pone de rodillas enfrente mío, dejando su cara iluminar por a tenue luz que atravesaba la ventana-¿Y bien, fue muy feo?-dijo poniendo una mueca de desagrado, haciéndome entender que ella ya sabía que lo que tuve fue una pesadilla

-Algo así-dije, sin tomarle mucha importancia-¿A qué horas me dormí que ni lo recuerdo?-le pregunto a mi novia buscando olvidarme de lo que mi subconsciente creó para recordarme las monstruosidades que he hecho

-No estoy muy segura, te quedaste aquí para acomodar algunas cosas que bajaste del auto y cuando regresé ya estabas dormido-dijo, soltando una tierna risa al final

Entonces, me doy cuenta de que no estaba con las ropas con las que me había quedado ayer en la tarde, tenía unos pantalones cortos de color morado tipo mermelada, no tenía camisa y juro que podía sentirme hasta como si no tuviese la misma ropa interior de ayer. Y mi cabeza se iluminó.

-¿Me desnudaste mientras dormía verdad?-le pregunto a mi pareja, entre exhausto y sonrojado

-Sabes que incluso podría abusar de ti mientras te duchas-dijo, y me besa para luego irse meneando el trasero y dejándome con la palabra en la boca

-Que mal que no durará toda la vida-dice una voz, rompiendo mi postura

Rebusco por todos lados, asustado, imaginando que alguien pudiese haberse escondido debajo de cama para hacerme pasar un mal rato, o incluso matarme, pero nada, no había ni un insecto oculto en algún rincón, estaba completamente solo y con la piel crispada.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-pregunto, casi en un susurro ahogado por el pavor

-Tranquilo Lars, ¿aquí andamos en amigos no es así?-vuelve a hacerse presente aquella voz que aun no siendo agresiva era inquietante

-¿¡Dónde estás?!-pregunto, completamente inquieto

-Estoy dentro de tu cabeza, idiota-se burla de mí, chocante en la última palabra-Felicidades, estás a nada de volverte loco, y yo seré el encargado de hacer que eso pase, de todas maneras, yo soy tu-dijo, y finalmente, se cayó

"Estás a nada de volverte loco"…esas palabras se quedaron en mi cabeza.

-Entonces-dice Corey rompiendo el silencio y clavándole el tenedor a su desayuno constituido por huevos revueltos a término medio que su novia y Coffe habían hecho-¿Qué hay planeado para hoy?-nos pregunta a todos, pero mayormente a mí, siendo como la segunda cabeza del grupo

-Podríamos quedarnos una noche o dos más aquí-digo tranquilamente gracias a las caricias que mi pareja me daba al estar tomados de la mano por encima de la mesa, dándole un sorbo al café para despertarme y hacer pasar la comida-De todos modos estamos muy lejos de esos sujetos y tenemos gas y electricidad, incluso encontramos huevos y fruta fresca, no veo por qué no descansar un poco de tanta acción-digo. Y siento como todos se alegran al saber que teníamos un tiempo de tranquilidad

De hecho ya estábamos bastante acomodados en la casa, dormíamos bien, comíamos igual de bien, no teníamos miedo de dormirnos con la puerta de nuestra habitación abierta. Incluso estábamos tan relajados y, no se si es por los años que llevamos conociéndonos o simplemente cosas como esas importan poco en momentos de crisis como estos, pero tanto como Corey, Laney y Coffe andaban solamente en ropa interior, en cambio yo y Carrie no lo estábamos tan desnudos como ellos, aunque…Carrie andaba sin pantalones y con una camisa blanca algo grande, y yo solo con mis pantalones.

-Tengo tantas ganas de recostarme por horas y nunca levantarme-dice Coffe, sacando cada milímetro de aire que tenía dentro de sus pulmones al estirarse

-Por cierto-irrumpo, dándole un último trago a mi café-¿Dónde está Clayton?, no lo e visto en toda la mañana

-Salió-responde Catherine-Vi como comió algo a las cinco de la mañana y después se fue con ropa deportiva a quien sabe dónde

Ya sabía que haría esa mañana.

-¿A dónde vas vestido así?-me pregunta mi novia, la cual, estaba relajándose en la cama matrimonial con sábanas blancas que compartimos la noche anterior. Llevaba el pantalón tipo lycra gris y la camisa, del mismo material, de color azul que me habían regalado, con zapatos deportivos por supuesto

-Quiero ir a hablar con Clayton, y estoy casi seguro de que estará haciendo-le digo, pensativo. Ella me hace gestos para que me acercara, y le hago caso, recibiendo un apasionado beso de su parte, que si no fuese por mi fuerza de voluntad hubiese terminado como un bebé más en el mundo. Menos mal que no pasó nada

-Te amo-me dice ella al finalizar el beso-respirando un poco agitadamente y con la cara algo sudorosa. Le doy un rápido beso como respuesta, y salgo

Gracias a mi velocidad no fue un problema tan grande encontrarlo aunque fácilmente pudo haberse ido al otro lado de la ciudad si se lo proponía gracias al suero ese que tiene y lo vuelve una especie de superhumano o algo así, de hecho, no tengo ni idea de que somos nosotros ahora, nosotros que fuimos infectados pero por alguna razón nuestro cuerpo se adaptó y evolucionó a pasos agigantados, ¿seguimos siendo seres humanos, o solo somos unos monstruos que están conscientes de sus acciones?

Clayton estaba donde me lo esperaba, en un lugar abierto y alto en donde el sol te pegue en la espalda en cada momento, haciendo lo que hacía cada vez que podía, estando herido o no siempre llegaba a un lugar a ejercitarse de una manera muy extrema. La primera vez que lo ví fue en un gimnasio común y corriente, pero ahora, no estoy seguro de que si es por el suero que Kin le dio pero la última vez que lo espié estaba recostado en el pavimento, levantando con esfuerzo un tráiler con la fuerza de sus piernas. No estoy muy seguro del porqué de su ambición por hacer este tipo de cosas, pero debe de tener una razón siendo un tipo tan serio pero lleno de energías que logre resolverme esa duda.

Me quedaré a observarlo un rato, sentándome en medio del piso.

Veo como se llena las manos de blanco con una tiza para frenar un poco el deslice de sus palmas, a este paso el ya me había notado, pero poco le importaba mi compañía.

Clayton se pone una mochila con varios bultos salientes en sus hombros, por el aspecto del paquete podría predecirse que está lleno de algo, piedras o algo pesado de seguro conociéndolo. Con ella, va dando zancadas mientras subía de dos en dos unas altísimas gradas de piedra que estaban colocadas al final del local, y no se detiene ahí, relaja un poco su cuerpo, y que comienza a subir por la superficie, aprovechando las salientes de las vigas de metal de la expuesta coraza del establecimiento, provocando que toda su espalda se marcase sobremanera, dejándome atónito por el volumen y la definición que tenían y haciéndome preguntar si era por culpa del suero de Kin.

Tenía una gran destreza al subir, incluso con el peso extra en su espalda no parecía ser un gran desafío subir por esa pared llena de agujeros que inclusive saltaba hasta agarrarse a una saliente con unas manos tan fuertes como ganchos. Hasta que finalmente se detuvo en la parte más alta del lugar, en donde ya no tenía apoyo en los pies y estos solo colgaban mientras se sostenía con ambas manos.

Me mira fijamente, y me da a entender que quiere que me quitase de ahí. Le obedezco.

Clayton nuevamente pone sus ojos en su carga, la cual toma con una mano y la tira sin perder la postura aun con sola una mano como soporte. Y entonces, se tira desde quince metros de altura hasta el suelo, provocando un gran estruendo y una gran estela de polvo que me deja ciego por milésimas hasta ver como se sacudía el polvo, ileso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-me pregunta, tranquilo

-Quería preguntarte algo, ¿por qué haces esto?-se ríe entre dientes

-¿Has intentado dejar de respirar?-me pregunta después de su momento de desestrés

-Cómo voy a dejar de respirar, me moriría si no lo hiciera-le reclamo, entendiendo poco su declaración

-Exactamente, antes de que sucediera todo esto estaba acostumbrado a hacer este tipo de cosas todos los días, como una rutina-me explica. Y casi instantáneamente entiendo su punto, es como cuando yo tocaba en The Newmans, extraño hacerlo-Y pues…supongo que me ayuda a recordar los buenos momentos-dice, y es la primera vez que lo veo triste, triste de verdad-Solo que sería más sencillo si Kin no me hubiese inyectado esa cosa, al parecer mi masa muscular se mantiene en constante reparación por lo que no cambia, pero de todas maneras me parece más divertido hacerlo de la manera tradicional-dice, reincorporando su actitud normal

-¿En Maren todos ustedes son así?-le pregunto, sentándome en una de las gradas de piedra. Se sienta junto a mí

-Normalmente no, ahí te ensañan de todo un poco por así decirlo, menos pelear-me explica-En cambio tienes que aprender a disparar antes de caminar

-¿Por qué?, creí que Querén les daba protección como siempre nos decían en sus asambleas-le pregunté, recordando las infinitas platicas que daban cada regimiento para "culturalizarnos"

-Lo hacen, pero solo cuando lo ven, si no es problema tuyo

-Debió de ser una pesadilla vivir ahí-le dije. Y fue como si tocase un punto blando dentro de el

-No del todo-me responde, plantando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras veía al cielo nostálgico-Tenía una hermana, amigos, personas que consideraba una familia y por la cual valía la pena cada gota de sangre que derramaba en cada enfrentamiento para ganar dinero

-¿Y qué les sucedió?-¿por qué no estaban aquí entonces?

-Murieron-me responde, con una pequeña sonrisa que mostraba una pequeña parte de su dentadura mientras me veía con ojos ligeramente humedecidos. Se limpia la cara en cuestión de segundos y se reincorpora-Ven, quiero enseñarte algo-se levanta, y me lleva hasta el centro del lugar-¿Tengo entendido que jamás has ganado una pelea verdad?

-Si, no me lo recuerdes-digo, ofendido

-Haber intenta golpearme-dice, y yo me quedo sorprendido por su repentina petición

-Espera, ¿ahora?

-Si, ¿tienes algo mejor que hacer?-dice, balanceándose de un lado a otro e incitándome a que lo golpeara-¿Qué esperas?

Era imposible que ahora alguien pudiese parar un golpe mío, nadie era lo suficientemente rápido como para hacerlo, así que estaba confiado.

Lancé mi primer golpe hacia su quijada, y esperaba que se quitase, pero lo único que hiso fue quedarse quieto, recibiendo el impacto sin nada que retuviese un poco la velocidad.

-Creo que ya se cuál es el problema-me dice, quitando mi puño de su rostro con su mano mostrando que no le había hecho un daño tan siquiera

-Eres patético-volvió a aparecer esa voz en mi cabeza, pero solo intentaba ignorarla

-Mira, te lo pondré fácil, no sabes ni siquiera golpear de manera correcta-me dice, e instantáneamente esta sobre mi acomodando mi cuerpo a su antojo-Tu fuerza no viene de tus brazos, viene de tus piernas, luego de tu espalda, y finalmente de tu puño, no estas siguiendo ninguno de estos pasos

-Esto es ridículo-pienso, pero no tenía otra más que tragármelo

-Entonces, intenta vencerme-dice, egocéntrico mientras levantaba los puños y separaba sus piernas un poco mientras rebotaba-¿O tienes miedo?

-Claro que lo tiene-se burla de mi la voz en mi cabeza. Y me hace enojar

. No podía perder, yo era más rápido que el por bastante, y además no puede soportar tantos golpes gracias al suero, era imposible que me derrotase, así que estaba confiado.

Lanzo el primer golpe a directamente a su quijada, con una capacidad de impacto devastadora por la gran velocidad que lo acompañaba, pero fue como si fuese repelido por una máquina, Clayton de algún modo logró leer mi movimiento incluso antes de que yo lo pensara, provocando que no solo lo esquivara, sino que además tuvo la facilidad de levantar mi mano con la cual lo dañaría para tener un blanco fácil y golpearme en las costillas con su otro brazo, haciéndome retroceder y sostenerme la zona herida mientras que mis dientes chasconeaban por el dolor.

-Vamos Lenny, eres mucho más rápido que eso, solo deja de tener miedo-me dice Clayton, sin ningún síntoma de desgaste

Tomando en cuenta su consejo, me muevo con mucha más agilidad que antes, tanta que seguramente si nos viéramos desde otra perspectiva seríamos dos manchas capaces de cortar el aire.

Clayton luchaba de una manera muy meticulosa, cuidaba cada uno de sus movimientos y no dejaba nunca un área de su cuerpo expuesta. Y era curioso, quise tomar en cuenta su concejo de no tener miedo y ser más rápido, pero literalmente el tenerle miedo y a uno de sus ataques era lo que me daba la rapidez suficiente para evitarlo, sin embargo no importaba cuanto lo intentase, Clayton solo me cansaba y aceleraba el proceso golpeándome en el pecho de vez en cuando para que no pudiese respirar y así recuperarme, definitivamente enfrentarse a el no era como las múltiples veces que me agredían en la escuela y me defendía, es prácticamente imposible tocarlo, y cada golpe que da me hace temblar a mi y al suelo, no me quiero imaginar ni que tan fuerte puede llegar a ser Carrie si supuestamente la fuerza de Clayton es menor, incluso su celeridad.

Finalmente le dieron las ganas de acabar con mi tambaleante y penosa presencia con un simple movimiento entre-poniendo su pie entre mis abiertas piernas y darme un ligero empujón, tirándome al suelo, sin posibilidades de levantarme con la agilidad suficiente para seguir por el cansancio. Mi contendiente se puso entre mis piernas (suena muy mal eso lo sé), asegurándolas con una llave y poniendo sus brazos detrás de mi espalda, levantándome sin ninguna posibilidad de liberarme por la rudeza de su agarre, y finalmente, me aporreó contra el suelo con toda la fuerza de la gravedad con si, dejándome sin espalda.

-Au-dije, completamente débil. El dolor apenas me dejo decir esas palabras. Clayton me ayuda a levantarme, con una pequeña expresión de satisfacción difícilmente visible en su rostro

-No pasa nada, yo llevo años haciendo esto, a nadie le sale a la primera-me dice en consuelo, y, aunque funcionó, por dentro me sentía aún más patético, incluso ahora que tengo estos poderes-Vamos, de seguro querrás que alguien te repare la espalda-y se ríe entre dientes conmigo

El agua caliente me abría la nariz y los poros dejando, literalmente, a mi cuerpo respirar e intentar recuperarse de la paliza histórica que me dieron hace unos minutos. Pongo la punta de mis dedos en la parte baja de mi columna y hago presión, provocando que un sinfín de huesos en mi columna "explotaran" dándome un poco de alivio, aunque lo más seguro es que llore por el dolor cuando Carrie me abrace hoy por la noche, normalmente tiene pesadillas y yo soy único objeto al lado, por lo que normalmente termino azul por la falta de oxígeno. ¿Pero al fin y al cabo no es eso lo que siempre quería cuando descubrí que me había enamorado de mi mejor amiga?, querer que todas las malditas noches me abrace y jamás me suelte, solo que en ningún momento me explicaron que es capaz de partir una pared con su cabeza si se lo propone.

Me fui hasta la cocina, semi-húmedo y sosteniéndome de las paredes para mantener el equilibrio mientras me tambaleaba por la rigidez de mi columna, usando solamente unos pantalones cortos para mantener una única barrera contra el desnudismo.

-¿Cuánto falta para que la comida esté lista?-se queja Corey desde la sala, seguramente hambriento. Veo de reojo el cómo estaba junto con Carrie, Coffe y Catherine, jugando con uno de los juegos de mesa que conseguimos en una de nuestras ultimas expediciones

-Sabía que era buena idea coger algo con que divertirnos-me digo a mi mismo, satisfecho

-Oh, ¿de veras valió la pena?, tres vidas inocentes por un juego de mesa…tiene mucho sentido si lo piensas bien-se burló de mi la voz dentro mi cabeza. Riéndose al final

Vuelvo a flagelarme con mi propia mano para hacerla callar.

-No estoy segura niñito llorón-dijo Laney en voz alta desde la concina. Veo el cómo está cocinando con Clayton desde el reflejo del espejo colocado cerca de cocina-Clay está cocinando así que yo solo miro

Finalmente llego a la sala, en donde de manera instantánea me recuesto encima de las piernas de mi novia, la cual estaba jugando en la mesa de centro desde el blanco y terso sillón. Ella, mientras tiraba los dados me acariciaba el cabello y jugaba con mis rojizos mechones.

El calor del fuego compensaba todo, era como una manta hecha a tu medida sin que tuvieses que colocártela, solo faltaba estar cerca de ella para que tu cuerpo rápidamente rogara quedarse ahí un rato más. Fue una muy buena la de Coffe de salir y hacer una fogata en el techo (para estar seguros claro, no podíamos hacer una en la calle sin alertar a medio estado) mientras comíamos el arroz guisado que Clayton hizo y tomábamos algo del licor o la cerveza que teníamos guardada (todos a excepción de Coffe) para una ocasión especial, y esta tenía todas de serla, era lo más parecido a una fiesta que e tenido desde que todo esto empezó, y no podría pedir nada más.

Solo nos quedaba disfrutar de la comida y bebida, mientras que contábamos anécdotas y nos preguntábamos como serían las cosas si hubiésemos hecho todo lo que queríamos antes de que el mundo se acabara, como que Corey se le hubiese declarado a Laney, que le dijéramos a todos que la rivalidad entre The Newmans y Grojband era pura farándula para conseguir más seguidores, que Catherine jamás se hubiese peleado con Mina, ¿qué hubiese pasado si hubiésemos hecho todo cuando podíamos?. Es una lástima que el tiempo no se pueda regresar.

-¿Cómo dices que se llama esto Clayton?, está muuuy bueno-pregunta Catherine la cual tenía las mejillas infladas por la cantidad de comida almacenada

-Gracias-agradece Clayton, alagado-Se llama locrio, es un guiso hecho con arroz dulce quemado con trozos de carne

-Sea lo que sea está muy bueno-volvió a decir, y con razón

-Apunten otra cosa en la que Clayton es bueno-añade Coffe para romper la escases de comunicación. Todos nos reímos, haciendo el ambiente más cálido de lo que ya era de por si

-Hablando de ello-dijo Carrie, limpiándose la boca y dejando su plato vacío en el suelo

-¿Oye hermano quieres uno?-Corey le ofrece un cigarrillo a Clayton, él lo acepta. Luego fui yo

-Solo dos-le dice su hermana. Aun estando en tan precarias situaciones lo seguía cuidando, me parecía algo muy lindo

-¿Cómo es que sabes hacer tantas cosas Clay?-pregunta Carrie cuando tuvo la oportunidad, para luego acurrucarse a mi lado

-En Maren te enseñan lo básico de todo, te servía mucho para trabajar y conseguir las tarjetas de distribución

-¿Tarjetas de distribución?-pregunta Catherine

-Si, en Maren si querías conseguir comida tenías que tener esas tarjetas-nos clara. Y todos nos quedamos sorprendidos por la infinidad de malas posibilidades que eso podría traer, prácticamente significaba que si no tenía una no tendría para sobrevivir, casi como el dinero-Existen tres grados de tarjetas de distribución, grado mínimo, grado mediano y grado superior-dijo contando con sus dedos-Obviamente cada una traía mejores cosas que la anterior

-Es como el dinero-añade Corey. Clayton asiente confirmando su suposición

-¿Y cómo eran las cosas en Homa Coff?-le pregunto, algo mareado por la droga

-En Homa, no es tan diferente de aquí, vivimos en grandes cúpulas hechas de maderas y cristales y el artefacto más sofisticado que tenemos son unos ventiladores en el techo de cada habitación-nos confirmó la chica de cabellos dorados el cómo nos habían contado que vivía su sector, humilde y sin complicaciones. Es una lástima que haya sido arrasado por alguna potencia entre la locura

De un momento a otro el ambiente se volvió intermitentemente depresivo. Recordando que estábamos completamente solos y aislados de lo que una vez fue una sociedad limpia a comparación de ahora, en donde las bestias dejaron de andar en cuatro patas y aprendieron a disparar en busca de una presa joven e indefensa, pero como todos, alguna vez fuimos personas normales, las cuales su máxima preocupación era sobre cómo nos vestiríamos mañana para una que otra fiesta importante en vez de pensar en donde dormiríamos la noche siguiente. No sé si Dios me odia o algo por el estilo, al fin y al cabo yo no tuve nada que ver en el momento de que todo colapso, sé que es culpa de Corey pero, no sé, no puedo odiarlo, no quiero odiar a nadie más y luego llorar y arrepentirme cuando muera.

Catherine comienza a reírse, sacándonos del estrés pero a la vez confundiéndonos.

-¿Alguno recuerda cómo eran los rostros de sus amigos?-dijo Catherine, entre frágiles risas. Haciéndome recordar cuanto extrañaba a Konnie y a Kim, desearía tanto saber que están bien. Catherine enciende su primer cigarro, y le da una lenta calada la cual al expulsar pareciera que su misma alma salía de su cuerpo-Le grité a mi novia y nos separamos, un día después la ciudad se incendió-dijo, pasándole el objeto a su hermano

-Papá casi me mata cuando defendía a mamá de el-confeso Corey, dándole otro respiro a esa droga

En un instante todo se había vuelto una clase de cremación de nuestros mismos suplicios. En otras palabras todos confesábamos nuestro mayor trauma o arrepentimiento que tanto tiempo nos habíamos guardado.

Seguía Clayton.

-Todos mis amigos murieron porque tuve miedo de hacer algo al respecto-fuma y se lo pasa a Laney

-No se quién soy-dijo Laney mirando secamente al fuego. Para luego fumar por primera vez

Seguía Carrie.

-Intenté suicidarme tirándome de un puente y mi papá perdió la vida al salvarme-dice Carrie. Repitiendo el mismo proceso

Era mi turno.

-Maté a mis padres incendiando mi antigua casa por accidente mientras jugaba-el ciclo siguió. Se lo doy a Coffe, la cual aun no teniendo ninguna pinta de querer hacerlo lo hiso

-Abusaron de mí cuando apenas tenía seis años-revela. Y hace lo mismo que nosotros, terminárselo y finalmente tirándolo al fuego

Todo lentamente te consumía al fin y al cabo, podías terminar muerto si no te cuidabas bien en cada rincón por culpa de la violencia y las enfermedades. Era como morirse de frío, y en de un momento para otro encontrar un abrigo, así me sentí al decir mis problemas, como si me muriese de frío.

* * *

><p>Hola<p>

Antes de que prendan las antorchas (ya había dicho esto antes no? xD), como ya dije antes, me estoy quedando sin tiempo, pero al menos creo que lo compensa un poco el hecho de que es un poco mas largo que los demás, aunque claro, este es mas un capitulo de transición entre el verdadero peligro como todos se lo imaginaran, pero aun así no le quita lo interesante.

Por cierto, quería hacer algo, quería resumir todo lo que ha sucedido en el fic, ya que estoy seguro que por su complejidad mas de uno se habrá quedado con cara de: .-. si, de ese tamaño, así que empecemos primero por las personalidades de cada uno:

Como ya saben el Fic esta escrito desde las perspectivas de cada uno, dándole un toque diferente a cada capitulo dependiendo de como sea la personalidad de cada quien.

Corey: Se siente totalmente culpable porque según el fue el que destruyó toda la ciudad, provocando todos los acontecimientos que han sucedido hasta ahora. Después de haber caído en un coma inducido se da cuanta en un sueño que no ha superado su inesperado rompimiento con su antigua novia, Carrie. Gracias a su pareja actual (Laney) a logrado superar sus temores e intenta solucionar todo lo que a hecho.

Se dice a si mismo un monstruo debido a su fuerza inhumana, la cual, considera una enfermedad.

Carrie: A prendido a aceptar su actualidad, aunque por su cabeza no deja de pasar el día en el que todo empezó a derrumbarse y no tuvo otra mas que esconderse y dormir en un contenedor de basura mientras su hermana fue capturada, generando un temor dentro de ella a los espacios cerrados y la oscuridad.

Es muy lujuriosa y siente un gran amor a su actual pareja (Lenny), cosa que hace que su relación avance con una gran rapidez.

Laney: No tiene ni la mas mínima idea de cuales son sus raíces y aunque provenga de una familia adoptiva amorosa no puede dejar de pensar en todos esos recuerdos y flasheos en su cabeza que le muestran cosas inexplicables.

Esta orgullosa de sus poderes y hasta ahora a demostrado tener una capacidad regenerativa única.

No dudará en poner la vida de su pareja y la de sus amigos antes que la suya.

Lenny: Quizá el mas pesimista del grupo, no porque quiera, sino porque no deja de pensar en como poder sobrellevar lo que ahora es el mundo. Por ello, es capaz de hundir a todo un grupo por la supervivencia del suyo, en pocas palabras solo le importan sus amigos, cualquiera que este fuera de su grupo por el podría morirse de una vez.

Perdonó a Corey, su mejor amigo después que descubrió que hizo lo que el mismo le advirtió que podría acabar en desastre, provocando la muerte de miles de personas.

Después de que en pequeño enfrentamiento en el cual asesino a un par de ancianos y dejó a un bebé morir al no ser cuidado o alimentado empezó a ver sombras escurriéndose por las paredes, y recientemente, después del trauma que sufrió por la bala impactada, alcanzó el punto entre la locura y la sanidad. Llegando a escuchar las voces de la esquizofrenia.

Clayton: Es la perseverancia encarnada, hasta ahora lo único que sabemos de su pasado es que no siempre fue así de estirado, pero a causa de la muerte de sus seres queridos termino convirtiéndose un ser muy reservado y con pocas intenciones de hacer amigos. El como logró escapar de la potencia con mayor seguridad del mundo y como sobrevivió herido a la intemperie hasta llegar con los protagonistas sigue siendo un misterio.

Al ser internado con Kin, al ver que no tenía posibilidades de salvarlo de manera tradicional, opto por inyectarle un suero que lo dotó una fuerza y velocidad algo menores que las de Corey y Lenny en comparación, pero con el coste de una gran sensibilidad.

Coffe: Hasta ahora no a demostrado un gran protagonismo, pero tenemos en claro que es una chica proveniente de un sector recién extinto. Fue violada a los seis años

Catherine: Después de un gran lapso de tiempo a aprendido de sus errores y a cumplido una penitencia para sanar sus pecados, volviéndose la hermana que con la que Corey siempre soñó y por la cual arriesgaría su vida si fuera necesario. Sabe lo que hace su hermano en todo momento, y esta completamente de acuerdo, sin embargo, aun presenta momentos maternales como cuando no lo dejó fumar mas de dos cigarrillos.

Y ya, creo que con eso tenemos suficiente por los siguientes meses xD

Ahora a los reviews r(7u7)r

MAYTHEKILLER03: No murió Lenny vale, no me pegues xD

PD. Aun no se cuando subiré uno de esos lemmons aparte, pero solo te digo que vendrán varios pronto en mis fics principales

Bere-grojban55:Me alegra mucho oír eso, ademas, ¿te has dado cuenta de cuanto tiempo lleva activa y aun no la e acabado? xD

Diana Argn: No siento que aquí entre tanto ese "humor pervertido", que el humor está lo está, pero es muy poco, hay que mantener la seriedad si? jajajaja

Un consejo, si quieres meterte de verdad en un capitulo te recomiendo que escuches música lenta y triste, hará que el fic sea mas real, lo mismo puedes hacer con las partes de acción, pones una canción con mas gritos y sonidos fuertes y quedará mucho mejor, créeme, así escribo xD

abbey roe: Ese es el punto del fic, no hay otra manera de reaccionar ante el apocalipsis y la muerte de tus seres queridos, ademas, a cada uno le va a tocar parejo lo sabes xD

Y para el final, ya se como acabará, y créeme que no será para nada parecido al que tu me dejaste, sin embargo, gracias por querer ayudar, a veces si que necesito ayuda pero me gusta hacerlo por mi cuenta, pero gracias n3n

Y hablando de las gemelas, aun hay cosas que no saben de ellas r(7u7)r

Por cierto, no te ilusiones con un final feliz, porque no lo será, ¿o tal vez si?

PD. Deja a mis seguidores, así son y así los quiero a todos por igual, seguramente tu también eres un poco como ellos xD


End file.
